A Fangirl's Dream
by TiaxxChan
Summary: Talia and Sora are abruptly sucked into the TV and land in the Naruto Universe. NOT LIKE OTHER ONES I PROMISE! They need a way back home and Akatsuki will help in turn for a years worth of work Ita/OC Dei/Oc ItaxOc Deixoc This is a collab type deal
1. Falling In

"Hurry up Bitch. Its starting!" a voice shouts, a girls head pops into view. Her blue eyes are lined with eye liner and her hair is dyed black with purple highlight. Her hair is cut in a choppy fashion, and styled in a way that adds volume to the look. She pouts as a shadow figure blocks the view of the doorway she is facing, and cutting of the shine that her nose ring once emitted.

"Calm down, do you want popcorn or not?" The second figure says, walking into the light. Her eyes are brown, with splotches of green lurching in the depths. Her hair is jagged mahogany and reaches her shoulders, her bangs cut at a choppy angle with blue streaks running throw them.

"Of course I want popcorn, just before I turn thirty," The girl sighs falling back into the couch.

"Just give me a second," the second girl sighs, going back into the kitchen, "Want some soda?"

"Yeah get me a pepsi! Are you still a soda Nazi?"

"Just because I don't drink soda doesn't make me a Nazi Talia-chan." The girl sighs, walking back into the room with a large bag of popcorn and a can of soda, "Turn down the volume I have neighbors!"

"Well they can all bow before the mighty power that is Naruto!" Talia shouts, opening her soda, "You need to calm down Sora-chan." Sora throws her a condescending look, causing Talia to throw a handful of popcorn into Sora's face.

"Hey stop, you're going to get butter all over my mom's new couch!" Sora whines, brushing the stray pieces onto the floor.

"Don't have a cow," Talia sighs, leaning back into the couch, "besides I don't think your vagina could handle that kind of damage." a pillow is whipped at her face as a result.

"Be quiet, the marathon is starting!"

The girls focus becomes the TV as the all to familiar Japanese opening of Naruto flashes across the screen. They sing along in off key pitches, giggling over mispronounced words and throwing popcorn at the characters that appear on the screen who they loathe. The room becomes quiet as the girls are completely absorbed with the show. Hours tick by and the new episodes begin rolling, revealing a character both girls seem to be obsessed with.

"Sasori no Danna!" They scream in unison as the puppet master appears on the screen.

"Finally, the Shippuden episodes we've been waiting for!" Sora cheers, hugging a Sasori doll to her chest.

"These are episodes we must cherish!" Talia shouts, just noticing the doll wrapped in Sora's arms. She plucks it from her and holds it to her chest, "Kawaii Chibi-danna!"

"Hey give him back that's mine!" Sora cries, launching herself at her hyper friend.

"Back of bitch, this chibi is mine, get your own!"

"No he isn't give my Chibi-danna back!" The fight continues, hair gets misplaced and the bag of popcorn tumbles to the floor, while all of the fighting occurs a light begins to shine out of the TV, soon the light starts to flicker like a strobe and the room seems to quake around it the two finally stop to notice.

"Holy shit what the fuck is wrong with your TV, it looks like its tripping on LCD!" Talia shouts, letting go of the Mini Sasori leg.

"You would know what that looks like," Sora replies, also letting go of the doll, letting it fall to the floor.

The light shines brighter yet the room seems to grow darker around them, then a whooshing sound comes from the TV and begins to suck in air like a vacuum cleaner. The soda slides in first, then the Sasori doll, Talia grabs onto the couch, while Sora starts sliding towards the portal against her will. Her eyes widen and she attempts to grab onto the couch but is to late, if not for Talia reaching out her hair towards Sora's outstretched on, she would have already been trapped in the portal.

"You better not let go!" Sora screams, eyes wide in fear at the idea of being sucked into the TV, "I'm not that blonde bitch from poltergeist go find some other house to steal children from."

"Shut your fat mouth!" Talia cries, but her grip fails, "Shit!" they slip forward but Talia is able to grab hold of the strap of her backpack, the bag getting stuck behind the corner of the table.

"Oh my god!" Sora cries, heart pounding in her ear, she looks back just in time to see her slipper get sucked off of her foot and into the portal, "Slipper thief!"

"Oh shit, oh fuck, oh don't you dare move!" Talia screams at her bag, which is slowly starting to come off of the corner of the coffee table, "Please bag, stay stuck, please, for the love of Zelda don't let go!" The bag being an animate object does not hear her cries and loses its grip on the table. The girls scream as they are sucked into the portal the last thing scene is the Triforce pin attached to Talia's bag. The TV releases a dark blue color before falling into blackness. The room falls silent, the only evidence the girls were there is the few stray kernels of popcorn lodged into the couch.

"Uhnn…" Talia groaned as she slowly sat up. Her eyes fluttered open and were met with a surprising sight. Before her stood a dense forest covered in darkness, it was almost impossible to make out the starry sky above them. The area was silent excluding noises of animals.

Talia shook her head and rubbed her eyes in hopes it was just an illusion, sadly nothing changed upon opening her eyes again. She ran her hands over her arms, legs, and through her hair to check for any bumps or cuts, nothing. She was perfectly alright.

"Okay…so where am I…" Talia turned back to the forest and her eyes went wide. "Sora!" She shot up as her eyes darted around the clearing.

"Sora" she called her friends name again. No response. Talia turned and went to take a step, but ended up falling face first into the grass and dirt. Talia glared at the unconscious girl beneath her, "God damn it Sora!" With a scowl Talia stood and patted the dirt of herself. Her friend still lay in sweet ignorance on the ground. She nudged her best friend with her foot. "Get up!"

Nothing.

Sora was always the heavier sleeper of the two. Talia sighed at her thoughts before turning her attention back to their 'situation'.

Somehow, Talia thought, we became stranded in the middle of a forest…And Sora's TV obviously had something to do with it…What if we got sucked into an alternate dimension?

Talia snorted at her thoughts, "That's ridiculous! Not to mention scientifically impossible!" She began nervously laughing the 'ridiculous' thoughts away. She turned to her friend and noticed something. "How dumb am I!"

Next to Sora three weapons shined in the little moonlight that penetrated the tree tops. Two of the weapons were double katanas, about half the size of regular ones. Nestled in the grass next to the katanas was a long sword. Close by the long sword was her bag, which she looks at with a deep glare in her eyes.

"Stupid bag let go." she growled under her breath, kicking it lightly with her foot.

If only to add to Talia's growing confusion and frustration, she now heard voices in the distance.

"It came from over here, come on, un!"

"Brat, I'm starting to think you're lying."

"I saw it too."

"See, I'm not lying! It was a giant void, un."

"We'll see."

The voices got closer and closer. Talia panicked and grabbed Sora and dragged her behind a tree, taking the weapons with her.

"Fuck.." She muttered. "What am I gunna do…" Sora groaned and started to move.

"What's going on…" Sora mumbled.

Talia shushed her, "Nothing, you just having terrible timing!"

"Hey I heard a noise over there, un!"

"What's going on!" Sora panicked. They both peaked out from the tree to see four things that on any normal day would make them swoon. However, now the only thing they felt was fear.

"Come out now!" One of them ordered.

"Is that Itachi?" Sora sounded as amazed as the two of them looked. "Then that means-"

"Come out or we'll force you!"

"Kisame" The two said excitedly yet quiet. They then turned serious, if there was anything the two were sure of, it was that the Akatsuki didn't generally kid around. Talia grasped the long sword tightly as they cautiously inched into view. Sora stared at it questioningly before looking back at her friend, Talia shook her head.

Talia whispered, "Just in case."

"Who are you two" Kisame interrogated. Talia stared absent mindedly at the four, leaving Sora to the talking.

"We are, er…. Travelers…" Sora waved her hands submissively at them, "No need to worry about us." Itachi stepped forward and stared sternly at them. "Wh-what..!"

His penetrating gaze bore into them for a good minute before he spoke, "They're lying…"

"What?" Sora's voice now wavered as the situation grew more intense.

"Yeah," Talia added, "why would we lie to the Akatsuki…?" Her voice sounded off, as if she was still in a daze.

The four Akatsuki seemed to tense. The silence between the two groups seemed to go on forever.

"They must have been what came out of that hole in the sky, un," Deidara declared.

"Talia!" Sora looked at her friend in shock.

"Danna," Deidara turned to Sasori, "what should we do with them?"

Sasori stared at Deidara in thought then turned to the girls. Sora and Talia stared with pleading eyes, hoping their beloved Sasori (or as they liked to call him, Chibi-Danna) would have mercy on them.

Sasori furrowed his brow and scowled, "Well they seem to know what we are. We can't take any chances."

"Does that mean I can, un?" Deidara grinned devilishly once he saw Sasori nod. "Finally, you will all get to witness true art here, un!" He stuffed his hands in his pouch to allow his hand mouths to eat greedily at the clay inside.

Talia went wide-eyed and yelled, "Sora grab the other stuff!"

"Wha?" Confusion was clear on her face.

"Just do it and run!" Talia took a more steady stance as Sora followed her instructions.

"You idiot I'm not leaving without you!" Sora's voice was almost drowned out by Deidara's laughter.

"Idiots," His hands slowly exited the pouches at his sides, "you can't cut through explosions." Clay birds darted from his hands at them. Talia lifted the sword and clumsily swung at the explosive works of art. As she did this a strange feeling weld up in her hands now seemed to pour out into the sword. With the flat of the sword, the birds were knocked away and into trees a few feet away and exploded.

"Run" Talia screamed, however the order was unnecessary as Sora had already started. She followed suit and quickly caught up with Sora.

Stray branches seemed to reach out as they ran and cut their faces arms and legs. Stones jabbed at their bare feet and tripped them up, however not bringing them to a total stop. Nothing could, the two girls ran faster then they ever had before.

"Talia" Sora panted after dodging a large root. Talia looked at her irritated friend with a large grin. "You're an idiot!"

"I know!" Talia jumped over a fallen tree.

The girls ran until they came to a cliff with Sora in the lead and Talia not far behind.

"Talia, hold up there's a-"

"God damn it!" Talia ran into Sora with enough force push them off. Talia and Sora screamed as they plummeted into the thick trees below; branches cutting their clothes and skin, and larger ones knocking the wind out of them when they didn't brake right away. The two somehow managed to keep firm grasps on the weapons they held until they hit the ground with a loud thud.

The two lay there breathless and tired as pain pulsated through their bodies. Neither said a word as they got up to asses the damages.

"This was my new shirt…" Sora grumbled a few other things to herself as she examined her arms.

"I don't…" Talia looked around and sighed, "I don't think they followed us." Talia groaned and curled into a ball and fell forward until her forehead lightly touched the ground. More groans of pain followed as she grasped her sides.

"Talia? What's wrong?" Sora inched closer to her friend and gently laid a hand on her back. Talia hissed at the action and whimpered. "Are you ok?"

Tears weld up in Talia's eyes as she shakily said, "I think…I broke a…rib." She took in a sharp breath as another wave of pain washed over her. "This fuckin' sucks."

"Don't worry we will find a village and get you healed! I have an idea. Can you stand?" Sora delicately helped her friend to her feet. "I think the impossible has happened, we somehow-"

"Sora no, please, I don't think I'm ready to hear the truth yet…"

"Lets find a village…"

The girls began to walk slowly, since Talia became winded if she walked to fast. The forest thinned out, and the sound of music and food began to carry into the air and blow towards them. They took a break near a tree, Talia's face was pale but she seemed to be doing better. Sora looked around them freezing when she heard voices coming towards them.

"Hide," she hissed, pulling Talia behind the tree, she looks around as sees a slightly drunken man singing to himself. Sora bites her lip, as he crosses by, quickly she pulls out one of her Katanas and hit's the man over the head with the hilt.

"Oh my god, what the fuck did you do?" Talia asks, coming from around the tree.

"I don't fucking know!" Sora shouts, looking down at the man.

"Did you kill him?"

"No I hit him with the hilt stupid!"

"Oh ok," Talia says, walking over to him, "Should we rob him blind?"

"Yeah probably," Sora turns the man over and begins pulling stuff out of his pocket.

"Wow enough condom's buddy, its not like anyone is going to want to have sex with you," Talia says, tossing the thirteenth condom they found into the pile. "This guy looks like Mick Jagger, so not attractive."

"I found his wallet, man for such a fuggly guy he sure has a let of dough." Sora replies, "Lets go get some new threads then head for a hospital."

"Hospital first please," Talia chokes, blood dripping down her chin.

"Shit, ok give me your arm," Aimi throws her arm over Sora's shoulder, while Sora brings her arm around Talia's back.

The two begin walking, the village gate coming into view, revealing a festival in full swing. Sora sighs at this, the crowds will make it ten times harder to find the hospital. The two press on, changing positions so that Talia is behind Sora, her hands on her shoulders, while Sora pushes through the crowds. It takes them awhile but they finally find it and quickly get Aimi admitted. While she is in the emergency room, Sora waits, passing up and down the hallways, a deep frown set on her face.

"Excuse me Ms?" a voice says, Sora turns and meets eyes with the medical ninja taking care of Talia, "Your friend will be fine, her ribs are still a little bruised but she should stop coughing up blood. Now before she goes to bed for the next week have her take one of these pills, they should help with any pain or discomfort while she sleeps."

"Thank you so much Dr, where is she?" Sora asks, relieved that her friend is ok.

"In this room, just pay at the front desk and you can both be on your way." Sora nods and thanks the doctor once again before entering the room, "Hey breaky, you feeling better?"

"Yeah I'm good, what are those?" Talia asks, noticing the pill bottle in Sora's hand.

"Pills that you are going to be taking before you go to bed for the next week or so." Sora answers, "Lets go?"

"Alright, how much do you think we owe?"

"Who knows, lets just go pay so we can get new clothes, and some shoes, I'm surprised they even let us in without them."

The two paid at the front desk, surprised at how cheap the bill was. Talia ended up dragging Sora into a shop with sparkling glass in the window.

"Oh that shirt has sparkles, and oh that skirt is purple, shiny!" Talia cheers, spinning around the store, "Oh wow look at the kimono's, lets get those, can we can we please?"

"Fine alright, just try it on before you buy it!" Sora calls as Talia runs towards the section.

It doesn't take long before Talia was in the dressing room, trying on one of the Kimono's. Sora waited for her, a kimono already selected in her arms. She released a gasp as Talia walked out, smiling in her new outfit. The kimono came down to her thigh, with a slit running up the left thigh. It had no sleeves but the under shirt underneath revealed a sliver of its sleeves. The main part of the kimono was black, the undershirt green. The Obi was a bright purple, tight around her waist. The neck had a sweeping V, the undershirt covering her cleavage just enough. A set of sleeves covered her arms, starting at her fore arm and traveling down to cover her hands. The sleeve was a dark gray with a band at the top of the sleeve set in a dark purple. On her legs, different lengths of fishnets, the one on her right leg starting at the top of her right thigh and stopping at the bottom of her knee. The section on her left thigh starting at the bottom of her knee going down to just above her ankle. On her feet a pair of black sandals.

"You look hot!" Sora cheers, "Let me try mine on."

Talia waits patiently on a bench while Sora changes into her kimono. She comes out shortly, a smile on her face. The kimono is black, sweeping down to her mid thigh, with two slits running up to her hips. The back of the kimono goes down to the back of her knees, a navy blue on the inside. The Kimono is sleeveless like Aimi's and has a set of sleeves, slightly poofy, starting at her fore arm and going down to cover her hands set in a smoky gray color. The neck line is in a V, not as defined as Talia's but still showing off a little bit of cleavage. The obi is a bright blue and closely fit to her waist, on her legs going down to just above her knees are a pair of bandages tightly wrapped around her legs, with blue bands at the bottom, keeping them in place. On her feet are a pair of navy blue sandals.

"Ok so we both look hot!" Talia shouts, "I'll pay, you pack up our old clothes in my bag."

"Alright, and if you see a hair brush buy one, my hair is desperate need of a good brushing." Sora whines, putting there old clothes into the bag.

"Maybe we should put our hair up?" Talia says, walking over to the counter and paying for there outfits.

"I can do your hair for you," The shop woman says, a kind smile on her face, "come back here and I'll do it for you."

"Wow really, thanks," Talia says, sitting down on the stool the woman was sitting on. The woman brushes out her hair and separates it into two parts. With two elastic she puts the two parts into two spiky buns, letting the her bangs fall into her face. "Oh I like it, thank you so much Ma'am."

"You next dear," The woman says, Sora takes Talia's place. The woman brushes out Sora's hair and twirls it around and with a delicate bamboo clip, clips the hair against her head, long strands hanging over like a short spiky ponytail. Her streaked blue bangs covering one of her eyes.

"Wow its so pretty, thank you so much, you didn't have to be so kind to us," Sora says, bowing, Talia follows suit.

"Oh please its no problem, I used to be young just like you, everyone needs a day to feel beautiful, if you need help anytime you're here in the Land of Rice Patties, please come to me, my name is Kitamura." The woman says, a look of nostalgia in her deep gray eyes.

"We will, thank you Kitamura-san!" The two chant in unison, bowing once more.

"She was nice," Talia says, skipping forward, "But now I'm hungry, lets go eat something!"

"Alright, come on I think I saw a cheap sit down restaurant down here a ways." Sora says, tugging Talia's sleeve.

It doesn't take the two girls long to find the shop, a quant little place with a table for two already clean, as if awaiting for them. They sit down and look over the menu's, chatting quietly.

"So what was that back there?" Sora asks, finally closing her menu.

"What do you mean?" Talia asks, also closing her menu.

"You know, with the birds. You were able to deflect them with your sword, that should be impossible, anything Deidara's bombs come into contact with explode."

"How the fuck should I know, I just felt this weird power build up in my hands and go through my sword and it reflected the bombs." Talia says, looking down into the palms of her hands, as if searching for the answer.

"Wow you used Chakra, that's so cool, that's the only thing I can think of anyway," Sora sighs, "No fair, I want to use Chakra too!"

"Hello ladies may I take your order?" a waiter asked, dressed in a dark gray yukata.

"Um yes I'd like some green tea with sweat bean soup please," Sora says.

"I'll take a soda, and some Chicken Teriyaki."

"Alright, I'll be back with your tea shortly."

Once he was out of site Talia giggled and smirked. "What's so funny?" Sora raised an eyebrow at her giggling friend.

"He was hot." Talia flashed an evil grin as she eagerly watched the doorway he disappeared in.

"Talia! Keep it in your pants. We need to be serious." Sora scowled at her friend.

"But he's so pretty that I-"

"No!"

"I don't want to hear the truth though" Talia whined laying her head on her arms.

"Talia…" Sora stared with sad eyes at her friend. "We aren't home, we are no where near home. Talia…we are in the Naruto world." Sora's words became hushed.

"But…But the 'Naruto' world isn't real, Naruto is an anime for the love of Christ!" Talia's words, however intense, were also hushed.

"I know!" Sora rested her head in her hand and let her fingers lace through her bangs. "I don't know how else to make sense of this…"

"Why isn't anyone speaking Japanese then?" Talia shook her head and sighed loudly. Sora stared in thought at the table. She does have a good argument, Sora thought.

"I'm not sure…Maybe it's like-"

"I swear to God," Talia jabbed her finger accusingly at Sora, "if you compare it to the animus…"

"Well I don't know what else to compare it to! I figured comparing it to Assassin's Creed might cheer you up." Sora crossed her arms. "What are we going to-"

"Wait! Wait a second! This means I can't play Zelda any more!" Talia's voice rose in frustrated realization. Talia whined and let her head hit the table. Sora patted her head.

"It's ok, we have more important-"

"Hello ladies, I have come with your food." The waiter interrupted the girls. He smiled wide as he set their food down and bowed.

"Thank you" Sora smiled.

"Yeah, thanks" Talia, now resting her chin on her hand, grinned at the waiter. He blushed and nervously smiled before walking away.

"Must you?" Sora rolled her eyes.

"What? I could never get away with that sort of thing at home. This might not turn out to be a bad thing after all." Talia took a big bite of her chicken.

"I guess so…" Sora sipped her soup with a thoughtful look.

They soon finished up eating paid and left.

"Guess what?" Sora says, a little smirk on her face.

"What?" Talia asks, cocking her head to the side.

"He was really fucking hot," Sora gushes, grinning from ear to ear.

"I know rig- hey you bitch!" The two chuckled loudly.

They continued to talk as they walked through the busy town. The night sky shined bright with not only stars but the colorful lanterns of the festival. People roamed about, the sight of smiles being a constant thing. Children ran around with sparklers and parents followed holding prizes that had been won. Fireworks periodically went off in the distance, kids stood by stalls with noise makers and the sweet smells of the food stalls flooded the crisp night air.

Talia slipped away for a second when something bright caught her eye. Talia gazed intently at a crescent shaped pendant incased in a glass display. It's ornate design was complimented by a chrome like purple coat of paint with a sapphire in the center.

"Oh wow, this is beautiful." Talia pressed her hands against the glass and smiled wide. "Sora would love this." She stood up strait and turned to where she left her best friend. "Sora?"

Talia became alarmed and began franticly searching the close by area. Sora was nowhere to be found.

"I lost my best friend…" Another alarm went off in her head that made her heart almost stop. "Fuck! The Akatsuki! God damn it! I have our weapons!" Talia sprinted off into the crowd.

I kept walking, oblivious to the fact that Talia was not by my side. The crowds began to thin out and I sigh as I found myself on the outskirts of the town.

"Maybe we should look into getting a hotel and figure out where we are going to go in the morning," I state, putting my hands on my hips, "What do you think Talia?" But no reply came, puzzling, I turn and look around quickly realizing that Talia is not where she should be. "Oh god damn it where the fuck did she go!" I growl looking around.

I began walking back into the crowd, looking around for my friend, I considered calling out for her, but decides against it, not wanting to cause a scene. I retrace my steps and walk all the way back to the restaurant but I still do not see Talia. The waiter walks by and notices me looking around confused.

"Ms. Are you looking for someone?" The waiter asks, "Perhaps the friend you were eating with earlier."

"Yes I am have you by chance since her since we were here?" I asks, trying not to sound desperate.

"No I haven't but if I see her I can tell her you are looking for her." He says.

"That would be wonderful, could you perhaps tell her I will be waiting for her at the shop we bought our clothes earlier?"

"Sure, anything to help." He answers giving me a dazzling smile.

"Thank you so much," I blush lightly, and bow before walking towards the clothing store unaware that someone heard me talking with the waiter, "Oh no!" I mumble.

I run up to the door and peers in, a look of despair on evident in my reflection, 'its closed,' I think to myself, pouting. So much for staying concealed with Kitamura-san, I sigh and lean up against the door, prepared to wait for Talia to show up. Out of the corner of my eye I notice something and, my blood runs cold. A red cloud peaking through a crowd of people. 'Shit' I think, trying to look calm, 'stupid Talia has my weapons, I am so screwed!' Cautiously I push off the door and begin to walk away from the cloud as I walk by a trash can and notices a broom stick with the bristles broken off, I pick up the stick and walk quickly into a crowd of people, hoping that the person stops following me. Of course luck was not on my side as the crowd thinned out and I am left alone, 'Oh Fuck!' I turn around and see none other than Itachi Uchiha standing behind me at the end of the street. I turn and run for the forest, gripping the broom handle tightly. The forest opens like a curtain and soon swallows me up, but a part of me is wondering if they wanted this to happen. A small round area of grass surrounded by trees appears and I stops in the middle, 'Oh hell no I just fell right into a trap.' This becomes all the more evident when Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame come out from the trees, and Itachi stands from where I entered.

"What is this, Children of the Corn?" I mumble, gripping the broom handle like a sword.

"Just give up." Itachi says, emotionless as the first episode he was shown in.

"Or what you'll sacrifice me to Satan or Jashin or whoever the fuck you people worship?"

"It'll be so much easier if you just give up," Sasori says, "and tell us where your friend is of course."

"Oh fuck off you sexless puppet!" I screams, angry at the words coming out of my precious chibi-danna's mouth.

"She called you sexless, un!" Deidara laughs holding his sides.

"And what does that make you Gaga? You are trying way to hard you damn drag queen!" Deidara growls and throws a bomb at me, I quickly dodge, watching as it heads towards Itachi.

With a flash he is away from the bomb and in front of me, aiming his palm at my chest. I block him with her broom at the last minute, but it shatters into two. I grasp both ends and lunge for him, managing to get a cut across his side, before twisting under his arm and stepping backwards away from him. The Itachi in front of me and turn into a puff of smoke, 'Oh fuck, a shadow clone!' I whip around just in time to see him aiming a kick at my stomach, unable to dodge I settle for the knee in my stomach, and stab him in the shoulder with the sharp end of one of my broom weapons. He grunts and grabs me by the neck, just as I am taking in a gulp of air from the blow to the stomach. He pushes me against the tree, the grip on my throat tightening. My stomach is aching and my lungs crave air, he takes the broken broom piece from his arm, no pain crosses his face. I put my hands on his arm, digging my nails deep into his flesh, but to no avail. His grip tightens, and I can no longer get any amount of air into my throat, my grip weakens, and my vision fogs. I think of a million things I could say to piss him off and cause him to throw me but none can make it to my lips, I can't even feel my lips.

I hear a loud shriek and the Uchiha is gone and air is returned to my lungs, I gasp and sputter, trying to get the air back into my lungs, but something is preventing my lungs from expanding to full capacity, I think he broke one of my ribs, how ironic. I look up and see Talia, completely owning Itachi, I chuckle and lean up against the tree and watch the carnage, blood tricking down my lip.

Talia's POV~

I crossed my arms over my chest and growled as I stalked through the crowd. Not only was my best friend missing but she was in possible danger. If they get a hold of her without her weapons….

No, I thought, Sora is smart she wouldn't fall for anything they could pull. Besides, they don't have a reason to really continue chasing after us…

"Fuck my life…" I nervously bit my lip and furrowed my brow. This is so frustrating. Maybe, hopefully, she's back at the restaurant. She always said how she wanted to try dango.

I quickly made my way through the swarm of people that seemed to be ever decreasing now. Once I reached the restaurant I scouted out the waiter who had served us. He stared blankly at me then smiled as if realizing something.

"Um, sir I hate to ask but-"

"Oh you're that girl's friend, the one with the blue and brown hair. Your friend came asking about you earlier. She asked me to tell you she would be at a clothing shop."

"Oh? Thanks!" This is awesome, I don't have to worry anymore!

"Although…" He trailed off and seemed hesitant to continue. He frowned, "That was some time ago."

"How long?" Panic started to brew within me and made itself apparent in my voice.

"About ten or fifteen minutes, not that long I guess." He shifted his weight onto one foot and crossed his arms. "Still though, I'm not so sure even during the festivals that the shops are open late." He looked at me and his face totally changed to that of regret. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!"

"Huh?" I stared blankly at him, I must look as miserable as I feel. I need to find her before someone else does. "Oh, no, it's ok! Thank you though. I have a question though. Did you happen to see a cloaked person walk through here?"

"Uh… Yeah, he went that way."

"Thanks!" Fuck!

I proceeded to run with all my strength in the direction he pointed out. The bruised ribs, swords, and heavy backpack didn't make this easier. Somehow, I managed to go at a steady pace, ignoring all in my way. There would be time to feel bad later.

Soon I came to the edge of the village, something in my gut told me Sora was in trouble and close by. I had not spotted her while running through the village so now I had to assume the worst. The only thing I could do now is to pray my gut feeling was only partially correct. I pressed onward and what I saw next filled me with rage.

Itachi, the damned Uchiha bastard, was holding Sora against a tree by her throat. I gritted my teeth and shrugged off my backpack in mid run and grasped the sword. I could only pray that this would work since I had never wielded a sword in my life.

"God Damned UCHIHA!" I came up on them fast and raised my sword high and dug it into the dirt, and with my momentum to deliver a hard kick to his face. "Get the fuck away from my friend!" I screamed. I pulled my sword out of the dirt and drove it into where he lay on the ground. He quickly rolled out of the way and swiped my feet out from under me. He was in the middle of getting up to back away when I grasped his ankle tightly, bringing him back to the ground. I scrambled over to him and straddled his hips and punched him hard in the face. Itachi kneed my stomach and pushed me off him. I rolled to the side, clutching my gut, and used my sword to prop myself up. "What the hell," I panted as I once again readied myself to attack, "do you want with us!" Itachi stared almost angrily at me and wiped the blood off his face. Tears of frustration gathered in the corners of my eyes as I watched the raven haired man inch closer and closer. I charged forward and sliced at his chest, he flipped back and jolted forward while I was in mid swing. He kicked my side and as I began to fall his arms wrapped around me in a way that halted all movement.

I growled at him and said through clenched teeth, "Get off!" I struggled and squirmed but to no use.

"Wow Itachi she really gave you a good fight, un." Deidara chuckled. Itachi turned and, I assume, he glare. Deidara shut right up.

"What do you want from us!" I turned to see Sora unconscious against the tree she had been pinned against with Sasori closely guarding her. The sight of my friend is such a state combined with what most likely will happen next caused the tears to finally roll down my cheeks. I glared at them and hissed, "It isn't like we wanted to be here! We didn't fuckin' chose to be sucked into another dimension!"

They stared at me as if I was out of my mind.

"She's crazy…" Kisame mused.

"Yeah, stuff like that is a bunch of crap, un." Deidara agreed.

"It's true" I screamed as I coughed up blood. Great, I thought, the pressure from Itachi's weight must have fractured my rib, or maybe broken it again.

"I," Sasori now spoke and all attention was on him, "believe her."

"What?" Kisame looked dumbfounded.

"Danna, you can't be serious, un?" Deidara turned to he puppet master partner with crossed arms.

"Completely, I mean it isn't so farfetched to think there are other dimensions out there. I mean look at what we can do, to us it may not seem strange yet to someone else…"

"Sasori-danna I think-"

Itachi cut Deidara off, "I agree with Sasori."

"Well," Kisame stepped forward if only to make his point even more, "that doesn't explain how they know about us." Sasori and Itachi nodded.

"It doesn't hurt to find out what they know…" Itachi added. He held my arms behind my back and lifted me to my feet. I continued to struggle as he walked me forward to the others.

"You two will be coming with us." Itachi stated flatly. I glared at him.

"Uchiha prick…" I jerked my arms away. "Fine, only if you fix me and my friend, I think you re-broke my ribs…"

"Deal" Sasori stepped forward holding my backpack and weapons Kisame was next to him with Sora slung over his shoulder. "Lets go."


	2. Lets Make A Deal

"Are we there yet?" Talia groans, "My feet hurt!"

"Oh my god do you ever shut up, un?" Deidara yells, glaring at her.

"Well excuse fucking me, what do you expect me to do, your making me fucking walk with broken ribs, not very chivalrous of you is it blondie? And you!" She shouts, pointing at Itachi, "Why aren't **you** carrying Sora, you are the one who injured her take some fucking responsibility you Uchiha Bastard!" He cocks an eyebrow at her, "don't give me that condescending Uchiha look, fucking carry her or I will fucking pull your entrails out your penis!" That seemed to get a reaction out of him, he sighs and turns to Kisame, switching so that Sora is now on his back, "Good now Kisame would you pwease carry me?"

"My arms are tired, maybe in a bit?" Talia nods and turns to glare at Deidara, "Carry me bitch!"

"Who, me, un?" Deidara asks, looking confused.

"Yeah you are the only one not doing anything, Sasori's carrying my bags, Kisame and Itachi both have taken care of Sora, now its your turn you lazy blonde bitch!"

"Why should I carry an annoying bitch like you, un? You have done nothing but bitch and complain this whole time, un!"

"Carry me, hand mouths!"

"What the fuck, how do you know about my hand mouths, un!"

"I know everything!"

"The fuck!"

"Now carry me bitch!"

"Fine if it will make you shut the fuck up, un!" Talia hops on his back, Deidara lets out a huff, but doesn't seem all to effected by the added weight.

"So are we there yet?" Talia asks, giggling at the loud groan Deidara emits.

"You know," Deidara starts, a smirk on his face, "I would drop you on the ground if not for the fact that your body feels nice against my back, un"

"Fucking pervert!" Talia screams, pounding her fists into his back.

"Jeez, calm down, I'm giving you a compliment, how big are you anyway, un?"

"What do you mean?" Talia asks, leaning over his shoulder and looking at his face.

"You're cup size of course, un."

"That shit is private, you little pervert!"

"Come on spill, you must be twenty three with a rack like that, un!"

"I'm seventeen you asshole!" "Wow, how is that possible, un?"

"I am well endowed, now stop talking about my boobs!"

"Alright then lets talk about your thighs, un."

"I swear to god I will take a knife and shove it down your throat!" Talia growls, kicking her heels into Deidara's stomach, he hisses and falls silent.

The group keeps moving, trudging along the dusty path lit only by the moon, which was slowly starting to set. In the silence, Sora found herself waking up on some-bodies back. Her vision is hazy but her nose catches a whiff of a soft yet manly shampoo. 'Smells better than axe,' she thinks to herself, blinking her eyes a few times. Black ebony locks are brushing delicately against her cheek, she almost releases a giggle at the tickling sensation. She is on Itachi's back, she contemplates whether she should announce her awakening or stay quiet. Itachi notices at once though, his back straightens slightly, and he turns his head to look at her, sharingan deactivated revealing charcoal orbs. They glance at each other for a moment, then Itachi faces forward, but does not utter a word. Sora blinks, wondering why someone who had tried to strangle her would carry her so carefully, 'probably because of my ribs,' she thinks. She smiles delicately regardless, and cuddles her head deep into his shoulder and tries to fall back asleep, at least for a little bit longer.

"Did you just fucking pinch my ass?" Talia whispers in a deadly tone, so much for a little extra sleep, Sora sighs, looking through half lidded eyes at the two.

"Maybe, it is right there, un" Deidara chuckles, Talia is going to kill him, so Sora decides now is the best time to announce that she is awake with a random thought.

"I'm thirsty," Sora whispers, her voice coming out crackly and her mouth tasting metallic.

"Sora!" Talia cheers, hoping off of Deidara's back causing him to stumble a bit, "You have awakened, are you ok?"

"I'm thirsty," Sora repeats, hating how dry her throat feels, Itachi gently lets her down on the ground.

"I have soda in my bag." Talia says, Sora sticks out her tongue at the idea.

"H20 bitch," Sora says, massaging her neck lightly, bruises starting to form.

"Here," Kisame says, handing her a bottle of water, "there isn't much but it should hold you over until we get to the base."

"Thank you Nii-chan!" Sora says, drinking the last of the bottle.

"Nii-chan?" Kisame asks, tilting his head to the side.

"You're my Nii-chan!" Sora says with a smile on her face, "I'm still thirsty, how long until we get there?"

"Not until mid-afternoon tomorrow," Sasori answers, looking down at the path ahead.

"Not unless you get blondy's bird to take us there, it is still night time." Talia says, looking towards Deidara.

Deidara scowled and reached into his pouch, "I don't see the point in taking them with us. We can just interrogate them here, un." Sasori sighed.

"True, but I wish to see what Pein-sama wants to do. We may be able to learn something if we can get anything useful from these two…" Sasori walked over to the girls and ordered them to turn around; wordlessly they followed his command. "Just as a precaution…" Sora was the first to feel the tug of his chakra around her wrists. "Wouldn't want you two thinking of getting away with the birds." Sora's wrists were bound securely behind her, Talia was soon restrained the same way.

Talia rolled her eyes, "As much as I'd love to be bound and at your command, Sasori, I don't think this is necessary." Deidara turned his attention to the girls now, Talia in particular. He grumbled almost inaudibly as he molded the clay.

Sasori cocked an eyebrow, "Oh..?" Deidara scowled and tossed the birds to the ground and in an instant puff of smoke the birds became larger. He, along with Itachi and Kisame, jumped on the first bird; Talia Sora and Sasori jumped on the second. The wind caused by the bird's wings shook the trees and ripped leaves from their branches. Deidara's bird led the way.

"My hair" Sora whined shaking the hair out of her face. "Stupid wind…"

Talia flipped her hair behind her shoulders, "I like it down better anyway." Talia and Sora sat at towards the front of the bird with Sasori at the back. "Hey" Talia's voice was hushed as she leaned towards Sora. She leaned towards Talia to listen closely.

"What?"

"What do you think is gonna happen?"

"I'm not sure, maybe they'll just kill us and dump us in the river" Sora stated flatly. Talia twitched slightly at her friend's blatant dismal statement. "What?"

"Oh nothing you're just being more pessimistic than I usually am. But, what if…" Talia trailed off.

"What if what?"

"What if we have to work with them, or something?" Talia looked at the sky thoughtfully. Sora grunted in response. There was a long silence before one of them spoke again. "Sora….Do you think anyone will miss us."

Sora felt her heart drop, hearing her friend say such a thing hit her hard. "Well, of course we'll be missed. Why would you think that?"

Talia shrugged and remained silent. Sasori cleared his throat causing the girls to turn to him. "You two should get some rest. This is still going to take a while." They nodded and leaned back. After a lot of squirming to find a comfortable position they eventually drifted asleep.

Sora is the first to awaken by the gentle bounce of another person's stride. Her eyes are met with a dull light once they open. "Morning" Itachi stated flatly staring down at her. She fidgeted under his gaze.

He could at least smile instead of looking at me like a creeper, she thought. Sora let her gaze roam over her surroundings, taking everything in. Deidara held Talia a few paces behind them with Kisame at Itachi's side and Sasori in the lead. They are surrounded by a rounded rock tunnel with dim lights lining the ceiling leading into the darkness.

"Are we in Akatsuki…" Sora almost couldn't contain her excitement. Her mouth slowly curled into a grin as she watched Itachi, awaiting the confirmation she desired.

"Yes, Pein-sama will decide how you two will be dealt with." Itachi continued to stare at Sora with an almost curious look, as if she was a strange animal.

"Oh thank sweet Jashin-sama" Sora squealed, unable to control herself any longer. Itachi's look turned to full confusion now. "What?"

"You don't seem very afraid for someone who could lose their life in a matter of minutes." Itachi shifted Sora to make carrying her more comfortable. Sora's grin turned to a simple smile.

"Well," she turned to look ahead, "I guess you have a point. To be honest I really am afraid, yet…"

Itachi 'hm-ed' and looked at her with an anticipating gaze. Sora searched her brain for the right words to say that _wouldn't_ make her sound crazy. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, all the while humming softly. I can't say that I feel a sort of fulfillment now, Sora thought, I mean sure meeting someone you adore and actually _talking_ to them is great. Sora scowled.

That doesn't compare to this though, something we thought impossible, it's almost like I'm to happy to accept the possible truth I so blatantly stated to Talia last night…

Sora was pulled from her thoughts by Itachi once again encouraging her to continue. "Oh, sorry. It's complicated I guess, maybe if we don't die I'll let you know."

Itachi once again 'hm-ed' in response before falling silent once again.

Talia groaned low and shifted slightly, unable to move fully thanks to being carried once again. Talia's gaze was only that of the soft blond hair she had been unknowingly cuddling into. Another quite groan escaped her lips as she rested her head on Deidara's shoulder.

He chuckled, "Well I was wondering when the silence would end, un. Guess I shouldn't have my hands here anymore, un." Talia closed her eyes and furrowed her brow before realizing how dangerously close his hands were to her butt.

"Hnn, I'm to tired to care right now." She nuzzled his shoulder and got comfortable as a small yawn left her mouth. "I'll kick your ass later." Talia exhaled deeply to relax the rage burning inside her.

"Aren't we the affectionate one, un." Talia cracked her eyes open to see Deidara grinning at her. Talia, being her childish morning self, stuck her tongue out at him. "Might want to watch who you do that too, someone might just take advantage, un."

Talia's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "Deidara, you can just shut the fuck up." Deidara laughed.

"Is that any way for a proper lady to talk?" Deidara pushed Talia up a bit more to keep her from sliding off his back.

"I don't give a fuck." Talia wrapped her long since unbound arms around Deidara's back to hold on better.

"It's ok," Deidara chuckled, "I've always had a thing for naughty girls, un."

Talia twitched slightly then smirked. Gently, Talia brushed a few hairs away from Deidara's face so he could get a good look at her. She smiled sweetly at him and said, "Oh deary if you wish to keep your penis where it is and not in a ditch somewhere," Talia's face completely changed, "I suggest you stop talking." Deidara shuddered and turned his head forward. "Now let me sleep."

Deidara grunted and rolled his eyes, "No fun, hn."

Soon the group reached large wooden doors with ornately designed handles on them. Sasori pushed them open to reveal an even dimmer room with a long table in the middle surrounded by chairs. At the far end of the room was another desk with a shadowy figure sitting behind it.

Talia and Sora watched in awe and said in unison, "Pein-sama…" Itachi and Deidara led the awe struck friends to the chairs closest to Pein's desk as Sasori talked with him. Kisame had placed their belongings on the table, staying close to keep the two from taking them.

"Alright then" Pein stated as the girls took their seats. The other three took their seats as well and watched in silence. "Sasori tells me you are not of this world…" Pein's voice hinted that he wanted the girls to elaborate a little.

Talia spoke up first, "This is true. We live in a very different…er, universe…" Talia trailed off, her mind was void of any possible way to explain their situation without sounding insane. "It's hard to explain."

"Well," Sora spoke up, "the other night we were both watching TV and while we were…" Oh jeez, Sora thought, if I say we were fighting over a Sasori doll…

"Very _Distracted_" Talia emphasized this fact.

"Yeah…My TV started doing weird things and strange lights came out of it. It was like a portal was opening and it began to suck us in. We both tried to get away from it but-"

"My stupid fucking backpack had to be a piece of shit and let go" Talia snapped.

"After that I remember Talia hiding with me behind a tree…" Sora trailed off and looked at her friend who was fuming beside her.

"We, well I did first, woke up in the forest and that's where they," Talia japed her thumb at the four behind them, "attacked us." She crossed her arms and added, "The first time." Pein tilted his head ever so slightly and raised an eyebrow. "The second time is when they decided to bring us here."

Pein nodded, "And their reason?"

"Well we kinda sorta know a bit about the Akatsuki…" Sora smiled nervously.

"If you are truly from another world as you claim then how is it you know what we are? Or that we even exist?" Pein narrowed his eyes and watched us suspiciously.

"In our universe we sort of watch other 'universes' for…entertainment." Talia sounded hesitant in her words and began to twirl her hair between her fingers out of nervous habit. "I'm not sure how else to describe it."

"As painful as it is to say, we just want to go home" Sora mused, Talia nodded.

Pein closed his eyes in thought, contemplating what to do with the girls before him. The scowl on his face wasn't a good sign.

"Pein-sama, un." They all turned to face Deidara as he stood. "I have something to add, un." Pein nodded. Deidara walked up beside Talia and placed a hand on her head. "This one more or less gave Itachi a good beating, un." Pein's expression softened ever so slightly, Deidara smirked down at Talia. "And her friend put up a good fight before this one showed up, un. With the right training it might be worth it to keep them around for a while."

"I never thought I'd hear myself saying this but you do have a point Deidara." Pein walked forward so he towered over the girls. "How about we make a deal?" They nodded. "If you serve us until we no longer require you we will help you find a way home. Also you must aid us by using anything you know of our world, if you don't listen you will be killed." The room fell silent as Pein studied the girls expressions.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Yes" They said in unison. "Good." Pein says, "Now Deidara and Sasori I want you two to train the black haired one."

"Talia," She fills in, leaning forward, "I'm Talia, and she is Sora."

"Right, and Itachi and Kisame will train Sora, put them up in a spare room near your respected rooms. I want their training to begin tomorrow. You are dismissed."

The group left the Leader's office, the door closing behind them.

"Well that was interesting, now how about that hospital visit, my ribs are fucking aching!" Talia shouts.

"We still have those pills the doctor gave us that you have to take!" Sora says, reaching for the bottle in Talia's bag.

"Ugh you would remember those, bitch." Talia growls, "Now how about that hospital visit!"

"Come on its this way, Kakuzu should be in there, un." Deidara sighs, leading the group towards the medical wing.

"Deidara, Kisame and I are going to leave and go to our rooms, you and Itachi are in charge of taking care of the girls." Sasori says, "Do you understand?"

"Yes Danna I understand, un." Deidara groans, "I might get back to my room a little late since Talia and I will be playing Doctor."

"In your dreams pervert!" Talia growls.

"Itachi make sure she doesn't kill him." Sasori sighs, Itachi Hn's.

"I'd very much enjoy some medical attention." Sora groans, holding her ribs.

Itachi takes the lead, Sora following closely at his side while Deidara and Talia keep throwing comments back and forth.

"Come on I bet you look good in a nurse's outfit, especially with those-"

"I swear if you start talking about my tits again I am going to strangle you!"

"Fine… with an Ass like that I'd pay money to have you examine me."

"Oh for the love of Jashin-sama!"

"Hidan go the fuck away!" a voice shouts, "I am sick of your Jashin bullshit for one day!"

"Kakuzu?" Sora asks, walking into the room the voice came from.

"Hey, your not Hidan, who the hell are you?" The bounty hunter asks, looking down at her with his fierce green eyes.

"I'm Sora, and over there is Talia, we are the new members." Sora answers, bowing, "Its nice to meet you Kakuzu."

"Itachi, explain."

"They're the new members, they got injured, heal them." Itachi shrugs, his tone even.

"Is it true you have four faces sewn into your back?" Talia asks, eyes wide.

"How the fuck do you know that?" Kakuzu asks, eyes wide.

"We watch you while you sleep, anyway can you heal us?" Sora asks, cutting off Talia.

"Bitch stole my line," Talia pouts, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come over here and I'll heal you, where are you injured?" Kakuzu asks, leading Sora towards a bed.

"My ribs are broken, and I have a few bruises on my neck, can you heal them?" Sora asks, sitting down.

"Of course I can, just lay back and I'll have it healed in no time." Sora does as instructed and watches with curious eyes as Kakuzu timidly presses his fingers into her ribs, feeling each one individually until she lets out a hiss of pain, clenching her eyes shut, "Definitely broken, but it's the only one." He places his hand on the place of the broken rib and a warm green light begins to emit from his hand. Sora watches with wide eyes, her ribs pain slowly receding until she did not feel it at all.

"Wow!" she gasps, as Kakuzu lets her sit up, "That is so cool, and you can heal my neck too?"

"Let me see," he mumbles, lifting her head up gently and running his fingers along the bruises, "I can heal them a little bit but the bruises will remain for a few days."

"Alright," He heals her neck quickly then turns to Talia, "You are also injured?"

"My ribs, go figure, so I just lay down and you work your chakra powers?" Talia asks, taking Sora's place on the bed. He begins prodding at her ribs, she hisses twice.

"Two broken ribs and it feels like they've been broken before," Kakuzu sighs, his hand glowing green as he heals her wounds.

"Yeah I know not my fault," Talia sighs, tucking her arms behind her head, "So are you a heartbreaker?"

"I do not find your questions amusing." Kakuzu sighs, removing his hand.

"I'm just asking, I mean you go around stealing people's hearts, so you have to be a heartbreaker. Got to say that is not a good way to find love rag doll."

"Rag doll?" he asks, irritation growing in his eyes.

"She doesn't mean it, thank you for healing us Kakuzu!" Sora cuts in, tugging Talia off the bed and towards the exit.

"You never let me have any fun," Talia pouts.

"I think its best not to piss off the person who will be healing our wounds when we get injured," Sora sighs, walking up to Itachi "Where are we going next?"

"Well Talia and I are going to my room to play Doctor, un!" Deidara smirks, leaning towards Talia.

"We're going to take you to your rooms, there in different hallways so you two will be separated for awhile." Itachi answers nonchalantly.

"No!" Talia screeches, lunging at Sora, wrapping her arms completely around her friend, "We can never separate!"

"We are destined to be together forever!" Sora cries with as much drama as Talia, returning her embrace.

"Well then how about a threesome, un," Deidara suggests, "I like brunettes, although I must say I like you're hair a lot better, does the carpet match the drapes?"

"I will fucking kill you!" Talia growls, "Sora is mine!"

"Regardless we should take you to your rooms, you can see each other tomorrow," Itachi says calmly.

"Fine," Talia pouts, "I love you, if he strangles you again I will kill him, pinky promise."

"I think I'll be fine Talia, and if you wake up naked and in an unknown place, I'll burn his penis." Sora answers, the girls hug one more time before they are taken down separate ends of the hall.

Sora's POV

I sigh and look over my shoulder, I have no idea where we are and Talia is gone. I frown slightly and look over at Itachi, who is looking forward with a blank expression on his face. I look down at the floor, I wonder if I should start a conversation or just keep my mouth shut. I bit my lip, the worst he could do without causing harm to my body is throw me into Tsukiyomi. Oh wait, I think, the conversation we were having earlier.

"Invigorating," I whisper, finally finding the word, he seems slightly confused, looking at me with a questioning look, "Well I couldn't find the word before when we were talking, and I told you I'd tell you if I lived, and here I am, so that's the word, Its invigorating."

"I do not know what you mean." Itachi whispers.

"Well, it was scary, the prospect that we may have been killed but it was also so refreshing, such a change of pace. I mean to be in a world that we've only seen on our television screens. It's such a rush, it's the first time in a while I've been so… well look at that I'm at a loss for words again."

"Alive?" He asks timidly.

"No, I think more free," I whisper, smiling slightly, "back home I have so much to do but here, I just feel…free."

"Free…" he repeats, almost looking surprised.

"Kind of odd isn't it, saying I'm free when I am technically just a tool for the Akatsuki, but it's how I feel."

"Odd," he mumbles.

"What is you're feeling towards Akatsuki Itachi?" I ask.

"A place to sleep and eat, nothing more," he answers.

"Well that is kind of depressing."

"Hmm?"

"Well you'd think spending all of your time here when you're not on missions this place would at least feel a little bit like a home," I stress, looking up at him, "You don't feel even a little emotional attachment to this place?"

"No," he says, his voice cold.

I fall silent, this situation is so awkward, if Talia were here she would just say something inappropriate and the silence would be broken. But she is off somewhere with Deidara and I am left alone with Mr. Emotionless. I let a sigh escape my lips, and out of the corner of my eye I see Itachi look at me. Everyone is entitled to their opinions I suppose, but honestly if I stayed here as long as him I would consider it home.

"I've upset you," He says, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"No," I say quickly, putting my hands in front of me, "everyone is entitled to their opinions; your answer just surprised me is all."

"Entitled," he mumbles.

"Yeah, it's not my place to judge your opinion, I am sorry if I upset you." I answer, putting my hands together in front of me and bowing lightly.

"I upset you though."

"No it confused me," I insist, he stares at me for a long time, not in an intimidating way, but in a more 'who is this strange freak' kind of way. I met his eyes, even though I know I shouldn't, his orbs which before were bright red are now back to the charcoal color. It seems like an eternity, us just standing there in silence, look at each other. I remember thinking, he has such beautiful eyes then-

"You're room is right here," he says out of nowhere, breaking the silence, I turn to where he is pointing and notice a door.

"Oh, thank you, I guess I'll see you in the morning." I mumble, opening my door, "Night," I say turning around, but he is already gone, I cannot help but frown and close the door to my room quickly.

I turn and look around the space, the bed is tucked into the corner, fresh linens sit on top, waiting to be put on the bed. Two doors are on the left side wall, I check and see that the first is a small closet, and the second is a bathroom, with a shower. Across from thedoors on the opposite wall is a dresser and a small bookshelf.

I look through the drawers and find two sets of navy blue pants and two tank tops, with fishnet sleeves and two towels. I take the new outfit and a towel and try out the shower, its decent, and stocked up with shampoos and conditioners. It feels nice to be clean, and the clothes are slightly more comfortable then the kimono.

After my shower I leave the towel on the floor, and fold up my kimono, leaving it in the bottom shelf of the dresser. I make the bed quickly, already tired; I've been sleeping so much. I jump into bed and put my head against the pillow, the semi-wet tendrils sticking to my cheek. I close my eyes and quickly fall asleep, the darkness reminding me of Itachi's eyes.

Talia's POV~

It was a long while of walking in silence which seemed odd as I'd pegged Deidara to be more of a talker. I was debating whether to talk and deal with his annoying comments or deal with the silence that was slowly destroying my brain, oh how I hate it.

I suppose I'll go with the lesser of two evils, I thought, maybe it wont be so bad.

I crossed my arms and looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "So," Deidara turned his head to face me, "why did you do that anyway."

Deidara tilted his head, "What did I do, un?"

I sighed, "You helped us. You didn't have to speak up in our favor."

"True," Deidara grinned, "but then I couldn't have my fun with you, un." With a loud sigh he added, "This place is so boring when I'm not on missions, un. Having you around makes things much more interesting."

"You mean us" I corrected him. Deidara only smirked and said, "If you say so, un." He slowed to a stop at an unmarked door close to one that his name was inscribed on. He opened the door and motioned for me to enter, he followed me in.

I glared at him, his smirk pissed me off yet was almost alluring in a way.

Ew, did I really just think that? No matter, he can't compare to Sasori's level of awesome. I grinned at my thoughts and turned away from the blond to observe my new room.

A bed with dark grey covers and deep red pillows sat against the wall towards the left side of the room. Next to the bed on one side stood a dresser and on the other side a nightstand. Closest to the door leading into the room on the same wall was an empty bookcase, on the wall opposite that was another door and a ways down from that door was another; in-between the doors a desk and chair was against the wall. The walls were the same color as the bedding and the floor was surprisingly not stone but a scuffed up wooden one.

"That door," He pointed at the one closest to us, "is closet the other is a bathroom, un." He moved closer to me and said, "In there should be a towel if you want to take a shower. Not to sure about extra clothes though, un. If you need any help I'm just a room away, un." I growled as my face tinted red and shot him a death look, he chuckled at this. "Yeah yeah I get it just get out" I fumed as I pushed him out. I heard his laughter slowly fade as he walked down the hall. I kicked the door in frustration, grabbed a towel and entered the bathroom. It was decorated in a more average way and had all the things a bathroom should.

I looked at myself in the mirror over the sink and ran my fingers through my dyed hair. Once shiny and soft locks had been turned into a messy weave of tangles. It also had dirt clumped in it and sweat made it stick to my face. I glared at my messy hair for a bit until I decided to shower. The warm waters relaxed my body and surprisingly there had been little bottles of shampoo and a small bar of soap.

I wrapped a towel around my body as I stepped out of the shower then one around my head for my hair. Upon wiping away the fog from the mirror I could clearly notice the damage that had been done. I had two cuts on my left cheek and one close to my right eye, there was also a growing bruise along the right side of my jaw stretching onto part of my cheek. Two more small cuts shown on the left side of my neck and one larger one on my shoulder.

I sighed in irritation, my cuts always showed up more after a shower. "Wondrous" I mumbled. I took the towel off my head and shook my hair; using the brush on the counter I quickly went through my hair to part it the right way as usual and shook it. I always hated it when my hair stuck to my face…

"Now I can just get dressed and go to-" I paused before letting out a loud frustrated yell. "God damn piece of shit Deidara." I kicked the door hard, creating a dent. "God damn it, these doors are just as bad as the ones at home!" I kicked the door again causing the dent to grow. I groaned loud as I lightly banged my head against the door.

Not the best way to let out my frustrations, but it's what I do.

I pressed my arms against the door and rested my head against them, eyes closed to better concentrate. What to do, I thought, I can't just walk out of here and ask for clothes. Well maybe out of the bathroom, but definitely _**not**_ my room. Just the thought of that….Uhg. For the love of Zelda, why! Why! God damn mother fucking piece of shit Akatsuki, having everything people need _**except**_ spare clothes!

I heaved a loud sigh in attempts to dull the excitement caused by my rage.

"I don't have a choice. I'd rather ask for clothes then have one of them go to wake me up to find me naked…" I grinned, "Well, maybe if it was _Sasori_, but the chances are too slim." I gripped the doorknob firmly and sighed for possibly the millionth time in five minutes. However, it started moving before I wanted it to.

"Talia, un." Deidara's deep voice sounded from the other side. I instinctively turned and pressed my back to the door with all my weight.

"What the fuck do you want blondy" I hissed. Surprisingly he wasn't applying that much force, just enough to wedge his foot in the door.

Ok you prick, I know for a fact if you really wanted to you could have this door open in an instant. I may be strong but against a male ninja I would think I'd be beaten… This little fucker is probably just messing with me! Oh God damn you to the evil realm along with Ganondorf!

His voice pulled me from my zelda based thoughts of torture, "I brought you some clothes, un." I stopped pushing the door and cracked it open enough to see him; however I stood so that all he could see was my face. Deidara held up clothing the same color as his, dark gray and dark blue.

I narrowed my eyes on him and snapped, "What's the catch? Do I have to get dressed in front of you?"

Deidara smirked and laughed. "Well if you want to then by all means go ahead, un" He purred. I could feel my face burn with the bright red blush that slowly made itself noticeable. "Sadly I had not thought of that, your mind must be a little bit worse then mine, un. There is no catch, only a problem." Deidara held them out and I quickly snatched them away, shutting the door in the process.

"Oh? And what's that" I spoke through the door as I began shaking the clothes down for one of the more important things.

"Well I couldn't find any underwear for you, un. I'd have asked Konan for an extra pair, but if I really wanted to get smacked in the face I would have walked in on you while you showered, un." It was like his tone reflected the stupid look he probably had on his face right now.

"Silly blondy," I pulled the shirt over my head and turned to the mirror, "you know I would have killed you. A slap wouldn't even contain the sufficient amount of force to do that." I raised an eyebrow at the strangely familiar clothes, funny, they must be his. I'm glad he didn't ask Konan, wearing another girls underwear is a tad bit gross…

"Besides," I opened the door, almost causing him to fall, "I sorta pegged you to be the type to have a spare pair of girls underwear handy, ya' God damned pervert."

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Very funny." He ruffled my hair, I glared but to no use as this only made him smile. "You should get some rest, it may be early but there will be training tomorrow, un. I assume it will be your first time, un." I didn't look at him as I nodded. "Then I'll be gentle, hn." He turned on his heal and began to walk away.

Something pulled at my heart, a normal occurrence for me, however impossible to get over. I can't believe I'm about to do this…

"Hey Deidara…" I bit the inside of my lip hard as I looked up waiting for him to turn.

"Hm?" Deidara tilted his head towards me.

"I guess I'm kinda sorry for being a bitch, so uh- well…thanks for the stuff. Yeah…" I could not stop fidgeting, oh God how I hate apologizing. Actually, I just hated being wrong in general, that and admitting it…

Deidara nodded and continued walking, letting me stand awkwardly in silence; but he stopped and turned in the doorway. "No problem, see you tomorrow double Ds, un." The door was securely shut long before I could process what he said.

"Double Ds…?" Then it clicked and I screamed, "You God damned pervert!" I stomped over to the bed and pushed all but one pillow onto the floor before getting under the covers. His words still pestered my brain as my mind slipped the darkness that was sleep.


	3. Chapter Three: Talia's POV Training

I awoke to someone yelling my name, immediately pissing me off. What a perfect way to wake up…

I propped myself up on my elbow and rubbed my eyes; once my vision was clear I glared at the blond in my doorway. No, not the blond, the _shirtless_ blond in my doorway.

The only word that comes to my mind at this time is 'why?' In fact, it turns out it is the only thing I am able to say, "Why?"

"Took you long enough, un. I've been standing here for five minutes yelling for you to get up, un." Deidara crossed his arms over his chest.

"Did it ever fucking occur to you that I'm a heavy sleeper? God damn it fuckin' piece of shit cock sucking…" I continued to curse as I retreated under the covers. I quickly poked my head back out to add, "And put a God damned shirt on!"

"You're worse than Hidan, un."

"Go away" I whined as I curled up under the warmth of the blankets. "It's cold out there!" I heard footsteps echo through the room and a short moment after, felt the blankets being gripped. In a flash, the warmth was ripped away and I was slung over Deidara's shoulders like a bag.

My mind, still in the hazy stages of waking up, took a long while to process the fact that I was being carried down the hall.

"You inconsiderate prick! Let me go!" I struggled and flailed my feet in attempts to break his grip. "This is bad for my ribs!" This seemed to have an affect on him; he placed me on the ground being strangely gentle.

Oh, what's this now? Concern maybe?

"Oh my…" I cooed. Deidara didn't take notice and continued ahead, me keeping up behind him. I couldn't help but watch his golden hair sway from side to side as he moved, it was mesmerizing. I often found myself being amazed and entranced by little insignificant things such as that. It was a major pitfall in my mental workings, sadly, it is something that I just cannot fix nor control.

I'm sure that will prove detrimental in my training today, wondrous. I scoffed at my thoughts, eyes closed and still moving forward.

My motion was stopped by Deidara though, literally. I lost my balance and fell on my butt, muttering a few curses in the process. "Why did you stop?" Deidara grinned and shook his head as he pointed to the door with Sasori written on it. I stared for a moment as my mind worked in its evil ways; a grin soon appeared on my face along with a small blush.

I wonder what Sasori wears to bed, I thought, as my devilish grin grew wider.

Deidara knocked on the door only once before it swung open, revealing a fully dressed Sasori with the exception of his cloak.

Every little thing my imagination conjured up now shattered. This was almost depressing. Well, almost depressing in a disappointed crazed fan sort of way…

"Well isn't that boring…"I stared off innocently as Deidara looked down at me with suspicion.

"Deidara," Sasori's tone sounded irritated, "why isn't she dressed for training?"

"Oh and like he is?" I rolled my eyes and scooted closer to the wall to fiddle with small pebbles of the cave floor.

"Well as much as I would enjoy undressing her," I tossed a pebble and just barley missed his head, "I don't think she has any clothes suitable for training." Sasori looked at me and I shook my head, confirming Deidara's words.

Sasori grumbled and went on talking with Deidara; I ignored them and opted to think about anything I had at my disposal.

There were the clothes I was wearing the other night and Sora's clothes too. I don't think jeans are suitable for the range of movement I'll need…Hmm, this really sucks. I never really did look all through the room last night, maybe I can find something.

I wordlessly stood, turned, and began to navigate through the halls. Sasori was the first to catch on and follow, Deidara trailing right behind him. As I suspected, my quick scan last night was not thorough; I found an almost see-through black under shirt that covered my upper body with a deep purple sleeveless half shirt. In a separate drawer, I found loose black shorts and leggings that matched my undershirt that stopped an inch or two before my knee. I completed my outfit with the studded belt I had put in my backpack.

Once the belt was secure around my waist, I turned to the backpack, staring at it in wonder. "How did you get there?" Since it wouldn't respond no matter how often I talked to it, as I did with most inanimate objects, I quickly left with Sasori and a now clothed Deidara.

We went for a quick breakfast; juice and cinnamon toast for me, cereal for Deidara and Sasori had nothing.

With that out of the way Sasori and Deidara lead me to an outdoor training area hidden in the trees. Since it is not that far from the Akatsuki base it will not be hard to memorize where it is.

"Okay," Sasori walked to the middle of the small clearing, "The first thing you should learn is-"

"Explosions, a deadly form of true art, un." Deidara stated happily. Oh, for the love of the Triforce, must I hear this argument in person?

Sasori shot Deidara a deadly look before continuing in an icy tone, "No, chakra control, then sparring," he turned to me and spoke with a slightly gentler tone, "since you seem to like using your fists rather than your sword."

"I think I should learn that from Kisame anyway, when he's done with Sora," I added. Sasori nodded and motioned me closer. He made a hand sign and closed his eyes; I copied his motion with eyes open and attentive.

"I want you to find your center and concentrate on it. I'm assuming you haven't used chakra before so-"

"Actually" I interrupted; he opened an eye and 'hm-ed'. "I did use it once; I think…It was an accident though. When Deidara threw his bombs at me, I think it went into my sword and deflected them somehow." I looked over to see Deidara sitting not to far away from us. He looks mildly surprised at my statement and crosses his arms.

"Great," Sasori nods and closes his eyes, "then this shouldn't be too hard for you. Just concentrate and built up the energy and force it all out. Once you do that, you can proceed to the next step.

"Okay…" I close my eyes and focus. I feel a small energy burning within me and focus on it. The sensation of the energy moving sends shivers down my spine; and as quickly as I had it, it was gone.

"God damn it!" I stomp my feet in frustration. Deidara chuckles as I regain my composure. Somehow, I manage to push him from my mind and have clear thoughts just as before. The energy is quicker to build up this time; the sensation is still there just a bit weaker. Must be something one gets accustomed to. Before the chakra even has a chance to disappear, I force it all out in one big burst. I open my eyes quickly enough to see the blue energies that surrounded me like visible air disappear.

"Cool! I fuckin' did it! Hah, I'm awesome." I ignore Deidara's comments and turn to Sasori, eagerly awaiting the next order.

"Good job," Sasori then motions me over to a tree, "I want you to climb that using only your feet."

"OH! Just like-" I cut myself short and smile nervously, Sasori raised an eyebrow and stared at me questioningly. "Uhm…Never mind haha…" I looked the tree up and down, "So am I supposed to force the chakra into my feet to do this?" Sasori nodded. Deidara made his way over; watching along with Sasori as I readied myself. I forced the chakra to my feet, trying to keep it even was hard, and pressed my foot flat against the tree.

I gulped. Man, this is going to suck if I fall…

"It helps to have a running start, un" Deidara said mater-oh-fact-ly.

"I uh- I knew that!" I got a good distance away then sprinted towards the tree, once close enough I pressed my foot hard against the trunk and soon the other. In a mater of seconds I was almost half way up the tree.

"This is so awesome! I cannot believe I'm doing this! I'm doing better then-" Crack.

I stared in horror at the cracked bark just beneath my feet. I began to slip and it wasn't long before I was falling to the ground. I reached for the tree to catch a branch; however my fingers just barley grazed each one I passed. I screwed my eyes shut and prepared for the worst.

The worst did not come, just something almost as bad. Deidara had caught me long before I hit the ground, jumping up to catch me then landing in such a fluid motion. My body shook despite my evident state of safety.

"You idiot, un" Deidara spoke calmly as he sat me on a nearby log. "You need to keep your concentration until you get the hang of it, when you do that's when you can goof off."

Sasori, now standing next to Deidara, added coldly "Hurry and calm yourself so you can try again, this is wasting time and I hate wasting time." My heart dropped as I watched Sasori turn and go to the tree I had fallen from moments ago.

I have been brushed off by guys before, even by ones I've really liked; but this feeling was crushing. He didn't show a hint of concern, not even on the level one friend would for another. No, I would not go as far to call any of the Akatsuki my friend, which would be silly. It's foolish of me to think Sasori would care, regardless of how well he may or may not know me. I mean hell, when Deidara's arm was torn off in the anime, Sasori did not give a damn.

Deidara glared at Sasori a moment before turning to me with a softer gaze. "Are you ready to try again, un?" His tone didn't match the look he gave me, he sounded irritated. I grunted and slowly rose to my feet. Once lined up with the tree again I attempted to stuff all my anger down for the moment to concentrate. This proved to be very difficult, as all I wanted to do was punch mine and Sora's 'precious' chibi-Danna square in the face.

Oh the satisfaction that would bring…No, control yourself! Still, it would be nice to see an emotion other than 'pissed off' on his face.

I eventually am able to push aside my thoughts and regain the calm and concentrated state I had earlier. With determination burning fiercely within me I ran up the tree; this time making it to the top.

"Take that you smug prick" I muttered as I waved at them. "How do I get down now?" I listened closely for a response from Sasori, since he seemed to put himself in charge of my training; surprisingly the orders now came from Deidara.

"Jump down, un! I'll catch you."

"Uhg, he'll take any chance to potentially feel a girl up." I pursed my lips as I stared down at them; Deidara waved his arms signaling he was ready. My heart practically stopped when I thoughtlessly jumped off the tree, arms open and a small smile on my face. My hair whipped in every which way and the cool air rushed over my skin, sending chills throughout my body. Deidara grunted softly when he caught me then set me down gently.

"Now what" I asked as I ran my fingers through my hair, fixing it so it stayed where I wanted it.

"Deidara is going to test your combat skills," Sasori informed.

"So sparring?" I tilted my head back to see him nod. Turning back to Deidara and seeing his cocky little smirk made me laugh.

"What's so funny, un?" Deidara's eyes narrowed.

I waved my hand dismissively at him. "Oh nothing, normally I don't fight girls but I will make an exception this time" I teased.

"Bitch, un" Deidara hissed. I positioned myself in a firm stance, smirking as I motioned him to start.

Deidara shot forward and went to deliver a swift kick to my head. I ducked and grabbed his leg, flipping him over onto the ground. He quickly went for my legs, I jumped back avoiding it but also giving him time to spring up and swing at me. I managed to catch his punch and flip him over my back, this proved hard to do with how tall he was.

Deidara groaned, "Have you fought before, un?"

I smiled triumphantly, "When I was little my mom taught me a few basic defense moves. I also watched a lot of wresting and fighting on TV. I would always wrestle with my guy friends. Guess it's finally come in handy." I paused and stared thoughtfully at him. "It's funny though, I always thought I'd beat the shit out of a girl at school before I ever fought a guy."

Deidara smirked, "Interesting." He jumped to his feet, and before I could process he'd even move my arms were pinned behind my back. I struggled for a moment before hooking my left foot behind his, bringing us both to the ground. I turned and pinned his arms down.

"I win," I said in almost a singsong tone. Deidara pushed me off him with his feet, quickly returning to his standing position. For a moment, I stood there wondering what to do next, Deidara took this chance to decide for me. His fits moved so quickly it was almost a blur; I processed the pain quicker than the movement of his hands. He had punched me in the gut then elbowed my lower neck.

Strange, I wondered, normally something like that would make me go down for the count. Why do I still feel ready to fight? Hmm, I wonder…

Instead of letting myself fall forward at his feet, I put my hands forward, pushing off them, landing a kick with both feet on Deidara's chin. Deidara stumbled back as I landed sloppily. I stared in complete shock as Deidara rubbed his chin.

"Holy hot damn! I just fuckin' did that! I've never been able to do that!" My excitement was short lived as Deidara came at me again. This time he swiped my feet out from under me and grabbed my wrists as I fell, in a matter of seconds I was hurled into a tree, cracking it.

Damn, I never knew Deidara was this strong. I always thought he was one of the weaker Akatsuki, without his bombs at least.

I groaned and went into a coughing fit, eventually blood started to come out. I looked up at him; he still held that cocky smirk on his face. I chuckled, "I thought you said you were going to be gentle."

Deidara laughed, "Why? Am I to much for you, un? Want me to go easy, hn?"

I half smiled and limped forward. "No, that's okay. I like it rough anyway" I teased. Deidara seemed taken aback by my words. I could have sworn I even saw him blush a little.

I darted forward with a punch aimed right at his face, his mind snapped back quick enough to catch it. Using my own speed and force against me, he flipped me over his head. I would have landed flat on my back had I not grasped his hand as he let my fist go. My feet landed awkwardly but I still managed to stand up. I quickly spun around, catching Deidara's arms before he had a chance to get away. My triumphant smile returned now that I had Deidara in a similar hold he had me in. Deidara gripped my shirt and, to my surprise, jumped up. When we landed he jumped backwards, slamming me into another tree. A quiet cry escaped my lips and I gasped. I released his shirt as I fell to the ground.

I looked up to see Deidara turn and stare down at me in wonder. He dropped to his knees and brushed some hair away from my face. He looked as if he was debating something as he stared at me. This for some reason made me uncomfortable.

"What the fuck are you looking at…?"

"You don't look well, un. I should have gone easy on you, hn." Deidara's tone was softer than before.

"What's going on over there?" Sasori shouted from the other side of the clearing.

I groaned and held my sides. "It's okay Sasori, I'm just-"

"Danna," Deidara now stood facing Sasori from his spot in front of me, "I want to hold off on sparring until her ribs are completely healed, un."

"Didn't Kakuzu fix them?"

"Yeah, he must have only done enough to let them heal on their own properly. Bastard is cheap with his money and chakra, un." Deidara turned to me, "Let's go, bitchy." His voice was lighter now, not in concern but almost in a joking way.

I whined, "Only Sora can call me that!" He grabbed my hand and hauled me up. I smiled and begrudgingly thanked him

I noticed how bloody Deidara's chin was as we walked back to the base, a pang of guilt shot through me. "How's your chin?"

Deidara shrugged, "Not to bad, un." He slung his arm around me, pulling me close. "It'd be much better if you kissed it better, and maybe we could-"

I shoved him away and punch his arm hard. "Don't even think about it you perverted little fucker."

Deidara grinned, "Trust me there's nothing little about me, un."

"Uhg! You're so fucking-"

"Will you two quit flirting already!" Sasori snapped. Okay, that is it, I'm done!

I stopped dead in my tracks and yelled, "Fuck you both!" I turned and stormed off.

"Where do you think you're going!" Sasori called.

"Training" I yelled back, my tone spiteful. "Don't worry I wouldn't leave without Sora so I wont run off!"

"But you're-"

I cut Deidara off, "I don't give a shit!"

Once in the clearing I let my anger and frustration take over. All my emotions focused into one hard punch to a tree. This hurt a lot less than if I were to do it back home and it made me feel a bit better. I felt even better when I saw a large crack in the tree. I shook the tingling feeling out of my hand and stared at it in wonder. Once again I balled my hand into a fist, this time concentrating chakra into it. With all my strength, I swiftly drove my fist into the tree, slowly but surly it fell to the ground.

Walking over to the next, smaller tree, I decided to try something else. Once backed up enough I concentrated my chakra into my feet and legs. With a running start, I kicked the tree using the same amount of force I had used previously. This time took much longer but the tree did fall, although in some places it was still connected, I scowled.

"I bet I could be just like Tsunade-san if I focused on this…" This made me smile; I've always admired Tsunade's strength.

The area around me was soon turned into a pile of rocks and fallen trees. I had long since lost all sense of time, spending what seemed like hours on perfecting my chakra control and strength. My knuckles had become bloody and bruised, my legs being a similar sight. Currently I lay amidst the wreck I created, allowing the sun to beat down on my body as I relaxed. A soft breeze swept over the remaining trees, picking stray leaves up to dance through the air and settle around me. I smiled as some of the leaves brushed against my face, tickling my nose and even making me sneeze.

Tucking my arms behind my head I hummed in wonder. "I wonder where Sora is…" My eyes slowly shut as I hummed a soft melody to myself, letting my thoughts drift away along with the wind and leaves.

This is almost to perfect. My body may ache but this is worth it, had I known flipping out would get me some quiet I would have done it sooner.

A tired moan escaped my lips as I stretched my arms and legs, arching my back and groaning in the process. I guess I'll go find Sora now.

My body ran stiff as fingers ghosted over my cheek. My eyes darted open to see Deidara sitting beside me. "I wouldn't mind hearing that sound again," he smirked and added, "Although next time I'd want to be the one to cause it, hn."

I simply smacked his hand away and asked, "What do you want Deidara."

"Oh nothing, un." Deidara leaned back next to me, his head resting on his arms. "I figured since Sasori told me I had to keep an eye on you that I'd wait till you calmed down, un." He faced me and added, "Judging by the way you destroyed this place for about two and a half hours I'm glad I waited, un."

I pouted, "I'm not! Moving targets are more fun to hit." I feigned disappointment. I glanced over at Deidara; he was facing the sky with an almost peaceful look on his face. This was hard to tell however; since I was facing the side his eye scope was on. The scope covered quite a bit of his face, it made me start to wonder until I just blatantly asked, "Can you take that off?"

Deidara propped himself on his elbows and stared with mild surprise.

"Well? Can you?" He pointed to his face and I nodded.

"Depends, can you take that off, un?" He pointed at my shirt, I scowled and turned away.

"I was being serious," I mumbled.

Deidara laughed lightly, "Yeah I can, un. I normally just keep it on." Silence settled around us for a short while, he spent this silence staring at me. It looked as if he was studying me, he then asked, "Why are they so big anyway?"

I rolled my eyes. "I was fuckin fat when I was little!" I snapped. "I don't know why they didn't go away when I lost weight. It's probably hereditary." I turned back to him and glared. "Normal people don't ask that sort of thing," I said bitterly. Crossing my arms over my chest I added, "I'd appreciate if you didn't stare at them"

"Well I just figured since we were asking questions, un" He joked. I half smiled, attempting a friendlier approach to his words. "Let's go get your hands fixed up, un. Then we can find your friend or whatever, un." I hopped to my feet, excited to finally see her again. I offered him help up and practically dragged him back to the base; in fact at some point I really had dragged him.

He helped me out with fixing up my legs and hands, disinfecting and wrapping my legs up while I did the same with my hands. His touch was soft, much gentler than even I was with my own wounds. Although he occasionally pinched or grabbed a place he shouldn't, each time earning a good punch in the chest or arm, it wasn't to bad.

Once that was all done with he lead me to where Sora's room was supposed to be, we would start looking for her there. On our way, we passed the kitchen, had I missed those bright blue streaks it would have been forever since we found her.

"Oh Sora my darling we have been apart for far too long! I have been craving you!" I yell as I pounce on her, wrapping my arms around her tight and bringing us both to the ground. Ignoring the yelp she lets out I continued, "Being apart from you is worse than Link dieing!"

Sora let out an exaggerated gasp, "Really!"

I paused, laughing nervously. "Well- maybe- It's bad!" Sora pouted. "Whaaat?"

Her expression was now a sad one, fake of course. "You think a video game is more important than me!" She whined, then proceeded to exaggerate fake crying.

Grinning devilishly, I nuzzled my face between her boobs causing her to squeak. I smiled up at her as she hit the top of my head repeatedly, "Oh Sora! You know you're my one and only!"

She stopped smacking my head and smiled wide, "Yes, and we shall elope together and start a cult!"

"Oh my," I giggled, "and we can sacrifice the heathens who oppose us!" We burst into laughter, leaving those around us confused.

"I really don't think they should meet Hidan…" Kisame mumbled.

"I agree, un," Deidara added, shaking his head.

"Oh and I was so looking forward to murdering people in the name of Jashin," Sora says, pouting her bottom lip.

The look on the Kisame's face is priceless, he looks like a dying fish, and Deidara mimics his face while Itachi just looks a little confused if anything. I laugh at them, gaping at her dark twist. Every since we were little I've known her to be this way, while I was crazy twenty-four seven, she only let it show every once in a while. Growing inside until it burst and when it did it would throw people so off guard, like the three Akatsuki men.

"They look so surprised," I sigh, a rumble emits from my stomach, "I want food!"

"Oh I need to make Nii-chan lunch, come help!" Sora shouts, tugging on my arm and pulling mw into the kitchen.

The men follow behind quietly, watching us as if we were the strangest oddity they had ever seen. Sora let me go to skip over to the cabinets and looked through them quietly. I cross over to the fridge and open it, a quick gasp emits from my lips and I shut the door quickly, turning to look at Sora.

"Come look at this shit!" I gestured, eyes widening, she smiles lightly and walks over to peer into the fridge.

"Oh that looks good let's have that for lunch," She turns to Kisame with a twisted smile, "Does Nii-chan like what Zetsu-san eats?"

"Who are you?" Kisame asks eyes wide.

"You have not met the other side of Sora's personality, I unlike my friend here am always insane so people become use to it, while my lovely friend here lets it out every so often and scares people, she can be a lot worse." I say, glomping her from the side.

"Oh really how, un?" Deidara asks.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Talia says, "Now make me lunch bitch."

"Fine, I think we have enough ingredients to make tuna melts, is that ok?" She asks.

"Yuck no way, just regular tuna pwease!" I say, hoping up to sit on top of the counter.

"Ok." She answers, "Is that ok with you Nii-chan?"

"Yeah I like tuna." Kisame answers.

"He is a fish stick that eats fish, isn't that cannibalism?" I ask.

"Is it Cannibalism if I want to eat you, un?" Deidara asks, raising an eyebrow seductively at me. I in turn blush a few shades of red.

"Is it murder if no one figures out your dead?" I snap back.

"So I am just going to go get that tuna now," Sora says, walking back over to the cabinets. She began to hum a tune as she looked around the kitchen for the can opener. I hum along with her. It's not until she gets to the chorus that I realizes and glare at her angrily. As if to anger me more, she decides to sing the chorus, "Can't read my, no he can't read my poker face!"

"I am going to kill you!" I groan, hitting my head back against the cabinet.

"Oh you know deep down in your twisted heart you love LadyGaga,"

"No I do not!"

"Who in the name of fucking Jashin-sama are you two and who the fuck is Lady Gaga?" a loud arrogant voice shouts. I turn and stare absentmindedly at the silver haired man standing in nothing but a pair of boxers and covered in blood in the middle of the kitchen.

His magenta eyes shine arrogantly and a few shades brighter than the blood dripping down his chiseled chest.

"We are the Cyber Super Satan Mystery Cult!" I shout, pumping my fists into the air.

"The fuck is that?" He asks, looking confused.

"A cult dedicated to the destruction of all anti-gay people, and of course all who oppose that Satan and technology are the greatest powers of modern day society," Sora says, tilting her head to the side, "Want a sandwich?"

"The fuck, yes I want a damn sandwich," He sighs and goes to sit at the table, Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame follow suit.

"Talia can you grab the bread from behind you please," She asks, mixing the tuna and mayonnaise in a bowl.

"Alright fine," I sigh, hopping off of the counter and pulling a loaf of bread from the box, "I'm hungry now!"

"Just find five plates and put two slices of bread on each please," She sighs, I do so and she fill the sandwiches with tuna, "There lunch is done," Sora grabs two plates and puts one in front of Kisame and the other in front of Itachi, I bring in a plate for Deidara and Hidan before grabbing my own.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Itachi asks, looking up from his untouched sandwich.

"Oh I don't like Tuna, I'll probably just have toast." She says, giving him a small smile, he simply nods and turns to his food.

I hear the sounds of food being made as I chow down, soon enough Sora is sitting next to me just start on her food, while I was almost done. I give her a smile and finish my food off, looking over at the others at our table.

"Which one of you fuckers is doing dishes?" I ask loudly, "I vote Deidara!"

"I second the nomination!" Sora shouts, before taking a bite of her toast.

"No fucking way, make Itachi do it, un!" Deidara shouts, pointing at the Uchiha.

"I nominate Deidara to do dishes," Itachi says calmly.

"Yeah make him do it, he doesn't do fucking shit!" Hidan growls, eating the last of his sandwich.

"Oh yeah gang up on me assholes, un!" Deidara growls, I give Sora an evil smirk as she finish off the rest of her sandwich.

"Clean it up bitch!" I shout, sliding mine and Sora's plate towards the blonde, he growls and takes every ones plates before stomping away.

"I like a bitch in charge," Hidan says, leaning forward with a smirk.

"And I like a guy who can keep it in his pants," I growl, "So fuck off."

"Oh and vicious, I bet you're a beast in bed."

"Ugh in your dreams freak, why don't you go shower." I groan, slumping back into my chair.

"Or don't, the blood looks lovely on your skin," Sora whisper, I look at her a little flustered.

"Oh do you know about Jashinism?" Hidan asks.

"I know enough," she smirks, "You're a masochist."

"How could you tell?"

"I'm psychic; you're also immortal and must participate in rituals where you either offer yourself or others to your god in a bloody and torturous manner." He looks shocked.

"You scared him, but then it wouldn't be the first time you scared a guy off," I joked, she punches me in the arm.

"Bitch like your hyper activity really brings in dates doesn't it?"

"No but my tits do!"

"I wouldn't mind dating you if I could touch them, un." Deidara calls from the kitchen.

"Were you told you could speak bitch, you are meant to make my meals and not talk back!" I yell.

"Diva," Sora giggles, "Oh my gosh is that-"

"Holy fucking Triforce, it is,"

"Konan-san," we whisper together, looking up at the woman with blue hair standing in the doorway. She looks at us oddly, assessing us from a distance; she is dressed in her Akatsuki robe and her hair in the usual fashion in the show, "We are not worthy!" we scream at her, jumping over the table and bowing before her.

"Who are you?" she asks, a little mystified.

"I'm Talia and this is Sora and we are like your super fans, I mean you are so fucking bad ass!" I squeals.

"You're name is Konan you are from Amegakure, you are an orphan and met Nagato and Yahiko at a young age and then were trained by a legendary Sannin. Then-" I smacked my hand over Sora's mouth, laughing nervously.

"How do you know all of this?" She asks, looking extremely creeped out and slightly curious.

"I am psychic why won't anybody believe me!" Sora crys.

"Because you're a fucking stalker with a love of cults, death, moons, and shiny objects." I answer.

"We'll aren't you a sweetheart," She growl.

"So who are you two anyway?" Konan asks.

"Oh we're the new members," I answer, "Oh, is it true that you like yaoi?"

"What's it to you?"

"We just so happen to be experts in the field of writing yaoi." Sora gushes, "Perhaps we can, help you in your quest for yaoi?"

"Hm, what do you require?" Konan asks, leaning forward quietly.

"Inspiration, you make something wonderfully yaoi happen, we will write about it," I whisper.

"It's all up to what pairing you want us to write about," Sora added with a grin.

Konan thought for a moment before saying, "Well I've never put too much thought into it…"

"Well…?" We both urged, slightly leaning forward.

"Well, to be honest I've always wondered if Kakuzu and Hidan had a thing for each other." She crossed her arms and shifted her weight over to one foot. "They share a room and spend a lot of time in there. The two had to share a room at first because we didn't have enough, we built a few more but they didn't want to move."

"Oh my" I chuckled. "And all this time I thought it'd be Deidara and Sasori." I grinned evilly, peaking back at Deidara. None of them must have been able to hear us since Deidara grinned back. Turning back I asked, "Are you sure Deidara isn't?"

"Talia if anyone would know it'd be you" Sora said cheekily. I growled and lightly punched her arm. It must have been stronger than I intended because she let out a loud yelp. "Oh! You bitch that hurt!"

"I-I'm sorry! I'm too strong for my own good" I whined.

"Girls," Konan waved her hand in front of our faces, "Do you think you could write one based on what I told you?"

"Well," Sora crossed her arms and closed her eyes, "I dunno, personally I was hoping for some hard evidence." She giggled and her cheeks tinted pink.

"Yeah! Let's see them make out." I said bluntly. Sora laughed nervously and hushed me. "What?"

"Don't be so forward like that!" Sora snapped. Konan laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Well I'm not sure we'd be able to see that, not with them sober at least."

"Hey, what the fuck are you guys talking about over there?" Hidan yelled. Sora and Konan cringed at his volume, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah" Deidara added.

"Oh nothing," I started, "Just about how you suck cock for a living." I said, glaring at Deidara. His face tinted red as we giggled.

Hidan stared at Deidara in awe before saying, "I fucking knew it…" Hidan grinned as we all laughed; Itachi even chuckled a little bit.

Ignoring Deidara yelling at Hidan, I turned to Itachi. "Hey Itachi, I have a question."

"And that is?" Itachi arched an eyebrow at me, his expression otherwise being a bored one.

I smiled nervously as I asked, "Umm, well I was just wondering if you could teach me a fire jutsu?" He looked in thought for a moment and said, "I'm not sure. Fire jutsu require strong lungs, they are also a more advanced type of jutsu. It also requires a decent amount of chakra control."

"I've got good chakra control! Watch this!" I proceeded to walk up the wall and onto the ceiling. Crossing my arms and smiling down at them I said, "See, great chakra control!"

Deidara chuckled lightly and said, "Heh, your boobs look lovely from this angle, un."

I shot him a deadly look that only made his grin widen. "Well Itachi?"

"Fine, let's go now. Perhaps this will be quick" Itachi motioned me to follow him as he turned to leave. I turned to Sora and motioned her to follow.

"Oh joy, fire!" Sora beamed.

Hidan stood before us, blocking our exit. He grinned and said with a wink, "See you girls, hopefully sooner than later." Sora smiled with a light blush tinting her cheeks, I simply nodded and motioned him out of the way. Once he was gone we were free to follow Itachi, whom had stopped to wait for us. We waved goodbye to Konan and went off. Deidara and Kisame, for some reason or another, also followed.

Itachi lead us to a different area of the forest than Deidara and Sasori had brought me to. This area is far more pleasing to the eyes, it even has a river. Itachi swiftly stepped onto the surface of the water. I stare at the river at its edge, giving the others time to catch up. Deidara stood next to me and gently placed his hands on either of my shoulders.

"It's okay, this is just like the tree exercise we did, un" He said softly, giving me a gentle push. I stumbled forward onto the water, my second foot went through. I quickly recovered in time for the first foot to give way. I soon managed to stand on the water with some stability, once I did this I walked over to Itachi.

"So, why are we standing on the water?" I questioned.

"To not set anything ablaze in case you end up not being able to control it" Itachi stated flatly. I nodded. "Okay, I'm going to teach you the most basic of fire jutsu, the fire ball. Follow these hand signs." Itachi proceeded to quickly go through the motions, within seconds he had preformed the jutsu. He now watched me expectantly. I stared back in confusion.

"Um, so yeah, can you do that a bit slower this time?" I said irritation clear in my voice. He cocked an eyebrow at me before returning to his forward position. He went through the hand motions slower this time, and instead of performing the jutsu, he repeated the motions.

At around the fourth repeat I started mimicking his movements, messing up a few times but getting it exact the fifth time around.

The sixth time around, I managed to perform the jutsu, however with less than desirable results. The fireball was quick to disappear and was small. I scowled and looked at Itachi with sad eyes.

"That wasn't that bad." He assured. I gave him a quick half smile then turned to Sora with the same sad look I gave Itachi. She smiled wide and gave me a thumb up. My gaze traveled over to Deidara whom smiled and gave me a thumb up just as Sora had.

"Can I try again?" Itachi nodded. It took a good six times before I could make a decent sized fire ball. However, there was still the problem of how long it lasted. The longest lasting one only lasted for about five seconds. Itachi said an ideal time for me to shoot for would be twenty, for now. Sora eagerly cheered me on from the riverside, Kisame and Deidara watched in silence.

I tried two more times and still got the same terrible results. Turning to Sora I sadly said, "I can't do it Sora! It's to fucking hard!"

Sora opened her mouth to talk but Deidara cut her off, "You can do it, un. Try imagining you're setting something you hate ablaze, un!" I grinned and turned forward, eagerly making the hand signs. Deidara's idea was an absolutely wondrous one!

Surprisingly, it worked. This fire ball lasted for a good thirty seconds. I was so excited that I couldn't help but jump for joy. Of course, this proved to not be the best of ideas. I fell through and almost touched the very bottom of the river. Upon opening my eyes I could see the others looking down at me.

I noticed something off though; Sora and Kisame were freaking out and flailing their arms. I started to casually swim up when something else caught my eye.

That almost looks like Kisame's-

A large shark whizzed past me, just barely missing me. I screamed, immediately choking on the water that flooded my mouth. I attempted to swim to the surface; however another shark blocked my path.

I changed course to avoid them but was cut off by the first shark. I looked around, panicking and gripping my throat, trying to find another way out. Just as one was about to attack me but it disappeared, turning back into water. I looked up to see Kisame, seemingly canceling out his jutsu. Kisame then dove in and helped me swim to the surface.

Gasping and coughing, I rolled onto my back and stared up at those around me. Sora was on her knees next to me, holding my head up and asking me questions.

"Are you ok! Talia speak!"

"Uhg," I groaned, "I'm….fine." I coughed up more water and groaned, "Breathing under water doesn't work." Sora smacked me upside the head saying, "Of course it doesn't you fuckin' idiot!"

"Sorry, I forgot to cancel the jutsu." Kisame said guilt clear in his voice. I slowly sat up and rubbed the back of my head.

"It's ok, I'll be fine. Isn't the first time I've almost died." I rolled my eyes. I turned to Itachi, who watched with an almost guilt-full expression and said, "Thanks for teaching me." I smiled at him, receiving a small smile back.

I turned back to Sora and asked, "Hey, do you know any cool jutsu yet?"

Her eyes widened in excitement as she hopped to her feet, letting my head drop to the ground in the process. She stood in a battle ready stance and made hand signs as she whispered, " Water whip no jutsu!" Her arms flew back towards the river, allowing water to collect around her arms stopping at her elbows.

The water thinned into flexible whips that moved with her arms. With a few swift movements she carved her initials into a tree. She smiled wide at me and said, "It's my water whips!"

I chuckled, "Kinky." Deidara laughed along with me, Sora simply 'hmph-ed' and turned her chin up at us.

"Well look what else I can do with them!" Sora wasted no time in slashing the trees in an X formation, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Damn that's awesome! I'm kind of jealous." I slowly stood up and stretched. I lazily walked over to a tree and asked, "Now, you want to see something cool?"

"Besides your giant tits?" Sora giggled.

"Oh yes, even better." I wound my leg back and, as soon as Sora was paying attention, I kicked the tree. The section I hit splintered into nothing; the rest of the tree fell swiftly to the ground.

"Fancy, you made that tree your bitch, you trying to be a mini Tsunade?" Sora asks, watching my face flash with amusement.

"Yeah, I have the boobs for it," Talia answers, tapping her chest lightly.

"I don't know who she is but you certainly do have large breasts, un." Deidara grins, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"I swear I will cut it off!" I shout, my hands balling into fists.

"At least you'll be touching it, un."

"I'll use a garlic smasher and lemon juice!"

"That's so cold of you, un."

"This is getting way beyond the level for younger viewers." Sora whispers, rubbing the back of her head.

"But that's what makes it so much more fun," I cheer, running over to Sora, "Oh hey Kisame can you do me a favor?"

"Depends, does it involve a garlic smasher and lemon juice?" He asks, looking a little worried.

"Of course not, I need help with my swordsmanship, do you think you could train me a bit?" I ask, flashing him my puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, where is your sword?" he asks.

"Back in my room," she chuckles.

"Ok well then let's go get it," Kisame says, she nods and begins to walk then stops suddenly, "Is something wrong?"

"I forget where my room is, heh." She drops her head down and I try to hold in a giggle.

"Come on I'll show you where it is, un." Deidara says, I wave back at Sora as I follow Deidara and Kisame back into the base. I bet they could use the alone time, heheh.

Deidara lead me and Kisame to my room and from there he left us; saying he had things to do. I grabbed my sword and followed Kisame out onto the training field. The first exercise was an easy one, swinging the sword in a few ways to get a hang of handling it. I completed this quickly and with ease, Kisame was impressed.

Well, mostly because I was a girl and could swing the heavy blade with ease.

After that he showed me a few stances that would make it easier for me to maneuver with the sword. The sword is long, almost my height, with a black blade and black and golden hilt.

It doesn't take long to get to the actual combat training. It also doesn't take long for me to get my ass kicked, in all of five seconds Kisame had me on the ground and sword pointed at my chest.

I chuckled nervously and said, "Well, that was sad."

"Don't feel bad" Kisame gave a toothy smile and added, "You're just starting out. Sword fighting takes a lot of training to master." I smirked and hopped to my feet.

"Okay then," I readied my sword and inched forward, "My goal for not is to be able to land at lest one cut on that fishy face of yours."

"I'm not a freaking fish…" He said in irritation, then added in a friendlier tone, "And we'll see about that."

Training with Kisame went on for hours, it was truly exhausting. For the first ten times or so, I stopped counting after that, I was an easy five second pin. Eventually I had gotten a feel for how he attacked and was able to block some of his moves. From that point on I proved to be a much better opponent. I even managed to make him be on the defense, it felt wonderful to be on the offensive. This, for now at least, was strict no jutsu sword combat. Kisame had said we would eventually practice with jutsu thrown into the mix, I wasn't to thrilled about that.

I groaned loudly while leaning on a tree, "This is brutal." I pushed forward to lean on the hilt of my sword.

"You tired?" Kisame questions, he stood a few feet away in a similar fashion, however much less exhausted.

I shook my head, "No, I'm perfectly fine. I can do this." I took a few wobbly steps forward then collapsed onto my knees.

"Oh yeah, perfectly ready for battle" Kisame says sarcastically, a small laugh following soon after.

"So," I say bitterly with a pout, "I can take it." I shakily stood up. I lifted my sword high as I charged him, he simply held up his sword with one hand to block it.

"Talia, earlier I needed both hands to block your strikes, you need to rest." Kisame turned my sword away and into the ground. With a low groan of defeat I let my head hang low as I nod. Kisame pats my head saying, "Don't worry there will be plenty of time tomorrow. By the way," I look up at him and raise an eyebrow, "Deidara told me to be gentle with you, he said something about your ribs not being fully healed."

Anger swept over me instantly and I snapped, "He what!"

"Well if it makes you happy; I didn't. I had a feeling it would anger you."

I let out a loud sigh and said, "I'll kick his ass later, I'm too tired."

"Ah so you admit it."

I become a bit flustered and say, "No! I- No- Uhg- Lets just head back." Kisame chuckles at my frustration as I stop off, dragging my sword alongside me.

Kisame isn't that bad, I think as my anger simmers down, he's actually really cool. I'm going to be a swordswoman with his help, this is so wonderful!

I smile at my thoughts and walk happily next to Kisame at a slower pace. We weren't very far into the base when Kisame and I parted ways; he said he needed to talk to Itachi about something. I wasn't bothered to much by this, I could use the alone time.

So now I'm wandering about the tunnels, searching for my room. I have once again forgotten where it is, curse my short memory. I reach out and lazily run my hand along the rough surface of the cave walls, walking slowly with my sword still dragging beside me.

With my luck I would end up bumping into Deidara or someone, so I was in no rush to find my room, someone would help me. At least, I hope so.

My tired eyes begin to slowly go in and out of focus, the dim light in this area didn't help this. It also didn't help at all that I fell forward. I managed to just barely catch myself before hitting the floor, then with a groan I let myself fall to the cold stone floor.

"Ahh.." I nuzzled my face into my arms, using them as pillows, "I can just take a nap here, I don't give a damn."

Something is poking me…I swear to God I will kill whoever the fuck is touching me. No, wait, what if it's a bunny? I couldn't- no- bunnies don't live in caves like these.

I cracked my eyes open and groaned.

Nope, bunnies don't, but Deidaras do. "Why do you have to wake me up!" I snap. I nuzzled my face back into my arms and mumble, "I was taking a nap."

"The ground is no place for you to sleep, why not just use my bed instead, un." Deidara said slyly.

"Only if you're not in it."

"Well that's no fun, hn."

I lifted my head and narrowed my eyes on him, "Yeah well neither is getting your manly parts chopped off! What's worse?"

He thought for a moment and said, "Well before or after, un?"

I groaned in irritation causing him to laugh, "Go away Deidara." Deidara stood then lifted me to my feet. He picked up my sword and said, "Come on, I'll show you where your room is, again."

At my door he handed me my sword and said, "There are more clothes for you in there, Konan brought some for you and your friend, un. And don't go back to bed, its to late for a nap, un."

"So?"

He smirked, "Well you'll be up all night. Unless you want to be kept up all night, I'd be happy to help with that, hn." I could feel my face redden as I glared.

"You're so- you're so…Uhg!" I went in my room and slammed the door shut. Although, I could still hear his voice from the other side when he asked, "Was that a good uhg or bad, un?"

I ignored him and went to the piles of clothes on my bed, I stored them neatly away in the drawers. I grabbed a black tank top and black Capri pants, a towel, and a few other things to get ready for a shower.

Once in the bathroom I quickly took the bandages off and got in the shower once the water was warm. I didn't get to enjoy the soothing warmth for long though.

I heard the door slam open, I immediately assumed it to be Deidara. "Get the fuck out of my bathroom Deidara!" I yelled before poking my head out of the shower curtain. My eyes widened in shock at the person before me. "Sora!" Sora stood in the doorway, looking absolutely furious.


	4. Chapter Three: Sora's POV Training

I groan as a knock sounds off, waking me up from my dreams of Chibi-danna. I grumble and sit up, walking towards my door. I rip it open and look up to see Itachi looking down at me, with Kisame behind him. I feel the need to swear and growl and tell them to go the fuck away and let me sleep, but I decide against it, they would be training me after all. I hold up a finger, and shut the door, and walk to the bathroom. I search around for a hairbrush and find one in a drawer under the sink. I brush out my hair, loving the feeling of smooth clean hair under my fingers. I adjust my shirt and wash my face before going back to the door and opening it again. They are still standing there, blinking at me.

"Where are we going?" I ask, closing my door behind me."Breakfast, then training, we're going to start teaching you some jutsu." Kisame says, grinning down at me."Ok Nii-chan!" I say, giving him a salute, he chuckles and pats my walk through a series of hallways that I try to memorize for later use and end up in a large kitchen. No one else is in there, which makes me wonder what time it is. Kisame walks to the fridge, and Itachi starts the coffee maker, I stand awkwardly, not sure what to do."Ugh Zetsu left his food in the front of the fridge again," Kisame groans, pulling out a container of milk.

"Just ignore it," Itachi mumbles, pulling three mugs down from a cabinet.

"But it's still twitching," Kisame cringes, opening another cabinet and pulling out a box of cereal."Ignore it," Itachi insists, pulling down three bowls from the same cabinet he got the mugs from. "You like mini wheat's?" Kisame asks, shaking a box in her direction.

"Yes," I says, smiling at the normality of the nods and takes the three bowls from Itachi and places them on the table, filling them with the cereal. I sit down in front of one of the bowls, watching as Kisame puts away the cereal and grabs spoons, the container of milk and a bowl of sugar and brings them to the table. He sits down and hands me a spoon, then pours the milk into his cereal before passing it to me. I take it gratefully and pour a bit over my cereal, then place it down by Itachi's bowl. I take a bite, slightly self conscious about the sound of my chewing, although Kisame is chomping with his mouth wide open. I cringe, and try to ignore him, instead turning my gaze towards the Uchiha who is now carry three mugs of coffee to us. He places the mugs down gently and glides them towards us.

"Thank you," I whisper, reaching towards the container of sugar, he simply hn's. I wipe off my spoon and dump a bunch of sugar into my mug before reaching for the milk. Kisame looks at me oddly, "What?"

"You add almost as much sugar as Itachi," he says, grinning, "I never thought I'd see the day."

"I like sugar," I say simply, taking a sip at the caffeinated beverage."Yeah you and Itachi both." Kisame chuckles, taking a sip of his coffee, black.I finish the rest of my cereal and watch the two eat over the top of my coffee cup, taking sips every now and again. Kisame takes the empty bowls from us and puts them in the sink, leaving them there he turns to us, leaning back against the counter with his coffee cup in hand. Itachi does not look up, simply stares into his cup like he is a thousand miles away. "So are you ready for your first day of Training?" Kisame asks with a toothy grin."I guess, do I need my weapons, because I have no idea where they are."

"Sasori put them in Talia's room, you don't need them anyway, we are going to focus today on chakra control and ninjutsu's. We can start working on Taijutsu and such tomorrow."

"Alright Nii-san," I say, finishing my cup of coffee, "I'm ready when you are."Itachi stands and leaves the room, Kisame and I quickly follow him, Kisame catches up to him quickly with his long legs while I lag behind. I lose track of where we are in the labyrinth that is the Akatsuki base, but I manage to keep up with Kisame and Itachi by latching onto the back of Kisame's robe. He doesn't seem to mind, or if he does he doesn't say anything as we continue our journey all the way into the daylight."You're not to come outside without one of us, is that understood?" Itachi says sternly, looking over his shoulder, eyes a smoldering crimson. "I understand, I probably wouldn't be able to figure out how to get out here anyway," I answer sheepishly rubbing the back of my head."Where should we practice Itachi-san?" Kisame asks."Well it depends on the ninjutsu she wants to learn first." Itachi sighs."Oh right, well I'm a master at water ninjutsu's and Itachi is a master of fire ninjutsu's, which ones do you want to learn first?"

"Well I don't even really understand how to use chakra, but I guess I'd prefer to learn water first, no offense to you of course Itachi," I add quickly."No offense taken," he answers, "Shall we go to the river then we can give her a quick lesson in chakra control when we get there."

"Alright, let's go!" Kisame cheers running forward, making me lose the grip on his slows down so that we are walking side by side, while Kisame is off in the distance, excited at the prospect of being near water. We finally make it to the river's edge; Kisame is already in the water, or walking on top of the water. I watch in amazement as he walks around the surface of the water."Are you Jesus?" I shout to him, he simply looks at me confused."We can teach you how to walk on water, but first let's just see if you can flare your chakra," Itachi says, he walks towards one of the trees and takes off his robe, throwing it over one of the low hanging branches. He sits down in front of the tree, and gestures me to come to him, I copy his position and sit a few feet in front of him, waiting for instructions, "Chakra is the combination if physical energy and spiritual energy inside of the body, you need to have a balance of both those energies and know where the center is to control it. Now what I want you to do is put your fingers in this position and concentrate on pushing out all of the energy in your body, can you do that?"

"I can try," I say, putting my fingers in the exact same position as his. I close my eyes and concentrate, trying to find my center. But I can't figure out how it works, I don't know what I am supposed to be doing. "Clear your mind, concentrate only on your center," Itachi whispers.I nod and try again concentrating on the center of my body. After a minute I start to feel something, warmth spinning around and spreading through my entire body. I keep my eyes closed, and push the energy out, feeling it expand and tingle my skin. I slowly open my eyes, keeping my concentration, chakra is surrounding my body, at least I think its chakra. It's a deep blue color, covering my entire body, I release the hand sign and the chakra fades away."I did it!" I cheer, hoping up on my feet.

"Yes, you did very well, Kisame!" Itachi calls to the shark, standing up as well, "come here."

Kisame comes out of the water and walks towards us, a grin on his face."We're going to try having you walk on water now, watch me then when you're ready come towards me on the water, alright? Pay close attention to how I direct my chakra to my feet," I nod and follow him to the edge of the river bed. He puts his fingers in the hand sign he showed me earlier, I watch his feet intently as he pushes his chakra into the bottom of his feet, he releases the hand sign, still maintaining his chakra control and walks onto the water. I watch as his chakra adjusts to the waves in the river, he walks all the way to the middle then turns around and looks at me, as if challenging me to get that far. I gulp and put my hands into the symbol, finding my center, then I push it towards my feet, I open my eyes, and attentively try to take a step onto the water, when a large fin juts by my foot, causing me to fall back onto my butt."Is that a fucking shark?" I shout, staring as the fin descends down and out of view.

"Yeah, I thought that it may come in handy to have a reason for you to stay on the surface of the water," Kisame says with a grin."That's cruel of you Nii-chan you could have told me," I shout, punching him in the leg.

"Ow, sorry I'll mention it next time," Kisame pouts, I stand up and wince as one of the sharks jumps in the air and dives back under with a splash, I am going to die today.I gulp and put my hands together in the symbol, concentrating my chakra back into my feet. I take a deep breath and step forward onto the water, I close my eyes tight and walk forward, hoping that not seeing the sharks would be better. I try to make my chakra move with the rolling waves, stumbling only once over one of the swells. I keep moving forward, hoping that if a shark is about to eat me, it will be an instant kill.

I keep moving forward until I bump into a solid form, i grip onto the figures shirt and slowly, keeping my concentration I slowly open my eyes and see a navy blue shirt. I look up and meet Itachi's gaze, he is looking at me curiously. I look over my shoulder and see Kisame on the shore far away. I smile and look up at Itachi again, letting go of his shirt."I did it!" I shout, jumping up off the water, which breaks my concentration my feet fall into the water up to my ankles but Itachi quickly grabs my arm keeping me from falling. I let out a sigh of relief, but then I scream, jumping into Itachi's arms, just before a giant shark jumps right where I was dangling. I clutch tightly onto Itachi's shirt and look at Kisame on the shore,"Were the fucking sharks really necessary Nii-chan!"

"What you got a problem with sharks?" Kisame shouts."Oh no sharks are great when they're not trying to fucking nom on me!" I scream, "Oh sorry Itachi, let me try and get down." I drop down so that my feet are on top of his, I try and build up the chakra in my feet, it takes a little longer but I manage and slowly I step off of his feet."Well you seemed to have it down, no it's only a matter of doing it at will." Itachi says, his eyes analyzing and critical. "Yeah, what else are we going to learn?"

"How about a simply water ninjutsu, I'm sure Kisame can figure out a simple one for you to learn," Itachi says as we walk back towards the shore."Alright, Nii-chan what do you think I should learn?" I ask, running up onto the shore."I'd say the water whip would probably be the easiest for you to learn. It's a technique that can be used as a weapon and a way to bind your opponent. After they are bound you shoot electricity through their body to subdue them." He says an air of seriousness in his voice.

"Alright, what would I do first?" I ask."First I'll teach you the hand signs, it may take awhile so don't get frustrated." Kisame says, he shows me five hand signs, I copy them sloppily; "here I'll show it again."I follow them a lot slowly, getting them right; I slowly start to speed them up. About a half hour passes before I am able to complete all of the hand signs in nothing but a flash. Kisame smiles at me with pride, and pats my head.

"Now in your head say while doing the hand sign say the name of the jutsu, which is Water style: Water whip jutsu, simple enough, you have to be near water to do it as well. Let me give you a quick preview." He forms the hand signs quickly and moves his hands so the water comes out of the lake in whip form; he slashes it at a tree, creating a think cut, deep into the heart of the tree."Wow that is so powerful." I whisper, staring in shock at the damage."Now you try, it doesn't have to be perfect, you have plenty of time, let's just try and get it into whip form.""Alright, let me give it a try." I sigh and make the hand signs, whispering the name in my head, I move my hand back and the water moves into a thick sloppy whip."Imagine it thinner, you can manipulate it alright." I concentrate, the shape becomes sleek, I bite my lip in thought, but then I slash it against a tree, a sharp but small line appears."Hey I made a line!" I shout, the whip falling into the grass in droplets.

"Yes, but it seems awkward the way you did it, are you left handed or right handed?" Itachi asks, walking over to me."Oh I'm a righty." I say."You used your left hand, why?" he questions."Monkey see monkey do?" I shrug, "Kisame used his left hand so in an attempt to copy him I used my left hand as well.""Try it with your right, when you are more advanced you could use both hands." I nod, gritting my teeth, I hated getting lectured, but than an idea or rather a memory of a show back home makes my eyes widen, "Katara."

"Who?" Kisame asks, giving me an odd look."Nothing," I whisper, and make my hand signs again. The name of the jutsu quickly crosses my mind before I make a whip form from my right side, the form is stronger and I lash it against the tree, causing a larger impact than before. I concentrate and move my left hand to create another whip, it is a little sloppier than the right, but I fix it quickly, forcing my chakra to make it neat. I look at the water being held with my fists, and have it move to cover my wrists, it tickles, cold against my palms. I release my fists and test the movement of m I release my fists and test the movement of my whips once again. It feels lighter, easier; I look at the tree, and slash my arms forward in an x formation. The cut on the tree is thin, and at first I think I did even worse, but a crack hits my ears and the tree topples backwards with a loud slam. I stare at it wide eyes for a minute, letting the water fall from my manipulation. I walk over to it attentively.

The lines where I cut were thin, but they went straight through the tree, I turn towards Kisame who is looking completely flabbergasted, Itachi walks over and observes the damage close hand. A flicker of amusement flashes through his eyes, I smile at him, hoping to get some approving look or gesture. He reaches out his hand and gently pats my head, his face set blankly."Shall we break for lunch; afterwards Kisame can teach you the electrical part to subdue opponents." Itachi says, walking over the tree and walking back towards the base.

"Come on Nii-chan I'll make you something yummy for showing me such a cool jutsu!" I shout before rushing to catch up with Itachi. He catches up with us quickly and we all enter the base quietly. I skip forward ahead of them, remembering the path back to the kitchen. We almost make it there when a voice echo's strongly from my left side, and a pair of arms engulf me roughly."Oh Sora my darling we have been apart for far too long! I have been craving you!" Talia wails, her arms squeezing me, "Being apart from you is worse than Link dying!"I let out an exaggerated gasp, "Really!"Talia paused, laughing nervously.

"Well- maybe- It's bad! Talia pouts. "Whaaat?"I let my expression slip into a sad one, fake of course. "You think a video game is more important than me!" I whine, then proceed to exaggerate fake devilishly, Talia nuzzles her face between my boobs causing me to squeak. She smiles up at me as I hit the top of my head repeatedly, "Oh Sora! You know you're my one and only!"I stop smacking her head and smile wide, "Yes, and we shall elope together and start a cult!"

"Oh my," She giggles, "and we can sacrifice the heathens who oppose us!" We burst into laughter, leaving those around us confused."I really don't think they should meet Hidan…" Kisame mumbled.

"I agree, un" Deidara added, shaking his head.

"Oh and I was so looking forward to murdering people in the name of Jashin," I say, pouting out my bottom lip. The look on the Kisame's face is priceless, he looks like a dying fish, Deidara mimics his face while Itachi just looks a little confused if anything. Talia laughs at them, gaping at my dark twist. Every since we were little I've been this way, while Talia was crazy twenty four seven, I only let it show every once in a while. Growing inside until it burst and when it did it would throw people so off guard, like the three Akatsuki men. "They look so surprised," Talia sighs, a rumble emits from her stomach, "I want food!"

"Oh I need to make Nii-chan lunch, come help!" I shout, tugging on Talia's arm and pulling her into the kitchen. The men follow behind quietly, watching us as if they were the strangest oddity they had ever seen. I released Talia's arm and skipped over to the cabinets and looked through them quietly. Talia crosses to the fridge and opens it, a quick gasp emits from her lips and she shut the door quickly, turning to look at me."Come look at this shit!" Talia gestured, eyes widening, I smile lightly and walk over and peer into the fridge. "Oh that looks good let's have that for lunch," I turn to Kisame with a twisted smile on my face, "Does Nii-chan like what Zetsu-san eats?"

"Who are you?" Kisame asks eyes wide."You have not met the other side of Sora's personality, I unlike my friend here am always insane so people become use to it, while my lovely friend here lets it out every so often and scares people, she can be a lot worse." Talia says, glomping me from the side. "Oh really how, un?" Deidara asks."That's for me to know and for you to find out." Talia says, "Now make me lunch bitch."

"Fine, I think we have enough ingredients to make Tuna melts, is that ok?" I ask."Yuck no way, just regular tuna pwease!" Talia says, hoping up to sit on top of the counter."Ok." I answer, "Is that ok with you Nii-chan?"

"Yeah I like Tuna." Kisame answers."He is a fish stick that eats fish, isn't that cannibalism?" Talia asks.

"Is it Cannibalism if I want to eat you, un?" Deidara asks, raising an eyebrow seductively at Talia.

Talia in turn blushes a few shades of red."Is it murder if no one figures out your dead?" Talia snaps back. "So I am just going to go get that Tuna now," I say walking back over to the cabinet where I spotted the Tuna earlier. I began to hum a tune as I looked around the kitchen for the can opener. Talia hums along with me, obviously not realizing that I am humming a song she detests. It's not until I get to the chorus that she realizes and glares at me angrily. So to anger her more I decide it is high time I begin to sing the chorus, "Can't read my, no he can't read my poker face!

""I am going to kill you!" Talia groans, hitting her head back against the cabinet. "Oh you now deep down in your twisted heart you love Lady Gaga,"

"No I do not!"

"Who in the name of fucking Jashin-sama are you two and who the fuck is Lady Gaga?" a loud arrogant voice shouts, I turn and smirk evilly at the silver haired man standing in nothing but a pair of boxers and covered in blood in the middle of the kitchen. His magenta eyes shine arrogantly and a few shades brighter than the blood dripping down his chiseled chest, damn."We are the Cyber Super Satan Mystery Cult!" Talia shouts, pumping her firsts into the air."The fuck is that?" He asks, looking confused.

"A cult dedicated to the destruction of all anti-gay people, and of course all who oppose that Satan and technology are the greatest powers of modern day society," I say, tilting my head to the side, "Want a sandwich?"

"The fuck, yes I want a damn sandwich," He sighs and goes to sit at the table, Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame follow suit."Talia can you grab the bread from behind you please," I ask, mixing the tuna and mayonnaise in a bowl."Alright fine," She sighs, hopping off of the counter and pulling a loaf of bread from the box, "I'm hungry now!"

"Just find five plates and put two slices of bread on each please," I sigh, she does so and I fill the sandwiches with tuna, "There lunch is done," I grab two plates and put one in front of Kisame and the other in front of Itachi, Talia brings in a plate for Deidara and Hidan before grabbing her own plate.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Itachi asks, looking up from his untouched sandwich."Oh I don't like Tuna, I'll probably just have toast." I say, giving him a small smile, he simply nods and turns to his food. I walk back to the kitchen and pop some toast into the toaster and look around the cabinets for some peanut butter. I find some in the back shelf; I have to reach to get it. Curse my short height, I hop up and catch the jar in my hands, smiling in victory I cross the toaster and grab the pieces that had popped out of the toaster. I put some peanut butter on a piece with a clean butter knife and put the two pieces of bread together. I walk to the table and sit down next to Talia, who is pretty much done with her sandwich. She gives me a smile and finishes it off, looking over at the others at our table.

"Which one of you fuckers is doing dishes?" she asks loudly, "I vote Deidara!"

"I second the nomination!" I shout, before taking a bite of my toast."No fucking way, make Itachi do it, un!" Deidara shouts, pointing at the Uchiha."I nominate Deidara to do dishes," Itachi says calmly."Yeah make him do it, he doesn't do fucking shit!" Hidan growls, eating the last of his sandwich."Oh yeah gang up on me assholes, un!" Deidara growls, Talia gives me an evil smirk as I finish off the rest of my sandwich.

"Clean it up bitch!" Talia shouts, sliding her plate and mine towards the blonde, he growls and takes every ones plates before stomping away. "I like a bitch in charge," Hidan says, leaning forward with a smirk."And I like a guy who can keep it in his pants," Talia growls, "So fuck off."

"Oh and vicious, I bet you're a beast in bed."

"Ugh in your dreams freak, why don't you go shower." Talia groans, slumping back into her chair."Or don't, the blood looks lovely on your skin," I whisper, Talia looks at me a little flustered."Oh do you know about Jashinism?" Hidan asks."I know enough," I smirk, "You're a masochist."

"How could you tell?"

"I'm psychic; you're also immortal and must participate in rituals where you either offer yourself or others to your god in a bloody and torturous manner." He looks shocked.

"You scared him, but then it wouldn't be the first time you scared a guy off," Talia jokes, I punch her lightly in the arm.

"Bitch like your hyper activity really brings in dates doesn't it?"

"No but my tits do!"

"I wouldn't mind dating you if I could touch them, un." Deidara calls from the kitchen."Were you told you could speak bitch, you are meant to make my meals and not talk back!" Talia yells.

"Diva," I giggle, "Oh my gosh is that-""Holy fucking triforce, it is,""Konan-san," we whisper together, looking up at the woman with blue hair standing in the doorway. She looks at us oddly, assessing us from a distance; she is dressed in her Akatsuki robe and her hair in the usual fashion in the show, "We are not worthy!" we scream at her, jumping over the table and bowing before her."Who are you?" she asks, a little mystified. "I'm Talia and this is Sora and we are like your super fans, I mean you are so fucking bad ass!" Talia squeals."You're name is Konan you are from Amegakure, you are an orphan and met Nagato and Yahiko at a young age and then were trained by a legendary Sannin. Then-" Talia smacked her hand over Sora's mouth, laughing nervously."How do you know all of this?" She asks, looking extremely creeped out and slightly curious."I am psychic why won't anybody believe me!" I cry."Because you're a fucking stalker with a love of cults, death, moons, and shiny objects." Talia answers."We'll aren't you a sweetheart," I growl."So who are you two anyway?" Konan asks."Oh we're the new members," Talia answers, "Oh, is it true that you like yaoi?""What's it to you?""We just so happen to be experts in the field of writing yaoi." I gush, "Perhaps we can, help you in your quest for yaoi?""Hm, what do you require?" Konan asks, leaning forward quietly."Inspiration, you make something wonderfully yaoi happen, we will write about it," Talia whispers."It's all up to what pairing you want us to write about," I added with a grin.

Konan thought for a moment before saying, "Well I've never put too much thought into it…""Well…?" We both urged, slightly leaning forward.

"Well, to be honest I've always wondered if Kakuzu and Hidan had a thing for each other." She crossed her arms and shifted her weight over to one foot. "They share a room and spend a lot of time in there. The two had to share a room at first because we didn't have enough, we built a few more but they didn't want to move."

"Oh my" Talia chuckled. "And all this time I thought it'd be Deidara and Sasori." Talia grins evilly, peaking back at Deidara. None of them must have been able to hear us since Deidara grinned back. Turning back I asked, "Are you sure Deidara isn't?"

"Talia if anyone would know it'd be you" I say cheekily. Talia growls and punches me hard in the arm; I can't help but yelp in pain. "Oh! You bitch that hurt!"

"I-I'm sorry! I'm too strong for my own good" She whines."Girls," Konan waved her hand in front of our faces, "Do you think you could write one based on what I told you?""Well," I cross my arms and close her eyes, "I dunno, personally I was hoping for some hard evidence." I giggle my cheeks tinted pink.

"Yeah! Let's see them make out." Talia says bluntly. I laugh nervously and hush her. "What?""Don't be so forward like that!" I snap. Konan laughed and places a hand on Talia's shoulder."Well I'm not sure we'd be able to see that, not with them sober at least."

"Hey, what the fuck are you guys talking about over there?" Hidan yells. Konan and I cringe at his volume, Talia rolls her eyes.

"Yeah" Deidara added.

"Oh nothing," Talia starts, "Just about how you suck cock for a living." She glares at Deidara. His face tinted red as we giggle.

Hidan stares at Deidara in awe before saying, "I fucking knew it…" Hidan grins as we all laugh; Itachi even chuckles a little bit.

Ignoring Deidara yelling at Hidan, Talia turns to Itachi. "Hey Itachi, I have a question.""And that is?" Itachi arched an eyebrow at her, his expression otherwise being a bored smiles nervously and asks, "Umm, well I was just wondering if you could teach me a fire jutsu?" He looked in thought for a moment and said, "I'm not sure. Fire jutsu require strong lungs, they are also a more advanced type of jutsu. It also requires a decent amount of chakra control."

"I've got good chakra control! Watch this!" She proceeds to walk up the wall and onto the ceiling. Crossing her arms and smiling down at us she says, "See, great chakra control!"Deidara chuckled lightly and said, "Heh, your boobs look lovely from this angle, un."She shots him a deadly look that only makes his grin widen. "Well Itachi?"

"Fine, let's go now. Perhaps this will be quick" Itachi motioned me to follow him as he turned to leave. Talia turns to me and motions for me to follow.

"Oh joy, fire!" I beam.

Hidan stood before us, blocking our exit. He grinned and said with a wink, "See you girls, hopefully sooner than later." I smile with a light blush tinting my cheeks, he is kind of cute. Once he is gone we were free to follow Itachi, whom had stopped to wait for us. Deidara and Kisame, for some reason or another, also lead us to the same area of the forest We had practiced in prior to going in for lunch. Deidara stood next to Talia and gently placed his hands on either of her shoulders, well isn't this interesting."Its okay, this is just like the tree exercise we did, un" He says softly, giving her a gentle push. I watch as she stumbles forward onto the water, her second foot went through. I hold my breath and watch her recover in time for the first foot to give way. She soon manages to stand on the water with some stability, then she crosses the water to stand near Itachi.

I turned around in a small circle, completely bored and not sure what to do with myself. There was no fire, and no fire makes Sora a dull girl. I look over at Deidara, who is staring at Talia intently, I feel tempted to kick him in the shin, but he isn't staring at her chest. Nii-san is sitting off to the side, looking bored as well. I cross my legs and fall down on my butt next to him. He gives me a smile and turns his attention back towards my friend. Itachi is forming a fireball, a big one. I watch with wide eyes, a rush of excitement in my chest at the way his hair moves, and the way the air around the burning orb shifts oddly. But then it's over, and I feel sad, damn my inner pyromaniac. Talia attempts it a few times after him, never making a fireball big enough to excite my fancy.

"That wasn't that bad." Itachi assures her, after she fails to make one as big as his. She turns to me with the same sad look she gave Itachi. I smile wide and give her a thumbs up. Her gaze travels over to Deidara whom smiles and gives her a thumb up just as I did, copy six more failed attempts at creating a large enough ball of fire she turns to me, face contorted with misery, "I can't do it Sora! It's to fucking hard!"

I open my mouth to talk but Deidara cut me off, "You can do it, un. Try imagining you're setting something you hate ablaze, un!" She grins and turn forward, eagerly making the hand signs. I angrily pout at Deidara but don't say anything, I probably would of said the same thing, but I wanted to say it, stupid Gaga look surprising at all, it worked. The fire ball lasted for a good thirty seconds, filling me with warmth, oh if only someone really was burning in the blaze. Talia was so excited that she started to jump around the water as if it were a trampoline. Of course, this proved to not be the best of ideas. She fell through and disappeared into the depths of the blue water. I waited patiently for her to come up and when she didn't I ran to shore, eyes widening when I was the familiar fin.

"Nii-san you didn't get rid of the fucking sharks!" I shriek, I flail my arms about, trying to get Talia to rise out of the water, Kisame also follows my lead.A large shark moves around her, and I notice her scream. I don't know what to do, Kisame cancel out his jutsu then dives in and held Talia swim to the surface. I rush to her side and fall to my knees, watching in distress as she gasps and coughs up water. "Are you ok! Talia speak!" I cry, pulling her wet hair out of her face.

"Ugh," she groans, "I'm….fine." she coughs up more water and groans, "Breathing under water doesn't work." I smack her upside the head, "Of course it doesn't you fucking idiot!"

"Sorry, I forgot to cancel the jutsu." Kisame said guilt clear in his voice. she slowly sits up and rubs the back of her head.

"It's ok, I'll be fine. Isn't the first time I've almost died." She rolls her eyes. She turn to Itachi, who watch with an almost guilt-full expression and says, "Thanks for teaching me." She smiles at him, receiving a small smile back, which makes me unhappy for some reason. She turns back to me and asks, "Hey, do you know any cool jutsu yet?"My eyes widened in excitement and I quickly jump to my feet. I stand in a battle ready stance and make my hand signs and whisper, "Water whip no jutsu!" I let my arms fly back towards the river arms, allowing water to collect around them stopping at my elbows. The water thins into my whips moving with my arms.

With a few swift movements I carved my initials into a tree. I smile widely at Talia and say, "They're my water whips!"Talia chuckles, "Kinky."

Deidara laugh along with me, I simply 'hmph-ed' and turned my chin up at them."Well look what else I can do with them!" I cry, wasting no time in slashing the trees in an X formation, causing it to fall to the ground."Damn that's awesome! I'm kind of jealous." Talia slowly stands up and stretch and walks over to a tree, "Now, you want to see something cool?""Besides your giant tits?" I giggle."Oh yes, even better." She winds her leg back and, kicks the tree. The section she hits splinters into nothing; the rest of the tree fell swiftly to the ground."Fancy, you made that tree your bitch, you trying to be a mini Tsunade?" I ask, watching Talia's face flash with amusement"Yeah, I have the boobs for it," Talia answers, tapping her chest lightly. "I don't know who she is but you certainly do have large breasts, un." Deidara grins, wiggling his eyebrows in Talia's direction."I swear I will cut it off!" Talia shouts, her hands going into fists."At least you'll be touching it, un."

"I'll use a garlic smasher and lemon juice!"

"That's so cold of you, un."

"This is getting way beyond the level for younger viewers." I whisper, rubbing the back of my head.

"But that's what makes it so much more fun," Talia cheers, running up to my side, "Oh hey Kisame can you do me a favor?"

"Depends, does it involve a garlic smasher and lemon juice?" He asks, looking a little worried."Of course not, I need help with my swordsmanship, do you think you could train me a bit?" she asks, showing off her puppy dog eyes."Alright, where is your sword?" he asks."Back in my room," she chuckles."Ok well then let's go get it," Kisame says, she nods and begins to walk then stops suddenly, "Is something wrong?"

"I forget where my room is, heh." She drops her head down and I try to hold in a giggle.

"Come on I'll show you where it is, un." Deidara says, I watch quietly as the three walk away, leaving me alone with Itachi."Um…so…." I try and form in my head the thought I want to say to Itachi, "So could you maybe take me to Kakuzu?"

"Why?" he asks, no malice in his voice just collected curiosity. "Well Talia is I don't want to say clumsy but she is reckless and I am afraid she will start losing limbs. So I thought that it might be useful to learn some healing jutsu so that I can heal her and after awhile I think Kakuzu will start charging for every time he has to heal us. So I thought it would be useful to have some medical jutsu." I say, twiddling my fingers."Alright," he says, he begins walking back towards the base and I follow. We walk towards the base quietly, I kind of want to start a conversation but I decide against it.

After going down a series of complicated corridors with twists and turns we end up in the infirmary where Kakuzu now sits reading a book. I smile when I see him and walk around Itachi, inhaling deeply when I catch the scent of smoke on him. I giggle but don't say anything to him, turning all of my attention to the Akatsuki banker. I take a few attentive steps forward and wait for him to look up from his book. He looks up and meets my gaze for a moment before shutting his book, a finger still inside.

"Is there something you need me to heal?" he asks.

"No I was actually wondering if you could teach me some medical ninjutsu, since I know from experience you're good at it." I say, bouncing on my heels. "I suppose I could show you some techniques, I don't know as much as I let on but I know enough that I could keep you here for a few days." Kakuzu says standing to his feet."Well I'm here to learn," I answer, giving him a smile, "where should we start?"

"Probably just healing a bruise," Kakuzu mumbles to himself, "Actually probably the hand signs and chakra flow.""Whatever you think I should learn first." I say patiently."Alright make this hand sign first," I copy the hand sign he is making, "Now this is the most basic move in healing, you focus chakra in your hand and release it to heal the body, which requires an understanding of the human body. For basic out injuries it is easy to just place the chakra over it and concentrate on the wound going away. But for more internal injuries you need a very powerful understanding of the human body. We will have an anatomy lesson tomorrow, for now I am just going to show you how to heal a bruise." His removes his hand from the seal and holds up one of his hands palm open, glowing bright green with chakra.

"Do you want me to try to do that?" I ask quietly, watching the chakra move around his hand like a flame.

"Yes, I want you to concentrate on healing chakra's and move it to your hand, make sure it covers your whole hand."I nod and form the hand sign, concentrating on healing I hold my hand up and watch as blue chakra floods to my hand. I look up at him and he shakes his head slightly, I'm doing something wrong. I release my chakra and drop my hand down, frowning at myself for not getting it right."Think of healing chakra, normal chakra comes from the physical and mental energy. The ability to heal comes from the heart, concentrate on healing someone who you care for who is injured if that helps at all."

I nod and make the hand sign again, a little more determined than before. I concentrate on how bad I felt when Talia was injured and move my hand out the way Kakuzu did, my eyes closed. The chakra pushes to my hand, and I slowly open my eyes and see that the chakra, like Kakuzu's is a jade green, fluttering around my hand. I look up at him and he nods and grunts, he releases his chakra but gestures for me to hold mine. He rolls up the sleeve on his arm, revealing numerous stitches on his dark colored skin. He flips a kunai out of his pocket and runs a line over it, just a small one. He holds his arm out to me and I step forward, keeping my concentration on healing. I place my hand gently over his wound and think hard of it sealing up and healing into the original color of his skin. The cut seals itself and turns a light pink color but does not disappear completely. I let the chakra slip from my hand when the wound does not heal further and a look up at Kakuzu, who is now inspecting the job I've done.

"Its good, it being your first time doing something like this." He says, "I'm going to give you a scroll of the human body, and tomorrow I will give you a quiz on where the vital organs in the body are. Memorize the location and the function, can you do that?" he asks, picking out a scroll from a pile and handing it to me. "I'll do my best, same time tomorrow?" I ask."Yes I think that will do," he says, looking up at the clock on the wall.

"See you tomorrow than Kakuzu," I bow lightly and turn and see Itachi is still standing in the doorway, looking at me curiously, I smile and walk out of the room, clutching the scroll in my hands, "Why did you wait for me?"

"In case you forgot where your room was located, I did not want you to get lost," he nonchalantly replies."I didn't do very well today," I say, "I think I'll do better with my medical training tomorrow." I freeze in mid step as fingers gently pat the top of my head."You did fine; don't expect to learn everything perfectly on your first day here." His fingers recoil from my head and his arm falls back to his side.I smile at the praise, his fingers feel nice in my hair, I love having my head patted. I shiver away the last feeling of the touch and begin walking forward, Itachi slowing to match my stride. His hair moves lightly and another rush of smoky fire hits my nose. I inhale the smell deeply, loving the thoughts of embers flying in my head."You did that earlier,"

"What?" I ask quickly, coming out of my mind.

"You smelt something and drifted off earlier too, why?" he mumbles, peering down at me with crimson eyes swirling.

"Oh it's just that you smell like a campfire, and I really like the fire smell is all." I reply, blushing lightly, "Does it bother you?"

"No, I was just inquiring as to why you drifted off."

"Oh, alright." I whisper, "Um Itachi do you think you could help me study a little, I usually work better with someone to help me with memorization."

"Sure, do you want to study in the living room?" he asks."We have a living room?" I gush."Yes, unless you would prefer to study in the kitchen."

"I've spent too much time in the kitchen, and I am starting to find it a little sexist, I would much rather study in the living room." He nods and we walk through a few more corridors before we reach a rather large room with a couch in the center. Standing beyond it built into the stone is an entertainment center with a TV, not as high-tech as it is back home but still pretty decent for the time period it appears to be. Itachi walks in and around the couch, taking a spot near the middle; I walk the opposite way and notice a coffee table in front of him. I sit down next to him and open up my scroll. It's a very detailed model of a person, displaying all of the vital organs, neatly labeled with descriptions underneath them. I place it across the coffee table and read each one quietly in my head. I read it over a few more times, then hand the scroll to Itachi."Just quiz me on the functions of the organs please," I bit at my lip."The heart," Itachi drones out, looking up at me expectantly.

"The muscle in the circulatory system responsible for creating and delivering blood to all parts of the body, required for humans to survive." I say, remembering the words clearly in my head.

"The liver," we continue going down the list until I have stated all of them, Itachi then has me point each one out, after covering the answers with Chakra, I do it correctly."Awesome, hopefully I can remember all of this for tomorrow," I say, falling back into the couch."We can go over it again at lunch tomorrow." Itachi says, rolling up the scroll."Thanks, that would be wonderful," I gush, talking my scroll Itachi's help I would be able to memorize everything Kakuzu wanted of me. I grip the scroll tighter in my hand, smiling lightly. I want to know all I can about healing, I want to learn more water jutsu, for the time I am here I want to become the best I can be. I look up as footsteps enter the room, I look up and smile at who it is."Hi Nii-san, how are you?" I ask, watching him as he slumps down next to me.

"I'm good, and how are you?" he sighs, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Splendid, so where is Talia?" noticing she is not with him.

"Oh I don't know, hopefully back to her room to rest, she over extended herself during training."

A rush of anger hits my senses, the hair on the back of my neck stands on ends and I want nothing more than to kill anything and anyone in my path. I stand up and turn to Kisame, letting my hair pool in front of my face, as not to expose the deadly glare I most likely have on my face. He senses my blood lust though, and looks at me like he did at lunch, like a am a strange person he has never laid eyes on before. Itachi is looking at me slightly concerned; it's an almost unnoticeable gleam in his orbs. I turn my attention fully back onto Kisame, he shudders and pushes back against the couch, and I am almost tempted to lick my lips with satisfaction of his scared demeanor. "Where is Talia's room?" I whisper, harsher than I had wanted to

."Um its, um I well its-" he stutters.

"Show me," I hiss, tugging at his collar, pulling him to his scrambles away from me, and gestures for me to follow him, some S-ranked criminal my Nii-san has turned out to be. I contain all of my anger, and follow closely after the shark, memorizing the twists and turns he takes us down, even recognizing my own room in our travels. We finally stop at a door, close to one marked Deidara, I nod at him and he takes it like a dismissal and walks away quickly. I slam open the door and look around the empty room, the layout is similar to mine, and does not have Talia anywhere. I walk to the door which is the bathroom, the shower is running."Deidara get the fuck out of my bathroom!" She screams, peaking her head out of the shower, she seems shocked when she lays eyes on me.


	5. News from Pein

Talia grabbed a towel and hastily wrapped it around herself before Sora marched over and fully slid the curtains out of the way. With furious eyes that almost seemed to glow with her rage she yelled, "I TOLD YOU! Take your GOD DAMNED medicine!"

"That's what this is about!"

"Hush!" Sora's hand whipped up and angrily shook the pill bottle before her friend's face. "I will beat the bottle into your God damned skull to keep you from forgetting! Now take your medicine!" Sora roughly grabbed her by the arm and forced Talia to hold out her hand.

Talia drew back a bit and held her towel tighter, "Will you stop spazzing for a God damned minute! I'm in the shower damn it! I'll take them later, now for Christ's sake get the hell out of my bathroom"

"You'll take your pills and you will take them now! Or I will force you!"

"Oh yeah-" "Yeah! I don't care if your in the shower, I will hold you down and force these into your mouth like cock down a hookers throat!"

Sora began to pull Talia forward more while Talia pulled back in protest, it was then that two more people entered the room.

"What happened un!"

"What the fuck is going on?" Sora yelped in surprise and released Talia's arm, Talia then fell backwards from the force of her own pulling back. With a thud Talia's body hit the shower wall and she lets out a yelp of pain, followed by an animalistic yell.

Sora turned to the two newcomers, Deidara and Hidan, and snapped, "What the hell you guys!"

"We thought that something was going on, we heard yelling, un."

"Yeah, we decided to investigate" Hidan adds.

Talia now stood, still holding onto the towel with her left hand and her right now balled into a tight fist. She carefully steps out of the tub before stomping over to Deidara and Hidan. Deidara, being the closest, is the first to be hit with a hard punch to the face that sends him flying into the wall of the next room. Hidan receives the same dismissal from the bathroom. Talia turns to Sora, glaring daggers. Sora turns her head up and swiftly exit's the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. With another loud yell of frustration Talia retreats to the shower to finish washing.

In the next room Sora stands before the two injured shinobi, slowly shaking her head. "You two are a bunch of idiots, walking into a room when a lady's showering." Sora tsk-ed and added, "You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Fuckin hurt…" Hidan groaned.

Deidara glares as he rubs his jaw before snapping, "You were in there first, un!"

Sora giggled lightly before saying "Yeah and? She's my sugar mama, my best friend, my hoe. I can barge in when she's takin' a shower whenever I want. You two on the other hand…" Sora waved them off, "cannot."

"Well I wouldn't say that's how it'll always be, un" Deidara said with a cocky tone.

Sora loomed over the two and cracked her knuckles, "If you two wish to even see, no, even imagine daylight again you will get. The. Fuck. Out. If I catch either of you in here after she gets out I will rip your spines out through your asses. Now GET before I can think of slower deaths for both of you."

"I'm immortal!" Hidan shot, his voice cracking only slightly.

"I'll make you regret even knowing of your precious God Jashin-sama, let alone being immortal. It will be so painful you wont be able to enjoy it.."

"How did she know-"

"Lets just go, I think if she doesn't kill us Talia will, un" Deidara spoke as he stood, still rubbing his jaw. He hauled Hidan up and they both darted out of the room.

"Tch, for cold blooded killers they sure are a bunch of pussies…"

Back in the bathroom Talia had quickly finished her shower and now stood in her towel, head pressed against the door. She had listened in to make sure they had left, and with a sigh she relaxed, knowing they had fled. As she turned from the door her foot brushed against the pill bottle, Sora musta dropped it when they came in, she thought. Talia quickly uncapped it, walked over to the sink and held her head low to sip from the water streaming from the faucet, then downed the pill in a quick gulp. Not exactly the most lady like thing, but that didn't bother her.

After dressing she exited the bathroom to be met with an irritated Sora. "You got me wet."

"That's what she said, and it's not my fault YOU barged in while I was in the shower. Showers tend to have water in them." Talia rolled her eyes before flopping onto her bed.

Sora sighs as she walks over, "Did you take the pills." Talia groans. "Good girl, what's wrong. You seem bothered by something other than what just happened." Talia once again groaned into the blankets. "Ah, so it's Deidara."

It's like she's reading my mind, Talia thought as she propped herself up on her elbows. "Yeah but I'll get over it. He's just really irritating but then he has his….tolerable moments…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and I don't think we should pursue Sasori anymore."

"Why's that?"

"Because he is quite a callous prick if I must say…" Sora giggles as Talia continues to speak in a fake accent. "I do say, he is quite thee- oh damn what is thee best word for this- hmmm. Oh yes, dickhead."

"I guess we shouldn't have expected anything different, I mean he was kind of a jerk off to Deidara in the anime."

"Un." Sora gasped, Talia turned to her with a confused look. Sora just sat there next to her, an expression of shock clear on her face as she pointed at Talia.

"You!" Sora stared. Talia could now tell her shock was mere sarcasm so she responds in an irritated tone, "What, Sora?"

"You said un!" Talia rolls her eyes then says, "So?" Sora laughed, "You're picking up his little habits! It's adorable."

"I will suffocate you." "I love you too!" Sora giggled and soon they both burst out in full on laughter. After their laughter died down Sora smiled and patted Talia's back, "It's okay Talia, things will get better."

Two and a half weeks later

The girls had fallen into a basic routine of training around the Akatsuki base. Sora had gotten used to waking up early and training hard with Kisame with her water jutsu in the morning, and studying medical jutsu with Kakuzu in the afternoon. Talia had fallen into a routine of combat training with Deidara, Swordsmanship with Kisame, and fire jutsu training with Itachi. "Why is Deidara such a bitch!" Talia groans flopping down onto Sora's bed.

"I don't know, maybe he has a vagina?" Sora suggests, sitting down a little more gracefully than Talia.

"You know that has to be it because I swear to God he is just pms-ing, he has to be bleeding from his vagina!" Talia growls, sitting up, "So,"

"What?" Sora asks, looking suspicious.

"Oh you know, since we aren't going after Sasori anymore," She chuckles.

"What?" she asks again, looking confused.

"You know you and Itachi?" She grins, "You two have been spending an awful lot of time together."

"He's training me," Sora says, looking completely un-amused, "We'll you've been spending an awful lot of time with Blondie!"

"Nu-uh!" Talia hisses, "That doesn't count." Sora sighs and shakes her head, "Oh Talia, so what did he do to piss you off anyway?"

"Oh the usual he tried to grab my boobs again during training," she groans and flops back down on the bed, "It's fucking annoying, I wish they weren't such a distraction."

"Oh they're not that bad," Sora says leaning back on them like a pillow, "I think they're pretty comfy."

"That's all they're good for," Talia sighs, "So there is really nothing going on between you and Itachi?"

"No, he's really nice and everything but there is no relationship going on." She says with a sad sigh, she then twists around to face Talia, "But something weird has been happening lately."

"Really what?" Talia asks, suddenly intrigued.

"Whenever I am training with Kakuzu Hidan always comes in and just stares at me, it's really creepy." "Weird, want me to beat him up for you?" "No he's Kakuzu's partner and I don't want to bug Kakuzu about it,"

"Sora-"

"Talia its fine, if it keeps happening I'll just tell Itachi and he'll do something." "Fine, but I'll cut his hands off if he tries anything, just like I'm going to do to Deidara." Sora chuckles, Talia shoots her a confused look, "What?"

"Oh it's nothing, you just get so frustrated with him all the time, I think it's sorta funny. If you really want to make him stop why don't you try to use reverse psychology on him?"

"What do you mean?" Talia tilts her head to the side.

Sora chuckles, "I mean you should try flirting with him. Remember when Ricky wouldn't stop singing Lady Gaga cause you hated it, and when you started singing with him he eventually got bored and stopped?" Talia chuckles as she nods, a smile appears when she remembers how disappointed he looked the first time she did that. "Well the same principals apply I guess. And maybe it will fizzle out his tiny little brain."

Talia laughs, "Yeah he won't be able to handle the concept, he might even explode like the little terrorist he is."

"Wouldn't be surprised about the little part" Sora adds with a giggle, Talia laughs along with her. A light knocking on the door interrupts their laughter and a voice sounds after, "Sora are you in there, un? And do you know where Talia is, hn?" Talia and Sora sit up, look at each other and burst into laughter.

"Speak of the tiny devil." Talia chuckles."Now I know why Sai makes fun of Naruto so much it's fun."

Sora walks over to and opens the door with Talia right behind her. "Sup blondie."

"Oh there you are, hn. Pein asked me to get you two he wants to speak with you, un." Deidara steps aside and motions us in front of him, "After you, ladies, hn." Sora eyes him suspiciously before accepting Deidara's uncharacteristically gentlemanly offer, Talia stays behind. Deidara shoots her a sly smile and raises an eye brow, "What's wrong Talia?"

Talia narrows her eyes on him and says, "I know what you're up to," Deidara feigns an innocent look that only irritates Talia more, "I don't want you to watch my ass while I walk you damn pervert."

Deidara smirked, "The thought never crossed my mind, un. Thanks for the idea." Talia growls in anger and she begrudgingly exits the room, quickly catching up with chuckles evilly as she says in a sing song voice just loud enough for Talia to hear, "Walk away walk away, watch my booty sway as I walk away. Walk away walk away, he's watching your booty as you walk away."

"Sora," Talia's voice is low and threatening, "You have ten seconds before I chase you down and kill you…One…Two…" Sora yelps and picks up her pace, "TEN!" Talia picks up speed and starts to run.

"You didn't even count all the way!" Sora cries out as she breaks into a full sprint.

"I go to public school I don't know how!" Talia grins as she catches up with Sora who is laughing uncontrollably.

"What are you two doing, un!" Deidara yells as he chases after them.

Talia and Sora laugh as they run through the halls. Talia eventually gives up, too tired to chase after her anymore and sits in the middle of the giggles, "I knew you'd give up eventually."

"Fuck you, you know I'm not a runner." Talia huffs.

"You shoulda done track hun." Sora laughs at Talia's attempt to swing at her. Sora holds out her hand to help her tired friend, Talia crosses her arms and huffs. "No I don't wanna."

"Oh come on Talia." Deidara catches up and grins, "I can always carry you if you really don't want to walk that badly, hn."

Talia looks up at him with a scowl. "Well it's either me or him Talia." Sora smirked at her.

Talia groaned and got up herself. When they got to Pein's office Deidara waited outside while Talia and Sora entered. "It took you two an awful long time to get here…" Pein says, irritation clear in his voice. After a quick apology from the two Pein nods and says, "I feel you two are ready to go on your first mission and-"

Talia and Sora squeal in excitement and say in unison, "Yay! Now we get to go on missions together and be real ninjas!" Pein clears his throat and glares at the two, both quickly noticing and stopping, slightly embarrassed.

"Anyway…" Pein leans forward and says "I do plan to have you both go on missions together as a team eventually. However I feel you aren't read "I do plan to have you both go on missions together as a team eventually. However I feel you aren't ready to go on a mission without an experienced member there to supervise. So I will send you each on different missions with one of the other members. Sora, since you could use more training with Kakuzu I'll have you go with him."

Sora pouts, "And not Kisame-nii?"

"I'm sending him on a special mission tomorrow and he probably won't make it back in weeks time, I'm hoping to send you out by then. Talia," Pein turns to Talia, "I will send you with Sasori." "What? No way, I can't with Sasori!" Talia blurts. Pein raises an eyebrow and scowls. "Well I'm not the easiest to deal with; I've been known to get on peoples nerves you know. Sasori will kill me, so if you want to be down a ninja then go ahead." Pein rolls his eyes and says, "Well then who do you suppose I send you with."

"I dunno, Deidara I guess." Talia shrugs. "Fine, I didn't want to send you with him because he tends to goof off a bit, but if that's what you want.."

"I don't care really." Talia notices Sora's small smirk out of the corner of her eye, and shoots her a confused look. "You both have a week to prepare for your missions. Sora you and Kakuzu will be going on a recon mission, I have reason to believe there is someone with information on us that could prove to be a problem if said information is leaked. Talia you and Deidara will be going on a retrieval mission; you are to bring me a scroll from Mizukagure, it doesn't require much stealth so it should be perfect for the two of you."

"I'll just pretend you didn't mean to be insulting" Talia snaps, glaring at him.

"Watch it girl" Pein says in a low threatening voice. Talia merely rolls her eyes. "You two are dismissed. I will give Deidara and Kakuzu the full mission information later so they can plan their training around it." Talia and Sora exit his office quickly to find Deidara waiting at the end of the hall.

Sora chuckles at the sight of the blond and turns to Talia, "Why didn't you pick someone like Itachi or Hidan to go with if you hate him so much." Talia's face turns red before she responds "I dunno! It doesn't matter, if he tries something then next time I'll ask for Hidan or whatever. He was just the first one to come to mind." Talia huffs and crosses her arms. Sora giggles, "Sure, that's it." Talia opened her mouth to yell at her friend but Deidara walked over and asked, "So what did he want, un?" Talia's face tints a deeper shade of red. "We're going on our first mission. I'm going to go let Kakuzu know and see if he wants me to do any extra training, see ya." Sora flashes Talia an evil grin before skipping away, leaving Talia alone to deal with Deidara.

Sora's POV

I skip away, chuckling at how naïve Talia is, it's so obvious that she likes Deidara, she just don't know it yet. I start to head towards the Akatsuki medical ward, I hope I don't have to do too much extra training; I want to hang out with Talia a bit before we go on our missions. I round a corner and accidently bump into someone's chest. "Oh sorr-" I catch myself when I realize who it is, "Oh hey Itachi."

"Hn," he grunts in greeting, "where are you going?" "I'm going to talk with Kakuzu," I say, "I'm going on my first mission with him and I want to know if I need to do any more extra training." "Oh," he says his face as emotionless as ever, "if you'll excuse me," he says and then leaves walking down the hallway I had come from. I let a small sigh escape my lips and watch as he disappears down the hallway.

I feel sad watching him go, damn it Talia. Get the thoughts out; I begin to rub my head furiously, trying to get the thoughts of Itachi out of my head. Talia has implanted a virus in my head, I don't like him, I don't like him! "I don't!" I cry out, hands still moving in my hair. "Um hey Sora, what are you doing?" a feminine voice asks from behind me, I turn around and meet Konan's gaze. "Oh hey Konan," I say, slowly smoothing out my hair, "I'm not crazy or anything." "Riiiiight…" she says with a smirk, "so what were you just flipping out about?"

"Oh nothing, Talia has just put demons in my head, the usual." I say, "So how are you and Pein?" "And now I'm going to walk away," she says. "Fine, bye Konan!" I shout, before continuing my trip to the infirmary. I make it there to find Kakuzu counting a pile of money in the corner, his usual activity, Hidan is there to unfortunately, and gives me a huge smirk when I walk in. Oh great, I think to myself as I walk over to Kakuzu's side. I let him finish his counting, if I distract him he'll get angry and I'll have to do grunt work or something tedious when I could be training. He finishes the last of his pile and turns to look at me. "What is it Sora?" he asks. "Well Pein told me he is sending me on my first mission with you and I was wondering if there was any more training I should be doing beforehand?" I say.

"Hmm," he says, "Hidan get out unless you want me to dissect you."

"Why the fuck do I have to leave?" Hidan growls. "Because I don't want you here now get out," Hidan complies and leaves the room. "He's been bugging you when he's been here," Kakuzu says, "Now for extra training I think we should just do review and maybe you can practice hitting the target points later with another member. I want your skills to be sharp and your strikes to kill with little to no blood spilled. Now let go over the chart really quick." Oh the chart, I have grown quite used to starring at this chart for hours on end, memorizing all of the vital organs in the body. It took me awhile but I finally was able to locate all organs in the body, and even longer to master all of the chakra mending jutsu that Kakuzu could teach me, which was not as much as I would have liked. The chart was a basic drawing of the human body with all the organs, Kakuzu got me into the habit of hitting different organs he shouts out with senbon needles. It had become a routine, just to make sure I knew where they were and how fast I could hit them. I take the senbon needles off of the side table and stand in front of the poster, waiting for Kakuzu to start.

"Kidney," I let the needle fly and pierce one of the Kidney's "Lung," another slides carefully from my hand and pierces a lung. "Jugular," another needle hits its target, and we continue on until all of the vital organs are pierced, "Very good, you can leave now, just make sure you keep practicing with target practice, come back tomorrow and we'll go over some of the medical jutsu I taught you."

"Alright, Bye Kakuzu-sensei," I say, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Sora." I walk out of the infirmary and meet the pinkish eyes of Hidan, oh great. I ignore him and begin to head towards my room, he follows. "Is there something you want Hidan?" I ask, not turning around to look at him.

"No I just wanted to talk with you," there wasn't a swear in his sentence.

"Why?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest and turning to face him.

"I don't know," he says with a grin. "Why do you keep staring at me anyway it's really annoying."

"Well to be honest it's because when Kakuzu sometimes tells you things about organs you just say the creepiest shit," I feel a blush highlight my face. "I do not!" I shout, feeling embarrassed, a smirk crosses his face.

"Yeah, this one time he was telling you about a place on a person's back that you could shove it in a weapon and it would break the spinal cord and pierce the heart. Well you fucking said that it if one used a really long pole you could hold a fucker up like a lollipop." He smirks, "Your dark humor really amuses me."

"Well I'm glad you get such a kick out of it," I growl, "But I really don't do that."

"Want me to tell you more?" he asks, moving closer. "Not unless you want me to gouge out your eyes and keep them in a jar under my bed. Your tongue too, then no one would have to hear you talking." "See like that, your fucking crazy its awesome." He says, "Crazy is an attractive look on you." "I'm not crazy!" I growl, I walk backwards and bump into a body, "Oh sorry," I turn around and meet Itachi's red eyes, "Oops, I keep bumping into you today, sorry."

"Where is Kakuzu?" he asks, calmly, gazing over my head at Hidan.

"Oh he is still in the infirmary, wh-" I never get to finish my sentence he is already halfway down the hallway, "bye then."I'm sad at him leaving me again why does that keep happening? Talia's words echo through my head and I see her evil smirk in my head. I grab my head and begin to rub at my head, trying to get her out of my head, to get him out of my head, Damn it Talia. I stop with my jerking and look up to see Hidan looking at me with amusement.

"And you say you're not crazy," I turn on my heels and walk away, determined to get to my room and stay there, whether it be until dinner or for the rest of the day. Stupid Talia has to go and insert worms into my mind and make me think I actually like Itachi, no way. I mean he is sweet, quiet, knows how I like my coffee, and I do love it when I get a pat on my head for doing something well. Oh crap maybe I do like Itachi, shit how the fuck did that happen? No no it's just Talia who's got me thinking this, just Talia, she does have that effect on people. I make it to my room and throw myself on my bed.

Talia's POV ~

There is a long silence between us before Deidara asks, "So who are you going on a mission with, un?" "I uh-" I look away and start twirling my hair, "I'm going with you I guess." I begin walking and Deidara quickly follows. "Really? I would have figured Pein-sama would send you with Kisame, Itachi or Sasori or something, un." Deidara shrugs, still looking confused. "Well…" I trail off, debating whether I should tell him or not, God forbid I inflate his ego. That is the last he needs… "What?"

"Well I kinda **was** supposed to go with you." I look over to see him smirking at me, "He originally wanted me to go with Sasori." He still is smirking at me, oh wonderful- I did inflate his ego. I should have kept my mouth shut, I really need to start trying that… "Look don't-" "Why?" I turn to see a genuinely confused look on his face. Wow, is he being serious? I didn't think that was possible. "Oh, well I told him that Sasori would end up killing me because I'd piss him off and that he'd be down a ninja if he sent me with Sasori." I nervously tug the hair I was twirling. I really don't want to deal with this so early in the afternoon. Why can't it be happy hour already…? "Interesting, but why not Kisame or whatever, hn?"

"Well Kisame is going to go on a mission, your name just happened to pop up first." I roll my eyes. In all honesty I don't even know why I chose him over anyone inches closer, "It's nice to know I'm on your mind, hnn." He purrs.

I grin nervously and can't help but chuckle, "Don't flatter yourself" I playfully push him away, "the only time you're on my mind is when I'm pissed off."

Deidara shoots me a playfully sly look as he resumes his position at my side, "Anger huh? I could get used to angry sex, hn." I shake my head and growl, "Oh you are a treat aren't you…" I make sure my words are low and sarcastic. "Oh what, you aren't going to hit me, un." Deidara says jokingly, although I hear a hint of confusion in his voice.

Hmm, maybe what Sora said will work. "Well if that's how you like it then I'd be more than happy to oblige" I purr as I smirk at him. Deidara's jaw falls open and he stops dead in place. I take a few more strides before turning back to see the look on his face, oh that's wondrous he's blushing, it worked. I giggle and ask in an innocent tone, "What's wrong?" When I don't receive an answer I turn back and continue on my way. Just before I reach the end of the hall I see Itachi stalking around the corner. Wow he looks pissed, "Hey Itachi, something up?" He pauses for a moment before saying, "No, I have business with Pein-sama. Excuse me, Talia-san."

"Oh-kay?" I watch his form disappear down the hall before rolling my eyes. "Creeper…" I can't stand Uchiha's… Bunch of smug pompous bastards the lot of them… I was roughly pulled from my thoughts when I was practically tackled to the ground by someone. With a loud scream I turn my head as far as I can to see my attacker. Oh fuckin Christ, wonderful. "Hello Talia-chan!"

"How do you know who I am" I growl.

"Deidara-senpei told me about you and your friend!" Tobi's voice is just bursting with excitement, it made me sick. "I heard you guys are going to be in Akatsuki now." "If you don't calm down I'm gunna cut you." I snap, trying to push myself up off the ground. "Now get the fuck off me!"

"Oh!" Tobi scrambles to his feet beside me as I stand and brush myself off.

"Tobi is sorry." Tobi was silent for a moment, his head tilting up and down.

"Wow, sempei was right, Talia is pretty." He chuckles, "To bad you'd rather cut off his nuts before even thinking about being with him."

"Ah so he's told you of his many encounters with my fist in his face." I can't help the satisfied grin that appears on my face. Then something clicks in my mind, "Wait! That little shit head has been talking about me!" The nerve of him! "Uh oh, Tobi thinks he shouldn't have said anything…" He chuckles, "Maybe you should go teach him a lesson." I growl but take a deep breath and sigh, "No. No I should just go relax… I'll see you later Tobi." I wave as I stomp off.

I slam my door shut and march over to my backpack, rummaging through it and tossing things aside that I don't want. I squeak in joy when I finally find my mp3 player, luckily it is charged. Music always calms me down and makes me happy. I put my ear-buds in, turn it on and exit my room with a smile on my face. The first song that plays is Everything Tonight by Ne-yo. My smile widens when I hear the beat, I could use something to dance too. I walk idly through the halls, occasionally breaking into a little dance I do so. As I walk through the halls I start to sing along with the song, "Excuse me but I might drink a little more than I should- tonight. And I might take you home with me if I could- tonight. And baby Ima make you feel so good tonight, cause we might not get tomorrow." I sway my hips to the beat and continue on my way. "Grab somebody sexy an tell 'em hey!" I stare down at my mp3, now bored with the song. I flip through my songs a few times before I find a song that looks okay, Backseat by New Boyz. I shrug, not to please with the band choice but I smile when I hear the beat, "Sick, I can dance to this shit."

"Don't say a word just turn around and let me see," I sing, "You got somethin' special somethin' special for me!" I stop in the hall a moment, swaying my hips to the beat and dropping it the floor. "Kick it in the back seat, I wanna get beside ya- in the backseat, so I can be your backseat driver." In the middle of my little dorking out session I feel two hands grip my hips and a soft chuckle. My eyes snap open and I stare up, surprised and embarrassed. Deidara smirks down at me and says, "You don't have to stop just cause of me, hn." I can feel my face turn beat red and my voice catches in my throat, I can't say a word.

Sora's POV

I sigh and continue on my short walk to Itachi's room, I decided finally that I needed to practice on my target practice and I might as well work on it with Itachi. I knock on his door and wait patiently for him to open up. After a few minutes go by I try knocking again, he does not respond. I decide to give up and head back to my room; I turn and see Itachi staring down at me. I let out a gasp and step back; I didn't even know he was behind me, how scary is he. "Hey Itachi," I say. "You knocked," he says, way to state the obvious. "Yeah, I was wondering if you could possibly help me with some target practice, Kakuzu thinks I need to sharpen my skills more." I answer, I hope he says yes, but he just remains silent for a good minute, "If you don't want to that's fine."

"No," he says, "I'll help you."

"Great, thanks I really appreciate it." I gush, "Shall we go then?"

"Sure." We begin to walk towards the exit of the base, since getting here navigating has become a lot easier. I could get everywhere now, the kitchen, Pein's office, Talia's room, the infirmary, and a bunch more. We take a turn and head out the rock door and walk along the river until we reach our normal training spot. But instead of stopping Itachi takes us further into the woods past our spot into an area set up with different targets. A basket of Kunai knives is in the corner of a tree; I walk over to it and rummage through carefully, looking for Senbon needles.

"Do you have any Senbon needles Itachi?" I ask, finding known in the basket, "Kakuzu usually has me use them." "No, we can bring some tomorrow," he says, "We'll work with Kunai for now."

"Alright," I say, picking a few up by the loops, "what do you want me to do?" "Hmm," Itachi mumbles, looking around, "let's see how fast you can hit those five targets and how close you can get to a bull's-eye, alright?"

"Alright," I take a deep breath and toss a kunai into my right hand and fling it at one of the signs and repeat this process quickly, aiming for the little red bull's-eye. When I'm done only two of the five have pierced the center, the others are in the second circle surrounding the bull's-eye. "God this is hard to do with targets."

"What do you mean?" Itachi asks. "Well when one is looking at the human body it's easier to determine where to strike to subdue or kill. With a target it's hard to picture that, because it's just a target. For example there is a spot on ones neck right here," I gesture to a spot on my neck, "If you pierce there you can put the person into a death like state. With a target you can't do that."

"I see your point." He says, gazing over at the targets, "Then let's focus more on speed for now, than we can move on to precision"

"Right." I go and collect all of my kunai, examining how off I went on the targets, I didn't do too badly.

"Try hitting them as fast as possible, try throwing them all at once," I hold on to them all awkwardly and show him, "No more like this." He adjusts the five Kunai in my hand so that my knuckles are holding them, with my thumb holding the last two. "Senbon needles are so much easier to hold," I grumble, "ok so as fast as possible right?"

"Right," he answers. I take a deep breath and launch the first three kunai at the target and fling the last two held by my thumb awkwardly towards the other two. The first three hit the target, but not the bull's-eye, the other two land near the edge of the target, almost falling off. "Oh I did worse than last time," I pout, walking over to collect the kunai. "We should work with your left hand as well," Itachi muses. "Oh like this," I place the three Kunai like they were between my knuckles, and then I place the other two that were in my thumb between the knuckles on my left hand, "Right?"

"Right," he says. I try again starting from the middle targets and moving out with my kunai toss. The Kunai's in my left hand make it closer to the center than before, and I actually hit the center of the target with one of the kunai in my right hand.

"Oh I did better, have to keep practicing," I encourage. I keep trying, picking up speed and precision at the same time. Finally after what I can count as about eight times I've gotten all Bull's-eyes on my targets twice in a row, I all but jump for joy. I run towards Itachi and give him a big smile on my face, and look up at him, waiting for approval. He reaches out and pats my head and I feel warm and bubbly all over. "If you want to practice tomorrow, we can work with senbon needles," Itachi says, slowly withdrawing his hand from my head, the warm feeling trickles away. "That would be nice," I say with a smile.

Talia's POV~

Okay, calm down Talia just remember what Sora said. You can do this. I smirk up at him, and fight back the urge to push him away. I take a step forward, pushing closer against him and say, "Oh, of course, but wouldn't you rather take this somewhere private?" His eyes widen and a blush tints his cheeks, I smirk at this. I've won. Just as I begin to push away from him, his hands grasp my shoulders and keep me still. "Okay I wouldn't mind that, hn" Deidara purrs, eyes narrowing on me. A jolt shoots up my spine and I stiffen. Shit! Fuck! Why do I do stupid things! Abort! Abort!

"Oh wow," I laugh nervously as I push myself away from him, "Look at that! I need to go and- uh, stuff! Bye!" I back away and speed off down the hall, hoping to end up anywhere but near him. I don't know how but I end up in an area of the base I'd never seen before. It was pleasant though, it has a homey feel to it. The entrance is a hallway that has a small space rug that sits atop hardwood flooring. I follow the short hallway into a large room with a TV in the middle. A large couch with two smaller couches sit in a circle around the TV, one has a footrest and the other two have a medium sized coffee table in front of it. In the corner to the left there is a desk pushed against a wall with a weird looking computer on it. Looks like a smaller version of what Kabuto used in one of those earlier episodes, I think, weird.

Why does that Akatsuki have one for anyone to use? I'd think the only one who would need one would be Pein-sama… Oh well. I turn to examine the rest of the room; in the left closest to the entrance is a circular table with cards and a bunch of empty glasses. Pushed against the wall nearest the card table is a cabinet. Oh, must be where they keep the booze. Along the right wall are some bookcases, two of them are filled to the top with books, the last one has a few books and scrolls scattered about it. In the corner nearest those sits a single arm chair with a light over it. As for the lighting of the rest of the room it was pretty dim, most of the lights as well as the TV were off. I smile, it's cozy I guess.

I walk over to the largest couch, sit down and stretch out on it. I fish through the cushions to find a remote; I wonder what type of shows they have on here. When I find it I turn the TV on and flip through the channels; nothing really catches my interest. I shouldn't have expected otherwise, this society isn't advanced enough to have anything really jaw dropping. Then again there was that one chick who… Hmm… I continue to channel surf until I find a movie. I smile, it's the movie with that chick from the Naruto movie- what was her name? Meh, doesn't matter, anything's better than nothing. About an hour in; due to a combination of staring at a bright screen in dark light and overwhelming bored-ness, my eyes start to feel heavy. They droop every now and then until they remained close and I fall asleep.

Sora's POV~

The week quickly passes and the two now sit in the infirmary, this is their last day of preparation before their first big mission. Talia sits in the corner, staring off lazily while she waits for Sora to finish up her training. Talia spins the pencil she holds before tapping it onto her drawing pad, wanting Sora to be done already. Sora listens to the last of Kakuzu's instructions, nodding occasionally when he pauses.

"Uhg" Talia groans, "When is this shit going to be done, I wanna do something." She pouts and turns to her drawing, "Not that there is anything to do in this stupid rock…" she complains. "Calm down already or I'll throw you out, you're lucky I don't kick you out of here like I did Hidan. Now if you don't keep quiet," Kakuzu pauses and narrows his eyes on her. Sora giggles and adds, "This is quite a task you are asking of her you know." Talia glares and mocks her before turning back to her picture, mumbling a quick 'whatever'.

"Besides you don't have to wait anymore, I've finished for now. Sora, I understand that some of these things will be hard to remember when I'm not around but-" Talia and Sora perk up, Talia grinning as Sora asks, "What? What do you mean without you around!" Kakuzu arches an eyebrow at her, "I thought he told you. Itachi is going to be your partner for this mission, Pein-sama said so. I guess Itachi wanted to see his student through or whatever, it doesn't matter to me either way." Kakuzu shrugs. "Well except I don't get any money…" He adds bitterly.

"You- you're serious!" Sora stares in awe at Kakuzu as he nods.

Talia bursts out laughing, "Oh my God!" Her laughter escalates and she clutches her sides, almost falling out of the chair. "This is freakin' awesome! This is perfect! Haha!" Sora merely blushes and hides her face in her hands, groaning. Kakuzu stares at them, confused, but ignores it and exits the room.


	6. Chapter Five: Talia's POV First Mission

I'm awoken by someone gently shaking my shoulder and I feel the cool sensation of saliva as well. I groan, "They're licking me again Deidara…"

He chuckles, "They can't help it, now get out of bed, un." I yank the blankets over my head and mumble curses at him, no matter how many times it has or will happen I will never get up early without a fight. I refuse to get used to it. "Come on we have our mission remember, un." I peek out from under the covers and glare at him.

"The mission isn't going anywhere."

"It looks bad on you if you don't do this right, un. Now come on." He yanks at the blankets that I have an iron grip on. With a sigh and a quick 'whatever' I give up and sit up.

After yawning and stretching I give him a quick look over, he is wearing his cloak and is ready to go. I raise an eyebrow at him and ask, "Did you sleep in that or something? This is the first time you've woken me up fully clothed…"

"Well if you want-"

"No please- too tired.." I swing my legs over the side of my bed, get up and push him out of the room. "I'll be out in a minute." I move to the dresser and sift through, finding a pair of Capri pants similar to the ones the rest of the Akatsuki wear just shorter. I also find a low cut sleeveless kimono style top that is dark gray and has a black sash keeping it from undoing, after putting it on I notice it is a tad short and shows of a little of my stomach and sides. I put on a belt Deidara had brought back from a village for me so I could use it to carry weapons and such along with a small arm guard Kakuzu had found. I slip on a pair of ninja sandals and head to the bathroom. I don't bother with make-up, just brush my hair and teeth then head out the door to my room.

Deidara looks me up and down and says, "Where's your cloak, un?" I groan and roll my eyes before retreating back into my room, grabbing the cloak and putting it on. I always admired the cloak when I _didn't_ have to wear it, now it's just uncomfortable. I strap my sword to my back, I feel stupid for almost forgetting it.

Deidara and I both leave the base and he makes a clay bird, we both hop on and it takes off.

There is an uncomfortable silence around us that I just can't handle, I hate silence. "So Deidara" He hummed and I say, "What are we doing again?"

"We are getting a scroll from Mizukagure, un. Pein said it'd help him research a way to get you two home when your services with us are done, hn" He informs. "It'll probably take us a few days to get there just so you know, un. If we're near a village I can bring us down to stay at an inn, un."

I nod and lay back on the bird, arms behind my head. I sigh as I watch the clouds pass overhead, it is way to early to be awake. I yawn and turn onto my stomach, resting my head on my arms and closing my eyes. Damn, wish I brought my music or something, this is going to be a very boring day.

Around mid day as we fly over a town the bird circles around and heads back towards the outskirts of said town. This sudden movement disturbs me from my half sleep state and I yell, "What the fuck Deidara!"

He laughs and says, "We can't just land in the middle of town, un." The bird then dives down into the trees, I almost fall off but manage to grip onto the tail of the bird as it descends. When it finally lands I hear Deidara calling out my name in confusion.

"Holy fuckin Triforce! Christ Deidara!" I let go of the bird and fall the short distance to the ground with a thud. "Warning next time!" He hops down and there is a large cloud of smoke before the bird reverts to it's original size. With a grin he holds his hand out to help me up. I accept his offer and we walk back to the village in silence.

We enter the busy village and I groan, crowds piss me off. Back home I would always end up bumping into the bitches and before I could apologize they'd bitch me out. They were only lucky Sora was there to stop me or I would have beat them up. I wonder if Deidara will let me loose? Heh, that'd be nice.

I snicker at my thoughts as I trail behind Deidara. I look at him then at the sun beating down on us, God how can he stand it? I'm dieing of heat in this thing.

I turn back to Deidara who takes an abrupt turn right, he walks as if he's going somewhere specific. Weird. It isn't long before I loose my patience with the heat and I compromise but unbuttoning the cloak, now Deidara can't yell at me for not wearing it. Soon after I do this we walk past what seems to be a bar as a few men come stumbling out of it red-faced and probably drunk.

Isn't it too early to drink?

One of them whistles and says, "Hey there cutie wanna come over here." He then breaks out into a giddy laugh. I arch my eyebrow and look around, he better be talking to some other chick or Deidara… "Yeah you! I'm talkin' to-" he hiccups, "you!" I roll my eyes and keep walking, picking up my pace to be closer to Deidara. Soon I am at his side and he looks over at me.

"Oh that's why."

"What?"

"Button up your cloak, un" He orders.

"Fuck that, it's way to hot out to be wearing a huge ass black cloak." I snap. Deidara rolls his eyes.

"You must like old men ogling your chest then, hn."

"You do it all the time" I shoot back.

"Well it's okay if I do it, un. I'm not an old unpredictable man, hn." Deidara grins.

"Right, you're just a young hormonally driven man who has more strength than an old drunkard and poses more of a threat…" It is my turn to roll my eyes. Deidara merely mutters 'un' and we continue. Soon enough we stop in front of a small tea shop that Deidara enters. I stare skeptically at it for a moment before following, the place looks sorta shady…

I sit beside Deidara in a corner of the shop, I don't like the looks of any of the men or woman here. Creeps me the fuck out…

"So is this a place you go to regularly?" I question.

"Yeah, we have ties with certain places, un. You didn't think we'd actually go to some random place did you, hn?"

Yes. "No" I mumble. I lean forward and prop my head up with one hand and twirl my hair with the other. My eyes wander, looking the place and its people over. The entrance seemed to be the only source of light and that wasn't much, the tables aren't in that great of shape and same goes for the chairs. Smoke fills the entire room due to the excessive amount of people smoking inside, this makes me cough quite a bit. Whilst in my coughing fit Deidara gently pats my back until I stop.

"Thanks…"

He flashes a half smile, "No problem, un. Want something to eat, hn?" I nod and Deidara motions someone over, he doesn't look very professional looking. The only professional thing about him is that he is wearing a half apron and he's carrying a notepad and pencil. I look over the rest of him, he wears a black t-shirt and grey pants along with sandals much like Deidara's. His hair is dirty blond and pulled back into a ponytail with some hair falling into his face but not so much so that it covers his green eyes.

"Hey" He says casually, he looks over to Deidara then to me and grins. "Who's you're new friend, did you ditch the troll you normally travel with?"

Deidara shifts closer to me and says, "No just a change in plans for a few days, hn."

"The name's Talia." I say, unable to control the attitude in my voice. This guy seems like a creeper, decent looking but creeper nonetheless.

"Just bring two of the usual, un." Deidara says as he drapes his arm over my shoulders and leans on me. I bite my lip to control my growl of anger but I let myself glare at him.

"Right, be back in a bit." The man says after he writes something down, when he is out of sight I roughly push Deidara away.

"What was that for!"

"He was staring at you like he was going to pounce, un. He's sorta a whore, he hit on me the first time I came here with Sasori. Even after he figured out I'm a guy he still flirted with me, hn." Ah so I was right in my assumptions.

"Wondrous, I attract old men and man whores, just what I need." I sigh and continue twirling my hair. "Thanks though, for that" I grumble as I look away from him.

"I told you," He says tauntingly, "You should have buttoned up you cloak like I said, hn." I stare down at myself, flustered and irritated at myself. My pride needs to take a hit for this one, it's for the greater good. I stand and quickly button the cloak back up before resuming my seat and resting my head on my arms. I stay that way and don't look up even when the man comes back with our food, I wait until Deidara tells me he is gone before I sit up again.

I stare down at a bowel of ramen with a cup of water next to it. Meh, could be worse. We eat in silence; this in itself is surprising because I kept dropping the noodles with the chopsticks I had been given. Stupid fuckin not fork, stupid not wanting to cross chopsticks so I don't insult people. Grr. When I had finished; by this time Deidara was done and smirking at me, Deidara paid and we left.

We walk the rest of the way out of the village and then a good distance outside of it before he creates another bird for us to fly on. After a while of silence Deidara says, "Is that your first time using chopsticks, un?" He sounds amused and surprised at this.

"Yes and no, I have used chopsticks before just not the right way. I was told crossing them insults the chef or whatever so I was trying not to." I huff, crossing my arms over my chest.

"How nice and polite of you, un." He teases.

"Hmph, whatever. Let me know when we get close to another village so I can prepare myself for the landing." Deidara nods and I lay back down on the bird.

My thoughts wander to how Sora is doing. I inwardly smirk when I remember she is going on a mission with Itachi. I could see her going after him, although I'm not so sure he is fond of us when Sora and I are near each other. We get pretty loud… I chuckle lightly. Maybe some alone time with the Uchiha bastard will be good for her.

My thoughts soon wander to a darker place, home. I wonder if anyone knows we're gone, maybe everyone thinks we died. What if we can never get home? As much fun as it is to screw around here I'd like to be able to go home again, see my dog, my other friends, my mother. I wonder if Sora's mom blames me for our disappearance, or vice versa? Uhg…

My thoughts consume me, and the many hours it takes for Deidara to finally decide it's time to sleep, seem to just fly by. No pun intended.

"Talia come on snap out of it, un" Deidara orders as he waves his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I sit up and remember what I had said to Deidara before slipping into la-la land. I grip the bird tightly and clench my eyes shut. "Okay I'm read."

"For what?" Deidara asks, amused. I open my eyes to see we have already landed and. My face heats up and I look away, "Shut up!"

Deidara jumps off the bird and says, "I didn't say anything, un."

I follow suit, "You didn't have to!" I growl. Still embarrassed I don't even look at him before stomping on ahead. We quickly reach the village and it appears to be smaller than the last one, the streets are smaller and there are less vendors, however there is still quite the amount of people crowding the area. Why are these people out so late at night!

"This village is smaller and doesn't have much in the way of shinobi, just a small force we could easily wipe out, un. We can get a decent inn if you want, hn."

"Fuck the hell yes!" I say excitedly. Finally, sleep! Not that I need it I've been in a bored daze all day.

The inn we find isn't to marvelous and we are only able to get a room with one bed. Deidara doesn't even put up a fight and heads strait for the couch upon entering the room. He kicks off his shoes by the couch and pulls the two pillows on it to one side. He takes his headband off along with his cloak, placing the headband on the small table beside the couch and laying his cloak out like a blanket.

"I'll sleep here, un." Deidara says with disappointment. This makes me feel bad for a minute, the couch doesn't look all to comfy. I shake my head to rid myself of the thoughts.

"Okay." After I abandon my cloak on the floor I wander over to the glass slider door that leads to a tiny balcony area. The small space is barely big enough for there to be one chair in it and still have room for me. I sit on the concrete ledge and heave a sigh. This mission is so boring and I haven't gotten to do much of anything all day. I wish I could run around for a while.

I pout and swing my legs back and forth staring at nothing in particular. Then a thought pops into my mind, "Hey Deidara I'll be back alright! I'm gunna go explore!" I call to him before standing on the ledge. I'm in mid jump when Deidara grabs my wrist.

"No way! I'm not letting you get lost, un." Deidara snaps as he pulls me back up.

"Oh come on! Where's your sense of fun, I wont be long. I've been sitting still for hours and I can't take it."

Deidara crosses his arms and narrows his eyes on me, "No, if I can deal with it then you can too, un. Believe me you'll get used to it." I say nothing and stare off into the night sky. I guess he has a point, I shouldn't be wandering around. Uhg I hate agreeing with him.

I follow him back into the main part of our small room, he sits on the couch after turning the lights off and turns the TV. His eyes drift from the TV over to me, "Aren't you going to go to bed, un?" Shaking my head I take a seat next to him and silently watch whatever show he had chosen. I'm way too awake to even try to sleep, I'd just get too frustrated. "Okay then…"

After an hour or so Deidara had fallen asleep on the couch, sitting up and head tilted back with his mouth slightly open. Still feeling wide awake I sat there, now wrapped up in my Akatsuki cloak. Every now and again Deidara lets out a small snore when he moves in his sleep, I chuckle every time. If I had a marker I'd so draw a penis on his face right now.

It is close to midnight when I decide there is nothing worth watching and I that I should try to sleep. My eyes feel heavy after I turn off the TV and my sight adjusts to a dark room. Before heading off to the bedroom I look at Deidara. Something inside me tells me that I should do him a favor and lay him down, that something also says he'll bitch about his neck hurting if I don't. I grin at the thought of his pain but decide to not have to deal with it in the morning. While I slowly and gently adjust his head and shoulders I silently pray he doesn't wake up. Oh this would be so embarrassing, Sora would find out too and she'd never let me hear the end of it. As I adjust his legs to be on the couch I can't shake the feeling that someone's watching me. I frequently check to make sure he's still asleep and each time I check his eyes are closed. Had he been awake I would have caught him already.

With him now laying down I toss my cloak over him as an extra blanket, and mutter as I walk away, "Night blondy."

"Night, hn." My body freezes and I stand completely still. Oh you little clever fucker… Whatever. I shrug off the feeling and urge to smack him and head off to bed, falling asleep quicker than I expect.

I wake up, surprisingly early, of my own will and groggily walk into the main room. Looking over at the couch I see Deidara grinning that cocky grin of his. Rubbing my eyes and yawning I sit down next to him, silent.

"And here I thought you hated my guts, un." He says teasingly. I muster up a weak glare and say, "I only didn't want to hear you bitch about in the morning like the woman you are." Being to tired to deal with his crap I let my body slide opposite his direction so that I'm half laying on the couch. "I don't want to be awake."

"Yeah yeah I've heard it all before, un. Come on get ready we have to get going, un." I sit up and stare at him a moment, he looks confused when I start to giggle. "What?"

"Your hair is a fuckin mess." He runs his fingers through it in frustration as I laugh at him. I do the same in a more calm matter before taking my cloak and putting my shoes on. "Well let's go."

We spend the next two and half days traveling; making occasional pit stops for food and to sleep. Any time in-between and sometimes during these activities we argue and bicker about little things. It was starting to get on my nerves more than usual, at this point I would have rather gone with Sasori.

"Okay so now what?" Deidara and I are currently watching the, what I would call mansion, that the scroll we are after is being held in. The entire thing is one big building that looks like it is divided up into smaller buildings with a wall surrounding it. Security looks tight so just charging in would be an idiotic move, this saddens me as it is what I was hoping to do.

"It's your mission, you decide, un." Deidara looks to me, waiting for my plan.

"What if we use a transformation jutsu?" Deidara gives me a skeptical look. "No, listen, you can transform since you're the wanted criminal not me, then I can stab you and-"

"How the fuck does that help either of us, un!" Deidara snaps in a hushed tone.

"Shut the fuck up and let me finish! We can go there saying we had been robbed and you got stabbed or something! It could work!" Deidara rolled his eyes. "Just use a transformation jutsu…"

Deidara shot me a confused look, "Why?"

"Cause you're a criminal, numb nuts. Christ, why else?" Deidara silently complied after rolling his eyes for the billionth time. When the smoke clears he doesn't look much different; his build is the same as well as his skin tone and hair color, however his eyes are a dull green and hair much shorter. His clothes are different as well, wearing a plain green yukata style top with gray pants. I smirk at him.

Damn, if I didn't know he was Deidara he'd be one hot piece of ass… I chuckle at my thoughts, Deidara raises an eyebrow and watches me questioningly.

"You should change too, un." I shoot him an icy glare. "I mean transform, I taught you basic transformation jutsu so it shouldn't be that hard, hn." With a sigh I preform the instructed jutsu. The smoke clears to reveal me in a plain purple kimono, not a fancy one just something you'd see any woman wearing. I hold my hand out to him, "Hair tie." It takes him a moment to process my demand before he gives me his hair tie, I quickly pull my hair into a high ponytail.

"Why are you putting your hair back, hn?"

"Well if I'm going to be killing someone I don't want my hair in the way." I hold my hand out once again, "Now give me a kunai so I can stab you."

With a low growl he begrudgingly hands me the requested weapon and mumbles, "You owe me for this, un…"

"Oh don't be such a pussy- I'm paying you back by gracing you with my presence- now hold still." I search his body tying to find a spot that wont make him completely useless to me… I contemplate following through on my many threats on cutting _it_ off, something _I_ definitely wont ever need, but opt not to. That's a tad bit to cruel… His shoulder? No that could end out worse than I intend it too…. Hmmm…

He chuckles, "If you keep staring at me like that I might start to think you're doing it cause-" He lets out a sharp hiss of pain as I slash across his stomach. I grin and drop the kunai to the ground, "What was that- I couldn't hear you over the slash I made on your stomach?" He groans as he slumps forward a bit.

With a sigh I sling one of his arms over my shoulder, propping him up. "Now make this look good- If you fuckin move your hand any further down I will cut. It. Off!" Deidara chuckles and his hand retreats back to grasping my shoulder tightly. We start on our way down to the nobleman's home. The walk is difficult and Deidara decides to walk on his own until we get within eyesight, this helped only slightly as walking in a kimono is difficult. God, this is why I wear pants, not dresses or skirts- pants. It also seemed like Deidara had made a game of trying to cop a feel any time he would keep me from tripping.

Once we arrived, Deidara leaning on me with a pained look on his face and blood soaked shirt, the guards at the entrance immediately came to out aid. I mentally smirked at this, taking advantage of the better half of a person is so easy. To bad I also felt a great amount of guilt for using someone's kindness against them, something I would normally never do. But hey, what else can you expect after being around criminals for almost a month?

"Please help us! My husband and I were on our way back to our village when we were attacked!" My voice is filled with worry and makes them rush even more so. They rush us to an area where Deidara's wound is treated; while tending to his medical needs one of them runs off to find the nobleman. Also during this time, I am beside Deidara for the entirety of his treatment. Playing the roll of a wife to someone like him is infuriating, not because I will be teased for it later- oh no; because he smirks at me whenever he gets the chance. I know exactly why he's doing it to, it's because he knows how much it angers me to be so tender with him.

Why did I even come up with this idiotic plan…

When we are finally left alone Deidara chuckles and says, "Husband huh? I could have been anything else you know, hmm. Brother, friend, cousin, un." He smirked at me, and as hard as I tried I couldn't keep the blush from showing.

"Yeah- well- fuck you."

"I bet you'd like that wouldn't you, hn." An irritated hum escapes my lips as I punch him in the head.

"In your dreams! Fuckin hell… It was just the first thing I came up with. You read into things to much." He chuckles again as he sits up, wincing slightly. He rests his hand over the bandages currently covering his stomach. Feeling a bit guilty for being the cause of his pain, although minor considering what could happen to him, I can't help but apologize. "Sorry about that, does it hurt a lot?"

He smiles, a real smile for once and not a stupid cocky grin, and reaches out; his hand gently touching my face. I go stiff as he leans forward, drawing me closer with his had at the same time.

Oh for the love of Zelda what the hell is he doing!

I screw my eyes shut, feeling him so close makes my face go completely red and I can't move. A few seconds pass before I can bring myself to look at him, he has a serious look on his face. I shoot him a questioning look and mouth 'what?' He inches closer and whispers, "We're being watched, un." I hold back my sigh of relief and smile. Knowing that makes this a hell of a lot less awkward- still awkward- just not so much.

As if on cue, the sliding door opens and an older man slowly walks in. He is a small old man with very little hair left, what hair remains is white. His eyes are dark brown and look sad and tired, and his face is riddled with age and stress lines. He isn't to tall or short, from what I can see he is about average height, dressed in a dark blue yukata top and black baggy pants with straw sandals.

"Hello my young visitors," He sounds friendly and much more lively than he looks, "what seems to be the trouble?"

"We were attacked on the way back to our village" I answer with sadness in my voice. "They took all our belongings, he was hurt trying to protect me."

"My my… You two are lucky you weren't killed…" He says, his words dragging on as if he is surprised at our situation His brown eyes fell on me and he said, "You are one lucky woman to have a man that loves you so much as to risk his own life."

"I am, I couldn't think of what would have happened without him." Uhg, I want to puke…. But instead I settle for wrapping my arms around Deidara's arm and tugging him closer, feigning a worried look.

"Well I can't have you two wandering around while there are thieves roaming about. I will have some of my guars extend their patrols, hopefully we can find them. In the meantime I would like you two to stay the night." He smiles and speaks so kindly, it sends a tugging sensation to my heart. I feel bad about this already…

"We shouldn't you've done so much for us already, hmm." Deidara leans forward to stand and winces; instinctively my hands dart to his shoulders and push him back. He looks at me surprised for a second before grinning. I would have growled but I need to keep my character, curse my natural concern for others…

"Nonsense, let me show you around a bit. Can't have you two getting lost now," He turns and motions for us to follow. I help Deidara put a new shirt on, as I assume a _caring wife_ would. Uhg, this sick feeling I have in my stomach is going to make me throw up if I have to keep this up. After helping Deidara to his feet we follow the old man, he had told us to call him Ryo. He showed us to a guest room that we'd be sleeping in, a bath area, dining area and an open area for us to relax in. There was quite a large area he avoided; Deidara and I had exchanged knowing glances, that's where it must be.

"So how do you want to do this, hn?" Deidara asks in a low whisper as he takes his shirt off. My face turns red and I throw one of the pillows Ryo's servants provided at his head.

"You pervert we're on a mission! And what makes you think that I'd-"

He chuckles, "I was talking about the mission, un. For someone who doesn't like me you sure think of sex a lot when I talk, un." I throw another pillow at him and let out a disgruntled growl.

"Then why are you taking your shirt off?" Ha, my argument is valid!

"Changing my bandages, hn." His smirk widens as my face turns redder.

"Go suck a dick…"

"Now is that something my _wife_" he lets the word wife drag out, "should be saying to me, un? Actually I think it should be the other-"

"Deidara, I will cut you."

"You already-" I walk over and punch him hard in the arm, reducing the rest of his comment to quiet laughter.

With a frustrated sigh I say, "Look- just- Uhg. Back to what you were saying earlier, I think we should wait till everyone falls asleep. At least the maids and the old man anyway, as much as I want to go on a killing spree…" Because of YOU Deidara! Ah yes, but if I yell that then the cat is out of the bag, I'll save that for after. "I think it'd be easier if we just did a snatch and run."

"…Snatch and run…?"

"Don't question my mouth words!" I say harshly but quietly. This makes Deidara laugh, I can't help but smile. Sora always laughed when I said that, it's nice that someone else finds it funny. The room falls silent and awkwardness soon follows. It's not that I'm not good around guys, hell- most of my friends back home are guys. Honestly I don't know why I feel so awkward, I hate it.

Looking over I see Deidara finally starting to change his bandages; I giggle when he makes frustrated faces while putting on new ones. Since he seems to be having a difficult time I decide to help him. I kneel down next to him and take the bandages from his hands, the mouths on them try to lick me. That's…that is really creepy, cool in a weird way, but creepy.

"You're helping me, un? Did you hit your head or something when I wasn't looking, hn?"

"I'm being nice to you for once and you want to antagonize me? You really are a dumb blond." He makes a face before staring blankly. I finish wrapping the bandages around him to find him still staring blankly at me. Snapping my fingers before his eyes seems to bring him out of it. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing, you just said something about hair and it made me wonder why your hair is two colored, un. Was it always like that, un?"

I grin at his almost childlike question, his ignorance is almost adorable at times. Other times it makes me want to strangle him… "Where I'm from people color there hair and it stays in for a while until it washes out, or until the colored hair grows out."

He tilts his head to the side and touches my hair, "So this isn't your real color?"

"Nope, I've had it like this for so long though, it feels natural." I smile nervously and fidget under his hand. It's one thing for my friends to have their hands on me, Deidara doing it is so damn awkward. "So…" I start, swiftly brushing his hand away and turning my head to look at the door, "What now?"

"We wait, hmm."

Groaning at the fact I have to wait longer I flop back onto the pillow I had thrown at Deidara, "Waiting is stupid."

Moments later a maid walks in and informs us that dinner is ready. I eagerly get up to follow, Deidara seems reluctant. It takes a bit of pestering to get him to come and eat dinner, I sure as hell wont go by myself. We follow the woman in silence to the dining room and take out seats before the large table. The food is arranged neatly in large bowls in the center of the table with smaller plates and bowls along the edges for us to use. There are various rice, meats, and drinks to chose from and it all looks really good.

Deidara lets out an almost silent sigh, he sounded relieved about something. I pay no mind to it and wait to be told I can take food. Every once in a while I glace at Deidara to see him eyeing his and the rest of the food very carefully, as if trying to find something wrong with it.

Beside Deidara's odd behavior the dinner went nicely. It was us, the old man, and two male guards. Ryo seems rather vibrant for a man of his age, however his guards don't share his enthusiasm when they speak. They both sound stoic and rather unhappy with social interactions.

Once everyone has finished Deidara and I excuse ourselves and make our way back to the guestroom. The walk there is silent and it seems like there is something wrong with him, he's never this quiet.

"Something wrong?" I ask, shutting the sliding door to our room. Deidara is silent as he goes to blow out the candles that illuminated the room. I walk over to him and grip his wrist tightly, "Deidara!"

He whips around and shoots a stern look, one I would expect from Sasori when I get on his nerves. I release his hand and shrink back a bit. "Had I not been here you would have just eaten the food without a second thought, un!" He spoke in an angry whisper.

"What's the problem-"

"It could have had poison, hn! You need to be more careful, un. I mean cause think about it, the old man lives by himself excluding his guards and servants, he obviously doesn't want people to take his scroll or whatever else treasures he has, un. Doesn't that make you think he'd be skeptical about us?" His eyes bore into mine as he scolds me.

I don't respond, there isn't much I can say that wont set him off. What I really want to do is yell back at him and ask him why he even cares, that'll only make things worse though. Instead I decide to take the harsh words in silence, he is right after all. I'm a ninja now, there is no way I can be as carefree as I was back home.

My eyes drift to the floor and I turn away, he sighs and I feel a hand on my shoulder. He pulls me closer and whispers, "I just- be more careful next time, un. The Akatsuki would be boring without you, hn." He leads me over to the average sized mat they had put out for us to sleep on. "Come on, pretend to fall asleep, un."

Oh fan-fucking-tastic… Uhg I'm going to need ten baths after this!

Anyone else- if it were anyone else this wouldn't be so bad. We lay facing the same direction, and that for me is staring at the wall, with his arm slung over my waist. Why couldn't I be sucked into my Zelda game or something? Seriously, this shit would be perfect if it was Link… Ohohoh, it would be _wonderful_ if it was Link, but no, I'm stuck with Deidara. Stupid fuckin TV…

After an hour or so of laying there I notice all the light from outside had vanished, the moon and stars being an exception. There were no more footsteps and no more people to check in on us. About a half hour ago someone had come to check in on us, I had to restrain my laughter at the thought of 'what if this was a real couple'.

Seriously, if this was a real couple instead of us, whoever walked in could have literally _walked in_ on quite the…situation… Or could have, at least.

Turning to Deidara and shaking him to get his attention, I motion towards the door. We silently get up and sneak out of the room, our footsteps hardly making a sound. Eventually we find a small almost unnoticeable doorway, Deidara stays outside while I explore. Inside it looks like any other room in the house, with the exception of how much light is in it. At the very back is a pedestal with a case sitting atop it.

I snort at this, how cliché. Slowly I draw closer and closer to it, keeping an eye out for any trip wires or small traps. The last thing I need is something flying out and giving me a heart attack. The box is a simple black one, with a single lock on it. Why does it feel like this is to easy? I grasp the box and immediately regret it, there is a string attached to it, leading to who knows where; all I know is I triggered a trap and I'm fucked.

Growling, I yank the box free of the delicate string and turn to be met with a pair of brown eyes.

"I had a feeling you two weren't what you seemed…" My heart drops and I step back. How the hell did he get past Deidara? "There are many entrances girl, I'm sure your man is guarding one of them somewhere. He wont be for long, however, my men are on their way."

"What!"

He points his finger at the box, "The string." He chuckles darkly and adds, "It's only a matter of time…"

I stare in disbelief. What do I do! Do something quick he's going to hurt Deidara! You can't just kill an old man! Idiot you have to!

I growl an grip my head tightly, all the thoughts buzzing through my mind are making my head hurt. Okay, concentrate! Just go, you and Deidara can fight your way out.

I roughly push past Ryo, sending him to the ground and exit. Deidara looks at me, confused and worried, "Run!" I yell. Deidara nods and follows my lead. I honestly wish he didn't, I have no clue where I'm going! My blind running leads us to an area swarming with Ryo's gaurs, I look to Deidara for an sort of instruction. Deidara's transformation jutsu is released and he's back to his normal self, that is all the instruction I need.

I release the transformation and hook the box onto my belt inside my cloak. I reach behind my back, grasping my sword tightly with a wicked grin on my face. I draw my sword quick enough to slash two guards across the chest. Deidara jumps back and sends out two small birds that explode as they hit the ground, the surrounding men are blown to bits. I narrowly avoid being hit by his explosion but have no time to yell at him for it as three more men come at me. The first blocks my sword while the other two move in to slash their katanas at me, the third one lands a hit just as I push away from them. As quickly as I can I thus my sword through the one who had cut me and slashed sideways, aiming my next swing at the one who hadn't been able to hit me. I'm barley able to land a cut on him as he jumps back, giving the other one an opportunity to strike. With a smirk I turn to the one who is currently running at me and slam my fist into his gut before he can bring his sword down. Using the force of the punch I send him flying into the other guard and grin in satisfaction.

This grin quickly fades as another bomb goes off dangerously close to me, he needs to watch where he throws those damn things. "Come on ya little fuckin pyro, lets get out of here!" I motion him to follow me and surprisingly he does this without protest. We quickly run and jump over the wall blocking our path, now all that's left is forest then we're in the clear.

Life must love to fuck me over because as we run I trip over a wire I hadn't seen. That wasn't there before, what the fuck! There was a silent pause before needles started raining down on us. I look back to see they are coming from little slots in the wall, and curse the wall out as I ran.

Luckily we manage to get out of range of the needles. No one had followed us and now we could take a moments rest. I press my hand firm against a tree and lean on it, breathing heavily and smirking in satisfaction. Hell the fuck yes, I just did my first mission! "Deidara- I-" I huff out of breath, "I don't- think anyone followed us."

"That's…good..un.." His voice breaks off as he slumps forward and falls to the ground. I stare at him, grinning.

"Very funny Deidara, stop being a dick and lets get back to base." He is silent. "Deidara this isn't fuckin funny…" I walk over to him and nudge his side with my foot, earning a weak groan. Upon further examination I see three little needles sticking out of his back, my eyes widen. "Deidara you got hurt…Why didn't you tell me!" I drop to my knees, pull out the needles and hold him up. His eyes are glazed over and he is drenched in sweat.

"It's nothing I- uhg…" I let out an irritated growl, if he didn't look so hurt I would have smacked him upside the head for being so stupid. He hisses in pain when my fingers ghost over the injured spots, "Poison, hmm." My heart drops for the billionth time today. Great! Now I have to help him to a doctor or something!

"Come on blondy," I switch my sword around so the strap goes across my back and the sword is pressed to my chest; crouch in front of him and say, "Get on, I'm bringing you to a hospital." Deidara stands up as he says something about being able to walk fine. However, just as he finishes his sentence he falls forward onto my back with a loud 'oof'. Because I would do this sort of thing back home, giving Deidara a piggy back ride wont be so hard. Remembering where the village is, however, is a big problem.

As I walk with Deidara on my back, images of Sora laughing at me flash through my mind. Oh she would get a real kick out of this one. She would laugh and say, 'he's riding your ass', then I would make a comment regarding Itachi. That'd shut her right the fuck up.

Deidara begins to slide, with a grunt I bounce him back up. "Just so you know this totally fuckin counts towards me owing you one." Despite any and all my attempts to get him to talk while I carried him, he remained silent. This worries me the most, I had even said things to purposely get him to make a sexual comment about. I just need him to talk so I know he's still hanging in there. "Don't you dare fuckin die on me… I hate quiet and with you gone it will be practically silent…"

The sun is just peaking over the horizon by the time I find a village. After that it takes a good hour to get into said village and find a doctor who will treat him. Once inside a hospital I collapse in front of the reception desk and ask them to help him. Two male nurses rush in and help Deidara off me and carry him away. Shakily standing up I watch the doors he had disappeared behind. I give the woman behind the desk 'what now' look; she sits me down on a bench by the doors and tells me she will let me know when the doctors have finished. It seems like forever before she returns to me saying, "The doctor has finished treating your friend, he is asleep right now so-" I stand up and push past her, heading into the hall Deidara was taken down. The woman follows, eventually able to get in front of me and leads me to his room.

I enter and immediately stand by his bed. He lay there, eyes closed and in the clothes he wore under his cloak, sleeping. I turn to see his cloak neatly folded on the chair on the other side of the bed. The room is rather dark, the only light source is the large window on the wall beside Deidara's bed. The lighting of the room adds to the overall dreary feeling one would get from being in it, plain pale green walls with off white floor tiles and a sterile smell.

"You were lucky to get him here when you did," A male voice sounds behind me, I turn to see a man wearing a pale green shirt and matching pants. "Although his body seemed surprisingly resistant to the poison, much later and he wouldn't have made it." He pauses and says, "I'll leave you two be." He smiles and I smile back out of polite habit.

Plopping down in the chair I sigh, "Stupid Deidara…making me worry and stuff." I glare at his unresponsive face, "I only did it so I wouldn't have to explain why you were dead to Pein. Uhg, I'm talking to a sleeping person…" I yawn as I lean forward, resting my arms on the bed then my head on my arms. I struggle to keep my eyes open, I want to be awake for when he wakes up. Despite my best efforts I slip into a dreamless sleep.

"Talia, un." I feel someone nudging my shoulders and crack my eyes open. My vision is hazy at first but I can see Deidara looking down at me, "Talia get up, hn." I sit up and rub my eyes with one hand and stretching with the other. I watch Deidara for a minute, confused, then the memories of what had happened flood my mind. I notice the hint of pink on his face when he says, "Thanks for uh…helping me, un."

Without thinking, I lean forward and wrap my arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug. He goes stiff but relaxes as I speak, "Don't ever fuckin scare me like that again blondy…" He lets out a quiet laugh and pats my back with one hand with the other wraps around me. What I'm doing clicks in my head, but I don't care. I'm really not in the mood to fight with him. "Speak of this to no one…"

"Heh. I'll try not too, un."


	7. Chapter Five: Sora's POV First Mission

I was nervous, I'm sure everyone is a little nervous before their first mission. But I think I was more nervous about the fact that Itachi asked to take me on my first mission. I have no real problem with it, except I am a little intimidated to be going on a mission with such a genius of a Ninja. I remember all about him, unlocking the Sharingan when he was eight, how he became an Anbu Elite when he was thirteen, not to mention that he also has the Mangekyo Sharingan. But the other problem is that Talia's stupid words keep echoing through my brain, I don't want it to interfere with my mission, but I can't stop thinking about it. I barely got any sleep the night before the mission my nerves were on fire. When Itachi came to my room I was already dressed and had all of my gear ready.

My Akatsuki cloak on over my black and gray kimono top, with a fishnet mesh underneath, covering my arms. I had on a pair of gray shorts for the travel over, but I also had a rather close fitting pair of black pants for the actual stealth of the mission. My senbon needles were carefully hidden in a pouch on my thigh, and after pulling my hair into a loose bun I put two Senbon needles through it just in case. I sling my gear bag over my shoulder and follow Itachi out of the base. We had decided to depart early while it was still dark for Sunagakure.

Our target lived in one of the villages there and was leaking information, Pein wanted him dead. So not only was this my first mission, but my first kill was well. Itachi had estimated that if we started early we would make it there in two days, we would sneak in and kill the man, and then it would take us two days to travel back as long as we remained under the radar. We had already been traveling for an hour, maybe more when the sun started to rise. My body against my own will was already starting to hate me due to my lack of sleep, and the lack of caffeine did not help either. But I pushed forward, I did not want to fail on my first mission, and most of all I did not want to appear weak. I don't know how much time passed with the sun being up, but finally we slowed down and stopped at a little tea shop, right at the edge of Sunagakure. It was nice to finally get some coffee to jumpstart my system, the fatigue of running was taking a toll now that I was sitting down and not moving. Itachi ordered us something light to munch on, anything to big and a cramp would form in our sides. The little breakfast went in silence for a while, until Itachi decided to make a comment.

"You're tired," he stated plainly, looking at me over the lip of his mug."I did not sleep well last night," I sigh, "It's no big deal.""We'll stop early tonight," is his answer, and frankly it angers me."No we will keep going until it is absolutely necessary to stop," I retort, "If we stop earlier than planned it will take longer to get there, we go until the designated time."

He does not respond, his look is unreadable but I ignore it and finish my second cup. I step away from our table and leave, stretching my legs before I am forced to run again, I am going to be in pain tonight but I'm sure a quick healing jutsu will fix up my legs for the rest of the journey. Itachi comes outside from the shop and we depart again, jumping through the trees. It gets hotter, and soon we are traveling through sand and brush, barely any life in sight. This cloak is making it unbearable, but it is also protecting my eyes from the sand blowing around. No wonder this place is called the Wind Country. The travel through the sand doesn't last long; we finally make it through the large sandy area, past an area of stone and rubble and into a rather thick area of forest once again. The Sun seems to be setting and my body is so completely drained of energy I feel like I could collapse at any minute, but I refuse to give in. we had originally decided to stop after the sun had set and the moon had risen to a decent height.

There was no way I was going to pass out with the sun still in the sky, not a snowballs chance in hell. But the further I pushed myself the more my body screamed in protest. It's true I was on track back home, but only for one season, and I was probably the slowest on my team. I have been training for about a month now; not nearly enough to bring up my stamina, in running, especially since most of my training involved water jutsu's and healing techniques. The sun sets and I feel even more tired with the darkness falling around me. I'm doing pretty good at hiding it I think, I'm not panting at all, and I am keeping up my speed with Itachi. Finally after an eternity of running, with the pain in my legs at its maximum volume I see the moon, rising in the sky, like a beacon of hope.

Oh wonderful, hey why is everything getting darker? Oh crap, my body has completely stopped, and my grip on consciousness is lost. The last thing I see is myself falling towards the ground, before I see darkness.

I groan, feeling the world take form around me. My sense of feeling comes back first, and I am hit with an intense pain in my legs. I feel comfortable in my upper body; I am lying down on a comfy bed I assume. I open my eyes, blinking at the brightness that is coming off of the lap in the corner of the room. I slowly push myself off the bed, hissing as I feel a pain in my back as well. I lift the blanket that is covering my body off me and look down at my legs. There red and sore, my feet look slightly blistered from my shoes. My chakra seems alright though, so I create a hand sign and begin to relieve my tense muscles, after a few minutes my legs are feeling a lot better and I am able to move them around. I move my still glowing hand to my back and relieve the tension there.

When I am all done I feel ten times better, maybe even enough to run all the way until night again. I now take the time to look around the room. It's a small one bed hotel room, the shades are drawn and the lap in the corner is on, sitting underneath it is Itachi, who seems to be sleeping, his legs stretched out in front of him and his back leaning against the wall. I feel bad that I am the one hogging the bed and that I passed out on him like that, I should have told him I wasn't feeling well enough to continue. I stand from the rather large bed and walk over to him quietly, he does not stir.

I crouch down in front of him and examine his features. He looks asleep, his face is emotionless, except that he seems more relaxed, his hair falling just right. His cloak is still on, buttoned up as if to keep himself warm. His shoes are off, revealing his feet to be slightly red from all of the travel. I wonder if he would get mad if I healed his feet up. I mean he must be used to traveling long distances, but still I feel so bad. I check once more to see if he is asleep before performing the proper hand signs and healing his feet. The redness goes down and his feet return to the same pale as the rest of his body. I smile and look up to see him staring right at me; I let out a little shriek and fall backwards against the bed frame.

"God did you have to do that?" I ask, grabbing at my chest."You passed out," he says."I know, I apologize for not telling you I was tired," I answer, "I wasn't aware I was that bad until it was too late.""It's your first mission you do not need to over exert yourself so much," I blush lightly, already feeling stupid, "It's alright if we take longer to get there, he isn't going anywhere anyway."

"How are your feet?" I ask, trying to stop the talking on the subject for the moment. "They're better, thank you." He whispers after a moment of silence.

"Well if you're not too tired we could go get something to eat and continue forward." I say, rising up to my feet.

"Are you tired?" he asks, he will never let me live this down. "I'm alright," I say, "Some coffee and some breakfast and I'm good to go.""Then we'll eat and go."

The day went as such; we ate breakfast in the little inn that Itachi got for us after I passed out. Then, with the sun just barely rising in the sky we began the rest of our journey. Itachi insisted that if I got tired at all I was to tell him, of course I said I would although I intended to do no such thing. With a good night's rest, a cup of coffee in my system, and my limbs up to their full strength I felt like I could run the whole day without stopping. But around high noon with the sun at the highest point in the sky Itachi insisted that I stop to rest. I complained for a while until I realized although I was not tired, I was dreadfully hungry.

After compiling to a quick lunch in a little village we continued on until we reached the village in Sunagakure where we would be tracking down our man and killing him. His mansion was apparently a few miles outside of the village and he had hired a whole militia of low ranking ninja from Suna, easy picking, Itachi had said.

We found a place to hide our gear and moved in to get a look at what we were dealing with. The whole mansion was surrounded by the ninja, wearing the same white colored masks with the sand symbol on the forehead. I notice that there are a few females among them, which gets an idea forming in my head. After retreating a safe distance away I tell Itachi my idea of how to infiltrate the area.

He is not satisfied with it at all, and does not feel comfortable with me working on my own. My idea is to take out one of the female guards, take her place, and then have Itachi try and attack the mansion. Then I would put him into a comatose state after starting a fight with him. After which I would be able to get into the mansion, sneak in, and the kill our man. Then I would sneak to retrieve Itachi's body and we would leave the immediate area.

"We'll think of another way to do it," he answers, and my frustration rises."No." I say, "We are going through with my plan."

"And I said we'd find another way to do it." He insists, still looking emotionless.

"No, we are doing my plan god damn it," I glare up at him, unafraid of the burning crimson of his eyes, "This is my mission not yours so you have to listen to me!"

"Sora-" I cut him off."Just fucking trust me!" I growl, "can't you even do that?"

Silence falls between us and I feel my case is lost. I'm going to have to do whatever Itachi's plan is, but then my mission will be a fail, because he'll be doing all the work, not me. I fall back against a tree and rub at my temples, I have a headache, this is not going at all how I had hoped. After an eternity of silence in the quiet part of the woods I grow agitated at the time we are wasting. Just as I am about to tell him I don't care what we do as long as we do it now he speaks first.

"Alright." He says, his voice a little weak compared to his normal timbre. "You mean?" I'm started, he's actually agreeing to my plan?

"Yes, I do not like this idea at all but it's your mission and," I wait in anticipation for him to finish, "I trust you." My heart sores, my confidence is restored and I am feeling on top of the world.

"Alright then let's find one of the female guards and take her down." It was not hard to find a rather dumb kunoichi with hair a similar color to mine. Itachi took her out quickly and I changed into her uniform which was a rather short skirt, a tight fitting spandex body suit with white body armor. I put my hair down like hers, and put on the mask. I kept all of my weapons on me, the Senbon pack on my thigh, and I slipped some senbon needles in between the armor and my spandex. Itachi said I looked just like her, except for the blue bangs, but he said it was so dark out people wouldn't notice too much. I wished him good luck before he went to go distract the guards. I would have to fight with him and get the needles through his neck, at the correct angle. After all his training I was sure I would hit my target, but I was still nervous.

I made quickly made my way towards a group of guards and hung around close to them. They were not taking the job seriously of course, all of them seemed bored and were wondering how much they were getting paid for doing nothing. It was around then that Itachi decided to make his move, charging in and taking down a few guards in the progress. I watched how some of the guards tried to attack, they were rather pathetic, none of them wanted to die that much was obvious. A few go in it with there all and are easily swept away. My group takes off, and I with them, all of us trying to take down the Uchiha. It was almost like we were working in a formation, and somehow I was the one to deliver the finishing blow. A few of them tried to distract him by surrounding him and throwing kunai at him which we quickly avoided.

The two boys in front of me had invisible wires attached to their kunai which quickly tied up Itachi, although I'm sure if he wasn't trying to hold back he'd be able to escape without anyone even noticing. I moved in afterwards and sent two senbon needles through his neck; right on the spot that would knock him out, and put him into his death like state. "Way to go Yui!" one of the boys shouts at me, "You killed the Akatsuki scum no problem.""Yeah your target practice has paid off I must say." The other boy says, "Now let's drag this guy down to the morgue and give our report to the boss.""Alright," I say quietly, hoping my voice doesn't give me away.

The boys carry Itachi's body into the mansion and down a series of hallways that I mark secretly with senbon needles. After going down a flight of stairs we enter a rather cold stone room with metal slabs covered in bodies. I try not to freak out, part of me is creeped the fuck out and the other half wants to laugh hysterically and poke at them.

They carelessly throw Itachi's body down on one of the empty tables and I resist the urge to hurt them for abusing his body. They laugh and chuckle about how the body will get dissected tomorrow and how much money we are all going to get paid because we were the ones to take down the Akatsuki Bastard. Well this Akatsuki bitch is getting pretty pissed off, thank god for the mask; I would never be able to hide my angry face.

"Hey Yui after we get off duty lets go get some drinks," the boy named Takashiro asks, "You know what I'm saying."

"I'll think about it." I answer, yeah right, I'd rather stick needles in my eyes.

"She'd rather go with me anyway," the other boy Taro says, slinging his arm over my shoulder, "Everyone knows I can make a woman happy." I pick up his hand and throw it off my shoulder.

"Ooh she's playing hard to get," Takashiro chimes, "I like it!"

"Are we going to go talk to the boss or what?" I ask, "Maybe if you two were a little more serious I might take you more seriously."

"I will prove myself to you Fukushi Yui I swear it!" Taro declares, taking my hand, oh god what have I done?

"Me to, I will be super serious!" Takashiro shouts, "Now let's go talk to the boss and prove how serious we are!"

Well at least there quiet. I keep marking where we are going as we walk down another serious of hallways. Finally we end at a rather large door, Taro knocks on the door and it opens, revealing a huge dining room table. Sitting at the far end of it, with a glass of wine in his hands and a spread of food out in front of him is my Target. I remember the picture Itachi showed me, every detail of his face, the over confident brown eyes, the double chin, the balding head. He's looking at us expectantly, swirling the wine in his glass around before taking a sip. Oh I am so ok with killing this dude.

"Tell me, which one of you delivered the killing blow?" he asks, gesturing us closer with a wave of his hand.

"That was me sir," I answer quietly, trying to be respectful like a guard would."I see and tell me your name young lady." Oh god he's fucking checking me out, this is so unprofessional.

"Fukushi Yui sir," I say, bowing lightly, if I bow to low he might try and check out my breasts, even if they are covered up.

"Interesting," he chuckles, his cheeks turning a light shade of red, "you were very skilled to take out that Akatsuki scum. From here on out you will be my personal body guard.""I am honored that you would choose me sir." Oh great he is going to try and cop a feel, nasty old bastard.

"The rest of you are dismissed," The others leave and I wave a quick goodbye to Taro and Takashiro, "Well I am tired," he yawns, standing from his seat, "occupancy me to bed." I simply nod and follow him out of the chamber and down the right hallway outside of the door.

Oh fuck, oh shit, this guy is expecting me to submit to him, oh hell no! I remain calm; I need to pretend I am ok with this. Once we are safely in his room just the two of us I can strike, and I will make it as painful as I can.

He chuckles lightly when we reach what I assume is his bedroom door, he opens the door and reveals a complete dungeon, with chains on the wall, and a leather couch covered with different sex toys. I feel like I'm going to throw up, I hear the door shut behind me and I turn just in time to have my mask knocked from my face. He chuckles and takes a step towards me, I take one back.

"My you are a cute one," he chuckles, "I'm going to have fun in you."

"Sir this isn't your bedroom," I say, trying to calm down.

"No this is my love room," ew that's so fucking gross, "and I don't call it that because I'm romantic." He keeps walking towards me and I keep walking back.

"Sir I am here to protect you from the Akatsuki not-"

"You're here to do whatever the fuck I say and if I say I want you down on your knees sucking my dick," I back up into a wall and he grabs my hair and tugs me up, "Then you better start fucking sucking." He's a lot stronger than I thought; I try to push him away but he simply pushes down on my neck and holds me to the wall. His hand slips down to touch at my thigh, "I bet you're a virgin, I am going to have fun penetrating you."

I gasp as he bites at my neck, right through the spandex; I feel blood dripping through, oh shit. I slip my hand down my thigh and pull out two senbon needles, what is the best way to do this, the heart? No too much blood, and way too quick of a death. The jugular, still too much blood, oh wait I know. I take the two needles in my hands and plunge them through into his lungs. He gasps, and a bit of blood drips down his lips, he is staring at me in shock.

"What about now boy," I chuckle, still shaking, "do you still want to penetrate me?"He simply gurgles; I love the look on his face. His smug eyes are wide with fear and I see the life draining out of them, it's thrilling.

His lungs are filling up with blood, he is drowning, and there is nothing he can do to stop it. After a few minutes he slumps forward onto me, dead. I push him onto the leather couch the senbon still inside him, I slip them out, thank goodness his shirt is so dark or else one would see the blood dripping out.

I look around the room for something to cover him up, I find a leather mask, well at least it covers his face. I pull it over his head, then I shove his hand down his pants, there, that way if someone opens the door they will think there intruding and leave. I pick my mask up off the floor and put it back on. I slip out of the room and follow my path of senbon needles, picking them up as I go all the way to the morgue. Itachi's body is where I left it, lying on the cold slab of metal. I walk over to him and tug lightly at the needle, trying to pull it out of his neck as gently as possibly. But it does not budge.

Oh hell really? I tug a little harder, pulling with all of my strength but it's not use. From this angle I cannot properly pull the needles out, I hate being vertically challenged. I jump up onto the table, I'm straddling his chest.

I gulp, my face heating up as I lean over his body, this is so awkward. Talia is fucking laughing in my head, "You're mounting him!" oh shut up inner Talia voice! I take a deep breath and take hold of one of the senbon; It comes out a lot easier at this angle. I take hold of the second; it won't come out as easy as the second. I don't want to do damage to his throat but it simply won't come out. There is a 'That's what she said' joke in there somewhere and I'm sure Talia would point it out. I pull one last time and it slips out throwing my back slightly. I lean back forward and place my hand over the holes, healing them with a quick jutsu. The sooner the area is healed the sooner Itachi would wake up and the sooner we could get out of this place. I pull my hand away and sit up more, now how should I get off of his body I wonder.

The answer is decided for me as I am pushed up against the wall by my neck for the second time this evening. Only this time it is Itachi who is holding me there, and although I am scared at his speed, I cannot help but marvel at how bright his black eyes seem to look.

"Well this is familiar," I manage to get out, He seems surprised and quickly lets me go, taking a step away from me.

"The mask," he mumbles, oh I forgot I had it on, "Why do you still have it?""Souvenir?" I ask, I wouldn't mind holding on to it.

"You're hurt," he says, approaching me again and touching my neck, I flinch as he fingers the bite mark.

"Oh yeah, he kind of bit me," I say innocently.

He looks at me concerned, and I cannot help but blush under his intense gaze, I once again thank the mask that is covering my face. He keeps looking at it, with a look in his eyes that I just cannot seem to read.

"Well, let's get out of here," I say, "Is everything alright with your body, no dizziness?" "I'm fine," he mumbles, eyes still trained on my neck.

I nod and walk out of the room; he follows me as we go. I find my way all the way to the front door when the problem of getting past all the guards outside comes to mind. I peak outside and see that security has really fallen into shambles. Everyone is sleeping on the lawn or chatting. Not even half of the people we first saw when we arrived is here anymore. I turn towards Itachi but instead of Itachi standing behind me it's a person with one of the white masks. I blink at the person for a minute before I realize Itachi used a transformation jutsu. I sigh and open the door; we walk outside and past everyone. A few people wave goodbye to me and as soon as we are in the woods and out of view we run towards where our stuff is hidden.

Itachi drops the henge as soon as we arrive. I change back into my clothes behind a tree and leave the Yui's clothes in the grass. I keep the mask, slipping it into my pack. I shove my Akatsuki uniform into it as well; it's rather hot out tonight.

"Yui's dead!" I hear someone shout off in the distance."Oh fuck they found her," I mumble, "time to go."

We run forward, skipping through trees and leaving the chakra of the ninja far behind us. We keep running far into the night and I feel the events of the night starting to tumble down around me. I suddenly feel tired and emotionally drained. I had killed someone tonight, I had laughed as I watched the life leave his eyes, and said person had almost raped me. The last thought makes my stomach lurch, I'm going to hurl. I look up at Itachi, I don't want to admit that I'm tired but I need to stop. I need a shower, I need to throw up, and I need to fall into a bed and scream into a pillow at the top of my lungs."Itachi," I call out, nervous about how he will react, he slows his pace and soon we are running side by side, "I'm tired."

"There is a village in a few miles, do you think you can make it until there?" he asks."Yes." A few miles won't kill me.

Of course it takes longer to get there than I had hoped; my legs were in pain, my stomach churning. The bite mark on my shoulder was still bleeding lightly; I needed to patch it up. Itachi seems to notice my fatigue, and before I know it I'm in his arms, oh this is embarrassing.

"I can make it," I try to insist. "It's fine," he says.

I flush and bury my face in his chest; well things could be a lot worse. My legs begin to relax, my stomach is calming down and I feel fatigue setting in. I'm going to fall asleep, I don't want to but I am. I look up at Itachi one last time before my eyes close against their will. He is concentrating on the path ahead of him; he doesn't look tired at all.

"Itachi," I mumble, he hn's to let me know he is listening, "Thank you for trusting me."He doesn't respond, I don't know if it's because I fell asleep before he could respond or if he just didn't have anything to say but I didn't mind. I was safe, and rather comfortable in Itachi's arms.


	8. Goofing Off

A/N I'm not sure if I made this known already, but this story is written by both me and my friend- My Character is Talia and hers is Sora. Both reflect our own personalities to the point where it's like a mind fuck.**

"Die fucker!" Talia's voice rises over the volume of the TV. It had been three days since they both arrived from their missions, and what better way to spend quality time together than video games. They were both happily surprised, more so Talia than Sora, that the X-box360 in Talia's bag was in working condition. Talia had originally stored it away in her bag to play it at Sora's house, however due to the circumstances of that night it is now the only video game resource they have. "Die so I can hear my Reaver speak!" Talia's video game character, The Hero Princess from Fable three, slashed a balverine- killing it.

Sora, holding the other controller as player two from her own file in the game, groans and rolls her eyes. "That makes me want to take my time with killing them…"

"Hush heathen!" Talia snaps, her character summons a fire and ice spell combination and blasts it at the group surrounding Sora's character. Sora's character, The Hero Prince, quickly did away with the last two balverines and the game switched to a cut scene.

Talia squeals happily as Reaver begins to speak, "Well I must say you made me out to be somewhat of a poor host. Rather rude of you to dispose of all my guests." Talia growls angrily when Page speaks, glaring at the character on the screen then lets out another happy squeak when she fails at killing Reaver with her gun.

"Stupid bitch trying to kill Reaver with his own style!" She scoffs.

"Hey Talia, it's been a few days and you haven't said a word about your mission with Deidara" Sora said, teasingly dragging out his name. Talia flailed her arms a bit and hushed her, "Sssh! Reaver is speaking!"

Reaver's voice continued after the deflected bullet fell to the Hero's feet, "My dear girl why not stop all this bickering, the three of us could go up to my quarters and have a private party."

Page spoke next, "Do you have any idea who this is?"

"Talia," Sora interrupted in warning tone, "You're avoiding the question!"

"Silence! Reaver is going to speak!" And indeed he does, "The King's sister, a boneifide hero… Well I wouldn't dream about coming between siblings-"

"Talia so help me GOD I will turn off that X-Box and break the game in HALF!" Sora interrupts once again, earning a shriek and a hiss from her friend. Talia jerks forward and hugs her X-Box close to her chest, careful not to pull any of the plugs. "Never!" She narrows her eyes on Sora, who stares back with a demanding look. Talia whines and says, "No! You can't cause I'm gunna hide it!"

"Where? You're backpack that you brought it in?"

"N-no! I'm going to hide it in that THEN hide my bag!" Talia turns up her nose and huffs, "So there!"

Sora rolls her eyes and decides to bribe the information out of her stubborn friend, "I'll tell you every little detail of mine if you tell me about your's." Talia perks up when she hears this and stares at Sora at first in curiosity, then with a mischievous grin. She gently sets the gaming station down, saves it then pauses it, turning her full attention to Sora.

Sora watches her friend in anticipation, eager to hear all about it. With a completely strait face and in a serious tone Talia says, "Well I might as well say this first off- I fuckin fucked his shit up. Like- I fucked him into the bed so hard and I made him my total bitch, he's a kinky fuck- likes his hair pulled." Talia smirks as Sora's face turns red and her jaw falls open in complete disbelief.

"Wha- you- and he- what!" Sora half screamed. Talia couldn't keep it in any longer and burst out in laughter; falling back and clutching her side, almost knocking over the X-box. Sora leans over and gives her a good whack on the head, letting out a frustrated huff as she did so. "You're a fuckin bitch Talia…"

"Ahaha, ahh- I'm sorry," Talia chuckles as she sits up, straitening herself out. Talia then says in her Reaver impression, "Oh my~ he is quite the feisty minx, speaking of minxes, how was Itachi?"

"Idiot." Sora snaps, smacking the other upside the head. "You first!"

"Fine- fine." Talia crosses her arms and pouts. "Well we did get the scroll, Deidara almost died, I kicked ass. There happy now?" Talia looked to her friend in hopes she would give up and just tell what happened on her mission. Sora would have no such thing as she hummed angrily and shot Talia a stern look. "Okay! Well when we got to where the scroll was I came up with the idea to disguise ourselves, stab him and-"

"You stabbed him!"

"Yeah- so?" Sora shook the surprised look away and motioned for Talia to continue. "Anyway- so I stabbed him and we went to the guys house and was all 'aahh my husband got stabbed we were robbed help us' bullshit stuff-"

"Woah! Wait! You pretended to be his wife?" Sora once again interrupted. "Pfft, that's so- so- Awww! I knew you-"

"I will cut you! Deep!" Sora's teases died down to small giggles and a mocking glance. "Now let me finish. So yeah it was kinda awkward acting like his wife," Talia paused, analyzing the look on Sora's face, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "No I didn't kiss him! Creeper. I stole the scroll and when we were running we got attacked and I totally kicked ass. Got a few cuts and probably a bruise or two but I always get those. Deidara was stupid and almost blew me up though, and like- when we were running away I kinda sorta…" Talia trails off, laughing nervously. "I sorta…kinda triggered a trap."

"Ha! Fail."

"Suck it! Anyway- after that senbon needles rained down upon us like it was fuckin judgment day but we kept on running. When we finally stop and I think everything's okay he fuckin falls over. So I'm standing there thinking 'Oh he's just being a dick and fuckin with me'. Nope! He had three of the damn things in his back, so I carried him to the hospital on my back. After he got treated.." Talia mumbles the next part. Sora holds her hand to her ear and grins.

"Didn't quite catch that."

"I sorta gave him a hug- but you better shut your damn mouth about it cause I can't help it! You know how worried I get even over people I hate!"

"Aww but you don't hate him! That's so adorable!" Sora teases, giggling like a fan girl with a grin on her face.

"Piss off ya' wanka! How was your mission!"

"It went well," Sora answers, "The traveling went remotely well and the mission was a success."

"Give me the dirty details, hide nothing!" Talia shouts.

"Alright fine, well he was really worried about the whole mission because I over exerted myself while traveling and he didn't exactly like the idea I had to get into the actual mansion."

"And your plan was?"

"My plan was to pretend I was one of the female guards and have Itachi go in and start attacking, then I as one of the guards would put him into a death like state with my senbon. He didn't like that idea so I yelled at him and he finally agreed to it. So then me and some of the guards left his body in the morgue, so many dead bodies in there I just wanted to fucking poke them!"

"Ok focus Hannibal Lector, what happened next, tell me!"

"Well we went to report to the boss how good of a job we did, he made me his personal body guard and then, well." Sora laughs nervously, "He took me to his room area I guess and kind of tried to have his way with me, he bit me too." She mumbles, touching the bite mark on her shoulder, Talia notices and gets super angry.

"Where is the fucking Bastard I'll fucking murder him!" She shouts, standing up to her feet.

"Well I killed him," Sora answers, Talia stands for a minute processing this.

"Oh yeah," she finally says and sits back down, "Then what."

"I killed him and then went to go wake up Itachi," she blushes at the memory of being on top of him, "And then we escaped. On the way I kind of got tired, I was emotionally stressed out I guess and I sort of kinda told him I was tired and he, well he kind of carried me the rest of the way to the inn where we would spend the night.

"So fucking cute," Talia answers, "I knew you liked the Uchiha bastard!"

"And you like Deidara!" Sora shouts.

"No it's different!" Talia whines, "NO like him!"

The two girls continued to argue until Sora quickly shushed Talia when she heard voices. "Sounds like Kakuzu and Kisame.." Sora mumbles, creeping towards the hallway, Talia following behind her.

"He wouldn't keep his mouth open and I was getting impatient," Kakuzu sighs, "I practically had to force it in his mouth, thankfully he didn't bite me and just took it..."

"Yeah that's got to suck.." Kisame comments.

"Did you hear tha-" Talia begins to whisper, but Sora quickly covers the loud girls mouth with her hand.

"Shhh." Sora hisses and continues to listen to the conversation.

"So why did he refuse to open up in the first place?"

"He kept whining that it was too big," Kakuzu huffs, "Like this hasn't happened before. His throat was pretty red, I think it's going to be at least a few days until he recovers."

The conversation begins to quiet down as the two men walk away and down the hall. The two girls turn to each other with matching grins on their face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Talia asks giggling.

"That Hidan is into hardcore S&M with Kakuzu being the one to inflict pain?" Sora asks darkly.

"Well yes I got that," Talia chuckles, "But why don't we do what ninjas do and spy on him, we can get photographic evidence. Emphasis on the graphic."

"Do you have your Camera or a camera in general to work with?"

"Er.. Well I couldn't fit _everything_ in my backpack. No." Talia pouts. She 'hm's' and says, "Do you think they have video cameras? Obviously they wont have really cool ones like back at home, but do you think they do?"

Sora touched her finger to her chin and pondered a moment, "Well they have VHS, maybe Konan has a camera."

"Oh yeah, wait what makes you think she has a camera?" Talia tilts her head, a devilish smirk slowly forms on Sora's face and that's all the response that is needed. Grinning evilly, the two set off to find their favorite blue haired ninja.

After a while they find Konan, overjoyed when she tells them she actually does have a camera. Although unsure of the mischievous duo's plans, she allows them to barrow it. Not without threat of what would happen if it gets broken of course. Next on their list of objectives is to find Kakuzu, follow him, and get the proof. Sadly they are delayed in this step when they run into Sasori and Deidara.

Sora looked at Deidara then at Talia, snickering quietly. Talia's cheeks tinted an almost unnoticeable shade of pink, but the ever agile eyes of her friend caught it and she smirked.

Sasori eyed the camera skeptically before asking, "Why do you two have a camera? Where did you get that?" He sounded suspicious, not trusting what the girl's motives could possibly be.

"Oh Sasori," Talia pouts and leans towards him "You know we would never do anything bad, we're perfect angels." They both give him an innocent look.

Sora giggles and says in a sickly sweet voice, "Yeah! The halo's hide our horns."

Sasori narrows his eyes on us, "Just don't bother me with that thing, it's bad enough I have to deal with this brat," he tilts his head towards Deidara, "all day. I don't need it amplified by two."

"Oh Sasori," They say in unison, one leaning on his right shoulder and the other on the left, "we would never."

"That was creepy, un…" Deidara mutters, eyes slightly wide. Deidara grins and pulls Talia back by her shoulder and rests his chin atop her head, placing his other hand on her shoulder to keep her still. "Okay so Sora can go play with the camera and I can go play with Talia, fair enough, un?"

"I will cut you." Sora says icily, grabbing Talia's wrist and jerking her away from Deidara. Because of Deidara's grip on Talia's shoulder she only moves half the space that Sora had intended.

"Oh come on, share, un." He chuckles.

"I'll share my foot up your ass blondy! Now let go she's mine and you can't have her!" She sticks her tongue out and makes a face, pulling harder on Talia's arm.

"Oh my~" Talia says in her best Reaver impression, "Well there is _plenty_ of me to go around dearies." She chuckles.

"Uhg!" Sora groans, her grip loosening. "I hate Reaver! If your going to be like that then fine, he can have you." She lets go, causing Talia to fall back onto Deidara due to how much he was pulling on her.

"Sora you bitch!" Talia snaps, her face completely flushed and redder than Sasori's hair.

"Hmm, you know I could get used to the sight of you over me like this, un. It isn't very often ya get a girl who volunteers to be on top, hn." He chuckles, earning him a swift punch in the arm before Talia scrambles off him. Sasori is shaking his head, mumbling about how the two are idiots while Sora is laughing evilly.

"Sora I'm killing you later, now lets go!" Talia, face still red, snatches her friend's arm and storms off. "Oh my, do be gentle." Sora teases, still chuckling.

"Don't get in to much trouble!" They hear Sasori call as they walk away.

"We will!" They say in unison, both now giggling.

"So where should we look first?" Talia asks.

"Probably the Infirmary, that's where he usually is," Sora points out, the two set off towards that direction.

They two girls creep all the way to the infirmary, chuckling about how they were going to get so many pictures. They quiet as soon as they reach the door leading into the room, then lean towards the crack and listen carefully for any sounds.

"Kakuzu it's too big!" Hidan's voice rings out, bingo the girls think.

"Hidan we've been over this, just open your mouth," Kakuzu says with some strain.

"No," Hidan shouts quickly, "get away from me with that you monster!"

The girls smirk, and sneak in through the door, Camera ready to take a snap shot. The Camera flicks but it's not what the girls were expecting. Not in the least bit. Kakuzu was leaning over Hidan trying to force his mouth open, in his hand a bottle of pills. As the Camera clicks the two turn to look at the girls, who are a little more than disappointed with the situation.

"Do you think you guys could maybe hug or something?" Talia asks.

"What in the fucking name of Jashin are you two doing?" Hidan asks loudly, with his mouth open Kakuzu throws in some pills and Hidan is forced to swallow them.

"Thank you for the help ladies," Kakuzu sighs, "Now what are you doing?"

"We're taking pictures of partners!" Sora shouts out suddenly, "So if you two could hug and we'd get a picture that would be great."

"I'm not touching this sniveling sicko more than I have to," Kakuzu growls.

"Please Kakuzu-sensei." Sora pouts, looking up at the miser with the cutest expression she could muster.

"Yeah please Kakuzu," Talia adds in, matching Sora in expression.

"Fine," Kakuzu sighs.

"Hey don't I get a fucking say in this shit?" Hidan yells, but then it morphs into a coughing fit.

"No you don't," the girls say in unison.

Kakuzu sighed and threw his arm around Hidan's neck and pulled him close. Hidan looked rather angry and crossed his arms, pouting at the close proximity. The girls just smiled and took a few pictures, although they were slightly disappointed that the two were not ravishing each other.

Talia pouts and crosses her arms. Her pout slowly changes to a devilish smirk when an evil thought enters her mind. Talia motions for Sora to stop and mouths 'Watch this', earning a confused look from her friend.

After clearing her throat to get the two's attention Talia says, "Hidan I have an offer for you." Her smirk widens when she hooks her index finger in the top of her shirt. "If you make out with Kakuzu and let us take pictures I'll let you see my boobs." Talia winks at Hidan; who's face is turning red.

An excited grin quickly forms on his face when he says, "Only if I can grab 'em!"

"Talia what are you-"

"Deal!" Talia declares then motions for Hidan to start.

"Talia!" Sora yelps in disbelief. While Hidan is busy trying to corner Kakuzu, Sora yanks Talia over beside her and whispers, "What the hell are you-"

"Relax! Can you turn off the flash on this thing?" Talia's mischievous grin continues to confused Sora. After examining the camera Sora nods. "Good, now turn off the flash and get a picture." They turn back just in time to see Hidan plant one on a very pissed off Kakuzu. While they attempted to stifle their laughter and squeals of joy, Sora took the picture. Talia put her index finger to her lips and pointed at the door, the two proceeded to slip out of the infirmary silently and unnoticed.

"Talia you fox you," Sora giggled, "I thought you were really gunna do it."

With a triumphant air about her as she strutted- quite proud of herself- next to her friend she said, "One must do what they can. Fortunately I'm good at slipping out of situations."

Sora chuckles darkly, "Unless they involve Deidara heheh."

"Stuff it Uchiha lover…" She pauses then thoughtfully says, "Speaking of, I'm bored. Lets go pester." Talia picks up speed, Sora rolls her eyes.

"You're going to get yourself killed by him one day."

The two girls stalk off, Talia looking for the Uchiha and Sora tagging behind, not really wanting to face the Uchiha right away. Talia of course succeeds in her endeavor and smirks evilly at the sight of the Uchiha, sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of tea and a plate of dango in front of him. Sora holds her breath, knowing that the situation will not be good.

"Hey Itachi!" Talia says, running over to his side and holding out her pointer finger, aiming at his shoulder, "poke."

"What are you doing?" he questions, sending a glare at Talia, his eyes red and intimidating.

"Poking," she whispers, pushing her finger into his shoulder once more, "Poke."

The process continues for what seems like five minutes, and Sora is both worried and amused. It's entertaining how Talia just keeps poking him ever ten seconds, Sora having timed the movement, but she was becoming worried because she could see the knots forming in Itachi's neck, he was restraining himself. Sora finally felt the funniness leave the situation and she made to step in and stop her friend before she was killed by the Uchiha.

"Talia-" Sora was cut off by Hidan rushing into the room, huffing and shirtless, damn he looked pale, Sora found herself thinking.

"Bitch I fucking raped that bastard's mouth give me your tits!" Hidan shouts, marching up Talia with determination flaming up in his eyes.

"Oh shit," Talia quickly flees from the room and Hidan is at her heels.

Sora and Itachi look after them; the silence that surrounds them is somewhat awkward. She turns her gaze to him and blushes lightly when she finds he is looking at her as well.

"What was that about?" Itachi asks.

"You don't want to know." Sora sighs.

"I'll take your word for it"

"I should um go make sure she doesn't like get raped," Sora chuckles awkwardly, "So, um."

"I'll go with you," he answers, rising from his seat, "Tea is cold anyway."

"A-alright if you really want to," Sora smiles lightly and the two follow down the path Talia had run with Hidan.

Fucking shit, Talia mentally curses, he runs fast for a sick person!

Talia runs down a few hallways and skids to a stop when she nears the living room. After a quick scan she finds Deidara to be the only one occupying the room, and it looks like he figured out how to use the X-Box. Talia had the impulse to tell him not to touch it when Hidan's voice stopped her, "Fuckin get over here!"

"Fuck!" Talia swears, darting into the room and sitting on the couch beside Deidara, startling him only slightly.

"Ta-" She clasps her hand over his mouth and shushes him before ducking down.

"Hiding- ssh!" Deidara eyes her suspiciously then shrugs, turning to the game he had started. Talia bites her lip to keep herself from yelling at Deidara when he started playing her file on Fable 3; not even Sora was allowed to do that. Uhg, Talia groans in her mind, his mouth hands are gunna slobber all over it!

"Talia!" Hidan's voice sounds over the game, stomps soon follow. "Deidara where- There you are." Talia jolts up and smiles nervously.

"Oh come on Hidan."

"The top, loose it!" He ordered.

Deidara let out an annoyed growl and turned his attention to Talia, who merely gave a nervous smile in response. Deidara, not knowing he can pause the game, sets the controller down on the side opposite of Talia and stares at her. Pushing away the nervous feeling, Talia gets a devilishly clever idea.

Scooting closer and wrapping her arms around Deidara's arm, with the most innocent look she can muster, she says, "Deidara, Hidan is trying to take my innocence, he took Kakuzu's and now he wants mine!"

"What!" Hidan yells. "Crazy bitch! Liar!"

Talia smiles sweetly, tilting her head so that it lightly rests on Deidara's shoulder and cutely says, "Will you beat him up for me?"

Deidara eyes Hidan with a deadly look and says, "I wonder how long it will take Kakuzu to piece you together if I blow you up, un…" His tone is low and deadly, it even sends shivers up Talia's spine.

Hidan lets out a defeated growl, crosses his arms and curses before storming off. Talia giggles at this but also because she is slightly nervous of any questions Deidara might ask. Explaining the situation was not something she wanted to do.

Deidara turned to her with an unexpected smirk, but then again why should she have expected something different? "I must say that was good, I almost believed your helpless girl act for a minute, un. Cute." Talia playfully shoved him away, both of them laughing a bit and smiling.

"Oooh, just fuck already! The sexual tension is killing me!" Sora calls from the doorway, laughing afterwards and also earning what one could assume to be an attempt at laughter from the Uchiha. With a growl, Talia releases Deidara's arm and turns around, now sitting on her knees and yells, "Suck my balls Sora!"

Sora giggles, "Honey you have to pay me first!"

Talia's brow furrows and she crinkles her nose slightly, "Nuh-uh! You're my hoe! Now suck it!"

"I like her other option, un." Deidara says as his arm hooks around Talia's waist and he pulls her over onto his lap. "Now if you two would excuse us-"

"Ah, hell no! Now let go!" Talia struggles, flailing her legs and trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Oh you're only spurring him on deary" Sora teases, taking a seat on one of the other couches with Itachi sitting quietly beside her.

With a low growl Talia says, "I'd fuckin head-but you right now but I don't want blood in my hair…"

"Lucky me, un." Deidara purrs, resting his chin on her shoulder; this causes Talia to let out an annoyed groan. "Hey- you owe me for making Hidan stop harassing you, hn."

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, "Yeah, I get to go from one harasser to the next, woo-hoo." She smirks, "Hmph, maybe I should have let him grope me, he at least looks like a real man…"

Sora laughs out loud at this, Itachi allows a small smirk to form on his face. Deidara lets out a low growl and roughly pulls Talia back against him, "Would you like me to show you just how much of a real man I am, hn?" His tone was low just as it had been earlier only non-threatening.

"Hey watch it!" Talia snaps, face completely red.

"Oh my, Talia you should get used to the motion and him being so close like that." Sora continues to tease, causing her friend to flail about more in attempts of stopping Sora's teases.

Deidara perked up a bit and said, "Does that mean I have permission, un?"

Sora smiles sweetly at him and says in a sickly sweet tone, "Fucking hell no, if your penis ever enters her vagina I will fuckin' dip it in hydrochloric acid, deeming it unable to be reattached. I will put you through worse hell than anything Itachi's genjutsu could do."

A long silence surrounded them before Talia burst out in laughter. "Oh God, Sora I love you, you're so awesome."

"And sexy" She adds.

"Indeed." Talia agrees.

"Are you always like this?" Itachi asks.

"What do you mean?" Sora says, turning towards the Uchiha.

"The random crazy words that sometimes come from your mouth," He says, eyes spinning, "You usually seem so quiet and reserved but then you just go nuts sometimes."

"I have a Talia addiction," she chuckles, "Whenever I am around my hoe I go crazy I guess. I open up a lot more cause I know I won't be judged as much."

"It's true actually," Talia giggles, "When I met her she was so quiet and she freaked me out with her weirdness but I soon grew to embrace it and then we were starting that food fight in the cafeteria."

"Oh God it took me weeks to get that maple syrup out of my hair, why did we have to choose brunch day?" Sora groans, rubbing at her head.

"Cause Trevor was fucking staring at my tits again and I got pissed so you threw the waffles at him."

"OH yeah and then fucking Deb went and threw a hash brown at you and called you a slut for eye ball fucking her boyfriend so I tried to choke her with fucking orange juice, God- and she was allergic too."

"She looked like a fucking balloon for days, I remember Corey and I throwing shit at her face trying to pop it."

"I remember we were in the middle of a fucking Math test and thank goodness you distracted the teacher so I was able to cheat the last of the answers or I would have flunked the class."

The two girls continue to reminisce on their lives back home, while the two Akatsuki members watched in amusement as the girls went over stories filled with humor, a few of heartbreak, and one involving a spork and a substitute teacher with wandering eyes.

"You guys get around, un." Deidara chuckles.

"I guess, we kind of drive people crazy but we protect our own." Talia says.

"Yeah if any punk tried to mess with one of our friends we'd beat them up, and pour lemon juice in his wounds." Sora giggles, Talia glomps her and the two are soon on the floor, Sora laying on top of Talia's chest. "I got your boobs," Sora claims, burrowing her head into Talia's chest, "Pillows of softness."

"Do want, un." Deidara mumbles.

"Hn," Itachi nods in either agreement or just a random noise.

"Hey I want sweets," Sora announces, sitting up so she is straddling her friends lap, "sweets and milk."

"Yeah sugar!" Talia cheers, sitting up.

"There might be a stuff to make something sugary," Itachi says, standing up, "If you two can cook that is."

"What an insult!" Talia shouts, "I have a vagina!"

"What does that have to do with being a good cook, un?" Deidara asks confused.

"Oh my, he really is a dumb blonde, so the carpet must match the drapes then," Sora says, "It's alright I'm sure they'll figure out a way to get you a brain Mr. Scarecrow."

"Oh so it's a joke about women serving men, un…" Deidara says, finally getting it, although he still looks confused. "Wait that doesn't make sense, un. Why do you tell those jokes if you're both girls, hn?"

"Cause…" Talia pauses in thought, "We're cool like that. Now-" She turns to the cabinets and starts to rummage through one, "Where do you keep your baking stuff?"

Deidara shrugs, eyes trailing down to Talia's butt, "I dunno… un…"

Sora turns and notices where Deidara's sights are and is about to say something when Itachi smacks Deidara upside his head. This action causes Deidara to let out a grunt and Sora go slack jawed. With a grin she says, "Good one."

"I figured I'd do something rather than having a fight break out in the kitchen." Itachi says passively. "And I could tell you didn't exactly like what he was doing."

Talia turns to the two, confused, "What's goin' on now?"

Sora sighs, turning back to the cabinet she was looking through to scan it over once more, "Nothing hun, just go back to what you were doing."

Talia turns her attention the next cabinet over, quickly grabbing a jar of chocolate sauce and studying it for a minute. The gears in her mind quickly set to work, forming all sorts of dirty jokes and comments to fire out at a moments notice. A satisfied smirk makes its way onto her face. Sora turns to see if her friend had found anything, instead she sees her eyeing a jar with a wicked smirk. "Talia whatever you're thinking- no."

Talia pouts, "But- but-"

"Talia- no. What is that anyway?"

"…Chocolate sauce." Talia then starts to giggle like an idiot, Sora lets out an amused sigh. Talia eyes Sora mischievously, eyes shifting from Itachi then back to her friend. "Hey doesn't Itachi-san _really_ _like_ sweets." Talia says with emphasis on 'really like'.

Sora's face tints red as she quickly catches on to what Talia was talking about. Sora narrows her eyes on Talia, "Hey Deidara- did you know Talia likes her hair pulled sometimes? Cause she does." Talia doesn't check- she doesn't need too, as she can already feel the look Deidara is giving her. She sends Sora an icy glare.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to remember that, un."

"She likes biting too- hehe- remember that one guy?" Talia was at first enraged then reflected back on said boy Sora had mentioned, a pleased grin soon forming on her face. Neither of the two could see Deidara's scowl, however Itachi did and proceeded to shoot Deidara a questioning look. "Heheh- Oh yeah. I remember him." She chuckles darkly, face turning red. "He was hoooott." With a smirk she adds, "And remember that guy who was head over heels for you?" Sora groaned.

"Fuck fuck fuuuuck you Talia." Sora growled, the new topic caught Itachi's interest as he now turned from Deidara back to the two girls. "He was so damn- uhg…" A shiver runs down her spine, "Do not want."

"Alright, enough of this, un." Deidara huffs and begins looking through the cabinets, almost immediately finding what the girls had wasted a good fifteen minutes trying to find. Talia gives an embarrassed laugh since it was in one of the cabinets she'd already looked through.

"Time to bake some cookies bitches!" Sora cheers, looking through another cabinet and pulling out a cook book.

"Yeah, do want!" Talia cheers.

Sora flips through the cookbook in front of her and smiles when she comes across a recipe for chocolate peanut butter cookies. With Talia having already gathered most of the ingredients it was easy enough to put everything else together.

"Hey Talia we may need that Chocolate sauce after all." Sora says.

"Had a change of heart did we?" Talia chuckles, Sora sends her a half-hearted glare.

"Get it or I won't let you help in the making of baked goodiness."

"Fine, kill joy." Talia pouts, retrieving the container.

"Alright first we need to combine all of the dry ingredients, how about I do that part and you combine the wet ingredients. Wipe that smug look off your face!" Sora growls, glaring at Talia who is chuckling at the word wet.

"Fine, would this happen to be a Natural Harvest recipe?" Talia asks with a smirk.

"No its not, we aren't putting jizz in our cookies!"

"What the fuck, un?" Deidara shouts, Itachi looks equally confused.

"Well you see there is this book call-"Sora's hand slams onto Talia's mouth.

"No, just no ok."

"Aw your no fun," Talia groans through Sora's hand.

"Mix the ingredients you perv."

Talia submits and begins to combine a bowl with eggs, peanut butter, the chocolate sauce, oil, and sugar. Sora is working on adding flour, baking soda, salt, brown sugar into her bowl. After the ingredients are mixed Talia begins adding the wet ingredients into the dry. Sora stirs, since Talia likes to get stir crazy and get flour all over the place.

"Can one of you preheat the oven to 350 for me?" Sora asks, "And get the pans for the cookie set up."

"Why can't Talia do it, un?" Deidara whines.

"Because I helped make the cookies bitch."

The two continue there argument and Itachi ends up turning the oven on and putting a layer of parchment paper over to cookie trays. Sora thanks him lightly, a blush evident on her face. He even helps her arrange the cookie dough on the pans. Meanwhile Deidara and Talia are sitting at the table glaring at each other.

"I bet I could beat you at an arm wrestling contest, un."

"Pfft- yeah okay, sure. I'd so totally beat your ass." Talia scoffs. She cocks her hip and adds proudly, "No one's ever been able to beat me at arm wrestling- not a single person, boy or girl."

Deidara crosses his arms, "Oh yeah, un? Well how about we make this more interesting, un." Talia smirks playfully and arches an eyebrow, her competitive side now getting the best of her.

"I don't like where this is going." Sora adds, shaking her head at them. Talia and Deidara ignore her, both taking seats across each other at the table; both with a cocky air about them.

"You must be her sense of reason." Itachi bluntly states.

She nods, "Usually-yeah." With a sigh, she leans back against the oven to await the immanent disaster. There is a long awkward moment where can feel Itachi's eyes on her; this turns even more awkward when he gently pushes her over. Sora's heart drops and she can't help but look slightly insulted, the Uchiha picks up on this and says, "The outside of it gets really hot, I didn't want you to get burned."

Sora's heart flutters, "Oh- okay. Thank you." A smile slowly forms on her face along with a small blush.

"If you two are done eye-fucking each other I need one of you to watch Deidara to make sure he doesn't fucking cheat!" Talia giggles at Sora's irritated expression.

"I will cut you so bad! I will fucking cut you in your sleep!" Sora yells.

Talia chuckles, "You should know better than to threaten me with a good time." Talia licks her lips and winks at her friend, then laughs as it frustrates her more. Sora eventually laughs it off before going over to observe the two.

"Alright- so the deal is this; the loser has to do whatever the winner says, un."

"And it can't be anything too extreme! Like stripping or sex." Talia says threateningly.

Deidara sighs, "Fine-" He rests his elbow on the table and holds his hand out, the tongue on it flicking out."

"Uuhhg- put it away."

"That's what she said." Sora giggles.

Talia grips Deidara's hand firmly, muttering something about not knowing where it has been. Both grip the edge of the table with the hand they aren't using and staring at each other with equally cocky attitudes.

"Go!" Sora orders; both not wasting any time in applying their full strength into their arms. Talia grits her teeth and winces slightly at how tight Deidara grips her hand, Deidara feeling equal discomfort due to how tight her grip was. Her eyebrows furrow in frustration, this is turning out to be harder than she expected. This was no walk in the park for Deidara either, he was also beginning to doubt his chance at winning. However, both were still equally determined to pull a victory out of this; and no matter who the winner- someone's ego would be dealt a severe blow.

After a few intense minutes of being locked in one spot Talia's arm began to tire and weaken. This allowed for Deidara to gain an advantage- now having her arm already halfway to the table.

"Fucking cock-sucker." Talia curses at nothing in particular. Deidara flashes a arrogant grin. Talia's arm trembles slightly as she strains herself- barely pushing Deidara back. Talia growls and glares at her hand as Deidara pushes it closer and closer until finally slamming it down on the table. Talia lets out a frustrated shriek and a slue of curses follows shortly after.

Deidara laughs and Sora giggles lightly. Once Talia settles down to a point where someone can talk Deidara says, "You lost, un."

Talia narrows her bright blue eyes on the blond, "Piss off."

"Ah-ah-ah, I wont be hearing anymore of that today, un. Because what I want is for you to follow me around for the rest of the day- and be nice, un."

"That's dumb- that is a lame choice." Talia shakes her head.

"Maybe- and it isn't what I wanted at first.." He trails off, eyeing Talia with a suggestive gaze. "But this will be amusing cause I know how much it will just destroy you inside to have to be nice to me, un." He teases.

"He has a point Talia…" Sora mutters.

"Don't take his side!" Talia whines, pouting her lips and slamming both hands on the table. Deidara reaches out across the table and playfully pokes Talia's cheek.

"You're cute when you pout, un." He chuckles.

"You know what you can suck a-"

Deidara wags his finger at her and shakes his head, a smug smile on his face, "Ah ah- none of that, hn."

The energy behind her enraged outburst had to be let out so she yells, "Lollipop!"

"Well it wasn't rude…" Itachi mutters, almost chuckling as he shakes his head at the antics of his fellow Akatsuki.

Deidara stands up and walks to the doorway, turning around to beckons her over with his index finger. With a defeated groan Talia looks to Sora for help. Sora smiles evilly and motions her to follow the blond, causing her to groan again. Mumbling her frustrations, she begrudgingly follows Deidara out of the room.


	9. Chapter 7: Forming Bonds

-Sora's POV-

I sigh and watch as Talia follows Deidara out of the room, fuming with rage. Well now here I am left alone to slave over a hot stove. I turn and bump into Itachi, oh I almost forgot Itachi was here. I look up at him and he looks down at me, we stand there for a minute before the oven dings. I find an oven mitt and carefully remove the cookie tray and place the other in afterwards. I shut the door and strip off the glove and hop up on the counter. Itachi is staring at the cookies.

"You can have one once they've cooled down," I say, "That way you don't burn yourself."

"How does she do it?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" I am kind of confused now.

"How can she just make you so hyper but when she's gone your so calm."

"I told you she just makes me go crazy sometimes, we just click," I chuckle.

"Why weren't you like that before?"

"Well my friends weren't really the type to shout out swear words and talk about things like that. But I guess I kind of did but I never wanted to say anything that may offend them so I would hold back. Then I met Talia and I said stuff like that and she would just love it. I guess she kind of just helped me come out of my shell and showed me that just because I think differently from others doesn't mean they'll dislike or judge me."

"I see," he says, "But your personality is more twisted than hers?"

"Sometimes, I say things that sometimes freak her out, I don't know I can't help it sometimes, its like word vomit."

"Like threatening to dunk Deidara's penis in acid?"

"Well that was me being uncreative, I could do worse I assure you." I say with a smirk.

"I'll take your word for it then."

I look at the cookies and pick one up off the tray and take a bite, and let out a quiet moan. Peanut butter and chocolate, my one weakness. Itachi is eye balling me with a look in his eyes that I have not seen before, but I like it. He reaches for his own cookie and begins to eat it. A tiny, almost microscopic smile slips almost unnoticed onto his lips, and I feel satisfied. I go to reach for another without looking and touch the hot pan and let out a yelp. Pulling my finger back quickly, when I look up Itachi is in front of me holding my hand gently in his. I hold back the gasp in my throat, his eyes run over the little wound, his fingertips ghosting it. I feel a shiver starting at the base of my spine but I hold it down. I feel a tiny stream of chakra extend from his finger into mine, soothing and fixing the burn before it can even try to blister. I blush lightly and meet his gaze, God he is so close, fucking inner Talia is tweaking right now. 'Your close enough to kiss the Uchiha bastard!' The Talia shouts and I try not to say anything out loud but God she is right. There is probably only six inches between our faces.

"What were you doing?" he asks quietly.

"Reaching for a cookie," I whisper innocently, looking up at him, his eyes spin with that emotion I can't name.

He reaches to the side, his eyes never leaving mine, and grabs a cookie and gently places it in my hand and moves slightly away. I place the cookie timidly in my mouth, feeling self conscious.

"You could get a cookie too," I mumble through my cookie.

His eyes spin, the look intensifies and suddenly he leans forward and takes a bite of the cookie in my mouth. Oh God he is so close, I can feel his breathe on my face. He pulls away and chews on the other half of my cookie. I feel heat rise to my cheeks, the shiver rushing up my side and through my body. God I hope he didn't notice. I finish my cookie end and look up at him through my eyelashes.

"There are others cookies you know, you didn't have to steal mine," I whisper looking over at the cookie tray, when I look back he is gone, I gasp.

I sit up from the counter my body still running with shivers, I let out a shaky breath and almost scream when the oven dings and signals the end of the second pan of cookies.

Itachi's POV

I almost did it, I almost let my façade slip, how could I be so stupid. I stop in the hallway and glare down at the floor, God the image won't leave. The innocent look in her eyes, the way she looked up through her eyelashes. The way she blushed, and the shiver she tried to hide as I got closer to her. God this is only fueling the fire, I must hold back. I cannot let anything like that happen again, I can't let her see.

-Talia's POV-

I bit my lip, holding back any and all negative things I want to say- and it's hard. Deidara had decided to bring me to the living room so I could show him how to play the game he had discovered earlier- my Fable game. Honestly I was, and still am, surprised he didn't drag me away into his room. And of course he can't just let me be- nope. He holds the controller with one hand and has his arm around me with the other. Though it made playing the game harder, even with my instruction, he wouldn't move his arm away. He seemed comfortable with the controller resting in his lap and maneuvering the controls with one hand so this wasn't going to stop any time soon.

Oh- did I mention he sucks at Fable? Cause he does. I can't say so of course, and I swear he's doing terrible just to piss me off. I can't stand it when people screw up the simplest of tasks…

"It helps if you use both hands." I bitterly say once again.

"It'd be more fun if you did it for me, un." Deidara chuckles .

"Yeah well-!" I stop myself, the rest of my sentence turning into a muffled growl. "I hate my life…"

Deidara laughs lightly as he leans on me then playfully says, "You know you really want me, hn."

In the calmest tone I can muster I say, "I dislike you with great intensity…"

"I'll let that one slide for now, un." Deidara turns his attention back to the game to find a prostitute has approached him- and it's a female one too. Now he's playing as my second character so the issue of the morality going up or down doesn't both me- I just don't want him discovering you can have sex with the NPCs of the game.

"'Ows about a nice roll in the hay?" The whore in the game offers while gesturing the Hero Princess over with her index finger.

I slap my hand on my forehead- groaning in frustration. Deidara simply stares at the TV, confused. "Roll in the…oh.. Oh! Is that woman saying she'll have sex with me, un!" Deidara sounds surprised and he looks at me in disbelief.

I grin- unable to suppress my perverted tendencies, "Yeah she wants to fuck your brains out." Deidara smirks. "Ah wait- I mean-"

"No please- continue, un. Do I get to see it, hn?"

"No! Of course not! You just hear it and the bed creaking and junk."

"Pff- that's no fun, un." Deidara huffs, sinking back into the couch and crossing his arms. Soon after- the sound of the controller hitting the floor is heard and I glare at Deidara. He stares at me, unfazed then turns to the controller. He smiles evilly, "Talia- do me a favor, un." He tilts his head towards the controller on the ground, "Wanna get that for me, un?"

"No." He continues to stare expectantly at me until I cave. I get up and reach for the controller, not even surprised when I feel a hand grab my butt. And by now- I don't think I can get any more pissed off. Have you ever been so pissed off that it seems like you do a 180? Yeah, I've reached that.

I let out a small sarcastic laugh and turn back to him, smiling as I say, "Yeah- good one. I have a game we can play actually. Are you interested?" Deidara shoots me a skeptical look and nods slowly. I sit back down with my body turned enough so that I face him, lightly placing my hand on his knee. "Okay here are the rules, I think of a color and don't tell you what it is. You have to guess the color I'm thinking of. And for every time you're wrong-" I inch my hand up his leg, "that happens."

Deidara smirks, "What if I don't want you to stop going, hnn."

I smile sweetly and say, "Well you could get felt up- yeah that is definitely what could happen. Or- you could get punched in the dick, it all depends on who you play the game with." Deidara doesn't disagree or show any signs of protest so I say, "I'm thinking of a color…"

"Red, un."

I inch further up his leg. "Nope."

"Purple, un."

My hand creeps forward. "Nice try."

"How do I know you wont lie, hn?"

I stare innocently up at him, "Now why would I do that?"

"Pink!"

And my hand continues further, "What a disgusting color."

"Teal…" he says, sounding a bit more timid.

My hand is now dangerously close, "Swing and a miss." I chuckle darkly, "One more try hot shot- bet you're just dieing to see what one I'll pick."

Deidara opens his mouth to say another color when someone interrupts him, "Get a room!" I yelp and jolt forward, now half sitting in Deidara's lap.

"The fuck Sora!"

-Normal POV-

"Oh sorry, did I mess up your mojo?" Sora asks, a smirk playing on her lips, "Too bad bitches."

"We weren't doing shit like that, we were playing the color game!" Talia shouts, a blush running across her nose.

"Riiight- sure you were. You just wanted to grab all up on his junk." Sora mocks, plopping down on the couch she had sat on earlier. She uses the remote to change the setting back to TV- looks like Deidara's game will have to wait.

"I was not grabbing I was punching, Punching!" Talia shouts.

"That's a form of rudeness, un." Deidara chimes in.

"You people bore me, entertain me!" Sora cheers, "Act out a scene from Fable or something."

"Sex?" Deidara almost squeaks, perking up.

"No," Talia growls out through gritted teeth, "How about we infiltrate the thief hide out!"

"Oooh, who will the bandits be?" Sora sings in a sickly sweet way, knowing full well who Talia had in mind.

"Well I'll give you some clues, he's blond, blue eyes, tall and-"

"Extremely sexy, whom you want to fuck more than anyone else ever, un."

Talia growls and narrows her eyes on him, "I hate blonds…"

"That was rude un…"

"Well technically she's stating a broad opinion, not just directed towards you." Sora points out. Deidara rolls his eyes and Talia smiles triumphantly at her friend's statement.

"Exactly!" Talia agrees.

"Act now do it!" Sora shouts.

"And your just going to sit there, un?" Deidara groans, "That hardly seems fair, hm."

"No I'm going to make a fort out of couch cushions," Sora says, she then stands and rips the cushions off for good measure, "Do we have any blankets?"

"I want to make a fort, un!" Deidara whines.

"Then get me some blankets you blonde bastard!"

The blonde leaves the room in search of blankets. Talia lets a sigh escape her mouth and immediately glomps her friend.

"You are my savior." Talia groans, "Do you know how hard it is to be fucking nice to him."

"Harder than he is when he looks at you?" Sora arches her eyebrows in a sly look.

Talia chuckles, "I dunno, I _am_ pretty hot so that must be pretty hard." Talia pauses and there is a momentary silence before she asks, "Wait does he really?"

"Pfft, probably. Haven't you noticed he's _always_ staring at you?" Sora grins, "He twitches and shifts a lot too, especially when sitting so close to you."

Talia waves the thought off dismissively, "Nahh- he has to have _some_ control." Sora eyes her with a knowing yet mischievous gaze, flustering Talia. "Uhg, so gross. Whatever, lets leave so we can ditch him.."

"Wandering!" Sora hops to her feet and grins. "Sick shit, lets do it!" Talia smiles lightly as the two turn into the hallway.

The silence that surrounds them is, at first, a welcome change to the buzz of the afternoon. Neither girl has anything to say, nothing that would provide a consistent conversation at least. It almost surprises them at the lack of random encounters with any of the other members.

Then the silence takes a turn for the worse as their minds start to wander. Though each is oblivious to the other's thoughts, they drift to similar and dark places.

Thoughts of her mother distraught over her being missing are the first worries to plague Talia's mind. Is she getting any sleep? She's a stubborn one so she's probably out searching. Talia's brow furrows, her mother may not be fragile but she isn't as strong as she had been. What if her body can't handle the stress? What if she gets sick because of it, because of me?

Talia chokes back a whimper, covering the sound with a cough as she turns away. With a sigh she runs her fingers through her bangs, smoothing them back only for them to fall back into place again.

What about my other friends, Talia ponders, are they worried too? They must be. Oh God, Talia's eyes widen, what if they think I'm dead! No, Talia stop it, she scolds herself, don't go there! Don't do that! You're going to end up crying and you can not, **can not**- do that to Sora. Talia continues to mentally chastise herself, Sora is probably stressing so much right now how can you be so selfish and only worry about yourself and your family!

While Talia's emotions and thoughts switch between anger and worry Sora's mental state is in no better shape. Luckily for Talia, or rather unlucky for Sora, the other female is in deep thought of her own.

Her Godsend, her closest confidant next to Talia, her mother, her poor mother having not only to deal with her horrible anger filled brother but now with herself missing. What would she do? What would she be thinking of her? Would she wonder if she was dead, raped in a bin somewhere and tossed aside like a used napkin? Would she feel the need to go out searching for her, making forlorn speeches over the television about what a shining star Sora is? Would she beg for her baby to come home? Would She be off searching with Talia's mother? Begging for her baby, her precious daughter, her only daughter.

And what about her dad? What would he be doing? Probably drinking away his sorrows. Or worse, he'd probably be running around with his hunting supplies in the back of his truck and drive around pulling anyone suspicious off the streets and beating them up. Maybe he'd confront her creepy neighbor, or her ex boyfriend. Or maybe since Talia was missing as well, he would think she abandoned the family, abandoned her mother, and brother, and him.

The only good thing about the situation was her brother wouldn't give a shit. He'd probably demand her stuff thrown out and beg to get her room. No one would be concerned that Sora was missing when her poor anger filled brother deserved everything in the world. Her dad would drink his sorrows away, Her mother would cry herself to sleep at night and slowly her marriage would unravel, and her brother would remain a selfish prick. Or hell maybe the boy would start to realize how much his big sister really did love him and cry for her at night.

She feels a sting of tears begin to fog her vision but she quickly pushes the feeling down. No, not in front of Talia, she did not need to see her crying like a pathetic baby. Talia was strong, she didn't need to comfort Sora, she should be able to bear it alone.

Sora heaves a shaky sigh and opens her mouth but Talia beats her to it, "I'm gunna go, okay pretty lady?" Talia's voice is shaky and Sora looks to her friend with a worried stare. Talia doesn't wait for a response, instead she speeds up her pace and turns down the next hall, silently praying Sora doesn't follow. Sora silently thanks Talia, and although she still worries for her friend, she doesn't follow. Instead, Sora turns on her heel to head towards the cave entrance.

~Talia's POV~ With a resounding slam I shut my door behind myself, eyes cloudy with tears. I bite my lip to silence the whimpers and keep the tears from falling, I will not cry. Sora can **always** tell when I cry.

With a groan I slump against my door and slide down to the cold floor, tangling my fingers in my hair. Mom is worried, she's probably turned the whole state upside down looking for me, hell my little brother is probably even helping! I even miss him! I miss my mom…I miss her so much..

A pang of guilt pierces my heart, it's almost like an actual blade. I'm causing them so much grief and hardship…If they even care that is..

No, of course they do! God how I miss them, I miss my mother so much. I miss it all, the smiles and laughter of my friends, the warm feeling of being around them. I wonder how they are doing, if they are happy. Do they notice that I am gone, or how long I've actually been missing? Months right? How many months **have** I been gone? Three I think, oh wow, that's so long… Oh God I hope my mom doesn't blame Sora for us going missing. For the love of- hell- I hope her mother doesn't blame me! They probably think we ran away, that I corrupted Sora into abandoning her family.

I can't even be there to help my mom out with the house anymore, fuck- what is she going to do! I help pay for things! She might get kicked out of the house! No! God damn me what the fuck is wrong with me! Here I am laughing it up with _criminals_ without any real life problems, while my mother struggles to pay for the house, food, and everything else! How selfish can I be! I can't keep living in this fantasy world, it needs to end and I need to get home!

"God damn it Talia!" I scream, slamming my fist on the floor. "Why can't you ever do **anything** right!" With a ragged sigh I push myself up and walk over to my bed. It creaks obnoxiously under my weight as I crawl to the head of the bed, grabbing the biggest pillow I can find and wrapping my arms around it. I hug the cold pillow to my body and gently press my face into it as I sob. As images of what could be start to worsen I draw my legs closer and grip the pillow tighter for any sense of comfort I can find.

With one arm I hold the pillow as I pull away from it to rub my eyes with my free hand. I choke back another whimper and bite my lip to stifle any other sounds that could escape.

"Stop crying you idiot you have no reason to cry.." I scold aloud. I bite down harder but it isn't enough to stop the new wave of tears and cries. Fresh tears spill over and streak my cheeks with black eyeliner and mascara. The eyeliner that isn't running down my face in gray cloudy tears covers the palm of my right hand, serving as a reminder that I have raccoon ring eyes right now. In frustration I toss my head back, immediately regretting it when I hit the headboard hard, letting out a yelp and holding my head. With a silent whimper I curl closer in on myself, the pillow practically flat against my body, tears dampening its surface.

A light knocking sounds and my attention is brought to my door. With the best normal voice I can conjure up I ask, "What do you want?" My attempt to sound bothered only sounds shaky and broken. Oh how I hate when I cry. I cough and clear my throat and repeat my question, "What do you want?" My voice holds a slight authority now, more myself.

"Talia are you okay, un?"

"Deidara? Go away Deidara." I attempt to glare at him through the door.

"Talia I heard a loud noise from your room are you breaking things in there, un? Like my stuff?"

"Leave me alone Deidara!" My voice cracks and I cough, trying to cover the shakiness of my voice.

"Are you crying, hm?" Deidara asks. Without a moments hesitation the door swings open and he's in my room and just as quickly he is at my side, the door closed behind him. "Is it cause of our bet? I didn't mean to-"

"No!" I cut him off, turning away and burying my face in the pillow. I can't let him see me like this, no one can see. "Just go away!"

"Talia you don't just cry for no reason, the last time I saw you in tears was the first time I met you and that was because you thought Sora was going to die, un!" Deidara almost sounds concerned. If I didn't know any better I'd think he actually cared…

"Fuck off blondy leave me alone I'm fine I don't need to tell anyone anything. Piss off!" My yells are muffled in the pillow but they can be heard clearly. I feel the bed sink down beside me and the creaking of the springs yielding to his weight, I inch away. A warm hand presses against my shoulder.

"Talia just tell me what's bugging you, un." His hand slowly travels down my arm and he grips my wrist. Gently he tugs my arm to pull it away from my face, I jerk out of his grip and remain staring at the wall and away from him. "God damn, for fucks sake Talia why are you always so stubborn! I'm trying to help you out now will you just talk to me, un!"

My gaze snaps towards him with glaring eyes, "Don't you fucking dare yell at me! You don't care and it isn't your problem! I can handle it myself!"

His stare hardens and he firmly says, "Fine, if I can't get through to you maybe Sora can, un." He is barley standing before both of my hands are grasping his own.

With fresh tears clouding my eyes I stare up at him and plead, "Please don't say anything to Sora, I don't want her to worry about me." I sniffle as I choke out the rest of what I have to say, "I don't want to burden her.."

Silence soon follows. Deidara is just standing here, staring down at my tearstained face. My hands tighten around his and I yank on his arm, bringing him back to his seated position on my bed.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now, un..?" He questions in a gentler tone.

"Are you going to tell Sora..?" He shakes his head slowly. With a sigh I say, "Fine… I just, I'm worried about home, my mum and my friends. I feel like while I'm living it up here they are suffering and it's my fault!" I choke out the last part before sobbing again. He rubs my back soothingly and rests his chin on the top of my head. His methods of calming me surprisingly work well enough that I can form coherent speech once again. "I just…I just feel like I've made life harder for everyone I care about and I'm not trying hard enough to fix it." I wipe tears away, smearing my makeup even more so, not that it even matters anymore. "I can never do anything right.." "Tch, you know, when you think about this later you're going to laugh, un." Deidara flashes a half smile and I look up at him in confusion. "You're being silly, un." "I'd like to know how the **fuck** any of this is silly!" He holds my shoulder with his left hand and brushes my bangs out of my face with the other. "Talia, you're beating yourself up for nothing, un."

"You have no idea how wrong you fucking are!" I snap. "My family actually needs me! I help pay for the house and food and electricity and everything! For fuck sake they might be out on the street when I get back for all I know! They could be in some shitty dump of an apartment and on top of that they have no idea where I am! My mom probably thinks I've just fucking left! That or I'm dead! They're suffering through some bullshit they shouldn't have to deal with because of _me_! Because I can't get my ass in gear and GO HOME!"

"Either way it doesn't matter! You're here for a year anyway so no matter how fast or slow we find a way to send you back it's still going to take a year, un!"

"Of fucking course! I know that already! But having already have found a way home would make the rest of our stay so much easier! I can't stand the thought of my family, especially my mother, having to live a shit life because of me!" I push his hand away and another whimper finds its way out.

"Talia-"

"You know," I say, my voice much lower and quieter, "you really suck at this whole helping thing."

"Well Talia you keep saying how you don't think you can do anything and your useless, that's all crap, un. You do realize that you've already risked your life right? Getting a scroll that might help us send you home, un? Or do you not remember?"

"So?"

"You're trying and you're doing what you can, un. Don't make it sound like all you're doing is sitting around all day without even trying, hm. Things like this take time and we have a year to kill, un."

"What if it takes longer- what if-"

"Talia stop it, un!" He firmly grips both my shoulders and stares me in the eyes with the most serious look I've ever seen on him. "You and Sora are doing what you can just like the rest of us, and you will both deal with that if it comes to that but when it happens, un. Stressing yourself out about it now will not help, hn."

"But I-"

"You are doing what you can, and that's final, un. Just remember, when you get back they will be happy to know you're okay, un."

All I can do is stare at him in silence. Everything he says is slow to sink in and my brain can't seem to comprehend that this is Deidara saying all of it. Deidara, who's usual behavior and general presence disturbs me beyond belief, is consoling me. Maybe he got sick…

"I'll tell ya this though, it's gunna suck when you're gone, un. It'll go back to boring normal, hm." Deidara flashes a sad smile and starts getting up, I once again hold him back. "Do you want me to stay?"

I nod my head and pull him closer so that he is leaning against the headboard just as I had been. Without a single word I position myself with my head resting on his shoulder and his arm around me with both my arms wrapped around him. This is just as Sora would allow me to use her as a pillow whenever I cried near her, and vice versa. Might as well make the best of what I have right?

Once I am comfortable I say with my still hoarse voice, "Speak of this to anyone and you die."

Deidara merely chuckles at this and says, "Fine, they wouldn't even be able to torture it out of me, un."

"Good" I mumble. A long pause follows before Deidara says, "Oh and by the way, I think this counts as me 'owing you one', un."

I process this in my head for a moment before remembering what he was talking about. With a small growl I say, "Go fuck yourself Deidara.." and snuggle back into the warmth of his side. I smile as he laughs, knowing that by tomorrow all of this will be forgotten about and we will once again be at each others throats. Of course Deidara would probably say a comment on that and turn it sexual, Sora would threaten him, as would I. Things will be just as they should be, so I have something to look forward to.

Except…I kinda like this.

Sora's POV

I walk down the hall, digging my finger nails into the top of my other hand. Outside, nature, safe, I keep repeating in my head, outside, nature, safe. Then I can let loose, I can release the pressure in my eyes. I hate crying, hate the pain, the pressure, the annoying itch that comes from the salty tears streaking down my eyes. I kick off the shoes on my feet and step outside, its drizzling out, large dark clouds clashing together in the sky. I fall against the rocky exterior of the base and follow it out into the woods. The river is off in the distance, narrower than the location we usually practice in. I fall against a tree that is close to the moving water and pull my knees close to my chest feeling the first wave of shivers begin to wrack up my body. I hate when I cry, I always whimper and shake. My pitches go to the sound of dolphins using sonar and I have to hold myself to stop from moving.

I miss my mother. God I miss her so much there is so much I have to tell her. First I haven't told her I love her since she left to go to that thing in the city with my Dad and Brother. They always go to the City for my brothers Anger Management courses and I always stay behind, content with avoiding the mess that would ensue. I didn't trust therapists, more so the therapists from the City. She had wanted me to go with her this time, to connect with the family but I insisted, pouted, and cried to have Talia over to have a marathon. And now she will probably think its because I wanted to run away from her. I even forgot to say I loved her when I went to go pick up Talia. Stupid me, I'm such a horrible person, I can't even remember to tell my mom I love her and to be safe. What if she never made it home? OH God what if I get back home to an empty house and discover my mother, my poor mother had died in a car accident with the rest of my family in the City?

I'm hysterical at this point, sputtering and hyperventilating like a freak show. The rain is beginning to pick up as well as the wind. The chill calms me down, forces my body to push in on itself more, stopping the shaking for the most part. I watch the water ripple and jump in the wind, its relaxing, my deep breathing stops and my mind is calm for a bit.

Mother is fine, probably concerned about where I am. She probably thinks I'm at an extended sleepover at Talia's or maybe a trip. I used to joke about going with Talia on a long vacation, stealing the car and going to some place like New Orleans, or California. Or if Talia was there she would shout North Dakota, bringing up unwanted bad dreams. That's it, mother just thinks I'm on vacation, now calm down. She loves you, and knows you will be safe. As long as she doesn't go into your room, and realize none of your stuff is missing. As long as she doesn't notice your cell phone is still in the kitchen charging, or that you left your MP3 player and your purse. As long as she doesn't notice the obvious. My crying is back full force and I have to bury my face in my knees. My knuckles begin to rub against each other. Then I move my left hand to dig into my foot and my right hand to dig at my neck. I wish I had her necklace. The necklace my mother made me, the necklace I always wore. It was simple, a leather cord with a diamond shaped piece of glass of green and blue. On the front a little Kanji and on the back the meaning, dream. My mother always called me her little dreamer, since I could get lost in my own thoughts so easily. My nails dig deeper into my neck, I want my necklace.

"Sora?" a quiet voice calls to me.

I freeze and bury my face back into my knees, hiding my puffy eyes. I always look so ugly after I cry. The footsteps get closer and I know from the quiet low tone of the voice that its Itachi. His footsteps stop beside me, but I pay him no attention, don't acknowledge his existence, maybe he'll go away. Leave me to wallow in my self pity. I'd be fine as long as Talia didn't see me like this. She doesn't need my pathetic worries and tears on her mind, she has enough to worry about herself. I feel the warm material of a cloak fall over my back, then a gentle hand laid on top, moving in small circular motions on my back.

"Sora, what is wrong?" Itachi asks, I peak threw my hair to see his is looking away from me.

"Nothing," I whimper, cursing how weak my voice is.

"It obviously isn't nothing, or else you wouldn't be outside crying without shoes on by yourself." He sighs and I watch as he looks at me, finding my gaze through my hair, "What's wrong?"

"Its nothing, just silly girl crap," I insist, "Just please go away."

"I can go get Talia if-"

"No!" I cry sitting up, he seems taken aback, "I'm fine just don't go bugging Talia ok."

"Are you two in a fight?"

"No I'm fine." I groan, rubbing at my eyes.

"You've been crying, heavily. I waited twenty minutes before finally coming to talk to you."

"Its nothing-"

"It obviously isn't."

"But it is, its nothing that concerns you its just nothing but my own fucking mind coming up with horrible scenarios like it always does!" I cry out, "So its nothing."

"Why don't you want Talia to know then?"

"She doesn't need me crying all over her, she has enough on her mind she doesn't need my crazy fucked up thoughts messing with her mojo."

"Then what about me?"

"Pardon?" I ask, looking up at him slightly confused.

"Will your thoughts mess with my mojo?" He asks, looking at me with curiosity.

"No but I might make you go outsane,"

"I think I can handle it."

"I'm emotionally unbalanced, and my crazy thought process doesn't help. Sometimes it's a curse having so much going on up in my brain that I start to think of the most fucked up things and then it's a slippery slope from there." I whimper and wipe at my eyes, "I keep thinking about home."

I look up at him but he simply nods for me to continue.

"My mind keeps thinking horrible fucked up thoughts like.. What if I get home after all of this and my family has died in a fucking car accident leaving me an orphan to fend for myself in a situation where I don't have a lot of rich relatives to depend on. And what if everyone thinks I'm dead too or worse that I murdered them for a stupid reason and I have to spend the rest of my life on the run for something I didn't do."

I sit in the silence letting the scenario sink into my head when a realize. I open my eyes wide and look up at Itachi to see him staring off into the distance. I bite at my lip, god I'm so fucking stupid, I had to pick that scenario.

"I'm Sorry," I mumble.

"For?"

"You know."

"I don't actually, please elaborate."

"For possibly bringing up unwanted memories of your past, I apologize my brain is just… I'm just fucked in the head." I moan, beginning to cry again.

"Sora," he sighs, placing his hand onto my cheek and making me look at him, "You didn't do anything wrong, we are talking about why you are upset. As for me I am not upset and crying hysterically so please stop worrying and lets move the focus back onto you. Now you miss your family?"

"Yes."

"And you are worried about them, correct?"

"Understatement of the year."

"Then you should calm down."

"But-" he gestures for me to be quiet.

"Its perfectly rational to be worried, you don't know what's going on there and I'm sure they are worried about you but you have to keep moving forward."

"But-"

"You can't let this worry take over your life, you still have a long time to go here and if you hold onto that worry it will only be your downfall in the end. So for now lets try not to worry about the future, but there here and now."

"I guess."

He nods and wipes the tears out of my eyes with his hand. The rain has come to a stop by now, the water calming, and the wind barely even passing through the trees. He takes his hand back from my face and I rest my chin on the top of my knees. My ears hurt and burn. I keep clawing at my chest but I can't help it, I still miss my mother.

"What are you doing?" I turn and look at Itachi questioningly, "What are you doing?" he asks again, taking my hand away from my chest.

"Oh that, nervous habit I guess," I sigh, "I usually wear this necklace my mother made me, but I left it back home, so I have nothing to fiddle with."

"I see," he says.

Quietly the clouds open up to reveal a starry sky, its become so dark, how long have I been outside? Even though I am freezing, and soaked to the bone I don't want to move. The sky is just so lovely, the stars sparkling, bringing a calmness to my soul that only nature can provide. I feel the hand on my back move up to my shoulder and Itachi pull me into his side. Its much warmer than his cloak. I let my head fall into the crook of his neck and smile as the moon slowly rises in the sky. Even though I know its probably nothing, for a moment I pretend, lying against him under the stars, that this is something truly meaningful and not just a passing moment in my time here.


	10. Chapter 8: Mission Assigned

It has been a few days since each had their little meltdowns, both unaware of what had happened to the other. Both tried to distance the memory as best they could as thinking about it now is rather embarrassing. Besides the occasional need to suppress the memory life had returned to their newfound normal in the Akatsuki base.

"Oh for the love of Zelda will you **stop** staring at my tits!" Talia snaps at Deidara and Hidan.

"They're like teenagers…" Kakuzu mumbles as he shakes his head in disappointment. Sora sighs with equal disappointment and nods in agreement.

"Well that's partly because Deidara sorta still is a teenager.."

"When will you two learn that she isn't afraid to hit you both?" Kisame asks though it remains unanswered as the two are oblivious to anything at the moment.

"I swear they're like dogs.." Talia loses all patience with the two sitting on either side of her, finally standing and taking action. Again. This has become ritualistic, Deidara's daily beatings, apparently Hidan wanted to join in on the ride. Talia grabs Deidara by his ponytail and yanks him off the couch, and taking him to the ground, stepping on him holding him down for good measure. Hidan receives a similar treatment only instead of Talia's other foot being jabbed into his back it is her sword.

"Talia, you're being exceptionally harsh today" Kisame comments.

"Yeah, the claws are out and everything" Sora giggles evilly.

"Well," Talia pivots on her foot to turn, making sure to push all her weight into Deidara's back, "I've grown rather irritated with their constant boob watching.." She plops down on her seat and sighs. "They'll learn."

"Eventually." Sora adds.

"Hopefully.." Talia says in a less hopeful tone, knowing that it will never happen.

"It's okay," Deidara groans, sitting up and cracking his back, "I like it rough anyway, un."

Sora twitches and groans as if she's going to be sick, "Uuuhg don't do that uuhg I can't stand it."

"Aw why you want to join in, I can stare at you for a while," Hidan grins, blood dribbling down his chin, "I like it with blood and knives."

"I'd much rather…" she pauses and smirks, "I'd much rather watch you lay in a bed of pink flowers and scream for someone to fuck you in the ass."

"Your fucked up!" Hidan cries, "Pink flowers, oh god I think my boner is going to fall off."

"Serves you right bitch," Sora retorts, "And you're no better blondie!"

"Aw come on, and I was going to ask about a threesome."

Just before Sora and Talia can take out their revenge on the already captured blond, Itachi walks in. Sora looks up at him quickly then looks away, ever since that moment in the woods she had been trying to avoid him. She felt bad for crying all over him and his cloak. He gestures for the two to follow him and with a final slam onto Deidara's back Talia rips her sword out of Hidan's back and follows the stoic Uchiha out of the room.

"So what's up Weasel man?" Talia asks, wiping some blood off onto the leg of her pants.

"Pein needs to speak with you in his office." Itachi answers, not looking back.

"About what?" Sora asks, reaching up to touch her neck.

"No idea, but he says its urgent."

Talia and Sora exchange a look of confusion, but merely shrug there shoulders and continue there walk to Pein's office.

"Have a seat." Pein gestures to the chairs closest to him, a calm expression on his face. Talia can't help but sigh in relief that she hadn't done something to get them both in trouble.

The two sit down and wait quietly while Pein readies himself for whatever it is he has to say. After sifting through some papers his hands pause on a minila folder and he stares at it a moment before taking it and flicking it open. He studies the contents of the folder for a minute before nodding and turning to the girls, "Are you two ready to go on your first mission?"

Clearly a rhetorical question the two answer anyway, saying yes in unison. "Good I'm glad to see you're both eager. The mission I'm going to send you on is a rather lengthy one but well worth the effort. It involves recon, learn their tactics and anything you can about their defenses and weaknesses. This will also provide you the opportunity to grow as shinobi, learn from them so you can use it against them."

"That's cool." Sora chimes happily.

"Yeah, sick shit," Talia adds, relaxing more and leaning into her chair, "So where too boss man?" Pein shoots her a glare, "Er. I mean Pein-sama.." Sora giggles at her friend.

"Konohagakure." Pein states simply, it sends shivers down their spines. They can't tell if it's from excitement or dread, "I take it you've heard of that place."

"Heard of it," Sora begins but Talia quickly silences her.

"We've heard of it." Talia says. "How long of a mission we talking about here?"

"Two months at least." Pein answers, bringing his hands together on the top of his desk, "It wouldn't hurt to become friends with the Jinjuriki as well."

"When do we leave?"

"In three days, make sure you have enough supplies and don't be afraid to ask for anything if you need it, this is going to be a long mission."

"We won't let you down," Sora says.

"Yeah just leave it to us alright?" Talia adds in, standing up. Pein chuckles and the girls are dismissed from his office, outside waiting is Itachi along with Deidara, who is hunched over, elbows on his knees. He looks up at the girls as they step out and Itachi takes a step forward.

"What did Pein want, un?" Deidara asks, looking between the two.

"We're going on our first mission together!" The two happily squeal in unison.

"That's great." Itachi said, sounding slightly happy for them.

Deidara pouts, "Yeah, wonderful, un."

"Don't sound so thrilled for us Deidara, I understand the Uchiha's emotionless-ness but what crawled up your ass an died? And why are you hunched over?" Talia crosses her arms and cocks her hip out, tilting her head in confusion.

"Jee I wonder, I think someone only sorta crushed my back, un." Deidara snaps bitterly.

"Ooh yeah, forgot about that." Talia thoughtfully says. She strides over to the blond and tilts his chin up. With a smirk she purrs, "Oh my little minx I thought you liked it rough."

Deidara grins and tackle hugs her to the ground. "I was hoping you'd get close enough, un." He chuckles.

"Uhg!" Talia struggles and glares at him. "You're an ass fucker Deidara!"

"Oooh you're breasts feel nice when you wiggle around like that, hnn." He purrs.

"I'm going to kill him…" Sora growls under breath, hands balling into fists, Itachi places a hand on her shoulder. A chill runs through her at the sudden contact before it calms her.

"She can handle it, just watch" Itachi states as he gestures over to them. Itachi does this just in time for the two to see Talia knee Deidara in the gut. Once his hold is loosened Talia wriggles free, her scowl turning into a victorious grin as she teases Deidara.

"He's a moron."

"Indeed." Itachi pauses then faces Sora, "I don't really understand them."

Sora turns her full attention to the Uchiha, Talia and Deidara's bickering now mere background noise. "What do you mean? What's not to understand?"

"Well," He glances towards the two, Deidara had gotten ahold of her once again. "The way they act. Their personalities while the other isn't around seem fit for each other, yet when they _are_ near each other-"

"I swear to fucking God I will rip you a new asshole!" Talia's loud threat towards Deidara cuts Itachi off. Her outburst adds to Itachi's point as he continues, "Well, that happens. And then-"

"You just want an excuse to take my pants off, un. You want me, hn." Deidara shoots back, his volume becoming a second interruption in Itachi and Sora's conversation.

"Yeah, something like that. It seems like-"

"They are children?" Sora says, giggling when Itachi nods his head almost eagerly in agreement. Sora contemplates this for a moment, studying the two as they bicker. "I could see it happening." She admits. "But then again Talia is stubborn.."

Itachi rolls his eyes, "And Deidara isn't?" Sora chuckles.

Unsure of where else to take the conversation from there, Sora quickly diverts attention to Deidara and Talia. "Okay you two break it up." Sora commands, clapping her hands to get their attention. When they ignore her Sora grabs Talia's shirt and pulls, carefully enough so that it doesn't fall too low.

"We're being separated my dear" Talia hisses sarcastically.

Deidara places a hand over his heart, "I can't bear to be without you, un." He says with equal sarcasm. He stares at Talia with a devious glint in his eyes and smirks, and against her better judgment, Talia can't help but respond in a similar way.

"My God will you two stop flirting already."

"I'm sorry Sora, I can't help myself- I need something to play with." Talia purrs without thinking. Though this comment isn't uncharacteristic of her to make, it takes both by surprise that she had said it in front of him. When alone, the two would often joke about Deidara's obvious sexual frustration. However, this is the first time Talia has ever slipped up in front of him.

Sora can tell by the look on her friends face that no fore-thought was put into that statement. She can't help but smack her palm to her forehead, "Oh my God Talia when are you going to freakin' learn. Control your mouth and think before you speak!" Talia slaps both hands over her own mouth and mutters apologies to her friend, Sora just shakes her head. "Hey- it's not gunna come back to bite me in the butt, it's you- and there might be some literal possibility to that…"

Deidara's mind slowly processes what he is witnessing and decides his input would only take away from his own entertainment. Though he quickly realizes Talia might strike him to assure this topic never be brought up again. With this realization in mind he reluctantly slips away from the chaos, smirk never fading from his face.

Itachi is well aware of Deidara's absence long before the girls realize. "Deidara's gone now, just relax."

Still flustered beyond belief, Talia huffs and quickly walks away. "I hate my brain!" She yells in frustration as she vanishes down the hall.

"Should we make sure she doesn't kill anyone in her way? I don't think Pein would like that very much."

Sora sighs, "Might as well…"

Sora's POV

Itachi and I walked after Talia, a comfortable silence surrounding us. My mind wasn't really on Talia though; I was more focused on the mission. What did I need to pack? What should I not bring so as not to give away my affiliations with the Akatsuki. It had been a while since I had gone on a mission, should I train? We stopped as Talia walked by us, sword on her back and in a new outfit for training and storm outside muttering under her breath. Well that will let her blow of some steam I suppose. Itachi stands by me, looking down at me and I look up at him and give him a tiny smile. His face remains emotionless but his eyes spin with that hidden emotion. I wish I could just spend the rest of my day chilling out and relaxing but I needed to train.

"Hey I'm going to go do some training stuff before I pack; I'll talk to you later." I say, walking in the direction of the Infirmary.

I hear him let out a gentle "Hn," as I walk away, then nothing. I find Kakuzu in his normal spot, sitting up in his chair checking the inventory of the medical supplies; he didn't like to buy new stuff unless we were desperately low.

"Something you need Sora?" He asks, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Pein is sending me on a mission in a few days and I was wondering if we could do some review work?" I ask, fiddling with my fingers.

"Let me finish my inventory first, while I'm doing that go look at the poisons rack and see if there is anything there you would like to bring with you." He shrugs.

"For my Senbon?" I had never used poison on my senbon needles before.

"We haven't gone over that have we," Kakuzu mumbles to himself, "well I guess you'll learn something new before you leave."

"Great!" I say, skipping over to the rack covered with over three dozen different vials.

Three hours later and I was down with my training with Kakuzu, thank God. Kakuzu although very intimidating and dark was actually very nice to me. Mostly because I wasn't loud and obnoxious like Deidara and I tried to be as respectful as possible, but sometimes he put my craziness to shame. After an hour of reviewing the vital points of the body and other body related ways of defeating a person Kakuzu showed me all of the poisons and how they worked, on my fingers. Both of my hands were covered in red cuts all the way up to my knuckles. A few were still pussing and I was sure they were going to scar. He gave me a wrist contraption that would hold senbon and keep then in poison without it leaking and taught me how to release them. Very useful, but I really wish he didn't have the demonstrations. I picked two vials to bring with me, one for rendering a person unconscious for three days, and another that would send a person into feverish nightmares for a weak without treatment. That poison was the worst of them all, the fastest acting and even though I barely slipped into unconsciousness the mix of dark fucked up dreams at the back of my eye lids were something out of a Stephan King novel on drugs. Kakuzu, a little remorseful after seeing the condition of my hands gave me a salve that would heal them. I'd use it later; it would be another three hours before dinner, plenty of time to work on some of my water jutsu. I hadn't learned much in the field of water jutsu as I would have liked. I only new three techniques well, and one, well that was not so well. My water whips were the best, no getting past that, they were easy to control and subdue an enemy. Kisame had taught me three jutsu after that. The Water bullet jutsu, similar to the fireball jutsu Talia had learned only I could should small bullet like water balls at my enemy. Then he had taught me the Water Cannon jutsu, pretty self explanatory, but I wasn't as good at it as I would have liked. Then the big one, the one I planned to practice today. Kisame though it would be a good idea to teach me a summoning jutsu. He tried to teach me to summoning sharks, like him. After a week of practice I could summon one, a tiny baby shark which I ended up naming Nemo. I wasn't too happy with Nemo, but he was the biggest I could summon.

I came upon the usual river training spot and removed my shoes before walking onto the water; I barely even had to think before stepping on now. I was getting very good at chakra control. I stood in the middle and concentrated with all my might, building up all of the chakra I could manage, before performing my hand signs. I growled under my breath and pushed my hand against the water, feeling a burst of water glide under my feet. I opened my eyes and looked down with disappointment, there was Nemo, staring up at me.

"Hi Nemo," I sighed, letting my hand sink into the water, he glided up underneath it, letting his fin touch my hand, "can you maybe grow like ten sizes to make me feel better?"

The little shark simple swam down and away. Frustrated, I attempted several more times, producing no more sharks, Nemo was the only thing swimming in the water. I sat down on my butt and let the water move around me; Nemo came up and nuzzled against my knees. I let my hand touch the top of his head.

"Nemo how does one like me summon big strong sharks?" I sigh, looking up at the sky.

I felt a sharp pain in my hand and gasped, pulling my hand out of the water. I looked down at it to see tiny shark teeth marks, drawing blood from my hand, dripping down into the water.

"Nemo you jerk why did you bite me?" I asked, looking at the little shark.

I watch my blood swirl around in the water and think for a little bit, why did blood make me think of a Chuck Norris joke?

"Chuck Norris attacks sharks when he smells them bleed," I mumble, "Sharks are attracted to the scent of blood. Nemo you're a genius!"

I hop up and make a fist, letting more of my blood drop onto the water's surface, please let this work. I focus my chakra, hold it, then make my hand signs, letting a sharp exhale of breath leave my lips as I slam my palm against the surface of the water. I feel the familiar bubble of water come up on my feet and ripple away. I slowly open my eyes and am greeted by the beady eyes of a huge freaking shark.

"Oh my Lanta, you are a freaking huge shark!" I scream, dancing around on top of the water, "I'm going to call you Jaws, is that ok?"

The shark bubbles a little and I take it as a yes.

"Oh gosh this is so cool, my name is Sora and I hope you can help me whenever I summon you." More bubbles surface, "Well I'm going to let you go back to shark land now, thanks for letting me summon you." More bubbles arise and I stop the summoning, letting the sharks poof back to where they came.

It's now that I realize, the sun is setting, my chakra is almost gone, and my hands look like they'd been chewed up by zombies. I walk back up onto the bank, my but wet and my hands not working properly. I decide to head in, maybe grab some food, take a shower, then bath my hands in that healing salve Kakuzu gave me. I wonder how Talia did with her training.

-Talia's POV-

With a satisfied smirk I stare at the ash before me that was once a sapling. My gaze turns to the long blazing whip-like fire I control in my hand and my ego grows even larger. Yeah, I did that. I burned the poor little baby tree into a pile of nothing! The fact that the Uchiha didn't teach me this jutsu only makes it all the more satisfying. Though in truth, some credit must go to Itachi as he was the one who taught me how to manipulate my fire jutsu. His methods however are more conventional and I'm not exactly suited for such things. Any alone time I could get with my training was spent on perfecting this jutsu, a fire whip.

I giggle softly and smile, oh how I can not wait to show Sora. She will be so proud of me!

The only problem with this jutsu is sustaining it costs a great amount of chakra. This in mind, I quickly cancel my jutsu to move onto the next.

Once my pyro-maniac tendencies have been satisfied I flop onto the ground in exhaustion. My body relaxes and settles into the inviting grass that remained and I let out a long sigh.

"Much better.." I mumble to myself, a content smile on my face.

My relaxation is soon to end and I frown as I hear footsteps approaching my position. I don't bother to look as I know whoever it is will just either tell me to go back to base or harass me.

"Ah Talia, I figured you'd be out here." Came the monotone voice of Sasori. I sit up and stare at him in confusion and honest shock, I hadn't expected it to be _him_.

"What do you want wood-cock?" I ask, not caring how he loathes that nick-name.

"Inviting as ever aren't you."

"Oh absolutely." I answer sarcastically. "What do you want?" My attitude from when I arrived here till now has been almost a 180 with Sasori. Back home before all this he was a 'God among bishie men', now I know him for who he really is. Though I knew exactly who he was based on the show and manga, being on the receiving end of his anger and frustration is a wake up call. A wake up call that all fan girls need but sadly will never get, hey- it's something to brag about I guess, right? Right.

"Well Deidara said you were all in a pissy mood again, and I assume he is the cause." I nod. "He's talked to me a few times about you," Sasori says as he sits beside me, "although I try to ignore him he always prattles on about you." He shakes his head. "It's very annoying."

I tense and begin to wonder, what exactly has Deidara been sharing with Sasori?

"Well it's not like any of it gets through." I arch an eyebrow at him, Sasori shrugs.

"Some of it manages, and I find it very interesting actually."

I gulp and clear my throat, "Oh really? How so?"

"It seems as if you two are very bipolar with each other-"

"What has he told you!" I snap.

Sasori pauses and gives me an intense look that at the same time is questioning me. "Is there something going on between you..?"

"No!" I huff. "Just- ya know- stupid girly whiney problems 'n junk," My eyes divert to my feet as I begin to fidget, "He just happened to be there when I had one of those 'stupid whiney girly problem junk' moments."

"I see…" Sasori responds, sounding unconvinced.

"I don't see the point to this, why are we talking about Deidara."

Once again Sasori shrugs, his gaze returning to its normal passive state and staring off into the woods rather than at me. "You just seem to fight it to much…"

"Wha-? Fight what?"

"Talia you aren't that dumb." With that said Sasori gets up and turns back towards the base. "Come back inside, it's getting dark out and you'll get sick."

With a twisted smirk I spring up and jump on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "Awwww Sasori you really do care! In fact you care _so much_ that you're willing to piggy-back me all the way there!" Surprisingly three seconds have passed and I'm still alive. Maybe Sasori is the one who's sick..

"This is a one time only deal…" Sasori mumbles. His hands find my legs and he holds me up so that I don't have to have a vice grip around his waist.

"Thank you Saso-chan" I sing teasingly, giggling when he growls at me.

"You two are so alike.." He shakes his head slowly as he brings us back to the base.

Two days have passed and it is now the night before my mission with Sora. In these two days I don't think I've seen much of Deidara, only fleeting glimpses in the halls or during meals. This is both confusing and frustrating. What is his issue? Well, not that it matters.. Okay yeah it does matter. But me being my stubborn self I refuse to ask him about it. If he has a problem he can say it to my face.

As much as I hate to admit it I almost miss the little annoyances he would provide me with, it was something to do. Now it's all so boring, especially because Sasori is very dull to train with. I can never get a rise out of him, no banter no nothing. Just strait up mono-everything Sasori.

"Whatever…" I grumble to myself as I adjust my position on my chair. I lean closer towards the drawing I am currently working on and continue talking to myself, "I should be glad he's leaving me alone anyway…" I finish up the base of the female portion of the drawing and start on the male. "I'll be gone early tomorrow morning…And I wont have to deal with his shit for at least a month."

"I feel so loved, hn." I hear a sarcastic whisper just beside my ear.

"As you should." I respond with equal sarcasm. I turn from my drawing to be face to face with Deidara and I scowl. "Where you been for the past two days?"

Deidara straightens up his back and smirks down at me, "What's wrong, miss me?"

"Tch," I roll my eyes, "In your dreams."

"I've been working on something very important, un."

I arch an eyebrow at him and lean back in my chair, crossing my arms. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"It's a surprise, un." He grins. "For you."

I immediately perk up, "What is it?"

His grin widens as he says, "Hold out your hands and close your eyes."

As I follow his instruction I threaten him, "I swear to fucking God Deidara, if you put your dick in my hand you will never see the light of day ever again."

He chuckles, "Thanks for the idea but I'm being serious, un. Maybe another time heheh." There is a sound of him rustling around in a pouch before his warm hands come in contact with mine, dropping round objects into my palms. I bite my lip and twitch out of nervous excitement. "Open you're eyes, un."

I open my eyes to find a few dark grey balls in my hand. They are strange looking little objects, each with a purple T on one side and an Akatsuki cloud on the other. The T makes it a bit cheesy as I assume it is for Talia but I smile regardless. Though I still don't know what they are or what they're for. In his hand is a small sack, I assume it holds more like these.

"What is it?"

"Special smoke bombs, un." I tilt my head and stare at him.

"What makes them so special?" I grin and sarcastically add, "Oh- besides the fact they were made by the spectacular Deidara."

"I figured you'd ask" He responds, completely ignoring my last remark. "Two things make these special compared to _other_ smoke bombs. First off, they emit a loud high pitch noise, almost to the point of us not being able to hear it, un. That way if they send the dogs after you it will mess up their ears and they wont be able to track you so easily, un."

"Oh wow, that really is cool…"

"Also, they pack a small explosion, so if you throw it close to your opponent it can do some damage, un. Though not much, so I wouldn't recommend relying on it completely to get you out of a tough spot, yeah."

"Wow…Deidara- thank you." I'm not sure what else to say. In all honesty I'm surprised I was a thought that came up in his free time. He's actually being considerate and helpful. I can't help but smile warmly up at him. Standing up from the chair I throw my arms around his neck and hug him. "I really mean it, thanks." He is hesitant but returns the gesture, hands going no lower than my waist.

It's strange how I'm just realizing this _could_ be the last time I see him. Gives me a tugging feeling in my heart.

We release each other and I awkwardly thank him once again as he takes his leave. He stops in the doorway and turns to me with a worried look that is partially hidden by the smile he shows.

"Those are to be used as a last resort, hopefully you wont have to use them, un." He pauses a moment before adding, "Don't let this be the last time I see you, hn."

"Pfft, as if I'd let anyone take me down. You should know I'm too stubborn to die. You asshole, thinking there's a chance I could lose." I snicker. "Funny thing though, I was thinking the same thing."

"Oh but I'm still an asshole, un?" He smiles, a real one this time.

"But of course!" I laugh. "Now get outa here, people might think it's possible for us to get along."

"God forbid that happens, hell might freeze over, un." He says turning back around. "Goodnight and good luck, un." He shuts the door behind him leaving me in silence. Since I'm already up I start gathering my things into a plane brown bag, careful to tuck the smoke bombs away so they remain hidden. Once my things are packed and I double check that it's everything I need I return to my drawing, smile ever present on my face.

Sora's POV

I pack the last of my stuff into my bag and zip it up. In a few hours Talia and I will be leaving for Konoha, I can hardly believe it. My hands ache. I spent all day yesterday practicing water jutsu's and target practice. I had learned to use the device Kakuzu had given me thankfully. With that hidden discretely under my sleeve I would be able to subdue enemies easily. In my days of practice I had not seen much of anyone but Kakuzu and Kisame. Talia was busy practicing with Sasori and I did not want to bug her. But oddly enough I had not seen much of Itachi. Inner Talia is laughing at me right now but I can't help it. I miss him. Maybe it was after he comforted me, but I feel so at ease around him.

'You like him, I bet you want to-' I hit my head before inner Talia can say anything.

"Stupid inner fucking Talia, messing up my mind thoughts." I groan.

I sit up from the floor and throw myself onto my bed. I just enjoy Itachi's friendship, and I have missed his quiet presence, that's all. I curl up on my side and look at my bag all neatly packed on the floor. It will be a while before I see him again. I hope I can say goodbye to him before Talia and I leave. I sigh and close my eyes, hoping to fall asleep. A knock on the door causes me to sit up, who could that be? I stand and walk towards the door; it's probably Talia asking if she should bring this or that. It will be our first mission she'll want to be prepared. I open the door.

"What is it Talia?" I ask.

I freeze and look it, it's not Talia. Itachi is standing in the doorway of my room, looking down at me questioningly. I open and close my mouth, trying to grasp the words.

"Sorry Itachi, I thought Talia would be at the door." I finally get out, opening the door to my bedroom fully.

"It's understandable." He answers, "May I come in?"

"Oh sure," I answer, "Come in."

He walks into the room. We stand awkwardly around. I notice he isn't wearing his cloak, he usually wears it around. He isn't wearing his headband either; he looks nice without it, his hair falling into his face. Shit, Inner Talia go away!

"Is there something you needed?" I ask, letting my fingers curl up at my neck.

"You're leaving tomorrow." he says.

"Yes, I am." Where is he going with this?

"I came to give you something." I look at him with surprise, why would he want to get anything for me?

"Um, you didn't have to do that," I say, "I appreciate the gesture."

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around."

"But-"

"Trust me." I sigh and turn around, he had to say that.

He takes a few steps closer to me and I hear him fiddling with something. What is he doing? I cannot help but be nervous, I trust him, I wouldn't be listening to him if I didn't but still. I feel my hair being pulled away from my neck and something cold touching my chest. I look down in surprise to see Itachi's necklace, the one he always wears is now around my neck. My hair falls back into place and I spin around to look at him.

"Your necklace?" I whisper, I feel my chest clench.

"You get worried a lot; you'll leave scratches on your neck, so the necklace eliminates the problem." He answers with a shrug.

"But this is precious to you, I couldn't possibly-"

"Keep it, and stay safe."

I cannot help it; I rush forward and hug him tightly. I bury my face into his chest, savoring his warmth. After a few seconds he wraps his arms around me gently. For a few moments I just breathe in his scent, he smells nice, clean. That's weird of me to think isn't it? His grip tightens for a second then he releases me and heads for the door.

"Get some rest and don't over exert yourself, have a nice mission." Without looking at me again he closes my bedroom door.

I blush and reach up to touch the necklace around my neck, it's thin, the chain light around my throat. I let a sigh out and crawl back into bed, my hand not once leaving the necklace as I fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 9: Journey to Konoha

The bright blue sky slowly darkens as Talia and Sora travel through the forest. A chilled breeze rushes through the trees, ruffling the leaves and whipping their hair around in a frenzy. The once warm day winds down, cooling to the calm of night. Sora absent mindedly twiddles with the necklace once again, her lips slowly curve up into a gentle smile. Talia takes notice and grins devilishly.

"Jeez Sora, wanna just turn around now so you can suck his dick? My God." Talia chuckles and adds more distance between herself and Sora.

"Fuck off Talia!" Sora says, hand remaining on the necklace. "Hate you!"

"Oh I love you too deary!" Talia snidely sings.

"You just want to go back so you can fuck Deidara." Sora snaps.

Talia rolls her eyes, "Oh my God blow me.."

"You didn't deny it.." Sora giggles. Talia lets out a frustrated growl, alerting Sora to quicken her pace.

"I swear to God I will friggan murder you!"

"All I hear is, 'Oh God yes! Deidara please take me!' Talia, I never knew! Are you sure you wanna keep going!"

Sora's laughter mixes with Talia's various screams of anger and frustration as the chase continues through the forest. They lose sense of time and are slow to realize just how fast the night approaches. Darkness sets in just as Talia finally runs out of energy and loses the will to chase. Sora bounds back with seemingly enough energy to spare.

"Gunna give up hun?" Sora teases her exhausted friend.

"I hate you with every fiber of my being, I really do."

"Yeah yeah, I know you don't really mean that." Sora grins, placing her hands on her hips. She stares up into the sky and a smug look adorns her face. "Oh wow it's really late."

Talia looks up, "Yeah, no shit."

"Well let's set up camp."

"Tch, fuck that. I'd rather keep going, we're probably near a small village or something. I wanna stay somewhere warm." Talia whines.

"Uhg, fine. If you pass out it's not my problem." Sora rolls her eyes as she follows in stride behind Talia.

After an hour and a half of maneuvering through the thick woods, they reach the outskirts of a small village. It takes a while for the two to find a suitable _and_ affordable place to stay. Eventually they manage to find one and rent a room. Their room was nothing spectacular, a simple medium sized bedroom with two beds and a nightstand between them. The floor is carpeted and the color is a faded red with splotches here and there. The walls leave much to be desired, wallpaper is peeling in some sections, others have full spots missing. There is a small window on the wall close to a door leading to another room. A small bathroom branches off of the main room and has a small shower in it. This room is satisfyingly clean and better kept than the main room itself.

"My God this room is disgusting." Sora says as she hesitantly plops down on one of the beds.

"Well this does seem like a shady village. I mean did you see those three creepy ass guys in the front? I'm pretty sure they were propositioning that woman on the bench for a three-way. Paid of course." Talia chuckles evilly as she tosses her belongings at the foot of the bed and flops down without any forethought.

"Ew! Talia be careful you don't even know if they clean this stuff. I feel so gross already…"

"Don't get your panties in a knot. Jesus fuck, it's a bed. So what if someone fucked in it? Lucky bastards."

"Aww, does that mean you wish Deidara was here?" A pillow is immediately thrown at her face, followed by aggravated growls from its thrower.

"Don't be fucking stupid Sora," Talia mumbles under her breath.

"Hey Talia," Sora calls, finally lying down a top of the bed.

"What?" Talia groans.

"We're going to be in Konoha."

"Yeah, and-?"

"We are going to a place we have only ever seen on TV, aren't you even the least bit excited?"

"Well yeah," She answers, "I'm excited, but haven't you ever heard the saying, Never meet your idols?"

"No, I'm still excited though."

"We're going to need to ditch the cloaks soon." she pauses for a moment in thought, Sora turns to look at her, " we should probably come up with a back story, I don't think they'll buyit as easily as the Akatsuki did."

"Hell I don't even buy it," She sighs, "We are two sisters from the Rice Paddies whose dreams it was to become ninja. We went to a neighboring ninja village but after training they refused to make us Ninja. So we decided to go to Konoha to learn and become Ninja, that good enough?"

"Let's make it sad and say our parents are dead!"

"Except we won't be saying it in such a positive manner, hopefully all goes according to plan."

"Yeah," the room grows quiet, the long day's journey finally getting to them.

The next day the two girls awoke and began on their trek to Konoha once more. Things were quiet for a while, both girls thinking of being back at the Akatsuki base. The sun rose higher and higher into the sky the girls were getting closer to their final destination. At noon the two stopped for lunch in a little shop. Over their meals they discussed there aliases.

"So we're both from the Rice Paddies," Sora states, "We're both siblings, fraternal twins. Our parents died when we were very young and we've been living with our Aunt and Uncle."

"Our last name is Orihara, except we're not lesbians like those other Orihara twins. We both want to become Ninja, but I want to specialize in fire and strength and you in healing and water." Talia chuckles, "and we really enjoy perverted jokes."

"We enjoy ramen, I think that's it." Sora sighs.

"Why do we enjoy ramen?"

"One because it's delicious, and two who else do we know that enjoys ramen?"

"Oh yeah, Pein did say something about getting close to him."

"You ready to keep moving?" Sora asks, standing up from there table.

"Yeah, the sooner we get there the better," Talia cheers, hopping out of her chair.

The two begin to move again, exchanging pleasantries. Talia keeps talking, about everything and nothing. Sora simply listens, her hand every now and again straying up to play with the chain of her necklace. Today Talia does not say anything about it, which Sora is grateful for. The night comes, the girls stop to rest.

"If we keep going we can make it there by tomorrow morning," Sora says, "Want to keep moving?"

"Hell no," Talia shouts, "I need my sleep."

"It was just a suggestion geez."

The two stop to set up camp once night sets in. Sora pitches a tent just off the main path while Talia starts a fire. Once they are satisfied with the camp set up the two relax by the fire, sharing idle conversation. Talia blanks out now and again during their conversation as her eyes grow heavy and head lulls off to the side. Sora's exhaustion shows as well and this is when they agree to turn in for the night. However, a voice stops them. "Well well, what are you two fine ladies doing out here at this time of night?" The question slithers into the girls ears, both shiver in disgust.

Sora doesn't bother to turn, having already decided the voice was creepy enough to hear. With a light tug on Talia's arm Sora whispers, "Let's just ignore him, he's probably drunk."

"What so he can try to get into our tent? Fuck that." Talia snaps before she turns, seeing that there is in fact two men just outside the glow of the fire. Sora reluctantly turns to behold their harrassers as well and she grimaces.

"Gross.." She mutters.

"Agreed.." Talia quietly adds.

The man on the left looked to be in his mid twenties despite his lanky appearance. His long legs and overall slender figure combined with his pin strait inky black hair gave him a scummy appearance. His bright blue eyes shown like little slits in the darkness, aiding his pale skin in contrasting him to the dark woods. The man to the right looked to be the same age with more of a muscular build in comparison to his friend, shorter too. His messy dark brown hair ended just before his hazy green eyes.

Sure enough thought, Sora is right about the alcohol as both men reek of it.

"Why don't you two pretty ladies come spend the night with us." The shorter one slurs, clearly the more intoxicated of the two.

The tall one beckons the girls with a finger, " We promise to make it worth your while."

"The only way for you to do that is never talk again." Sora snaps.

"Now now Sora-" Talia waves her hand at her friend, "we can't be to hasty in turning them down."

Sora stares in awe and disbelief at her friend for what she has said, "Talia are you high?" Ignoring Sora, Talia saunters over to the taller one, placing her hand on his neck and trailing down to his shoulder.

"I bet they have much to offer us." Talia purrs as she takes another step.

"Of course we do." He stammers as he brings his hands up to hold her shoulders. Talia smirks, quickly grabbing his collar and violently bending him firmly over her knee. He falls to the ground in a fit of breathless gasps that are soon accompanied by Sora's gleeful cheering for Talia. Her next attack is aimed for the other man's head, a perfect hit that sends him flying into the nearest tree.

"Ahahaha- douche bags!" Talia laughs, feeling quite proud of herself.

"WATCH OUT!"

Talia whips around to see the taller man looming over, then be on the ground again in the blink of an eye. The cause? Why it was non other than Sora, who had delivered a powerful kick to his nuts.

"Huh," Talia puts her hands on her hips, "so guys really can pass out from that…"

"You're fucking crazy!" Sora yells in a high pitch voice.

"Yeah yeah-" Talia waves dismissively at Sora as she turn to the man on the ground, kneeling down beside him. After carefully patting him down Talia slips a wallet out of his inner coat pocket, giving the other man the same search. "How _generous_ of them to help out two aspiring shinobi girls, such good people." She stands and looks to Sora with a grin, waving the wallets in the space between them. "Don't-cha think so?"

"I hate when you don't let me in on your little plans." Sora pouts.

"Yeah and I hate when I get thrown into alternate universes with possibly no hope of returning home." Talia states rather bluntly.

"Wow, dark." Sora sarcastically remarks as she rolls her eyes. Just then a look of brilliance lit up Sora's face. She darts in and out of the tent in a flash, now holding the two Akatsuki cloaks in her arms.

"Um- what are you doing with our stuff?"

"Well we have to ditch them don't we?" Talia nods. "Right, so what better way to fuck these guys over than to paint them as Akatsuki criminals. And so close to Konoha- they _**must **_be after Naruto."

"Oh Sora sometimes I love how evil you can be. Ah- but what about when they wake up? And our camp?"

"Simply my lovely friend of mine." She takes two pills out of a pack she pulled out with her. "We slip these down their throats, these are sleeping pills. If they do wake up before being found by anyone, we'll be long gone. And all we need to do is get our junk and haul it to Konoha."

"…I'm so tired though.." Talia whines.

"Suck it up. Now get your stuff."

Talia reluctantly complies and gathers her own things while Sora planted the coats on the strangers. The two decide to leave the tent and press on through the cold night.

Just as the sun peaks over the trees and brightens the sky, the girls come across a small shop. Here they are able to catch a glimpse of the wall surrounding the village. Although the thought of how close they are to the village excites them, both cant help but linger at the window of the clothing shop.

"I'm in the mood for a wardrobe change, how bout you hun?" Sora says, eyeing a rack consisting of mostly blue clothing.

"Ya' know what, I'm game." With that, the two enter the store. And why not? They have money to spend after all.

It doesn't take Talia long to find something she liked and fit her comfortably. She picked a sleeveless zip up shirt that showed her lower stomach, black with a single purple stripe across the chest. Her shorts of choice are a dark purple pair with fishnet leggings that stop just before her knees, and black shinobi boots.

Sora, being the more indecisive of the two- although not by much, takes her time in finding clothes just right for her. Eventually she is able to find something that pleases her eye and love of fishnet. It is a dress that has a cloth collar around her neck connecting to fishnet that starts at her collar bone and ends at her chest, the dress itself has a dark blue trim along the edges with an hourglass like form of black on it. She wears fishnet gloves along with fishnet leggings that end at her knees and black shinobi sandals.

Satisfied, they pay for their new clothing and leave, eager to arrive at Konoha.

"Damn the first thing I'm going to do when we get to Konoha is sleep, I'm fucking tired." Talia yawns.

"Hopefully we can get in to talk to Tsunade fairly quickly." Sora replies, "oh gosh look there it is."

Off in the distance the wall around Konoha comes into view. The buildings peek above it, and beyond that, the Mountain range with the five Hokages carved into the hillside. The girls stop on there path and gaze forward, it is a sight to behold. In all of their dreams neither would have predicted they would ever see the great city of Konohagakure in person.

"This is going to be fun." Talia grins, "lets go."

The two continue on the path, the gate open in the distance. As they approach two guards who are sitting to the side of the gate stand to greet the two. Sora recognizes them from the show, but cannot recall there names. The two girls stop at the opening of the gate.

"Welcome to Konaha, please state your business." The guard with the headband says.

"I'm Sora Orihara and this is my sister Talia, we've come here to train as Ninja."

"Ninja eh, where are you girls from?" the other guard asks.

"We are from the Rice Paddies," Talia answers.

"Well if you want to be Ninja you'll have to talk to Tsunade, but she's busy today."

"Well could you point us in the direction of some lodging, we are very tired from our journey." Sora says.

"Yes if you head west along the wall there are a few hotels, or if you plan to stay for a while there are apartments down further into town."

"Thanks very much." Sora says, bowing, Talia bows as well.

"No problem, good luck."

The girls begin to walk in the direction of the apartments, both in awe of there surroundings.

"I think we have enough money to get an apartment from our… benefactors." Sora sighs, "but we'll need to get jobs soon to pay for it."

"Won't we get paid for being Ninja?" Talia asks.

"Maybe, if so we'll need to hurry up and get in with Tsunade tomorrow."

The girls keep going until they come across a small looking four story building with a for rent sign in the fourth floor window. They look at each other and shrug, heading over to the door. They knock and wait patiently. An old man in a dark blue yukata answers the door. He smiles at the two girls, running a hand through his gray hair.

"Hello there girls, I don't suppose you've come to ask about the apartment?"

"We have, Is it available?" Sora asks, looking up at the apartment.

"Yes it is, would you girls like a tour?" he asks.

"That would be great." Talia answers.

The man leads them around the side of the building to a set of stairs, after climbing up three flights they make it to the floor the apartment is available on. He pulls out a set of keys and unlocks the door. The girls step into a rather modest looking kitchen. There is a decent amount of counter space, an oven, and a refrigerator. Connected to the Kitchen is a small dining room with a round table with for chairs surrounding it. Past that is a living room, a small gray couch sits in front of a small television set. Beside it is an empty bookshelf.

"The bed rooms are this way." He says.

A small corridor leads to the two bedrooms as well as a nice looking bathroom. The floor is white tile and the walls light blue with a plain white shower curtain. The first bedroom faces is to the back of the apartment. Through the windows there is a view of a few smalls shops and some forests. The room is a large with wooden floors and a small bed pushed into the corner with a light standing beside it. To across from the bed is a closet. Talia walks in and smirks, she turns to Sora and nods, claiming the room. The second bedroom is slightly smaller. The bed is pressed up against the windows, which face out into the street they had been walking on earlier. The closet is opposite of it slightly open to reveal adequate space for clothes and other assorted items. Sora turns to Talia and nods.

"How soon can we move in?" Sora asks, "and how much will it cost us?"

"Well if your so eager you can move in today, the down payment is about a hundred and the rent Is seventy a month."

"Can we afford that?" Talia asks, looking through there funds, "we won't have enough for rent, just the down payment."

"That's fine," The old man says, taking the money from Talia's outstretched hands, "I'll give you one month free, since you both seem like such polite young ladies."

"Thank you so much for your hospitality…um," Sora starts.

"My name is Takato, pleased come see me if you ever need any help." Takato says, bowing to them.

The girls bow in response. After handing over the keys to the girls he leaves out the door. Sora and Talia find themselves sitting on the couch in the living room in silence.

"I always thought it would be cool if we got an apartment together." Sora chuckles lightly.

"I know, it would feel almost normal, if we weren't in the middle of a TV show." Talia replies.

"How much money do we have left?" Sora asks.

Talia pulls out the wallet and flips through it. She frowns and looks over at Sora friend.

"We could be doing better, this might be enough for some groceries, but that's it."

"We'll just need to meet with Tsunade and soon as possible, but for now I'm ready for a nap." Sora yawns, standing from the couch.

"You said it."

Tired from the long journey, the girls head towards there respected bedrooms and fall into bed. Soon after lying down they fall fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 10: Making Acquaintances

**Chapter Ten -Making Acquaintances-**

-Talia's POV-

I slowly awaken, tossing and turning before finally opening my eyes. I'm greeted by the shine of the moonlight and the glittering glow of the stars. I push away the covers and get up, slowly shuffling over to the window. Crossing my arms and leaning forward onto the frame I sigh.

"This is so much to take in.." I murmur to myself, staring down at the buzz of nightlife on the streets bellow. Men and women went about their business, various shop owners beckoning them to buy their wares. I wonder when we'll meet Naruto.. Soon probably, I mean we're bound to within a few days especially with his antics.

My eyes fall on a group of guys exiting what looks to be a bar, all laughing and seeming to be having a good time. A light smile forms on my face as I begin to think of the guys back at the base.

Heh, they maybe be a bunch of deranged criminals but they're our deranged criminals. I bet they'd be fun to go out drinking with. I sigh and stare up at the stars. I wonder how Deidara is doing…

"Woah, wait what-?" I shake my head. Well then again, he's a comrade. It's _okay_ to be worried about comrades. I mean- he was worried about me too. Besides I'm sure he's fine, just bored out of his mind. Come to think of it, as much as I love Sora to death and as much as she's a sister to me- I sorta miss Deidara's particular brand of amusement. In small doses, but still..

"Tch- stupid blond.."

Minutes pass before my body calls out to the bed once again. This is going to be a very long mission so I decide to get my sleep while I can. Once snuggled into the pillow and under the covers the warm embrace of sleep takes hold. My last thoughts before I slip into a deep sleep are, oddly enough, of Deidara.

Sora's Pov

I yawn and sit up from bed, stretching out my limbs. Its dark out now, the whole day gone. The street lights glow outside of my window. I peek out, the streets look calm and quiet, only a few people passing by, heading home probably. Its hard to believe that this is Konoha. If the buildings weren't so out of date I could mistake it for a street back home. I slip off my bed and head into the kitchen for a glass of water. There isn't much dining ware but its enough to get us through.

I sit on the couch and sit for a bit, sipping at my drink and thinking. This was going to be a long mission, and we would not have back up. If we fucked up it could cost us our lives, what a scary thought. It would be nice if one of the others were here as well, like Kakuzu, Sasori…. Or Itachi. This was Itachi's home village, he would know all the ins and outs. With him we wouldn't have to worry at all. I feel my hand move up to touch his necklace. Oh who am I kidding, I just want to see him. His burning black eyes, his hair falling in just the right place, oh damn it Talia! I stand and place my mug in the sink, yelling at inner Talia for putting such thoughts in my head. I peak in on her before heading back to my room. She is curled up head resting on her pillow, sound asleep. I close her door gently and slip back into my room. I fall back into my bed and look up out the window. I am tired but I don't want to go back to sleep. My mind is to filled with thoughts of the mission, thoughts of getting back to Akatsuki, of seeing-

A black streak flashes past my window and I sit up.

"what the heck?" I gasp.

I sit up and look up. High in the sky is the outline of a large black bird. Strange, why would it be flying out so late at night? The bird circles around a few more times before disappearing into the trees. I wait to see if it comes back, but it does not. Oddly enough, I feel comforted by the pressense of the bird so near. I lie back down, feeling my eyelids droop. Through my eyelashes I can see the bird circling again through the sky. I smile, the bird reminds me of Itachi.

**-Normal POV-**

Talia is the first to awaken as per usual, dashing out of bed to run into Sora's room and jump on her. "Sora! Sora! Wake up Sora!" Talia yells as she bounces and shakes the bed. Sora only groans and pulls the covers further over her already covered head. Talia pouts and lets out a strange disgruntled sound. "Awaken!" Sora responds by groaning again and attempting to wiggle her way out from under her friend.

"Alright that's it-" Talia slips off the bed and heads to the end where Sora's feet lay under the covers. "You've forced my hand!" Without pause she rips the covers off enough to see Sora's legs, quickly grabbing one and grinning evilly. "So help me I will do it!"

Sora's groggy state of mind quickly vanishes as she realizes what Talia is about to do. "NO! Don't touch my friggan feet! I hate them being touch!" She screams as she flails, kicking her legs ever which way to avoid the torment.

"Ah-" Talia releases Sora's leg and grins, "she awakens."

The disgruntled girl sits up and glares at her friend. "I hate you."

"Yes yes- we all know that everyone loves me- I get it." Any further statement is ended by Sora's pillow hitting Talia's face. Finally taking the hint, Talia exits Sora's bedroom, allowing Sora to go about her morning rituals. Talia has her own morning habits to adhere to anyway- habits such as eating first thing.

Unfortunately…

"The fuck!" Talia stares at barren cabinets, scowling and growling rather loudly. "The fucking apartment came with Goddamn furniture but not Goddamn food!" Talia further examined the empty cabinets before blurting, "Fuck- I think there's **actually** a cob web in here!"

"That's fucking gross!" Sora calls from the bathroom. Soon after, Sora enters the room, "I fucking hate spiders.."

Talia, still staring in befuddled awe at the empty spaces, is slow to respond. Sora takes a seat and a few minutes go by before Talia speaks, "Fucking skulltas…."

"Wow- I think you suffer from lag or something.." Sora mutters. Turning to see her friend still standing before devastatingly empty cabinets, Sora sighs. "Talia if you get ready we can use the rest of our money to get some food, okay?"

"UN!" Talia yells, slamming the cabinet doors shut rather violently.

"Heheh, you just un-ed."

"Blow me" Talia yells as she walks back to her room.

Once out and about, Talia immediately hands all money over to Sora. This is the wisest choice as Talia is the more frivolous spender of the two. Sora giggles when Talia does this. The fact that she immediately is drawn to needless trinkets afterwards only adds to Sora's amusement. As the morning passes by the streets grow more crowded, forcing the girls to weave their way while staying together.

Talia being ever so easily distracted fails to notice the boy right in front of her, walking right into him.

"Gah- Ah- I'm so sorry I-" Talia looks up and her words become stuck in her throat. What she sees overwhelms her senses, spikey brown hair, animal like eyes and red facial markings. Why it's non other than- "K- Ki-Kiii-"

NO! Her brain screams at her, don't say his name! You'll blow it!

"Kiiiida, yeah.. Kida…."

"Kida?" He questions tilting his head, it is at this time Sora is back at Talia's side. Although she didn't need to be right there to hear what just happened.

"Oh- s-sorry, you look like my uh- friend. His name is Kida.."

"Oh.." Kiba responds awkwardly. "Well uh- sorry for bumping into you. See ya.." The two watch as he fades back into the crowd, Akamaru at his heels.

"You idiot!" Sora smacks her dumbfounded friend upside the head. "What the hell!"

"I'm sorry!" Talia whines, holding her head. "It's just- I love the puppyyy! They're so adorable together! And the doggy is so cuuuuuute!"

"For the love of- must you always get this way around dogs…" Sora continues on down the street, shaking her head.

Talia follows closely behind, pouting. "Yes.."

"Look, what about that little shop over there?" Sora asks, pointing to a small store with a picture of a steaming mug in its window, "it promises Coffee."

"I no want coffee," Talia whines.

"If I'm going to survive I need some, so it looks like we're stopping here." Sora answers, walking into the shop.

The two girls take a seat in at one of the tables and look through the menu's laid out on the table. Talia looks over the menu a few times before slamming it down and starring at Sora. Sora sighs but does not look up from her menu.

"What?" Sora asks.

"The food is weird." Talia hisses.

"We are in a different time period, in a different country, the food is going to be a little weird. Just order an omelet or toast or something."

"But-but." Talia mumbles, "I don't want that."

"What do you want?" Sora sighs, throwing down her menu.

"Pancakes!"

"Fine then get crepes, they come with strawberries and that is probably the closest you'll get to pancakes here."

"But they are so thin." Talia whines, throwing her head against the counter.

"But they come with strawberries, and you love strawberries." Sora reasons.

"I do love strawberries."

A women dressed in a light gray kimono walks over with a pad of paper in her palm. She smiles at the two girls gently. Her long black hair is pulled back into a low pony tail and her brown eyes are warm.

"Hi my name is Ishizu and I will be your server, what can I get for you guys today?"

"May I have a cup of coffee and some Melon Pan please?" Sora asks.

"I'll have the Crepes with Strawberries, and some orange juice." Talia says.

"Of course, I'll be right back with your drinks." Ishizu then leaves.

Talia leans back in her seat and begins to fiddle with her chopsticks. Sora looks out the window. Konoha is slowly coming to life. Vendors are opening there doors and villagers are walking the streets. Sora sees a few familiar faces in the crowd. A few minutes later Ishizu comes back with there food and drinks.

"Enjoy your meals girls." the waitress says before leaving.

The two eat quietly, watching the passersby. Talia finishes first, leaving Sora to sit and pick at her last few bites of bread.

"What are we going to do today?" Talia asks, spinning her glass around in her hands.

"We should try to get in to talk to Tsunade, maybe try to find a job in town somewhere. We're going to need money to pay for the apartment." Sora says, "we have to be adults."

"Ew that sounds icky." Talia groans.

"I know but its what we've got to do." Sora sighs, "lets pay and take a walk around town."

Sora pulls out their money and lays the last of it down on the table. The girls walk out and begin to wander the streets. Both of them try to hold on their awe. To actually be inside of the city of there dreams. The girls quietly converse as they spot the iconic Ramen Shop that Naruto usually inhabits. In passing through a more shop filled section of town a sign catches the eyes of Sora. In the window of a shop she sees a help wanted sign. She grabs onto the back of Talia's shirt and points at the shop.

"Oh cool the Yamanaka Flower Shop." Talia says.

"No look at the sign, they're hiring." Sora cheers, "we could get a job there."

"Oh, that would be cool working in a flower shop shouldn't be too hard."

"Lets go in."

The two girls enter the small shop, the strong floral scent is almost overpowering. Flowers of all kinds line the shelves and the yellow walls brighten the atmosphere. Sitting at the desk in a tight purple top with a matching purple skirt and fishnets is Ino. Her long blonde hair pulled up into a pony tail and her face in a magazine. She looks up when she sees the two enter and gives them a friendly smile.

"Hello welcome to the Yamanaka Flower shop, how can I help you?" Ino asks.

"Hi I'm Sora and this is my sister Talia," Sora says, gesturing to Sora over her shoulder, "We came into to ask about the Help Wanted sign you have in the window."

"Oh are you two interested in working here?" Ino says politely, "you two are the first to come in."

"Yes we are very interested." Talia says, "We're kind of new here."

"Let me go get the paperwork I have and then we can figure out when you two can start."

"Thank you so much we both really appreciate it." Sora says, bowing.

"Oh please its no trouble at all." Ino answers, handing two forms over to the girls, "if I could ask, what brings you two to Konoha?"

"Well my sister and I want to become Ninja!" Talia announces, "so we came here to Konoha to train."

"Wow that's cool," Ino gushes, "hey maybe after you guys fill out this paper work I could take you to meet Tsunade. All outsiders have to speak with her before being trained here."

"We would totally appreciate that." Sora answers.

After filling out all of the paper work and getting a schedule from Ino the three girls leave the shop and head towards the Hokage tower.

The girls eagerly take in the sights of the building as they ascend the stairs, both struggling to contain their excitement. With eyes wide and big grins on their faces they enter the Hokage's building. Ino takes notice of their over excitement.

"Ah- you two seem very eager to talk to Tsunade-sama." She comments.

"Uhh- yeah, we've just heard a lot of **great** things about Konoha." Talia says.

"Yeah so we're really excited, especially since we just got here and all." Sora adds.

"We've actually been dreaming of coming here for some time now." Talia grins at Sora, whom smiles back.

They make it to just outside Tsunade's office, that is when they see _him_. Both girls fall silent, Ino's words going through one ear and out the other as they stare at him in awe. Talia's mouth falls open in shock and Sora just stares in amazement and shock all wrapped in one. He stares back in confusion and Ino pauses just before the closed door of Tsunade's office, looking back at them with a puzzled gaze.

"Uh, I don't think I've ever seen you two before." The blond finally breaking the ice. His bright blue eyes shifting from one girl to the other.

"Yeah, they're new to the village." Ino interjects. "They came here to become ninja." She further informs.

"Oh!" He grins. "Well my name's Uzumaki Naruto, welcome to Konoha. Might want to be careful, granny Tsunade is kinda grumpy today." The girls remain silent still.

"Er- well we have to get going don't we Sora, Talia" Ino snaps the girls from their awe and brings them back to earth.

"Woah! Yeah- lets go." Talia announces.

"See ya Naruto." Ino says with a wave. Naruto smiles awkwardly and waves back as he walks away. "What was that all about you guys..?" Ino shoots both a quizzical look.

The girls look at each other, nervous.

"I- uh, well we both kinda have a thing for blond hair and blue eyed guys!" Talia blurts, immediately regretting it.

"Uh- yeah! But we're kinda shy-" Sora is cut off by Talia.

"Yeah, I'm totally guy stupid!" Talia blurts.

Ino seems satisfied with their response and shrugs it off, entering Tsunade's office. Sora pauses a moment before grinning and giving Talia a mischievous look.

"Talia here I thought you liked dark haired guys-"

"Shut the fuck up" Talia harshly whispers.

"I know a blonde guy with blue eyes you like-"

"Shut the **fuck** up Sora!" Talia quietly snaps.

"You want Deidara's dick.." Sora teasingly whispers.

"IsaidShutTheFuckUP!" Talia angrily whispers, face flustered as she storms ahead of her friend.

"Ah Ino," Tsunade's voice breaks the two from their squabble, "what brings you here today." Tsunade didn't seem to be in as foul of a mood as Naruto had warned about, this set the girls at ease.

"Well these two girls came here from the Rice Paddies village seeking to become ninja." Ino says.

Tsunade laces her fingers together and rests her chin on her hands, leaning forward in her chair and staring at the girls curiously. Silence befalls the room as Tsunade examines them. She quirks her eyebrow up and says, "Aren't you two a bit old to go into the academy..?"

"Well we have skills" Talia says with an almost eager tone.

"We've received _some_ training. We've just never had the type of formal training one gets when growing up in a shinobi village. We have never been able to become official shinobi because of that." Sora explains.

"Ah- I see." Tsunade says, now leaning back in her chair, causing the atmosphere in the room to lighten. "And your names are?"

"Orihara Talia."

"Orihara Sora."

Tsunade studies them a moment longer, processing the information given to her. The silent staring causes Talia to worry and fidget, Sora remains calm under the intimidating gaze of the Hokage.

"Very well, I'll arrange for a test of your skill to find where we should start you at. Although it probably wont be for at least a week." Tsunade says with a light smile while remaining serious. "This wont be a problem for you will it?"

"Not at all Tsunade-sama. We plan on staying here long term." Sora responds.

"Good, I will have my attendant Shizune contact you when a set date has been worked out."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama!" Sora and Talia excitedly thank her and bow. After giving Tsunade the rest of the information she needed such as place of residence, the trio left the building.

"That's so great that you two get to become shinobi." Ino smiles. "It's always a great feeling to accomplish your dreams."

Sora and Talia turn to each other, smile and look back to Ino, "Yeah."

"Do you guys need help training?" Ino asks, "I've been doing some practice with a friend of mine, she is being taught by Tsunade-sama."

"Sure that sounds like a great idea." Sora answers.

"Great, I'll go grab her, I'll meet you guys in front of the flower shop alright?"

"We'll be waiting for you." Talia says.

The girls wave as Ino runs off into the crowd. The two begin to head back towards the flower shop, floating on cloud nine.

"I can't believe we acted like total idiots in front of him, I feel like such a loser." Sora whines.

"I know, gosh why are we so weird?" Talia groans.

"Must run in our family."

"Hey, this friend Ino mentioned, you don't think its-"

"Talia-"

"Because if it is you know how I feel about-"

"Talia-"

"I'm just saying if its her I am going to be extremely pissed off."

"I know, I don't like her either but she is Tsunade's student, we could learn some new things."

The two girls arrive in front of the flower shop. Sora leans back against the outside wall while Talia hops from one foot to the other. Talia was always the more impatient of the two. After a few more minutes of Talia's moving Sora sighs and crosses her arms.

"Are you done?" Sora asks looking annoyed.

"I can't help it man, I'm all hyped on. I'm super psyched to kick some Kunoichi butt!" Talia cheers.

"Calm down, save all that crazy for later."

"Excuse me." a voice calls to them.

The girls turn and nearly laugh at the sight before them. There stands the illustrious Rock Lee, decked out in his green spandex and orange leg warmers. His eyebrows twitch up and down as he stares at the two intensely. The girls look at each other then back at him, wondering what to do.

"Um yes?" Sora finally asks.

"I could not help but notice that you both are extremely beautiful. I have not seen you in town before. My name is Rock Lee, would either of you be interested in going on a date with me?"

"No way, not going to happen." Talia declares, "I am so not interested!"

"I'm sorry I don't think I could go on a date with you, I have no idea who you are." Sora says, trying to let him down gently.

Rethinking her approach, Talia lightens her answer in attempts to spare his feelings, "Sorry, not to be rude but she's right."

"So if we knew each other better you could consider going on a date with me?" Rock Lee cheers, running forward and taking Sora's hands in his.

"Well I didn't say that exactly," Sora tries to get out.

"Please beautiful angel, tell me your name and I will do my best to prove my worth to you!"

"Lee!" a powerful voice shouts

Out of nowhere Lee is punched hard, spinning a few meters away. The girls turn to see a girl with bright pink hair and green eyes standing where Lee once stood. She holds her fist in her hand, rotating her wrist. She turns to them and gives them a smile, but her eyes are condescending. Talia was right, it was the dreaded Haruno Sakura. Ino is standing behind her, rubbing the back of her head.

"You'll have to forgive Lee, he means well. He's just very strait forward." Sakura says.

The girls look at each other, both having the same thought in there minds. Sora crosses over to Lee who is sitting up from the ground.

"Are you alright?" Sora asks, "that looked like it hurt."

"I am fine," Lee shouts, "Thank you beautiful stranger for your concern."

"My name is Orihara Sora, and this is my sister Talia." Sora turns towards Sakura who is inspecting her nails, "And you must be Ino's friend?"

"Haruno Sakura, it's a pleasure to meet you," She states, "and you are the new girls. Congratulations, its not often Tsunade offers tests to people from other villages, especially ones lacking in proper ninja training."

Talia keeps forming her hands into fists, already fully annoyed with the pink haired Kunoichi. Sora just puts on a smile and tries to ignore the hidden insults in Sakura's voice.

"We know enough to become ninja," Talia says, "I'd say we're pretty damn good for going up in the Rice Paddies."

"We'll see." Sakura chuckles, "Shall we go?"

"Sure," Sora says, "um it was nice to meet you Lee."

"I hope fate will bring us together again Sora!" He shouts, "I will prove my worth to you! Yosh!"

With a final shout Lee jumps up and leaves, running off into the Konoha streets. Sakura laughs and turns, seeming to lead the way to the training grounds. Ino tags along behind next to Sora and Talia.

"I'm sorry about Sakura you guys," Ino sighs, "She can be a little…well."

"A bitch?" Talia asks, "Because she is acting like a total bitch."

"Yeah I'm sorry, I'll go talk to her ok?" Ino says, before running to catch up with Sakura.

"You were totally just flirting with Rock Lee." Talia grins, nudging Sora's arm.

"I was not, I was just being polite." Sora insists.

"Yeah right, I never knew you were into guys in spandex."

"Just because he's weird doesn't mean we should be rude to people. Plus he is better then Pinkie Pie." Sora hisses, gesturing towards Sakura.

"I am going to punch this bitches face in, she is worse then any of the bitches back home."

"I agree."

Sakura leads them to a large open forest area with targets set up on three large logs. In the back of the large open area is a small stream. The ground is mostly dirt, with grass growing near the tree line. Sakura turns to stare at the two, placing her hands on her hips. Ino gives them a timid smile. Maybe that conversation with Sakura didn't go the way she had hoped.

"Well lets see what you've got?" Sakura smirks, "Unless your afraid, I mean its understandable I was trained by Lady Tsunade herself."

"Sorry she seems so rude," Ino whispers to Sora, "She's been very stressed lately and needed to get some stress out."

Sora nods in understanding, everyone has bad days right? Of course. Although, Sora knows Talia tends to take a lot of things personally. "Is she going to hold back?" Sora questions.

Ino shrugs, "Probably." Sora and Ino watch Talia step forward in the training area.

Sora shakes her head, "That'll just piss her off more.."

**-Talia's POV-**

I crack my neck and knuckles, loosening myself up and getting ready to fight. Oh how I've waited for this, such retribution for her future acts against Akatsuki is a chance in a life time. I mean who else can say they've had a chance to battle Akasuna no Sasori's killer? And to say they've won- something I fully intend on doing- I can say not many. For as much as I hate Sakura, she's grown more useful since her debut.

My only wish is that I could tell others of this accomplishment when I go home. Sadly though, I can not and instead be content with a silent victory.

"So how do you want to do this?" I confidently ask.

"You sound very sure of yourself." Sakura remarks.

"I have my reasons."

"Well good, we fight until one of use collapses, sound fair?" I nod in agreement, taking my battle stance.

"Wanna start us off Ino?" I yell, eyes remaining on Sakura.

"Sure. Ready-? Go!"

Sakura is quick to jump on the offensive, slamming her fist into the ground causing it to quake and crack. Ah, just like her battle with Kakashi. I jump high into the air, landing with a stumble due to residual shaking. My falter gives Sakura the chance to head in for a direct attack.

To my own surprise I'm able to catch her punch, the power behind it momentarily numbing my right hand. Tingles surge down my arm as I force it to move, grasping her arm and flipping her behind me. While she's down I lift my leg high to send a powerful kick down on her. Direct hit! Right on her stomach too!

Or not-

Poof!

"Fuck me- a log!" I hiss as I whip around just in time for her to land a punch. I'm sent flying into the tree behind me. Slowly peeling myself from the splintering wood I smirk. Ah it almost feels good to do this. Wiping away some blood off my chin I say, "Nice move."

"It's one of the basics Talia," Sakura states, "Are you sure you want to continue?"

"Of course I do!" I sprint towards her, seeming to take her off guard. This time I'm able to land a direct hit to her jaw. Blood trickles out of her mouth and onto my knuckles as I dig my fist into her before she flies back a few feet. She skids to a stop, taking the hit better than I thought.

I'm not done yet, oh no- far from it.

I quickly charge her, swiping her feet out from under her and grabbing her left ankle in the process. Just as she hit's the dirt I swing her by her ankle into the same tree she sent me, breaking it in half. There's a slight pause before Sakura emerges from the broken tree, scraped and bruised pretty badly. I take a quick moment to examine myself to find I'm hardly fairing better. Looking back at Sakura I can see a faint green light around her left hand, she's healing her right arm.

"You're very strong." Sakura comments as she finishes up on her arm. "But you need to learn to focus it better!" She jumps high into the sky, coming down fast for a precise kick. I act fast and go through the proper hand signs to perform my jutsu.

"KATON" In the split second that I pause I hear them gasp with the exception of Sora, "FIRE BALL JUTSU!" With a strong breath I exhale a large fire ball at the descending Kunoichi.

I wait for the fire ball to dissapate, searching the area for the pink haired teenager. I find her kneeling on one knee just a few feet away, a surprised look clear on her face.

I inch closer and closer, eventually close enough to hear her whisper, "Sasuke.."

I hesitate and blurt out "What?"

Her gaze hardens and she stares at me with stern eyes, "That's Sasuke-kun's technique."

I hesitate before saying, "I do not know who this Sasuke is-" I get in my fighting stance, "but I believe we have training to finish."

Sakura remains still, thinking something over. Her eyes narrow on me before she stands, "I'm sorry to have to cut this short but I just remembered I have somewhere important to be." Her gaze softens before she adds, "I did have fun though, you are quite the ferocious fighter. I'm glad I got the chance to spar with you."

"So what does this mean.."

"It means we're at a draw for now. But I hope to finish this fight another time."

I grin, "I can't wait."

Sakura sends a pleasant smile our way before saying her final goodbyes and running off back towards the village. Silence settles around the group for a moment, Sora and I stare knowingly at each other a moment before Ino interjects.

"Wow Talia that was amazing. You know for someone who hasn't had training like we have, you sure fought like you did." She smiles. "And that jutsu…"

Ino seems to have mixed feelings about the jutsu, understandably so since I'm sure it made her think of Sasuke as well. I decide to reassure whatever she was feeling by saying, "It's just something I picked up on our journeys, it was one of our longer stays in a village and a man who specialized in fire jutsu taught it to me."

"Ah- that's great." That seemed to have done the trick as the happy glint returned to her eyes.

"Who's Sasuke anyway?" I ask in feigned ignorance. She scowled, "He's uh- not really that important. Anyway, hey Sora you said you wanted to train right?"

Sora's Pov

"Yeah, I did didn't I?" I sigh, "maybe we could spar? I'm not really good at Taijutsu." "Sure, I can give you some pointers." Ino says, "Do you want to count us off Talia?"

"Sure," Talia says.

Ino and I walk to the center of the field and get into fighting positions. I'm nervous, I'm really not good at fighting like this. I take a deep breath and release it slowly, calming myself down. Talia gives the starting call and the battle starts. Ino makes the first move, rushing forward and bringing her fist down to punch me. I block it, bringing my knee up to hit her, but she jumps back just in time.

I go after her next swinging my leg to kick her in the side. She grabs it and throws me to the ground. I get up quickly, wow I am really bad at this. Ok, maybe I need to go at this from a more medical level. I exam Ino's stance, all of her attacks so far have been coming from her right side. If I aim for her left, possibly her kidney's that would incapacitate her for a moment. A kick would probably work best for this, I'll look like I'm going to throw a punch, then kick. Plan in mind I charge, my right first pulled back, she looks prepared. Just when I am in range a change it up, planting my right foot and throwing my left leg against her side, it makes contact. She stumbles back, gripping her side. I might of aimed a little to high. Her recovery time is going to be quicker.

"That was a really good fake out." Ino pants, "and that kick hurt."

"Sorry," I answer sheepishly.

"You know a lot about the body?" Ino questions.

"Yes, I know a lot about the body and medical jutsu."

"I can tell, you can really use that to your advantage in a fight, but you are slow in your thinking. I'm not too good of a Taijutsu teacher."

"No this has been helpful." I insist.

"Alright, lets keep going, try to hit me again."

I nod and watch as she gets back into a battle stance. She attacks first, throwing a barrage of punches at me. I do my best to block them. Out of nowhere she throws in a knee into my gut and I fall back, clutching at my stomach. I should have been paying more attention. I cough and sit up, sucking air in.

"Always pay attention to everything you opponent is doing." Ino states.

"I got that." I laugh.

She looks like she is about to say something else, but I charge her before she gets a chance. We fall into a rhythm of punching, blocking, kicking, and dodging. I'm starting to get tired, I really need to focus on building up my stamina. With the last of my strength I throw a well placed blow to her solar plexus. She in turn throws a hard punch at my jaw and we both fall back.

"Damn that was a good punch." She huffs, "that hurts."

"Yeah well my jaw hurts pretty bad too." I cringe, poking at it.

I form a hand sign and let the green glow flow to my fingers before placing my hand against my aching jaw. I feel the pain ebb away until my jaw feels normal again. I look over at Talia who is walking over.

"Need anything healed?" I ask, waving my green glowing hand in the air.

"No I think I'm good," Talia chuckles, "that was fun to watch."

I drop the jutsu and look over at Ino who is now sitting up. She smiles at the two of us and stands. I follow her lead.

"That was a great fight, you are really good. I wouldn't know you weren't a ninja if we ever got into a real fight." Ino grins.

"Thanks Ino, I really appreciate the practice." I say.

"How about I take you guys to some lunch, my treat. Sort of a welcome to the village thing?" She asks.

"Hell yes!" Talia shouts, "I'm starved, lets go!"

Other POV

Tsunade sighs, leaning back into her chair as she gazes out the window at Konoha. From her view she can see people walking through the streets, smiling, happy. She wishes she could join them, maybe get a glass of Sake, but the mountain of paper work won't finish itself. She turns back to her desk just as a knock resonates through her office.

"Come in." she calls.

Sakura walks in through the door, looking slightly worried. She crosses towards Tsunade's desk and gives her a little bow.

"Sakura, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Tsunade asks her student.

"I am concerned about the new girls in town." Sakura says quickly.

"The Orihara sisters? So you've met them."

"Yes I spared with one of them, for training purposes. Talia was her name."

"Oh really, and how did she do?"

"Well, extremely well for someone with no proper ninja training, but…"

"But what Sakura?" Tsunade questions, raising her eyebrow.

"She performed The Fireball jutsu, that's Sasuke's Jutsu! It can't be a coincidence Tsunade-sama, she must know Sasuke!"

"Sakura calm down." Tsunade sighs, "there could be a perfectly good reason why she knows that jutsu. The Uchiha's aren't the only ones who know fire jutsu."

"But they aren't even ninja and she knows the jutsu, it was really powerful too. Tsunade-sama please you have to believe me."

"Sakura," Tsunade sighs, "just because someone knows a jutsu Sasuke happens to use doesn't mean its connected. But I will say that it is a rather difficult jutsu for a non ninja to learn. For now lets just keep an eye on them, alright?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Sakura answers.


	13. Chapter 11: Gaining Access

**AUTHORS NOTE!-  
>Hi! Tianna here! Just saying sorry for the long wait after once again <strong>**promising more regular updates. I'm a jerk I know D: At least this one didn't take a year... Anyway- thank's for reading and me and Heather are forever grateful for all the views and reviews we get. :) remember Reviews are always appreciated and actually inspire me to get off my lazy butt and actually WRITE for the story. (Im the lazy bum- whoopsy)**

**-Talia's POV-**

The sun shines bright on this wonderful day. It has officially been two weeks since Sora and I came to Konoha and it has been great. Last week after Tsunade assessed us it was determined that we were of Chunin level and we both received headbands after passing some mini tests. This was such a relief to Sora, she doesn't cope with testing well. Now we are official Shinobi. And it will only further cement our connections with the Akatsuki when we leave; both of us having to put a line through our headbands.

Pushing the thought aside I focus on the here and now. The here being on the balcony of a restaurant, staring down at the people below us. I press my hands flat against the wooden railing and lean forward, taking in the scenery and the bustle of the restaurant. Sora stands beside me in the opposite direction, staring idly at the busy men and women waiting and bussing tables as she sips her mango flavored drink. A light breeze picks up, gently flowing over tree tops and through our hair, kicking up dirt in some places and flower petals in others.

It would be such a calming moment for me had I not looked down in time to see Sakura walking down the street. I unconsciously let a growl escape my lips as I glare at her figure.

"What is it now?" Sora questions without turning.

"Her."

"Ah- Sakura?" Sora sees Talia nod out of the corner of her eye. "Well, ya know," Sora finishes her sentence in a whisper, " I thought you only hated Sakura because she killed-er- kills Sasori. I thought you didn't like him anymore."

"Tch, I still hate her and I hated her for more than just that!" I huff. "Besides, Sasori is a comrade, it would pain me to see him die now more than ever."

"Well would you rather Deidara have stayed behind to deal with her instead?" Sora further enquires.

SNAP! "Holy shit Talia!"

I'm too busy gritting my teeth as I stare down at Sakura to register anything Sora says. It isn't until she shakes my shoulders that I realize what happened. Looking down I find my hands wrapped white knuckled around newly splintered wood. Some areas remained attached to the railing, others crumbled away the moment I released my vice grip.

"I- what?" I stare confused at my now redden palms.

"Talia I don't know if you know this but I think you care about-"

"For fucks sake!" I snap turning towards her, "I do not!"

In the silence that follows I find that Sora's eyes aren't the only ones glued on me. I can feel the disapproving looks those inside the restaurant are sending me. Sora is taken aback by my outburst and I can't blame her. We almost never yell at each other. My face now turns red out of shame and frustration, I'm unable to look Sora in the eye.

"I'm gunna go take a walk." I say, unable to hide the regret in my tone. I don't allow Sora any chance to respond as I swing over the railing and start my way down the streets.

Sora's POV

I sigh and watch as Talia quickly leaves. I turn to watch her quickly walk off into the busy streets. I was only teasing, but I guess I shouldn't have pushed her so far. I know she must have some feelings for him after her reaction. I pay for our bill and head for the door. I should let her be on her own for a while. I decide to take a walk around by myself. With all of the stuff we've been doing lately we haven't really been apart. A little distance should do us some good for a few hours.

I wander past a few shops, waving at a few people who walk by. We've seemed to assimilate well into the village, no one would suspect that we were spies. I sigh and look up at the sky. Flying around amongst the brown birds I see a large black Raven. I stop and cover my eyes, trying to get a better look. It looks almost like the Raven from my window. I smile and continue to watch it as it makes its rounds about the sky.

"Keeping an eye on me maybe?" I mumble, bringing my hand up to touch my necklace.

"Sora?" a voice calls.

I turn and see Rock Lee standing behind me, a smile on his face, like he hasn't seen me in ages. I smile back, pivoting on my toes so that I'm now facing him.

"Hi Lee." I say.

"What are you doing standing in the middle of the road?" Lee asks.

"Bird watching," I answer, "how are you Lee?"

"Wonderful now that I've seen your face."

"I'm actually glad I've run into you Lee." I say, his face lights up.

"Really?" He asks, oh now I'm going to feel bad.

"I need some help with my Taijutsu skills, and I've heard that you are excellent in that field. I was wondering if you could help me?" I say timidly.

He falters slightly, but then just as fast he bounces back, a determined look on his face. He takes my hands in his and stares me dead in the eye. I don't know whether to be touched or slightly scared.

"I will do my best to train you and make you the best at taijutsu that you can be. Then I will make you fall madly in love with me!"

"Lee we talked about this," I sigh, gently removing my hands from his, "you are a little too forward."

"I apologize Sora, now shall we go and start your training?"

"Yes that would be great."

We begin walking towards the training grounds, keeping an even pace. Lee had become a good friend in our short stay in Konoha. Ino had as well, both were extremely nice to Talia and I. It made me feel a little bad inside, because we would eventually have to leave, and betray them. I shake my head and sigh. No time to think about that now, I must focus on the here and now. I notice Lee looking at me and I give him a smile.

"Everything ok?" he asks.

"Everything's fine," I reply.

He stops in his walking, we have arrived at one of the training fields.

"Shall we get started then?"

"Let's go."

**-Talia's POV-**

I sit perched on the rust colored roof of some random building, I hadn't cared to check the sign. Idly swinging my legs and fiddling with my hands I let the moments pass. As the initial heat of my anger slowly ebbs away I begin to reflect on what I was really angry about.

Truthfully I have no reason to be angry. I bite my inner lip and stare daggers down at my feet. My realization causes new anger to bubble forth and my face to fluster. Balling my hands into fists I start clonking myself on the head. "You idiot!" I made Sora feel bad for _**no**_reason. _**I**_ feel bad for no reason. Sure, of course I care about Deidara- I just assumed she meant- well… No of course she didn't. She knows how I get, she was only kidding..

Attempting to reason with myself only makes me feel worse, my anger turning into guilt. I redirect my attention to the cloudy sky, catching glimpses of bright blue as they shift with the winds. The light bustle of the towns folk below eventually morphing into mere background sound. With a contented sigh I close my eyes and smile up at the sky. Just as quickly my mind is buzzing again, once again reminding me of my earlier falter. Eyes closed, I grimace and my arms tense.

He's just a friend, she only meant as a friend. Yeah. No, not even that, a coworker.

I wait a while longer to allow myself time to clear my mind and swallow my pride. I need to apologize. Just as I'm about to leap the short distance from the roof to the busy streets, a familiar voice calls out to me.

"Hey you're that weird girl Tsunade was talking about!"

On impulse I turn around with a glare and snap, "Who the hell are you calling weird!" My eyes widen where there before me stands the blond ninja himself, Naruto. A rush of emotions flow over me, embarrassment being the most prominent of all. The last time we met I was a nervous wreck. I only now realized I practically pulled a Hinata.

"Oh, it's you uh- Naruto, was it?" I ask.

I could almost see his pride weaken at my question, but he quickly recovers and proudly says, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, try not to forget that, I'm going to be Hokage some day."

Heh, oh of course you are..

I chuckle as I stand up and face him, "Oh really now?" He nods proudly. "Well best of luck to you on that." I smile. He seems taken aback by this, though I can't blame him. His whole life people have been mocking his dream, I can't blame him for being shocked at someone he just met not striking him down. "What're you doing up here anyway?"

Once again he bounces back, brimming with ambition and vigor, "I was searching for Ero-sensei, er, I mean Jiraiya-Sensei. I needed to ask him something important." He seemed to lose some energy with that last bit.

I arch an eyebrow, "You lost your mirth with that last part, what do you need him for?"

"Well…" He shifts uncomfortably, finding a comfortable standing position with his hip cocked to the left and arms crossed, "Kakashi-sensei wants to know about his next pervy book."

I can't help but laugh out loud, this is exactly what I could expect from them and it's actually happening! I can feel the confusion Naruto is giving off so I force myself to stop.

"Haa- sorry, I -hah- I just have a friend who reads dirty books too." I chuckle. "Perhaps they read the same series?" His mind seems to have drifted elsewhere, I tell by his eyes, I'm losing his focus. This is bad, the whole point of this mission…. Er… well I'm not entirely sure of every tiny detail exactly.. What I do know is gaining Naruto's trust comes first and foremost!

Well you better do something fast before mister ADHD over there takes off.

I know!

"I can help!" I blurt. Yeah, real smooth.

He tilts his head. I smile awkwardly, "Sorry, what I meant was, I'll help you find Jiraiya."

It's painfully obvious to read this boy, as it is written all over his face that he's processing my offer. And here I thought ninja were to be discrete and unreadable. Guess that idea went out the window with this one, along with the idea of blending into the shadows. Nothing screams hiding in the darkness like a bright orange jacket.

"Sure," He finally says with a smile, "you can help me get his attention." His smile turns into a sly grin. I tilt my head to play along but I know far well what he means. I stand and follow him along the roof tops, grinning whenever he isn't looking. This should prove to be quite the encounter.

Sora's POV

"Oh god," I gasp, holding onto my ribs, "I can't breathe."

"Are you alright Sora?" Lee asks, placing his hand onto my back.

"I am…out of….shape," I say between huffs of air.

"No you did great!" Lee cheers, "ten laps out of a hundred is fabulous!"

"Lee don't try and comfort me, it's really not working."

"Well I feel you did very well. Especially with your twenty high kicks."

"I was supposed to do a hundred per leg." I groans, "and lets not talk about my punches or push ups or any of it. I think we need to call it a day."

"Well then Sora, would you give me the pleasure of letting me escort you for a drink," Lee asks, taking my hand in his, "Just as friends of course."

"Alright, just as friends."

After wobbling on my legs a bit we begin to make our way back into Konoha. My legs ache and I want nothing more then to fall into a hot bubble bath. I try not to make of a fuss about it, I need this training. Our mission is to gather information, but Pein-sama was very vague about the whole thing. I suppose learning from Lee could be considered gathering information but I feel like there is more we could be doing. Lee brings us to a little tea shop and I look blankly at the menu. I have all these ideas swimming in my head now. Ideas of how to get maximum information from Konoha. I order myself a cup of fruit flavored tea and allow Lee to order us a small plate of mochi.

"Sora," Lee asks, "If you don't want to train with me you do not have to."

"No, no Lee I do want to. I need to be stronger." I answer, "I need to become the best Kunoichi I can be."

"If I may ask, what is your reasoning for wanting to become a stronger shinobi?" Lee asks.

"My reasoning?"

"Yes, why do you need to become stronger?"

I had always wanted to become a strong ninja, even back in my own world. I loved the idea of bending reality, climbing walls, being different. Real life was hard and boring for me, which is probably why this whole ninja world is so easy for me to adjust to. It's the reality I could only have in my mind, come to life. But why? Why do I need to become stronger. I think of Talia, and how on our first day in the Naruto world she protected me from Itachi. I could barely hold my own against any of them, but Talia was so strong, she did it like it was nothing.

"I want to become stronger," I mumble, "so I can protect the ones who have always protected me."

"Well I think that is a perfect reason to want to become stronger." Lee says, flashing one of his signature overly bright smiles.

I nod and sip lightly at my tea. We finish eating our plate of Mochi in silence. Lee pays and I wait outside for him. I want to go back to the apartment. I need to talk to Talia and I need to plan.

"Sora, if you would like to we could practice again tomorrow." Lee says.

"Thank you Lee I would like that very much." I say, "Now I need to part with you for the day."

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow Sora."

"Bye Lee."

I head for the apartment, smiling as I spot my black bird flying above my head. Don't worry little friend, I think to myself, things will start to get fun around here very soon. I make it to the apartment building and climb up to our floor. I open the door quietly and listen.

"Talia?" I call after a few minutes.

She is not in the apartment yet. I sigh and close the door. Well I had better get to planning. I smirk and head for my room. My bird is waiting at my window when I enter. I let him in and sit down at my desk and begin to write out my plans. The Akatsuki weren't going to be disappointed.

**-Talia's POV-**

"So voluptuous! Such marvelous breasts!" Exclaimed the old shinobi.

I twitch, "Excuse me?" It hadn't even been five seconds and Jiraiya has already bypassed Naruto and stands less than a foot away from me. Now, I know he's a pervert, but I can't help the feeling of annoyance and surprise.

"Sensei!" Naruto loudly interjects.

"Hush Naruto, can't you see I'm busy observing for my next book?" His eyes stay pinned on me.

I narrow my eyes on him, "I'm not your type.."

"All women are his type…" Naruto admits with a defeated sigh. "Look sensei, I've already wasted enough time looking for you, I have important missions to do."

"Oh?" I turn to him, intrigued by this new information. Mission where? His first mission back in Konoha is supposed to be to Suna…

Naruto pauses, "Errr-yyeah- I do sorta.." His words drift off and morph into mumbles. His attention turns back to Jiraiya. "Just answer Kakashi's question already!"

"Her! May I ask you your name, largely breasted angel."

"Well hey, if that works- it works I mean-"

"No! It must be a befitting name."

"Persistent isn't he?" I look to Naruto to receive a nod. "Talia.."

"Ah perfect, exotic sounding- yet-" He went on but I was dragged away before I could hear any more. Being too caught up in his mental workings, Jiraiya doesn't notice Naruto dragging me away.

"Thanks." I say once we're a safe distance away.

"No problem- that's sort of a habit of his."

"I could've guessed." I grin.

The area he brought us is a familiar one indeed. We stand in the dirt streets just feet away from the Ichiraku Ramen stand, as shown in countless episodes. The clouds parted just enough to let through the orange tinted rays of the setting sun. The decline of people roaming the streets reflects the time of day, as does the number of people clamoring into bars.

"It's starting to get late." Naruto states as he stares up into the sky.

"Yeah, hey- how about we go get a nice bowl of ramen? My treat."

"I can tell you and I are going to be great friends" He beamed excitedly.

SLUUUUUUUURP!

I remember reading somewhere that, in Japan, slurping loudly is actually a good thing and signifies the food is good. Now, I've never been to Japan nor have I been to any authentic Japanese attractions, so I don't know the validity of this statement. And though it sounds just a tiny bit obnoxious to me, no one else seems bothered by it. Though it could just be Naruto being Naruto.

He polishes off one large bowl before starting on another; I'm not even half done my own bowl yet.

"So you said you have another mission to do, what might that be? If you don't mind me asking." I slowly take in more noodles after fumbling with the chopsticks for a moment. I receive a curious look from the other two people at the stand, perhaps ramen was a bad idea. I need more practice with chopsticks.

I focus at the task at hand when I hear Naruto gulp down the noodles that have been streaming into his mouth. "Well, I'm searching for my friend." He answers vaguely and with a strange, unbecoming lack of zest.

"He's lost…? Was he captured?"

"…Sort of…"

"Sorry I asked…" I apologize in a somber tone, turning slowly back to my meal. Though I do feel a hint of guilt for bringing up such a sour subject, this is all for show. I hate that spikey haired Uchiha with a burning passion. He doesn't deserve Naruto's friendship and the care that Naruto has for him. He's only ever hurt Naruto, and for what? No reason.

Who am I to judge? I've let those who've hurt me back into my life countless times, and when you get down to it that's what Naruto is doing. Well, trying to do anyway. Though it's more than fair to say that Sasuke's actions are far worse than any I've had to deal with.

"No no, it's fine!" I perk up upon hearing his upbeat tone once more. "I'm just stuck at the moment, I've got nothing to go on."

"You'll find something soon, but don't be so down about it. How about you stick with me for a while and we go have some fun?" He has a hesitant look on his face, but there is a slight glimmer of interest within those blue orbs. So I push it more, and say with a devilish smirk, "I get the feeling that you've been sufficiently bothered and embarrassed by Jiraiya and how he acts towards women. Yes?" Naruto is quick to agree. "Now tell me, how does he spend his nights?"

"Hmm..Well either writing that perverted book of his or with women at bars and stuff."

"Wouldn't it be fun to follow him around and- oh I dunno- occasionally cock block him?" I grin mischievously and lean towards him. "Welllll?"

He seems hesitant yet excited, staring at me with eager eyes and a large goofy grin. But his grin fades and a more thoughtful expression takes its place. "How?"

"Oh there are ways my friend, many ways indeed." I fish out some money from my pockets and leave it on the counter. I stand and motion him to follow, "Shall I lead the way?"

He nods eagerly and begins to bounce in place, eyes shining with the joy of childish mischief. The night can only get better from here.

"Did you fuckin' see the look on that perverts face!?" I say in gasps between laughter. "It was all like- WHAAAAT? Hahahaha! Oh God!" I lean over onto Naruto's shoulder, propping myself up as we walk down the street.

"And did you see the look of disgust on those girls faces!? I thought they were going to have him thrown out of the bar!" Naruto adds through his fit of hysterical laughter. "I don't think he'll talk to me for a while."

A short silence follows and we stand in place, staring at each other before more laughter bellows from us once more.

"Oh damn, we **need** to do this more often. This is a must!" I chuckle as the laughter begins to finally subside. Good thing too, my face was starting to hurt!

"Haha, yeah- I really had fun." He pauses, "Actually it's been a while since I've had fun like this."

"Ppssssssssssshhh! I call shenanigans on that! Lies." I giggle.

"No really-"

"Ay!" I put a finger to my lips to hush him. "None of that- only happy times okay?" You deserve it after what you've been through…

He smiles and laughs it off, "Yeah- you're right."

We wander around for a while longer, too lost in our good time to notice how late it actually is. But as all good things do, the night must have its end. And once we've come down from our high, I notice the time and cringe. Sora must be worried…

"Sorry to be a party pooper- but I've got to get home to my fri- sister, it's pretty late. Hope to see you tomorrow though!"

"Yeah, me too." He smiles.

"See ya later!" I wave goodbye and head off in the opposite direction he's taking, running back home to Sora.

**-Normal POV-**

Talia attempts a silent entrance, but fails miserably by tripping over Sora's sandals and landing with a loud thud. Her outburst only confirms her entrance even more, "Who the fuck leaves there shoes at the fucking door God damnit!" Talia pushes her self up and rubs her lower back to massage the pain away.

"Japanese people do- you should know this!" Sora calls back from the living room.

"Oh- yeah. I know that…" Talia proceeds to slip off her own shoes and place both pairs of shoes neatly to the side. Upon entering the well lit room Talia notices Sora's awaiting gaze. Talia sighs in defeat.

"I'm sorry for being a stupid jerk earlier okay…" She crosses her arms and looks away.

"Accepted, and I'm sorry for saying it like that. You may now sit with me." Sora moves from a lounging to a sitting position on the couch, allotting room for Talia to sit down. After taking her seat the two fall silent, engrossed by the TV before them. This is short lived however, as Talia speaks up once more, "I have a question."

"I am all knowing and therefore have your answer." Sora mockingly remarked with a smirk.

"Har har. I'm serious… What exactly _is_ it that we're to do…"

It takes a moment for this to register but Sora quickly catches on. "Yeah I've also been wondering that, it's not very clear."

Talia pauses, trying to word her thoughts just right to keep her real meaning from any possible prying ears. It never hurts to be careful. "I got a new blond friend today."

"That's great." She shoots a knowing look and nods, obviously satisfied with Talia's use of tact. "Maybe he can fill you in about the village a little more."

"Heh, yeah." Talia frowns. "…I feel sorta guilty…" She whispers.

Sora also feels a pang of guilt go through her as she nods in agreement. Despite this feeling, Sora's mind transitions to a more serious place. And as the two watch television, the gears in Sora's mind begin cranking out a plan.

Unknown to the two Akatsuki spies, two shinobi are perched in a tree just outside their window. "Those are the girls I was talking about sensei."

"Hm, hard to believe I haven't already noticed them, they aren't very…discreet." he says in reference to their hair. "Sakura, I understand you're worried, but you've already gone to Tsunade, right?"

"Well yes, but sensei-"

"There isn't much I can do that she couldn't have already done if she thought them to be a threat."

Her blue-green eyes cast down to the ground, "Yes Kakashi-sensei, I know."

"However- if it's any consolation, I'll keep watch over them for a time. Perhaps you're right. And if not, a little reassurance of their innocence is never a bad thing."


	14. Chapter 12: Seeds of Doubt

_**Chapter 12- Seeds of Doubt-**_

Sora's POV

I walk down one of the many streets of Konoha, my limbs aching from my training session with Lee. It was hard but my body is slowly becoming used to the intense work out. Training had to end early today though. Lee had to run to meet with Gai-sensei and his team, leaving me to wander Konoha. I hadn't actually taken a long walk through Konoha yet so it was nice to get out. Talia had the morning shift at the flower shop this morning, so I wouldn't be able to see her until later. The villagers I pass by are very kind and give me a friendly wave. It is such a nice little village. My gaze turns skyward and I watch as my raven flies about with the other birds of Konoha. I have a mission to do. I turn a corner and at the end of the slightly empty street I see Shizune walking with a large pile of folders in her arms. She can barely see with all of the folders in her arms, this could be a golden opportunity.

I take a few steps down the road and spot a little bucket set up under a drain pipe. A bit of water is still left inside. I smirk and make the hand signs for my water whips. I make a small one and stretch it across the ground right in Shizune's path. She trips over it and I drop the Jutsu and rush forward.

"Shizune-sama are you alright?" I ask crouching down next to her, "I saw you fall."

"Oh Sora… I must not have been looking where I was going. Oh and now my files are everywhere." Shizune sighs, starting to pick them up.

"Let me help." I say starting to grab the folders and stack them in front of myself, "Why are you carrying so many files?"

"Oh no one grabbed the reports from out the village so I got stuck doing it. And there are a lot as you can see." Shizune sighs, "God I hate filing."

"Well I'm not busy right now, if you need help I could give you a hand." I offer.

"Really?" Shizune asks, "you have no idea how much I would appreciate that."

"Of course it is really not a trouble. It is kind of boring just wandering around by myself."

I help pick up the rest of the folders and take half of the pile into my own arms. They are surprisingly heavy and Shizune seems relieved that I am helping her out. We walk quietly down the streets heading towards the Hokage tower.

"So how are you adjusting to Konoha Sora?" Shizune questions.

"I really like it here so far, everyone has been so friendly." I answer.

"Well that is great, and what type of training have you been doing. I know you are working at the Yamanaka flower shop with your sister, but I don't know much about your training." Shizune says.

"Oh well I've been working on my Taijutsu skills, I believe there coming along nicely. But I've been really trying to work up the courage to go to the medical center."

"The Medical center?"

"Oh yes, I want to be a medical ninja. It has been my dream ever since I was little. I know a few techniques but they aren't very good."

"You have skills, that is great." Shizune says, "I am actually medical ninja."

"Really? That is so cool what is it like?" I gush.

"It was very hard to get to the level that I am currently at, but it is worth it. It feels very rewarding to know that you can save another's life. If I may ask, what makes you want to become a medical ninja?"

"I remember once when Talia got very sick we had to go to another village to get help. They had medical ninja there and they saved her life. I just envied them for being able to save her when I felt so helpless. So I guess…I want to become one so I can keep those I love safe." I answer.

It is the truth. I want nothing more than to become a medical ninja so I can protect Talia. I love that girl but sometimes I think she just attracts danger. Shizune has a warm smile on her face that I have to return. We make it to the Hokage building and Shizune leads me upstairs and into Tsunade's office. Tsunade is fast asleep at her desk, a half empty bottle of sake beside her head.

"Oh god, it's not evening afternoon yet and she is already passed out." Shizune groans, "Would it be too much trouble to have you help me file these for me?"

"Sure, anything I can do to help." I shrug, placing the files down on the edge of the desk.

"Just put the ones with the red tab in that cabinet, and put the files with the green tabs in the bottom drawer of that cabinet."

"Alright and the other colors?" I asks.

"Just stack them over here and I will file them." Shizune answers.

I begin filing away the papers in the cabinets, putting them carefully into alphabetical order. The process is slow but while I flick through the files to add a new one in a few files catch my interest. I put a file down beside the file in interest and peak inside. Oh this is exactly what I want. I keep the location of the file to myself. After filing the last the colored files I need to file I turn to see Shizune is just about finished with her pile. She turns and looks at me in shock.

"You filed all of those already?" I nod, she blinks, "in alphabetical order?"

"Yes ma'am." I answer.

"I should have you help me out more often." Shizune grins.

"Of course, I would love to help. And maybe you can tell me more about your job as a medical ninja?" I suggest.

"Come by tomorrow afternoon, I have some paperwork to do. We can do that and I can maybe give you some scrolls to study with." Shizune answers.

"Really? You mean it?" I gush.

"Of course, you are so willing to learn and help out, how could I say no?"

"Thank you so much Shizune-sensei I won't let you down I promise!" I say bowing before her.

"Honestly it's no trouble, now why don't you go get some fresh air."

I bow before leaving Tsunade's office. As soon as the door is shut I let a smirk fall across my face, this just felt too easy. Getting into Shizune's good graces, being allowed to sort the files, and some lessons in medical ninjutsu, this must be Christmas. I can feel the gears spinning faster in my head. I have so many ideas, new ideas to get information. Pein would not be disappointed with us after this. Us, that's right I need put Talia to work. I step out into the sun and stretch out my arms, I wonder where Talia could be. I wander away from the building and stop when I hear her laughter. A street away I see Talia and Naruto laughing up a storm. I raise my eyebrow, it's good that she is becoming closer with Naruto but she hadn't really done anything with it.

"Oh god did you see Pervy-sage's face?" Naruto laughs, "that was so wicked."

"I know, oh god its too much!" Talia chuckles trying to catch her breath.

She is playing games? I feel irritation rush through my body. I mean here I am working hard to get information for this mission, and she is goofing off? What the hell? I put on my poker face and take a deep breath before approaching the two. Talia looks up at my approach and smiles.

"Hey Sora," Talia says, "where have you been?"

"I was just helping Shizune with some paperwork, and you?" I ask, "What have you been doing this afternoon?"

"Oh well-" Talia starts looking guilty.

"We just played the best prank on Pervy-sage, it was awesome!" Naruto chimes in, laughing his butt off.

"Pranks," I nod, "mature."

"Oh it's great, I gotta go meet up with Tsunade but I'll see you later Talia. Nice seeing you Sora."

"Pleasure." I say in a monotone.

"Bye Naruto." Talia mumbles.

I watch Naruto walk off towards the Hokage Tower and around the corner, as soon as he is out of view I turn on Talia. She looks at me nervously, trying to give me the puppy dog face but it isn't working. I am so irritated and pissed off at the current situation I cannot even hold it in.

"Pranks? That is your fucking idea of -" I whisper angrily, "How is that even productive?"

"I'm sorry, we were just having fun." Talia says, her voice getting higher as if she is trying to be cute.

"Stop it!" I hiss, "Alright fucking stop. I have done nothing but work my ass off since we've gotten here and what have you done? Nothing! Have you even practiced or trained since we got here? Have you?"

"Well, I mean, I-"

"So that's a big fat no! All you've done is goof off and fucking pull pranks. I mean come the fuck on that is just a fucking laugh, you have done shit. How is this helping us?"

"Well… I mean-" Talia tries to say again.

"No, just fucking no alright? I am done with this bullshit. I am done." I turn on my heels and move away heading back towards the apartment. Talia does not follow.

**-Talia's POV-**

I'll fuckin show her! Who the fuck does she think she is to snap at me like that!?

I slam my fist into the nearest tree, hearing a satisfying crack echo through the forest. After being verbally torn to shreds by my _best friend_ I retreated to the training grounds. She fuckin wants me to train? I'll fucking train!

I crash my fist into the earth, sending shock waves and cracks all throughout and pushing boulders up out of place. Gritting my teeth I sent another unhindered punch into the same tree, causing it to come crashing down. Clasping my hands together I aim another hit at the poor undeserving tree trunk, imbedding it into the ground.

"Fuckin' hope she's happy…" I huff. Unsatisfied with the damage I've done, I take it up a notch and quickly form the hand signs for a fire style jutsu, a new one I've recently learned, phoenix fire jutsu.

With a quick hop back I take aim and release the jutsu, sending balls of fire at the already broken down tree. A large fire soon rages but doesn't catch on anywhere else as the tree had been in a more isolated spot. As I stare at the pile of charred wood and ash, a minuscule amount of satisfaction bubbled forth. Being nowhere near as satisfied as I should be lead my mind to seek other vents for my anger. Or maybe just take it out on the person who caused it.

Ah, what a positively _marvelous_ idea.

Taking only a mere five minutes to get back into the village, I plod around in search of Sora. My search yielding no results thus far, I decide to look elsewhere; my first destination being the Hokages tower. Yet I'm intercepted by bright blond hair and a vibrant smile that would otherwise brighten my mood.

Odd…. Two names come to mind when I think that…

Pushing the thought aside, I force a smile as Naruto approaches me. Slinging an arm around my shoulders he says, "Hey what's up!?" I don't respond in fear I will give away my mood. This is a losing battle however as no matter how I respond it's quite apparent how I feel right now.

Naruto's hand draws back and he rubs his fingers together experimentally, eyeing them curiously. "You're sweaty -?"

"Yeah, Sora kinda bitched me out for not training…" I muttered, shrugging away from him.

"Oh, you don't sound very-"

"Happy?" I curtly interject. "As a matter of fact, no I'm not. I'm on my way to bitch her out." I fold my arms over my chest and cock my hip to the side with a scowl on my face and smoldering gaze. "You're welcome to join me if you'd like. It could result in _quite _the spectacle…"

"Talia." His voice held a subtle disappointment to it, yet it rang loud and clear in my mind.

Choosing to ignore it I press onward in my search for Sora, arms now locked at my sides and hands curled into tight fists. "If you wish to not accompany me then I shall return shortly." I huff as I brush past him. Hardly three steps forward and I already feel a warm hand wrap around my forearm and jerk me back. I stagger back and turn around to meet stern blue orbs.

"Talia." He said, not holding back and making it a point to show his disproval of my attitude and intended actions. "Don't."

"You'll have to do more than that if you intend to stop me." I challenge as I yank away, only to be pulled back with an even firmer grip. "What!?"

"It's not worth it."

Oh, no. Please do _**not**_ tell me this boy is comparing me and Sora to Sasuke and him. No way. This is just a spat. Well, a hard hitting one, but a spat nonetheless.

"Look, Naruto, I don't think my situation is- uh- like yours…"

"You two are friends, and you are both also shinobi. You could lose each other in the blink of an eye." His grip finally loosens and his hand slowly drops from my arm. "Cherish the time you've got. You never know when you'll lose them…"

Does he perhaps regret always being at odds with Sasuke? Maybe he wishes they were on more friendlier terms than they had been. Then again, this is something that can apply to life back at home too…

Naruto's statement brings about a realization that Sora and I are staying for only a short time in this world; at least comparatively so. A strange pang of hurt comes with this thought and my mind drifts off to our fellow Akatsuki members, bringing forth a warm almost home sick feeling. Strange, I never thought I'd find myself referring to Akatsuki as home. My mind delves deeper still, thinking of one member in particular, who's cocky smile is one I detest yet oddly enjoy every day. Though his wake up calls may not be conventional and a constant bother to my day, I've found myself lying awake in bed as of late and awaiting the headaches to come. Ah, I think I almost miss him.

Gah! No! Talia snap out of it! You miss _everyone's_ little annoyances _equally_.

"I- I think I need to cool off." I say, suddenly becoming flushed due to my own thoughts. I look Naruto in the eyes, noticing right away how they had softened and held a gentler gaze to them. I smile sadly as our imminent betrayal of this sweet boy flashes through my mind; feeling even guiltier than ever. It's at times like this where I can hardly bring myself to complete the mission.

A sudden impulse arises, and before I'm able to reason with myself against the action, my arms are already wrapped around Naruto in a tight hug. "I'm glad we're friends." I mutter into his shoulder purposely keeping my eyes targeted at the ground.

He stiffens and pauses before awkwardly returning the hug, gently patting my back. I can almost hear the light smile in his words even through the uneasiness of his tone, "Me too Talia."

I didn't think I could possibly make this worse for him, but now I think it is and that I did. I'm a horrible person…

Naruto decides he'll be the one to treat me to ramen, says we both need to get our minds off stuff. Oh how right he is.

It's late afternoon before Naruto and I run into Sora. We had been passing by the Yamanaka flower shop just as the black and blue dressed Kunoichi made her exit. Her eyes narrowed on me and out of instinct I reacted the same way. Whether Naruto took notice or not I don't know, but his warm hands rested on my shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Remember what I said." He mutters under his breath. I inhale and exhale in a melodramatic manner and roll my shoulders, loosening myself out of my tense, confrontational demeanor. Sora too, seems to relax.

"Sora."

"Talia."

A long pause settles over us that seemed out of place for this busy street. Shoulders bumped and feet shuffled around us, our gaze went on undisturbed. After a long silence Sora spoke first. "I saw the burnt tree."

"Me too." I replied sardonically with a roll of my eyes. Naruto gently nudged me with his elbow. Again, I folded my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes on her. "Is it satisfying enough to know I've trained? Happy now?"

Sora turns her nose up and stares back at me with unimpressed eyes, "I don't know, it seemed more like a temper tantrum to me."

"Same thing different word I guess." I add bitterly.

"Talia…" Naruto mutters.

"Look, Sora, if you wanted me to train you should have just said so."

"Well gee, I would have if you weren't parading around town with Naruto all the time." She pauses and adds, "Not that I dislike you Naruto, you already know I think you're cool beans! It's just Talia has been neglecting her studies…"

Naruto nervously shuffles in places behind me, obviously not wanting to be dragged into this. Although it wasn't like either of us was demanding him to take sides, it was plain to see he was dreading the situation if it were to arise.

"Have you even **tried** learning new jutsu!?"

"I did!"

"Oh really? What?"

"Phoenix fire jutsu!" I say proudly, tilting my chin up and holding myself higher up.

"Oh really? Because that's such headway…" She rolls her eyes.

"Sora are you just going to pick me apart or what!? What do you want form me?"

"I want you to actually try. I want you to actually put effort into something." Sora growls, "You've only learned one jutsu!"

"Oh and what have you been doing Miss. Perfect?" I spit back.

"I have been training with Lee working on my Taijutsu skills, I have just gotten a position working with Shizune to expand my knowledge in healing jutsu. I have been working. And you have only learned one jutsu, that's just fabulous claps all around for Talia."

"Oh fuck you, I've worked hard on my jutsu. Just because everything comes so much easier for Sora-"

"Hey hey, I know I'm not involved in this." Naruto tries to interject.

"That's right you're not!" We shout at Naruto.

"Well that was creepy." Naruto mumbles.

"Don't do that!" We shout again, "Stop it bitch!"

Naruto begins to laugh trying to cover the smile on his face. Both girls turn to glare at him, hands on their hips.

"What's so funny?" Asking again in unison.

"You two," Naruto chuckles, "You guys keep saying the same things."

"No we aren't!" We scream, "STOP THAT!"

"Oh god this is too much." Naruto has his hands on his stomach laughing so hard he almost falls over.

"It isn't funny! FUCKING STOP!"

Naruto finally falls to his knees and rolls onto his back, his boisterous laugh causing people on the street to stop and stare. Sora and I both have our gazes focused on Naruto and cannot help but giggle slightly. Sora and I look up awkwardly at each other.

"Sorry," Once again said in unison, causing a large chuckle to erupt from Naruto.

"I've just been stressing about everything." Sora mumbles.

"No, I haven't been pulling my weight." I sigh, "I should be working harder."

"Yeah…so are we good?" Sora asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I guess…"

Naruto continues to laugh on the ground while we stand over him shaking our heads.

Sora's POV

It has been a few weeks since our falling out and things had finally started to settle. Talia and I are still a little awkward around each other but the fighting has been down to a minimum. She has been practicing more and has been practicing every day. She still spends a lot of time with Naruto but she doesn't goof off as much as she used to. Things have been going extremely well for me. Learning medical jutsu from Shizune has been the most amazing experience of my life. All the skills that Kakuzu had taught me do not even come close to the level of stuff I am learning. Working in the Hokage's office has been great too. Tsunade has taken a liking to me. I help her with paperwork and point out where Shizune hides her sake. I smirk as I put away a file. I am so close to the files I am looking for, I could grab them right now. I slide the cabinet closed and stand.

"Done already Sora?" Shizune asks walking back into the office.

"Yeah it wasn't that big of a pile today." I answer giving her a smile.

"Gosh I have to say it's been such a relief having you around these past few weeks." Shizune says

"I'd be buried in paperwork without you." Tsunade chimes in, taking a shot of sake.

"I appreciate all the jutsu's you have been teaching me. I cannot wait to become a full-fledged medical ninja." I gush.

"If you keep progressing at this pace it will be very soon I can assure you." Shizune smiles, "Now why don't you run along. We can go over some more medical techniques tomorrow alright?"

"Ok, see you tomorrow Shizune-sensei. Bye Tsunade-sama."

"You stay out of trouble." Tsunade calls after her.

I nod and close the door to the office before heading down and out of the building. On my way out of the main doors I pass Sakura. She looks at me suspiciously; I ignore the look and simply wave at her with a small smile on my face. She turns away and does not acknowledge me. Well whatever ya dumb bitch. I hope when we finally get out of here I can beat your ass before we leave. I smile at the thought before heading back towards the apartment.

**-Normal POV-**

"Sora dear!" The darker haired teen sang out to her friend from the opposite side of the street. Talia, with Naruto at her side as usual, waved her friend over as she jogged forward. The two met in the middle of the street, Sora now able to see Talia's devious smirk.

"What is it?" Sora inquires, curiously tilting her head.

"Well I have a special surprise! I hope you're in the mood to drink my dear Sora, as we have the means to do so now!"

"Oh, is that so…" Sora groans, "After the rough day at work that I've had, yeah I need it." She runs her fingers through her hair and shakes her head. "How?"

"Our wonderful friend Naruto here has such wondrous connections." She smirks. "Connections with booze!"

"Down girl." Sora calms her friend and turns to Naruto. "You do realize what mess you've gotten yourself into right?"

Naruto laughs and smiles, awkwardly scratching the back of his head, "Heh, I sorta mentioned Ero-sensei lets me have alcohol and she sorta jumped on the idea."

"Whatever trouble she gets in is on your head." Sora warns in sing song tone.

"So it's settled then yes? We can drink? I can drink!?" Talia bounces in place with utter glee on her face. Her eyes plead with Sora.

Sora sighs and nods. "Fine, you can drink." "Fuck yes!" Talia yells jumping up and down. She wraps her arms around Naruto's arm, gently tugging and staring up with excited eyes. "So where we goin'?"

"Well it's all at my house so-"

"Alrighty then! Lets head off!"

"Is it far?" Sora questions, receiving a shrug and a small 'sorta' from the hyper blond shinobi. Sora groans. "Talia! Carry me!"

"Hell yeah!" She responds excitedly, clearly eager to get to Naruto's place. Talia bent her knees slightly allowing for Sora to jump onto her back. With Sora comfortably on Talia's back, she hooked her arms around Sora's legs for extra insurance and the trio set off for Naruto's apartment.

"Make yourself at home." Naruto says as he flicks the lights on. The bright light shocks their senses and makes the girls wince at first. Once adjusted to the light the two find themselves surrounded by discarded clothing and bits of trash scattered here and there. This was definitely a place that has seen few females, a man cave of sorts. Yet, though a slight odor lingered in the air and Sora found herself hopping away from a cockroach, they found themselves content in Naruto's home.

Oh hell, far past content, they were overjoyed and struggling to contain their excitement. The reality of it all just never sets in and it's like a dream every time they find or meet something or someone new.

"Sorry it's a mess…" Naruto nervously apologizes as he hurriedly attempts to clean.

Talia waves him off dismissively. "Psh, it's all good dude."

"Yeah, don't feel bad, it's our fault for coming over on such short notice." Sora assures.

Naruto relaxes and shows them around, letting the girls take a seat at his kitchen table as he fetches the drinks. When he returns he has a large bottle of sake in hand and three cups, the girls cheer excitedly.

"Oh Naruto my fine friend, have I ever told you how much I love you!" Talia chuckles as Naruto pours her drink.

Naruto simply smiles a nervous smile a light blush peaking through on his cheeks as he continues to pour Sora some sake as well. Finally he pours himself some and has a seat between the girls, and they toast and all quickly toss back their drinks. Talia is the first to polish off her drink, and waits for the others to finish before asking Naruto for more.

A few more drinks in and an hour later, the trio is laughing it up like the drunks they are. Well, with the exception of Sora. While she did enjoy the occasional opportunity to drink, it was best for her to tone back for now.

Sora had other plans for the evening as well…

As for Naruto and Talia, tipsy wasn't a strong enough word for it, yet hammered is to much. Sora took great pleasure in watching the two go back and forth about this and that, laughing obnoxiously about things they've done, usually pranks on Jiraiya.

Sora frowned, a little disappointed in- well- herself. It's been a little depressing being all work and no play for Sora. She found herself being the more focused of the two and unable to enjoy her time in Konoha because of it. Almost seems unfair doesn't it? Sora wished she could let herself goof off and create the sort of memories that Talia had with Naruto with either of the two. But it's too late for that now.

It was also starting to get pretty late in the night, it was almost time. Sora quietly stood from her chair and pushed it back in and cleared her throat to gain Talia's attention.

"Hmmm?" Talia hummed.

"It's getting late and-"

"Don't be a party pooper Sora!"

"C'mon! Stay." Naruto urged with a huge smile.

"I'm sorry but I have… a busy day tomorrow." Sora said in a somber tone. "I'll see you at the apartment okay hun? And Naruto, make sure she gets home okay?" Naruto nods.

"Fine. But I want huuuuuuuuuugs." Talia whines, throwing her arms up and grabbing at the air in Sora's direction from across the table. "Huuuuug!"

"C'mon, you gotta get up."

"Uuuuuuuuhg." Talia gets up, causing the chair she had been in to screech against the floor. Talia flings her arms around Sora, wrapping her in a tight hug and lifting her slightly off the ground. Sora groans in disgust when she not only feels but also hears her back crack. "I love you Sora!" Sora pats Talia's back gently once she's returned to the ground, "I love you too Talia."

"I'll see you later!" Talia sang drunkenly as Sora took her leave.

**-Sora's POV-**

I walk back to the apartment quickly. I feel so many emotions right now the most prominent one being guilt. I'm very nervous too. I clench my fists at my side and take a deep breath. I climb the flights of stairs up to the apartment and quickly walk to my room. I close the door and take a deep breath before walking to my window. My bird flies in and sits at the sill fluttering his feathers about. I sit on the edge of my bed and let my fingers brush across his beak. He nips gently at my fingers.

"I'm worried about this." I sigh. "I don't know if I can go through with this. I mean this, what I'm planning on doing…could this be too much?"

I look at my ravens face but he just looks around the room curiously. I sigh and bring my knees up to my chest and let my head fall on top of them. I am so stressed out. I can feel the tension from the soles of my feet all the way up to my neck. I feel a peck at my shoulder and look up at the bird.

"I know I know, I just…. I am putting a lot into this plan, what if it backfires? I mean this could blow up in my face and I'll screw everything up and then…. Then we may never get home."

The bird squawks slightly and flutters out his wings. A feather flies from off of his body and lands onto my leg. I pluck the feather off and run my fingers over the smooth surface. I find the feeling of it slightly calming. I reach out and pet the top of the birds head before standing to my feet.

"Thanks for calming me down feather butt. I think I can handle everything from here." I smile.

The bird lets out a finally cry before flying out of my window. I shut it behind him before heading to the bathroom. I brush my teeth, washing the taste of sake out of my mouth. The last thing I need is to be mistaken as drunk. I fix my hair and smooth out my dress. I tuck the bird feather into my kunai holster before leaving the apartment. The walk to the Hokage tower is short but I take my time. My plans are finally being set into motion, this moment will make or break how the entire mission is going to go. I reach up underneath my headband and touch at the necklace Itachi gave me. I feel much better feeling the smooth metal underneath my fingers. Everything is going to be ok. I just need to keep calm. I stop outside of the doors of the tower and look back.

I've never done anything like this before. This moment is going to change everything for me. For my life in Konoha and for Talia's. This is it. I walk up the stairs and take a deep breath before entering Tsunade's office. She is sitting at her desk looking over some files when I enter. Shizune is standing next to her holding another file in it. They both look up at me as I enter, a look of confusion on there faces.

"Sora, you're here late, is something wrong?" Shizune asks approaching the girl.

"Actually, Tsunade-sama there is something I have to tell you."


	15. Chapter 13: She Stands Alone

**Chapter 13 -**_** Alone she Stands**_**-**

Two in the morning, Talia had been home for two hours; though she's unsure how this came to be. Safe and cozy, splayed out in a tangled mess on the couch as the colors of the TV flashed over her sleeping face. A low static hum was the only sound in the room, emitted by the muted television, allowing Talia to have a peaceful slumber. Sora had yet to return. Another hour passed of sleep before the unsuspecting Talia was so rudely awakened by the sound of a slamming door. She jolted forward and in her state of confusion, fell over on the floor. With a loud groan Talia rubbed her head and turned towards the clock out of instinct, her blurry vision allowed her to at least make out the number three.

"It's three in the fucking God damn morning!"

"Get up now!" Sora ordered in a strange tone, Talia tilted her head. "Did you not hear me!? I said get up and go! Pack your stuff!" Sora rushed out of the room and into her own. Talia still in a mix of a drunken and sleepy haze couldn't quite register her friends hurried order. "What part of get the fuck up do you not understand!?" Sora yelled in a panic. "We've been caught!"

"..Wha..?"

"We. Have. Been. **Caught**!"

"Caught? Who-"

"AS IN THEY KNOW!" Sora yelled before stomping out of the room in frustration She quickly returns with a dark purple backpack filled with Talia's belongings and throws it at her. "Get up!"

"Holy fucking shit!" Talia jolts to her feet. "What do you mean!?"

"They know! They just found out- hurry we don't have much time!"

"How!?" The black and purple haired teen scrambled over to Sora whom had her shoes.

"I don't fucking know!" She snaps. A loud crash tears them from conversation and brings their attention to small little balls rolling to their feet.

"Smoke bombs!"

The girls make a dash for the door just as the bombs go off, purple smoke trailing behind them. The sight they're met with upon exiting the building is not a reassuring one, Anbu have them surrounded and are poised for attack. Talia doesn't allow for this and hastily drives her heel into the earth bellow them, cracking and displacing it in every which way. This provides enough of a distraction for the girls to make a run for it. Unfortunately, they had different ideas of escaping; Sora heading left and Talia heading right. There's no time to correct their mistake and loop back around as the Anbu are quick to recover and are hot on their trail.

Talia finds herself bobbing and weaving throughout the ally ways of Konoha, desperately trying to avoid the Anbu as they begin to close in on her. Finally one cuts her off at the exit of an ally. Without much time to think, Talia performs a fireball jutsu; one that is easily avoided by the skilled anbu black ops member. The narrow window of time he took in saving his own life was enough for the panicked teen to squeeze through, buying her some time.

Yet again she's cut off by Anbu, three of them surround her in a street. People scramble away from the scene as the shinobi clash. After hastily avoiding one of the Anbu's attacks Talia finds herself being double teamed with a swarm of kunai and shuriken. Talia avoids this with a quick substitution jutsu; only to fall into the hands of one of the female Anbu members.

"Surrender!" She commanded.

The others approached cautiously, weapons drawn. Talia thought fast and on in impulse swung her head back, impacting rather loudly with the mask the woman was wearing. Luckily it was hard enough for her to lose her grip for a moment. Talia ripped herself from the Anbu's grip; despite the woman's loosened grip it was still difficult to break free. With speed she'd never thought she had, Talia gripped the female Anbu by the arm and flung her onto one of the approaching members. As for the final one, Talia blindly rushed him with fists out and ready to strike. Her lack of foresight ended up costing her as his blade dug deep into her shoulder and creating a large gash that would surely scar. This attack did not go unanswered however as Talia slammed her fist into the kitsune mask he wore, splitting it. As he staggered back Talia threw in a sharp kick to the ribs, and another kick into his jaw for good measure. Without a moments hesitation Talia went on, running blindly away from the scene in search of safety.

As she ran to save her own skin her mind flashed back to Sora, ever worried about her. How could she be so stupid as to let her best friend go out alone; especially considering what happened the last time they were separated in the face of such danger. Ah, but that was then. Now she's grown to be a skilled fighter and she's smart, Sora will find a way out of this. Though Talia's reasoning with herself was logical, she couldn't dismiss the pit in her stomach that ached at the thought of Sora succumbing to failure. To her surprise Talia had made it to the town gates but found no sign of Sora. The pit in her stomach throbbed as she pressed on. Anbu seemed to phase in front of her, such speed- it's a wonder that they haven't kill her yet.

Unless… Talia pondered, they want me alive?

Alive or not, Talia would not let them take her. With once again almost inhuman speed the Anbu moved in on her position, one of them grabbing her arms and securing them behind her back. The other cautiously approached, hands out to further restrain the teen. Her anger festered and came out in brute force; adrenalin pumping viciously through her veins she pushes back on the Anbu behind her and uses the leverage to kick off the ground and kick the approaching ops member. With even more force Talia flips the other member over her back and flops him on top of his comrade. This is a futile effort as even more Anbu take the place of the other two. Talia's mind buzzes with thoughts and jumbled ideas of what to do when it finally hits her. The bombs! Talia flicked open the pouch attached to her belt and stuffed her hand inside, grabbing a hand full of its contents. With a swift motion she whipped small explosive smoke bombast the feet of the Anbu that had surrounded her. She makes a quick escape but does not leave unscathed.

Upon her exit of the cloud of smoke a barrage of kunai fly her way, some finding their mark others grazing her face and body. Adrenalin pushed her aching legs to run even faster as some of the kunai began to explode. Talia makes a bee line for the forest surrounding the village, disappearing into darkness. Running is all she can think to do. Branches graze her face and roots reach from the ground and trip her every other step of the way. Still she must continue, it's unsafe. For what seems like forever she ran, until her legs finally gave up. Her form still shrouded by trees, Talia collapses to her knees and breathes heavily.

Her body slumps back against the rough bark of the tree behind her and sweat trickles down her skin. Then it happened, a light rustling in the trees around her. Her body throbbed at the idea of having to fight off all of those Anbu. The relief she felt upon seeing Sora's face was beyond description. "Sora!" Talia said breathlessly. She shakily forced herself to her feet and stumbled over to Sora.

"You made it out okay!? I'm so glad you're safe!" She threw her arms around Sora, relief washing over her.

"Just barely." Sora sighed.

"C'mon!" Talia says as she let's go and turns. "Lets go!" She motions for Sora to follow her. "No…" It comes out as a barely audible murmur but Talia catches it. "What?" Talia asks as she turns but is abruptly stopped by several skilled jabs at her pressure points. "S-Sora!?" She stares up in horror as Sora looms over her, a grave aura about her. Sora slowly crouched beside Talia's momentarily paralyzed form, and positioned her hand at her neck. "I'm sorry Talia… I couldn't do it…" That's when it all went dark.

-_**Sora's POV**_-

After Talia fell unconscious the anbu move in on our position. One of them in a bird mask picks up Talia and throws her over his shoulder. Most of them disappear after that. Two remain at my back keeping a close eye on me. I turn to them and sigh. One has a wolf mask on and the other has a cats face. The cat faced one gestures for me to follow them. We move back towards the village quickly. My thoughts are consumed with everything that has just transpired. What have I done? Was this really the right thing to do? I turn my face skyward and take a deep breath. My bird is flying overhead. I probably wouldn't be able to see him for a while. Too suspicious for a large black bird to come to my window. That would not go according to plan at enter the village and head towards the Hokage Tower.

This is the part I am sort of dreading. Facing down Tsunade again, seeing the judgment in her eyes. I can still remember her face when I told her the truth. The hurt, the betrayal. The way her eyes filled with utter disappointment hurt me in a way. "So you're telling me…that this whole time…you and Talia have been spies for the Akatsuki?" Tsunade asks, "Since the beginning?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry. I didn't want this, I didn't want any of this. I didn't want to join them but Talia saw it as an opportunity and…now we're here."

"Sora the Akatsuki are our worst enemy. You can see how bad this is don't you?" Shizune asks.

"I know but I can't handle it anymore. Talia….she's planning to take Naruto back to the Akatsuki and I just…I can't go back there I can't be apart of them. They are vicious and cruel and….I just can't." I cry, letting tears fall from my eyes. "We need to capture Talia immediately. Before she tries anything. And you're going to help us." Tsunade says standing from her desk. "What am I supposed to do?" I question timidly. "You are going to get her alone. She has to be smarter than she looks she will be able to escape from the anbu. You are going to knock her out and bring her back to us." Tsunade states. "You aren't going to kill her are you?" I gasp, "Please don't kill her even though she's done all this…she's still my sister."

"We won't kill her." Tsunade sighs, "but she will never see the light of day again." Talia. I sigh as I climb the stairs of the tower and knock on Tsunade's door as I have done for the longest time. Shizune opens the door for me and I move to sit in the chair before Tsunade's desk. She looks at me. No emotions on her face she just looks at me. I feel guilt moving around in my stomach. Finally she stands and moves to look out over Konoha. Shizune is standing behind me with her head looking down at the floor. I feel ashamed. Like a kid who has gotten in trouble in class. "You realize that even though you brought all this to my attention I cannot trust you." Tsunade starts, turning back towards me. "I know Tsunade-sama." I mumble.

"You can go back to your apartment, but know that I will have you on probation, this means constant Anbu surveillance. Do you understand?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama, I understand." I whisper, "Does…does that mean I shouldn't come to work tomorrow?"

"Well…." Tsunade sighs, "it will take some time, we'll see how this plays out. If you're good you can come back to work. Once you've proven you're truly loyal, then your surveillance will be reduced. Another thing, any and all information you know about the Akatsuki, you will tell us. Refusal to do so will have unsavory results for you. I'm sure you already know this." "Yes Tsunade-sama."

"Good, Shizune will walk you home and then tomorrow I'll send your personal anbu over to watch you." Tsunade says. I nod and stand. Shizune and I leave the office and head towards my apartment. I think I feel worse about betraying Shizune. She keeps looking at me out of the corner of her eye with disbelief. As if she cannot believe what I have done and what I have been apart of. But that is still not the worst part.

"All that stuff you told me…about wanting to be a medical ninja….was that…" Shizune sighs in irritation, "Was any of that even true?"

"Yes….that part was true. I've always wanted to be a medical ninja and I still do. But I suppose I'm on probation from that too." I murmur.

"Well…" Shizune looks hesitant now, "Well Sora since you'll basically be on house arrest. I can… I will lend you some scrolls to study with, how does that sound?" "Thank you Shizune." I say. I go to hug her but stop, wrapping my arms around myself instead. She smiles and pats my shoulder. We have reached the apartment and I wave goodbye to her before climbing up the stairs and into my home. It feels so empty now. So quiet. I bite my lip and go to sit on the couch. Just the other day Talia and I were sitting here watching TV. I can feel the Anbu's eyes on me, watching me through the windows. Its uncomfortable but I have to endure it. My mission lies in me passing all of Tsunade's tests. If I can do that then everything I need will be in my possession and Talia and I will be out of here. Talia…. God the look of betrayal on her face. The pain in her eyes as she looked up at me helpless on the ground. I hope she will forgive me for doing this to her. I hope she can understand that I am doing this for the mission.

-_**Talia's POV**_-

My eyes slowly open and reveal an overpowering darkness surrounding me. That's when it hit me, all the pain of my wounds and aching muscles; this is nothing compared to the pain in my heart though. How? Was that even her? I can't be certain, unless… I further observe my surroundings and the severity of my situation shows through. What little light there is seeps in through a barred window. Thin rays of moonlight cast onto the cold stone floor and lightly touch against the bottom of iron bars. Close inspection of the bars on both the cell and window show many paper seals had been attached to assure…something. I can only assume it is to prevent me from performing jutsu, much to the effect of a priest using seals to trap a demon.

I'm sure those who know of this situation would find that a fitting comparison for me…

A dull throb pulses through my neck and it's when I reach to massage the pain away I notice iron shackles around both my wrists; my ankles had received a similar treatment. These shackles yielded no seals of any sort, it only made sense to try to break them. It was a futile effort though, no matter how I tugged or jerked these chains just wouldn't break. Further inspection shown a faint blue glow around each link and clasp that held it together.

Chakra bound these chains together and kept them permanently around my wrists. If there was a way around it I wasn't aware. The only viable way these would come off is if by the will of the shinobi doing it, or his death.

After a long meticulous scan of my room I concluded there was no option for escape. And unless these shinobi keeping me locked up got sloppy, something I highly doubted would happen, I was going to be here for a very long time. I decided to give myself a once over as well, and what I saw was not pleasing. Bruises quickly formed in various spots on my body, though were prominent on my arms, as were most of the small nicks. A few more severe wounds could be found on my back from several kunai digging into me and my left ankle; it was swollen and lightly purple with a faint scrape on it. I could only imagine how much of a train wreck my face second thought, no, I don't want to imagine that.

Overall I was alive and without any life threatening injuries, just emotionally broken and mentally devastated. But that's fine right? Sure.

"Why…" I said to myself, not particularly caring if anyone was outside my cell to hear. Unless Sora had been captured as well or I could magically escape from here, I'll never know if it was truly her. My gut told me it was, as did my brain, the only part of my that shown any slight protest was my heart. What I cannot wrap my head around is; why? Why did she do this, I don't understand.

"She's awake." I froze at the sound of another persons voice.

"Good, I've been waiting quite a while now." That voice sounded familiar, yet I can't quite place who it was. My mind is a thick fog at the moment, and I'm still dazed by all that has happened. The sound of heavy footsteps echoes through the chamber my cell was in, my body tenses further. An imposing figure steps into view yet remains just out of the lights reach, he's tall with broad shoulders and holds himself high; I can distinguish that much.

"So, you're Orihara Talia…" Yes. Well, that is how I would have responded if I could talk. His deep voice cause a strange unfamiliar feel of terror to come forth within me, disabling my ability to speak. Still, I was unable to figure out who exactly this man was. "I have to say, it's a pleasure to finally have a member of the Akatsuki in my midst." He steps forward and my eyes widen.

"Ibiki…"

He raises an eyebrow at this, curiosity glinting in his eyes. He blinks and it vanishes,, replaced with a calm and collect look. "Ah, you've heard of me then? Then surely you know what is in store if you do not willingly provide the information we seek." I nod. "Of course you know you can make it easier on yourself and just tell us all you know of Akatsuki."

I shake my head. "Ah, very well then. Your interrogation shall begin tomorrow then, unless you decide to come clean." This said, he turns to leave. My heart pounds wildly in fear of what is to come and what I'm about to ask.

"Sora.." I say in a hoarse tone. His footsteps stop for a moment before he returns to the bars of my cell. "Tell me, where is she, what happened to her?"

"I was informed she was your capturer, did you not see with your own eyes? She is the reason you reside in this cell, Sora confessed."

My eyes tear up and widen, staring at him in a whirlpool of emotion. So it's true.

Sora, how could you…

_-Akatsuki's POV-_

_-Itachi-_

The sky is dark and the smell if rain hangs in the air. I have my cloak on protecting me from the harsh winds that are blowing about. My body couldn't take to the chill, not anymore. I lean back against the base of a tree trunk and turn my eyes up. Out of the black of the clouds an abnormality appears. A shade darker than the rest of the clouds I see it gliding down heading towards me. I take a few steps out from under the cover of the tree and lift up my arm. The figure tightens up and dives down from the clouds racing towards me. It aims a few feet ahead of me. Just when it is only a few feet above me it opens up its large wings and glides down to land on my arm. I move back towards the tree out of the wind and let my fingers come up to rub the top of the birds head.

"You have news for me Shisui?" I mumble.

The bird nibbles at my fingers and I gaze into its left eye. It flickers to the sharingan and I allow the information to pass between us. I feel uneasy at by the end of all the transferring on information. I release the Jutsu and watch as his eye returns to its black coloring. I sigh and bring my hand up to rub at my forehead. Sora what are you doing? I allow Shisui to leave my arm and fly off. He'll probably perch somewhere safe from the storm before returning to Konoha, returning to Sora. The wind proves to be too much for me and I head back towards the

entrance to the base. I enter quickly relieved at the warmth the base provides. I clear my throat and begin to walk slowly towards my room.

Sora is by no means dumb, she is far from it. The situation she has put herself into, I cannot help but wonder if it is a good one or not. Pein will want to know of their progress I'm sure. He will summon me soon enough for the details. That leaves me with a tough decision. Do I tell him the truth or not. If he truly knew what Sora had done, he would be sending us to Konoha immediately. Sora would be in trouble and the rest of us would be at risk for capture. On the other hand, if I lie. It would be a terrible idea to lie to Pein. But Sora's plan although extremely unorthodox; is also brilliant. I pass by the living room and stop looking into the empty room. It is so quiet without them around, I find it surprisingly unpleasant. I move to sit down on one of the couches. Usually I would love it when it was quiet in the base, no one to disturb me, no one to bother me, just me alone with my thoughts. But now I craved the sound only the girls could provide. The two of them giggling over some joke from their world, or causing mischief all over the base. When Sora would sit here studying quietly while Talia played one of her video games.

Which ultimately brings me back to my predicament, should I tell Pein the truth or not. I slide forward and let my face fall into my hands. My eyes ache and my forehead is pounding. She told me once to trust her. Why should this situation be any different. You better know what you're doing Sora. I stand and head towards my room, determined to lie down and rest. As I pass down a corridor towards my hallway Deidara comes into view. He catches my eyes and begins to approach me. I know exactly where this is going and I would rather not have this conversation.

"Hey, any news from the girls, un?" Deidara asks. "Hn.." I respond, hopeful he wont press on for an in depth answer. "Hn is not an answer Itachi, are they okay, un? Is Talia okay, un?"

I pause a moment, thinking of a simple enough answer that would put an end to his pestering. "Yes, she's fine… They're both doing fine."


	16. Chapter 14: Day Ten

_**-Chapter 14: Day 10-**_

Ten days. It has only been ten days and I'm not sure how much more I can take. I'm quite disappointed in myself for this, because as tough as I like to think I am this situation has taken me down a few pegs. My body throbs with phantom pains as my mind lingers on the events that have transpired.

Yesterday I was subjected to a rather cruel jutsu brought on by Ibiki, the torture chamber. Chains clasped around my wrists and ankles while thin wires constricted slowly around my body, all the while Ibiki was calmly interrogating me. Pain pulsed over every inch of my body as the thin wires slowly cut into my skin, despite this I gave up no information. "Why be so loyal to criminals" He had asked. I had no _real_ answer so I settled for saying, "They promised to help me" and nothing more. Eventually I passed out from the pain and awoke some time later with my wounds healed and back in my regular cell.

Three days ago I was in a similar situation, the exception being there was a lot more crying out in pain on my part and the torture of choice was 'electro therapy', as they had called it. That day it wasn't Ibiki who undertook the task. In all honesty I forget who it was, all I remember is cursing them out and wishing I had been somewhere else. I also remember the excruciating pain I was in, and how they constantly questioned me about Akatsuki. Afterwards I was too weak to do anything let alone speak and I was brought back to my cell. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is being healed.

Perhaps if I had gone on this mission with someone else I'd be home already…

In the time I've spent in here I've learned a few things, one of them being that my shackles not only restrict my chakra, but absorb it too. Another thing I've learned is that they need me alive, otherwise when I awoke from each session I'd feel far worse pain than I do. Actually, I might be dead by now if they hadn't bother to heal me.

So far today it's been quiet, perhaps Ibiki is busy with something else. No matter the reason it gives me time to think, just about the only thing I can do in this wretched cell. Why was I loyal to the Akatsuki? Before all of this, before we fell in, why did I like the Akatsuki so much? Sasori of course, but now I know better. Sora obviously had given up on them for whatever reason. Maybe because she really couldn't go through with hurting Naruto, no- it's much more than that. It must be…

With Sora out of the equation, what makes me stay on the side of Akatsuki? A way home is my only guess, but something inside me says it's more than that. Friends? I guess, although I've made enough friends here as well… Still, none like that jerk though.

Tch, I can just imagine the look on his face if he'd seen me like this. Deidara would never let me live this down, and oh how Sasori would scold me. I wonder if I'll ever get to see them again…

Of course I will. I'll find a way out of this… Somehow..

Though just one look at my dour surroundings is enough to crush that dream. Iron bars coupled with iron shackles and high security. I remember wondering why they didn't just kill me, on my second day here I got my answer. It seems they wanted me as a sort of cross reference to make sure Sora didn't feed them any false information. They'd never ask any specific questions, ones with a definite yes or no; instead they asked questions that were vague enough that I couldn't guess Sora's answer. Although at this point I couldn't care less if they tossed her into jail too.

"Bitch can rot in hell.." I murmur. The one person I thought would always be by my side, the person who _**always**_ has been, turned her back on me. For what or who I might not ever know, I damn well know it's not just for Naruto. Her reasoning means nothing to me now, as she's condemned me to a life not worth living. Although it's only been ten days, I can only imagine what awaits me in the future; a bleak and horrid life until one day they no longer need me and I die.

"Orihara." Ibiki's low voice tore through the silence. "I'll ask again, are you going to willingly give us the information?" I shake my head and consequentially I hear the sound of my cell door unlocking. "Then we shall begin…"

As Ibiki approaches me and I stare blankly up at him I can only hope by some divine miracle that I'll eventually escape.

Sora's POV

I sit patiently in the seat across from Tsunade's desk. She is pacing back and forth behind her chair, she is upset. Shizune is not in the room, off running errands that I can no longer help her with, because I can't be trusted. Tsunade finally stops and turns to look out of her window, observing Konoha. I let my eyes flash over to her filing cabinets. They look messy without me here to help organize them. Anyone could lose something in that kind of mess. I look back up at her just as she turns and takes her seat at her desk.

"Sora." Tsunade says.

"Yes Tsunde-sama?" I ask quietly.

"I'm going to ask you a few more questions." Tsunade states, "just to straighten a few things out."

"Of course." I answer.

"Why did you join the Akatsuki?" Tsunade questions.

"Well," I sigh, "It was originally Talia's idea. She thought they could help us."

"Help you with what?"

"To become stronger, to get us out of the gutter. We were poor before we joined the Akatsuki. We never really had a place to stay or a bed to sleep in until we joined."

"Now Sora," Tsunade says, "If we asked you to, could you lead us to the Akatsuki base."

"No." I mumble.

"Why not?"

"We never actually went to the base, not the real one. They have decoys all over. They… they wanted to meet us on the border of Konoha after our mission."

"And how would you get a hold of them?" Tsunade inquires.

"Well…that was Talia's part. She was the one who could contact them…not me." I mumble, "I was never as strong as her."

"What members did you come into contact with during your stay there?" Tsunade asks, I wiggle in my seat and begin to wring my hands.

"Well….it wasn't a pleasant experience." I start, she gestures for me to continue, "I only met three members, not including our leader. But then again I never really saw him. He kind of only talked through other people. He was very mysterious. But the others I met. I met this one blonde; I think his name was Deidara. He had the mark of Iwagakure on his headband. He…he wasn't the worst I had met. He was actually kind compared to…"

"And the other two? Can you describe them for me?" She asks softly.

I allow tears to well up in my eyes, I take a deep breath and look up at her with a weak smile. She returns it with mild concern.

"The second man, he trained me mostly. He usually covered his face with a hood. He was…very very cruel. He would test out his poisons on me and…I'm sorry." I whisper, wiping tears from my eyes, "His name was Kakuzu, he… he was from Takigakure….the waterfall village. But…but compared to…to. Oh god." I let myself cry harder burying my face into my hands.

I hear Tsunade stand from her chair and walk around to crouch beside me. She places a hand on my back and rubs gentle circles whispering words of comfort. I try to get a hold of myself and sit up, looking into Tsunade's eyes. She gives me a look of reassurance and I smile. I take a deep breathy intake of air before continuing.

"The last. Our leader sent us out on missions to test us. And he sent me with…with him. He is the cruelest man I have ever met Tsunade-sama. I did not know evil until I met him. During the entire mission he pushed me to the bone. I passed out form exhaustion and he tortured me when I awoke. He strangled me and broke my ribs…and with his eyes. Oh god his eyes. He displayed to me such nightmares that I…I cannot even tell you how terrible they were. They still haunt me at night. Those images and his eyes." I let out another sob feeling my body shake.

"His name Sora, tell me this mans name." Tsunade insists.

"Uchiha….Itachi."

I continue to sob and Tsunade keeps comforting me. After a while the tears cease and Tsunade returns to her seat. I wipe at my eyes trying to ignore the raw irritation they possess. Shizune enters after a quick gesture from Tsunade. Shizune looks down at me and frowns, she still cares for me.

"Shizune would you please walk Sora home, she has had a…rough day." Tsunade says, "thank you for…the information."

"You're welcome." I mumble.

Shizune walks me home quickly, saying she had a lot of work to do. I wave my goodbye to her as she leaves me in front of my apartment. I walk up the stairs and open the door. I slide down against the door and take a deep breath. Today went well, although I might have gone overboard with the tears. But soon, soon I would be able to get out of here. Soon I can get Talia and we can be out of this place. I stand up on shaky legs and head for the bathroom, trying not to smile when I feel the Anbu's eyes on me. Sora had a rough day after all. Best to give them a show.

_-Naruto's POV-_

"What do you _mean_ it's confidential!?" I raise my voice in irritation.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but it's for your own good. Besides, I'm not obligated to share information on prisoners with _you_. Now please Naruto, I have a lot of things to deal with right now." Tsunade says dismissively.

"Sora has to be lying!"

"Naruto please," Shizune interjects, "Calm down, we're only trying to protect you."

I glare at the two of them before turning and leaving. Not only did I just find out Talia was captured, but apparently she's a member of the Akatsuki. No, it's impossible… Talia isn't like that.

"If Tsunade wont give me answers I know someone who will…" I leave the Hokage tower and run towards the Yamanaka flower shop. I remember Talia saying that Sora and her worked there, maybe Ino knows where Sora is. The fact that Sora walks free after confessing to being an Akatsuki member confuses me, why would she sell out her sister? What is she doing?

I reach the flower shop only to be met with disappointment, Ino hadn't seen Sora in days. I feel bad for being dodgy when she asked me why I needed to know, but I assume that since Tsunade didn't want me to know that this wasn't a public matter yet. Although how they can explain the damage in the village caused by what was most likely Talia's struggle, I'll never know.

I turn my sights on their apartment, perhaps Sora is there.

A few light knocks on the door is enough to earn a response from the apparently ex Akatsuki member. Her eyes are wide and red, as if she'd been crying.

"Pardon my intrusion…" I say as she backs away to allow my entrance.

"Naruto, what brings you here?" She asks in confusion.

"What did you do?" I interrogated.

"Excuse me?"

"You are Akatsuki aren't you? Please tell me why you walk free while Talia suffers in prison!" Her eyes held shock and hurt and as she backs away, as if she fears my words would harm her. "Tell everyone that you're lying!" My hands tremble at my sides and I grit my teeth, unable to do anything else at the moment.

"Naruto please, you don't understand!" She pleaded. "I was trying to protect you from _us_!"

"Protect me? From what? A good friend!?"

"You don't understand! We were sent here to kidnap you!" Tears dropped from her face and dotted the surface of her dress. My heart twisted at the sight, knowing I was the one causing her tears made the pain worse.

"What changed then!?"

"I couldn't do it…" She mumbled weakly, her entire body seeming to reflect her tone. "The Akatsuki are cruel, sadistic people. We turned to them for help but things only got worse. We couldn't escape, but Talia hoped it would get better after we delivered you to them. I didn't share this hope, especially after getting to know you…"

"Well you've really done yourself a service by putting Talia in prison." I sarcastically spat. "I'm sure this is _exactly_ how she'd hoped things would get better…"

"At least she is alive!" Sora wailed, taking an assertive step forward. "Tsunade-sama gave me her word that Talia would not be killed! The Akatsuki would grow tired of us sooner or later!" Her body shook as she spoke, her cries breaking her speech now and then.

"And who's to say they aren't trying to force information out of her at this very moment!? Have you even considered that?" Blinded by a whirlwind of emotion I sent my fist flying into the wall, chipping the paint and leaving a sizeable dent with cracks branching out in all directions. I stood in silence, my heavy breathing soon evening out and my body relaxing. I let my fist drop to my side without bothering to check for a wound.

Turning back I can see Sora's big brown eyes wide with shock with both hands cupped over her mouth and nose. Once again my heart twisted and writhed, torn between pity and anger. I need not interrogate the ex-Akatsuki any more, she's told me probably more than she wanted to already, and I can't bear to cause her anymore tears.

Without anything else to go on I have no choice in believing her. Without another word I turn away to make my exit. Just as I'm in the doorway yet again, I hear Sora's voice;

"I'm so sorry Naruto…"

Yeah… Me too…

Sora's POV

I watch Naruto walk down the stairs of the apartment building. I let the door shut and sigh. Well that has made me overly emotional. I go to sit on the couch and flip through the channels but nothing catches my attention. I finally leave it on a random movie channel and fall onto my side on the couch. Soon the anbu will come to accompany me to medical training with Shizune. I'll learn all I can while I'm here, while I still can. Having eyes watching you is so irritating. I even feel nervous getting undressed to shower because I know they are just outside my windows. It has been a week of this now. I want nothing more than to scream and take out my frustrations but that will ruin the façade. "Sora" is grateful to be alive and learning medical jutsu. "Sora" is happy she will not be returning to the Akatsuki. "Sora" is guilty about Talia but still determined to become a medical ninja. Wanting to be a better Sora, a new Sora.

God this Sora is such a dumb bitch. I bury my face into the couch and imagine it's the couch back at Akatsuki. I want to look up and see the rocky walls, see Talia playing video games with Deidara. See Itachi sitting near me holding up a scroll and helping me study for my training with Kakuzu. It's so lonely here. I miss Talia more than I can bear, but I need to put on a strong face. Because "Sora" is being strong through all this.

There is a knock on the apartment door and I open it. Standing with a mask over his face is my handler. The mask is in the shape of a raccoon and I can see the spikes of his brown hair. He gestures for me to step out. I slide on my shoes and walk down the stairs and into the streets. Two more anbu are waiting on the street, one with a bird mask and the other with a pig mask. Pig mask is my least favorite; he has a weird scent to him. They surround me and we walk to the Hospital building. Shizune is waiting outside with a smile on her face. I return it and the anbu move so I can stand in front of her.

"I can handle it from here," Shizune says dismissing the anbu.

They nod and disappear in smoke but I can still feel them nearby.

"Good afternoon Shizune-sensei," I smile, bowing before Shizune.

"Good afternoon to you as well Sora," Shizune nods in return, "how have you been feeling?"

"I'm ok….it's been very lonely around the apartment though." I mumble.

"Yes, I'm sure." Shizune sighs, "Well did you read the scroll I gave you last time?"

"Yes, I did."

"Fantastic, I'll be testing you on that today."

The rest of the afternoon is spent showing off the skills Shizune has taught me on some of the patients in the hospital. Shizune watches over my shoulder and only once has to help me with a technique. I feel pretty accomplished for the day. Afterwards Shizune and I walk towards the Hokage tower.

"Tsunade wants to talk to you again today," Shizune says, "don't worry it won't be as intense as last week."

"I'm glad for that." I sigh, "That was very hard for me to talk about."

"I'm sure; you are very brave for telling us all of that information." Shizune says patting my shoulder.

"I just…I didn't want to hurt anyone here."

We climb the steps up the hokage tower and enter into Tsunade's office. She has a cup of sake cradled in her hand and her cheeks look a bit flushed. So it's one of those days.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune cries, "I hid that so well too."

"Tonton found it for me," Tsunade grins, "Sora come sit, would you like a drink?"

"No thank you Tsunade-sama."

"Your loss."

"Tsunade-sama you said you needed to talk to Sora about something." Shizune sighs, taking the bottle from Tsunade's desk, "you are so irresponsible."

"Alright," Tsunade turns to look at me and frowns, "This news concerns Talia."

I feel a shiver of fear run up my spine. Oh no… oh no please don't let her be dead. If this whole mission, me having her captured got her killed, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I met as well start killing everyone I can. What is the point of getting home if Talia can't go home with me?

"Because of her lack of response to our…techniques, we are going to be transferring her to a prison outside of Konoha." Tsunade replies solemnly.

"W-what?" I gasp, "but…but."

"I know may be a bit…difficult for you Sora, but I can assure you no harm will come to your sister."

"I…I just didn't think you'd send her away." I mumble feeling tears well up in my eyes, "Can I see her?"

Tsunade seems hesitant. I can feel the tears running down my cheeks. I bring my hand up to my neck and grab at my necklace. Tsunade sighs and leans back in her chair.

"I'll set up a meeting for next week, but then she is going to the prison."

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes."

**-Talia's POV-**

Night has fallen yet again and I remain hold up in this cell, my thoughts being my only company. I stopped counting the days as it somehow made the pain I felt even greater and made the experience all too real for my liking. An incredible longing burned inside me for this to all be a horrible nightmare. I just want to wake up.

Wake up, have a sharp neck and shoulder pain from falling asleep beside Sora on her living room couch, the television screen providing inconsistent light as images moved beyond the barrier of glass. I would check the ornate clock hung on the wall, gauging whether or not it was too early to wake Sora, then doing it anyway just to make her mad. We'd playfully argue then I'd go make her tea to reward her if she remained conscious. We'd sit down to breakfast at the coffee table, reminiscing on old cartoons and catching all the adult humor sprinkled into each show. Eventually one of us would mention the dream, and we'd share in surprise at how life like and similar our dreams were… This would be nothing more than a surreal dream we shared, eventually becoming a forgotten memory.

Unfortunately, life has other plans for me. Those plans of course including me being tortured to death, or life in prison. You know, whatever comes first.

Of course, I have no intention of dieing here, my only problem is figuring out an escape. Brute force is not an option, and trying to make a run for it while they transfer me from cell to interrogation room could yield some unsavory results. Even if I made it out of…wherever I am, I'd still be an easy target for Anbu that would be immediately on my trail. And who knows what they'd do, I may lose more than my freedom if an escape goes wrong.

I can't die…

_Don't let this be the last time I see you, un._

I have a promise to keep. Yes, I promised I would return. I must stay strong, I'll figure it out eventually.

In truth, this is what I've been hanging on to since I've given all hope I had left for Sora. My promise to Deidara has, in a weird way, kept me from cracking. Who's to say that once I talk they wont just kill me after? It'd do them a service, if I'm dead then I can't escape. I guess it's really my desire to see all of them again, and to go home of course, but something inside me clings to the promise for assurance.

I chuckle lightly. Oh if he only knew, he'd have a field day with this, the mighty Talia actually seeking solace in his words. Definitely wouldn't hear the end of that any time soon.

Feeling at the brink of exhaustion, I orientate myself into a comfortable enough position and attempt to sleep. Although the freezing stone coupled with the wind blowing into the cell makes it even harder, I manage to curl into a ball and relax my body. Silence envelopes me like the cold air pouring in from the barred window, all is calm. The light of torches dances across the walls outside my cell in time with the gentle breeze that flows through the entire chamber. My eyes feel heavy and for the first time in days I'm about to be graced with voluntary sleep.

Whilst teetering on the brink of sleep and conscious thought, loud footsteps sound from the hallway. With blurred vision and eyes barely able to stay open I watch as someone enters the room. I can hear the movement of the guard who'd been watching over me, he greats the man, turning out to be Ibiki.

I struggle to focus on their words, but only catch broken phrases and my mind phases in and out coherent thought. "…Yeah….No, she's asleep…."

"Soon…be moved…another cell….."

This is all I hear, and really it's all I needed to hear, before I fall asleep.


	17. Chapter 15: Completion

_**AN: Thank you all for sticking with us and I'm proud to say we've finally gotten to this dreadful part. My God it's taken so fucking long. I love you all and I cannot even begin to describe how grateful both of us are that you've kept reading with us. I know this story may have had its fair share of dips in quality but for those who stuck around, you've been rewarded with this chapter, I think. Wow that sounds so fucking **_**_conceited =3= Sorry. But it just turned out very well. SPECIAL BONUS POINT COOKIES GO TO ANYONE WHO CAN TELL ME WHERE THE QUOTE CAME FROM THAT SORA SAYS IN THE END. HERE'S YOUR HINT: BATMAN  
>Reviews are always read and appreciated.<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Chapter 15: Completion-<strong>_

The loud thump of boots against stone accompanied by the lighter scuff of heels echo through the darkened hallways. Someone new was accompanying Ibiki today, most likely Shizune or Tsunade. Talia's gaze remained glued to the floor, even as the steps came to a halt at her cell. A long silence follows as both shocked and indifferent eyes bored into her.

"As per orders I am to remain here for the duration of the visit." A visit, Talia thought, who would be visiting me? It certainly can't be Naruto.

"I understand. Thank you."

Talia's head snaps up at the familiar voice in time to see Sora raise from her bow and turn towards her. Sorrow was clear in Sora's eyes but went ignored as a renewed rage swelled within the incarcerated Akatsuki member. Talia's blood boiled at the sight of her former friend and wanted nothing more than to break loose and unleash her anger. Her body visibly trembled and each muscle tensed, poised for an attack that just couldn't happen. Not yet.

On the opposite side of the iron bars, Sora felt guilt hit her harder than she could've ever prepared for. She knew Talia would be hurt, even hate her, and knowing what she'd done was hardly enough to make Talia's hateful glare believable. It wasn't that Talia had been faking, oh no, the hurt in those eyes just seemed _too _real. It was almost like a horribly vivid nightmare that consumed the former duos waking world. Knowing she was the cause made it that much harder for Sora.

Sora hesitantly placed a hand on the chilled metal, slowly pulling herself closer to the cell. This caused an abrupt motion from Talia. She sprang forward like a rabid beast at the end of her chains, straining against the metal that was now scraping her wrists and ankles. The taut chains would not budge despite the newfound strength Talia used against them. A low growl resonated from deep in her throat; she had zero interest in anything Sora had to say.

Knowing she was powerless being bound and behind bars, Talia retreated to her wall where she sat turned away from Sora.

"It would seem she does not wish to talk." Ibiki stated.

Sora sighed, already well aware of Talia's disinterest in anything that didn't involve her face and Talia's fist. Still, if plans were to proceed any further, Sora needed to try reestablishing some connection.

"Talia," Sora mumbles, "It's great to see you."

"Fuck you," Talia growls.

"I deserve that." Sora sighs hugging herself, "How are you…feeling?"

"Fuck you," Talia shouts, "you want to know how I'm feeling? I'm feeling hurt, betrayed, and pissed the fuck off because of you. You did this to me, and for what? I thought we were friends Sora, sisters. Does that mean absolutely nothing to you?"

"Talia you don't understand." Sora tries to say.

"I don't want to fucking understand. Whatever bullshit reason you have, I don't want to hear it. You shouldn't have come at all."

"Talia please, what we were doing to this village… it was too much. I had to confess."

"If you were feeling guilty we could have just left. We will never get home now. We will never return, because of you!" Talia screams, "get the fuck out!"

"Talia please I'm sorry, I had to. I had to." Sora cries, tears falling down her face.

"Stop bullshitting me!"

"I think it's best if you leave." Ibiki says placing a hand on Sora's shoulder, "I'm sure you'll see her again someday."

"Talia please, this may very well be the last time I see you," Sora sniffles, "can't you just-"

"I never want to see you again."

If Talia had been looking she would have seen a look of pain and regret painted across Sora's face. She would have seen her almost crumple to the floor. She would have, but Talia turned her back to Sora. She listens as Sora is shuffled away by Ibiki, her loud cries echoing off the walls. Sora knew this would be excruciating. She knew Talia would be furious at her, but this…this hurt worse than anything. But Talia with her face turned up against the concrete walls of her prison was crying just as hard. This was never supposed to happen. They were never supposed to fight like this. And now…now it was over.

Two days passed since the unwanted visit, and it was only one more day until Talia would be transferred outside of Konoha. In the days leading up to said transfer, the routine torture she'd been submitted too was lessening. This was likely due to preparations to assure maximum security when transporting her. Talia felt a warped sense of pride in this, all this commotion over her, oh how flattering. And every so often the image of Sora's guilt ridden face would flash through Talia's mind, only to be dismissed just as quickly.

How dare she show pity, Talia would mentally scoff, she doesn't have the right anymore. It was Sora's fault and any guilt or pity she felt should be kept to herself.

Whilst Talia's time in Konoha dwindled away, Sora busied herself with her final preparations. That day, seeing Talia miserable in her cell, Sora had decided it was time. The stress of not knowing how long she had weighed heavily on her, but did not hinder her determined efforts.

Today was the day it would all happen, it was also the beginning of a whirlwind of self doubt. Would she be able to rescue Talia? Would they both end up being captured, or even killed? What if they are followed? So many doubts without the encouragement of her partner made Sora's head rush.

However, there was no time for doubts and zero room for error. Sora had passed the point of no return the night she'd left for Tsunade's office. There was no turning back. It was the final stretch and once over with, Sora could return home with Talia in her rightful place at Sora's side.

The thought of returning to the Akatsuki sent shivers down Sora's spine of both excitement and fear. If all were to go as planned then Sora would have to face Pein and have all her heedless plans revealed.

Ah, Sora thought, I must take this one step at a time. I can't get too ahead of myself.

Sora smirks and stands from her bed. She knows that her anbu is watching her very closely, the others don't seem to be as near today. Perfect. She moves across the room and walks into her closet and closes the door. Now all that's left to do it wait. She feels the weight of the senbon contraption on her wrist. It feels lovely, reminds her of home. Soon, she thinks. She is poised for attack, pushed back against the corner of her closet. She crouches down when she hears him enter the apartment. She smirks, feeling her heart beating against her chest. The door to the closet creaks open and he steps inside, not noticing her crouching in the corner.

"Sora?" he asks, looking about.

Sora lodges a senbon into the anbu's leg. He lets out a cry falling to his knee. She shuts the door and pushes him down to the ground. He tries to struggle again her as she begins to pull his clothes away. But the attempts weaken as the poison begins pumping into his body.

"W-what d-did you d-do to me?" he manages to get out.

"Just a little poison, courtesy of the Akatsuki. " Sora whispers, "don't worry, you'll live….maybe."

He tries to say more but his head bounces to the ground. Sweat is pouring down his neck. She removes his mask and smiles, he has already become so pale. His outfit is tight fitting across her chest but it isn't a problem for long. A quick transformation jutsu has her looking exactly like him. Then a genjutsu and her former guard is now cast in her image, dressed in her clothes. She picks up her own body, finding the whole experience slightly surreal. She tucks the illusion of herself into bed and disappears from the apartment. The other anbu are waiting outside of the building.

"What was all that about?" one of them asks.

"She was trying to attack me," Sora answers, "I'm going to go have a word with Tsunade about this…incident. Make sure she does not leave."

"Yes sir!" all three reply.

Sora could laugh with glee; everything is going according to plan. Tsunade's office is empty when she arrives. Tonton is asleep in her chair and if the empty bottle of sake tells her anything, she knows that Shizune is putting Tsunade to bed for the night. The filing cabinet opens quietly, it became essential to work silently whenever Tsunade had a hangover. She thumbs through the files until she comes across the folder she needs. Perfect.

She finishes her job and sneaks back out of the office. The weight of the file pressed against her chest fills her with confidence. Sneaking into the prison will be harder though. She can see the guards posted all around. She crouches down to the ground and pulls out a senbon from her wrist. She looks around the perimeter. Finally she spots a small flag blowing in the night air. She sends it flying and watches as the flag floats up over the tower. The guards watch it go and she rushes forward into the shadows under the prison.

The curtain of night had once more enveloped the sky, the chill air making its routine path into Talia's cell. Her skin tensed and she curled into a tighter ball to retain as much warmth as possible. Sleep was near impossible and whatever slumber she was able to have was riddled with nightmares. Still, it was worth a try. Though as hard as she tried, sleep would elude her. Deciding she'd try again later, she sits up though still curled into herself, and stares at the Anbu watching over her.

It wasn't always Anbu who would sit by her prison-side. Usually it was one of Ibiki's average subordinates, but special occasions called for heightened security. Oh yes, Talia could only assume the commotion amongst the high ranking shinobi as preparations were made for her transfer. It was almost enough to make her laugh. Talia knew the Akatsuki wouldn't ride in to save her, but everyone seemed to act like that would happen. In fact, tonight was supposed to be her last night in Konoha.

"Joy…" She mumbles to herself, shifting to find a more comfortable position. Her eyes return to the Anbu, stoic as ever and much less talkative than some of her other guards. An idea then struck Talia. After her encounter with Sora two days ago; Talia found the situation she'd been so cruelly thrown in to be humorous in a sick way, like life was joking with her. So, with her newly found state of mind, Talia decided to attempt conversation with her guard.

"Hey, I don't know your name, so I'm going to call you cat face." She spoke, but it was more like talking to a wall than anything living. "Tonight's my last night here, so why don't you throw me a bone and talk to me?"

Her proposition was met with silence, and the mask prevented any sort of approval or disapproval from being shone. Talia scowled but continued on, "Come on, please? At least nod or something." Still nothing. "Such a shame" Talia sighed.

The wind howled and the sound of footsteps resonated through the halls. That apparently was enough to get his attention. He had turned to monitor the entrance from the hall. After a few moments of silence he turns back to her, arms now crossed.

"Someone's jumpy…" She chuckles. "Don't worry, you aren't hearing things, I heard it too." He shifted, his leg now slowly bouncing in place and finger tapping against his arm. "Antsy too?"

This was enough to get a rise out of him as he abruptly rose from his chair and stepped forward. "This is the most talkative you've been your entire time here, perhaps now would be a great time to have a visit with Ibiki." He spoke calmly but there was anger clear in his voice. He strode out of the room, but soon after there was a strange, loud commotion. Talia was curious so she stood and walked forward as far as her chains would allow in order to get a better view. There was a loud thud and the shuffle of feet, followed by the ting of metal falling to the floor.

An uncomfortable silence followed and was short lived as quickened footsteps once again met her ears. Talia wasn't sure why but she felt alarmed, but at the same time a surge of hope ran through her. Perhaps she'd been wrong about the Akatsuki in coming to her aid. How could they have found out about Sora's betrayal though? Would they be coming to eliminate her because she'd compromised the mission?

All of her questions were answered when another Anbu entered the room. Any and all new hope she'd had of escape was demolished in one swift moment. She felt stupid for thinking it was anything else. This Anbu seemed strange somehow, from the way she carried herself to the frantic manor in witch she examined the room.

Still curious, Talia decided to question the Anbu, "Where'd cat face go?" The Anbu paused and turned to Talia, staring through the small slits in the mask. She stepped forward while grabbing at something in her satchel. Once at the gate of Talia's cell, the faint clang of keys sounded, followed by the loud creak of her prison door swinging open.

Talia tsk-ed and folded her arms over her chest, "Ibiki doesn't waste any time does he?" In a habitual manner Talia held her arms out and awaited the removal of her wall bound shackles. What followed instead was a lot of fumbling and failed attempts at unlocking her cuffs.

"Off day at the job huh?" She remarks.

"Oh will you shut up Talia? Seriously!" Snaps a familiar voice.

"What!?" Talia exclaims in disbelief. "You've got to be fucking kidding me! SO-" A gloved hand is slapped over her mouth and muffles her words. Sora holds a finger to the mouth of her mask. Talia's intense stare lingers while she processes what's going on and her new options. She eventually relaxes, signifying it was okay for Sora to let go.

Quickly and silent, Sora went through each key on the ring but to no avail. The man she'd lifted them from did not posses Talia's shackles key.

"Can't you just break loose?" Sora whispered. Talia tugged experimentally at her chains to find that some of her strength had returned, but not all. Sora must have killed or knocked out whoever had cast the chakra absorbing jutsu.

"No, I'm not strong enough yet." Talia bitterly informed. "You're going to have to figure a way to bust me out. Fitting seeing as how you're the one who fucking put me in here."

"I know. And I know that 'I'm sorry' wont be enough." Sora admitted in a hushed tone. "I promise though, I will explain."

"I'm dying to hear it…" Talia seethed venomously, causing Sora to flinch a bit. Turning away from her bitter partner; as at this point it'd be a stretch to call them friends again, Sora gave the room a quick look over. Since she had to be quick her search didn't yield much, only a katana from the Anbu that had been Talia's guard. She examines the chains and looks at the blade of the katana.

"Do you think it'd work?"

Talia examines the blade as well and scowls. "I think it'd break in the process…."

"Fire!" Sora quietly exclaimed. "Fire could work! If the chains were hot it might make it easier for the katana to cut through it." Sora sounded proud about her idea. Talia scowled yet again, unsure if she had enough chakra to perform even the simplest of fire jutsu.

"I'd be able to do it if I had more chakra…"

"Here." Sora places her hands on Talia's arm. "I think I should be able to transfer _some_ chakra." Talia simply nods and waits, and after a few seconds of concentration Sora had managed to give Talia a small burst of chakra. It was a strange sensation, but she felt confident that this would work. Once she'd hastily lined the chains up and Sora was ready, Talia unleashed the most powerful fire jutsu she could conjure. The blaze didn't last long, but the minute the jutsu started to wane, Sora struck the white hot metal with all the strength she had. Talia had been right in her earlier assumption that the katana would break, luckily the chains broke along with it. The once imprisoned teen was now free, but neither of them were in the clear just yet. There was still the matter of slipping past any and all Anbu on their way out of the village. Talia eyed Sora wearily as the disguised Kunoichi slipped to the edge of the cell. She looks both ways crouching down before signaling for Talia to follow her as she takes off down the hallway. Talia reluctantly follows after her.

The two girls exit the prison without coming by any guards that Sora hadn't already taken down. A few were even writhing on the floor, senbon needles sticking out against their necks. Talia looks around at the outside world; it had been so long since she had breathed fresh air. She inhales deeply looking up at the stars in the sky and feeling almost at ease. Sora removes her mask and slips it into her satchel. She looks about and frowns pushing back into the shadows.

"We need to make a diversion." Sora mumbles, "There are guards all on the walls."

"Why didn't you take them out?" Talia asks.

"I'm trying to be as discreet as possible here." Sora hisses back, "Ok….ok….what are we going to do?"

"Could you take them out?"

"We'd ending up getting chased by anbu all night, no offense but I don't think you are strong enough."

"Well whose fault is that?" Talia growls.

"Let's not do this fucking now ok?" Sora whispers back, "Come on."

Sora sneaks in the shadows of the building until they reach its edge. Two buildings with a large expanse of shadow lie up ahead. Sora gestures for Talia to go before her and wait while she watches the guards. As soon as she is sure the guards aren't looking she signals for Talia to go. She runs quickly her chains clanking slightly as she moves. Sora holds her breath and watches the guard. Talia makes it into the shadows before he turns to look again. She waits patiently for him to look away again. Once sure she is safe she rushes forward and dives into the shadows, nearly knocking Talia down in the process.

"Ok let's move."

They stick to the shadows as they make their way to the edge of town. Talia struggles to keep up, legs weak from lack of use and body moaning for food. Sora stops them in the middle of town and opens up her satchel. She pulls out a tiny container and hands her a round pill.

"Soldier pills," Sora answers, "they'll give you a boost until we can stop and rest."

"Are these even safe?" Talia asks looking down at the tiny pill.

"Here," Sora takes one into her own hands; she throws it back into her mouth and crunches down on it before swallowing, "now will you take it?"

"Fine." Talia begrudgingly tosses back the pill and makes a face at the odd flavor it emits.

Talia nods and the two move on towards the village gates again. Sora freezes. Talia looks at her confused but senses a familiar presence. She turns around and lets out a quiet breath.

"Naruto…"

"Talia…" Naruto's bright blue eyes are wide with shock. "You.. You're both leaving now, aren't you?"

"Oh Naruto.." Sora murmurs meekly.

"Please Naruto, forget about us. It's for your own good." Talia mutters, her voice cracking faintly.

"So it is true… You really are Akatsuki then." He shakes his head with a sad laugh. "Man, the people I become friends with…" Silence follows as both the girls know exactly what he had alluded to, striking a painful nerve in both girl's hearts. They were both now hurting him the same way Sasuke had.

Talia's hands balled into fists at her sides and her jaw clenched as the guilt tore her apart inside. It was for the mission, she would tell herself, they were never really going to hurt Naruto. Well, physically at least. But both girls became too attached just as they had feared. Sora silently shared in Talia's feeling of self-hate. Not only had she bastardized Talia's name, but come to find out Sora was still with the Akatsuki as well! Naruto must be going through so much, thinking so much. Sora wonders why Naruto can still be so trusting after losing Sasuke? How would he feel now that he was losing Talia and her as well?

"Well, aren't you going to try and capture me?" Naruto's voice tore through the silence. Both of the girls were shocked and stared bewildered at him, as if unsure he'd really spoken. "That's what you came here to do right?" His eyes seemed darker now, reflecting a once more broken heart over a lost friend. He seemed detached from the situation with eyes cast down and voice never reaching above an angered murmur.

"Naruto we never wanted to hurt you." Sora spoke first. She looked to Talia for back up but no such luck. Talia remained silent, vibrant blue eyes locked on Naruto. "We promise that what we do will help you, just trust us okay?"

"Why should I believe you? I can't even keep track of all the lies you've told the village, to me!" He steps forward, eyes clouded with frustrated tears that wouldn't fall. "Was anything you told me true?" Sora looks between Talia and Naruto trying to find her voice or something to say, but nothing is coming into her mind. She has no idea how to console or explain to the boy her reasoning why.

"Talia-" Sora's plea was cut off by Talia's voice, a lot more loudly than she should have been.

"You can believe us, or not. You can curse our names to hell and back, wishing death upon us in the cruelest ways possible. Naruto, you have the right to hate us. Honestly, I hate myself for what I've put you through, what _**we**_ have put you through." Talia moves closer to the blond. "But you need to know this, we do what we must to find home. We've fallen in with a dark crowd but I promise we'll find our way out. It will take time."

Talia's naturally loud voice, despite efforts to hush herself, echoes through the area. Panic swells within Sora and her eyes dart in every direction, making sure they were still unnoticed.

"They are just using you both!"

"While that is true it is a necessary means to an end. And I know it hurts now but I promise you'll emerge stronger from this. Do not blame yourself for this, you haven't failed us."

Sora was now frantic, "Talia, we need to go. We don't have much longer before they realize we're both gone!" Talia nods and the two begin walking past Naruto. Sora is the first to pass him, but not without giving a tight hug and her most heartfelt 'I'm sorry'.

"Please Naruto," Sora mumbles, "do not follow us. We'll be fine. And for what it's worth, I'm glad we were friends."

Sora quickly moves on, darting into the dense forest beyond the village. She waits patiently for Talia in the shadows of the forest, giving her a few minutes to say goodbye to Naruto. Talia lingers a moment longer. "When things are better, I promise we'll return." said Talia with tears in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around Naruto for a final time. With that said she leaves the blond and runs into the forest, tears streaking both their faces and the silent crack of breaking hearts.

They run through the forest silently, Talia trailing behind Sora. Sora wants to comfort her friend, ask her how she's feeling, but she knows now is not the time. They need to get as far away from the leaf as possible before the girls can discuss everything. They run for hours until the sun begins to rise in the sky and Talia looks a little worse for wear. Sora stops them outside of a small town and turns to her.

"We can probably stay here for the day and start moving again tonight, you look a bit tired, and I'm sure you're hungry." Sora says gently.

"What I want is an explanation. So start talking." Talia growls.

"What do you want to kn-" Sora starts.

"Everything Sora!" Talia shouts, "Why the fuck you felt the need to lie to me. Why the fuck you felt it was a good idea to send me to Jail where I was tortured by the fucking way. What was so important that you needed to do that?"

"I needed their trust, and I needed them to believe I was on their side." Sora mumbles, "So I lied and told them I was forced to join the Akatsuki with you. And I told them you were trying to kidnap Naruto."

"Why?"

"I needed to steal some files, about the Akatsuki. And I thought that if all of the suspicion was on you…then they wouldn't think so hard about me. I played the weak pathetic girl who just wants to help people really well." Sora chuckles dryly, "I didn't think they would hurt you so badly."

"And why didn't you just fucking tell me?" Talia whispers.

"I wanted to make it more believable."

Sora watches Talia's shaking shoulders. She bites at her lip feeling guilty all over for betraying her friend in such a way. She should have told her the plan, should have trusted her with it. She knew what Ibiki could be capable of and poor Talia although not as physically marked up as she could be; could have gone through every form of torture Ibiki had under his belt. Sora takes a step forward and reaches out to place her hand on Talia's shoulder. The shaking stops as soon as she makes contact with her friends back.

"I'm really-"

Sora is cut off when Talia grabs onto her wrist painfully and throws her hand against a tree. She falls down on her hands and knees and looks up at Talia who is charging towards her fists raised. Sora gulps and tries to avoid her friend. It works for blocking the punch, but she doesn't see the kick coming up and hitting her in the stomach. All of the air is knocked out of her lungs as she feels Talia grab onto the front of her armor and throw her down to the ground. She gasps and coughs for air as pain shoots up her back. Talia sits down on her chest and lifts her up from the ground.

"YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH," Talia shrieks punching Sora's left cheek, "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS, OR HOW MANY NIGHTS I DIDN'T SLEEP. YOU FUCKING BITCH…." Talia punches Sora again, tears flooding her eyes as she looks down at her…friend? Partner? She didn't even know how to refer to Sora anymore, "And the whole fucking time, I was thinking about you. Wondering if you were ok, crying because…you left me in there." Talia covers her eyes and bawls, letting Sora drop back to the ground.

Sora's face hurts and she is pretty sure her nose is bleeding. Talia is crying above her, head in her hands. She reaches up slowly and places her hand on Talia's shoulder. Talia looks down at her and frowns. Sora smiles weakly and nods.

"I fucked your face up," Talia hiccups, rubbing at her eyes.

"I deserved it." Sora wheezes, sitting up, "probably should heal this before we go into town."

"I'm not apologizing." Talia grumbles.

"You don't have to."

Sora heels her face slowly and wipes the blood from her nose with a rag from her satchel. She looks at Talia for confirmation that her face looks alright and Talia just nods. The two head into town and they find a place where Talia wants to eat.

In the days that passed as the girls traveled, they quickly realized it would take a long time to get back to their normalcy. But they worked at it as both felt the friendship was worth salvaging. And what would make it all the more easier is the familiar rock formation that slowly came into view. It was early morning and the sun had yet to fully illuminate the sky, but both girls could clearly see the entrance to the Akatsuki base. Their hearts fluttered and energy surged within them, finally home.

Both girls broke into a sprint for the base, and it became an undeclared race that was neck and neck. That is, until something else came into view, vibrant blond hair that stood out against the earthy colors of the rock and woods around them.

"Hey! Isn't that Deidara!?" Sora beamed excitedly.

Talia's pace quickened, quickly coming into the blond terror's field of vision. "…Talia? Talia!?" He blurts out mere moments before he's toppled to the ground by her. Talia squeezed him hard in a tight hug, laughing and crying all at once. That nightmare of a mission was over and for a time, things would go back to normal.

Sora stood next to the two as the inevitable happened and Deidara made a lurid comment about the chains that still hung from Talia's wrists and ankles. And just as predictably he received a powerful smack to the head tough still remained in the girl's arms. Sora laughed, masking her anxiousness about facing certain members once inside.

Sora giggles at the friendly verbal squabble between the two and with a contented sigh she says, "Home again, home again diggity dig." Sora quickly dismissed her anxieties to the best of her abilities as she wished to revel in this a moment longer.


	18. Chapter 16: Not So Welcome

Standing before Pein feels a bit intimidating. Sora is playing with her necklace nervously and Talia is staring anywhere but at Pein. All of the Akatsuki is in the room, waiting to see what Pein will do. Deidara is sitting close by Talia a wide grin on his face that hasn't been there in months. Itachi is off in the background, red eyes gleaming as he switches his focus from Sora to Pein then back again. Pein clears his throat and Talia stiffens and looks up at him.

"The Mission, how did it go?" Pein asks.

"It went well, we met our objective and recovered a lot of information." Sora states, placing her hands at her sides.

"Tch," Talia snorts, "it went awesome."

Pein raises his eyebrow at Talia and leans forward, "Do you not share Sora's view on the mission's outcome?"

"Of course not." Talia says calmly.

"And why is that?" Pein questions.

"Because of her I spent a month in jail being tortured by Morino Ibiki." Talia spits out.

The other Akatsuki members begin to mumble and talk amongst themselves. Deidara's grin is gone and he looks very upset. Itachi's expression has not changed. Sora stands with her back straight and eyes focused on Pein. Her face is void of emotion as she waits for him to address her.

"And where were you Sora when you're teammate was incarcerated?" Pein asks, "How did she get arrested."

"Yes Sora, where were you?" Talia grumbles.

"I told the Hokage we were Akatsuki members planning to kidnap the Jinjuriki." Sora states plainly, "I confessed and aided in the capture of Talia to get an in with the Hokage."

"You blatantly put your teammate as well as my organization at risk." Pein shouts, glaring down at her, "What exactly to you have to show for it?"

Sora steps forward and places a file down in front of Pein before stepping back beside Talia. Pein looks down at the file than back up at Sora. He slams his fist down on the desk and points to the door.

"Out. All of you!"

The Akatsuki members flood out of the room, Sora and Talia leaving last. Talia is glaring at Sora as the door to Pein's office shuts with a slam.

"That file is the reason I was in jail for a month." Talia hisses.

"Yes," Sora sighs

"I think it would be better if we didn't speak for a while." With that Talia stomps away, leaving Sora alone.

**-Talia's POV-**

"That fucking, uhg. A fucking folder! That's it!" I heatedly muttered to myself once out of her sight. As I stomp away each clang of my chains is like a painful dig at my self worth, apparently being equal to a folder in Sora's eyes. "How am I going to get these fucking things off…"

"Talia, un!" Moments after calling out my name Deidara is at my side. He looks me up and down, cringing as he did so. I couldn't blame him, especially given my disheveled clothing and hair accompanied by several wounds and new scars. "You look…terrible, un."

"Thanks, boy you certainly know how to charm a girl." I snidely remark. "Now if you don't mind, I'm off to try removing my chains." I press on ahead only to be cut off by him stepping in front of me with just a few quick strides. Damn his long legs.

"Will you relax, hm? I'm not the one who put you in this mess so why don't you let me help?" I purse my lips and furrow my brow, contemplating a moment before giving a submissive nod. Deidara takes my right hand and examines the cuff carefully, gently turning my wrist to get a better view. "Come on, Sasori-danna might have something that can work, un."

The route to Sasori's room is taken in silence. I can tell he has a lot he _wants_ to say, but for once isn't assaulting me with countless remarks and questions. I'm actually quite thankful for this, mostly because I don't think I could answer most of his questions. I can't help but feel bad for how I snapped at him though. He has to be used to it by now though so I shouldn't worry too much. Besides, I have bigger problems at the moment.

We reach Sasori's room in time to catch him just before he enters. His usual monotone expression is replaced with a faint stare of wonder. "Talia, I'm surprised to see you not at Sora's throat."

His blunt statement sends a jolt of anger through my body but I restrain myself. "I have more pressing matters at the moment."

"Do you have anything that could break the lock on these, hn?" Deidara asks whilst holding up one of my arms. Sasori merely shakes his head in disapproval and motions us to follow him inside his room. Once inside I wasn't surprised at how neatly all of his belongings were arranged. Puppets of various shapes and sizes either lined the shelves or were meticulously hung from hooks screwed into the ceiling or walls. A few cupboards and shelves were pressed against the walls and scrolls were the main visible contents of these storage units. A large work bench took up the greater half of the back wall and had an array of tools spread across its surface.

Do not make a sex doll joke, do **not** make a sex doll joke. **Don't do it!**

"Are you okay Talia?" Deidara whispers.

"Huh? Yeah, just anxious to get these fucking shackles off."

"Well come here then." Sasori motions me over and pats the counter top. I stared apprehensively at it. "It's not going to break." With I sigh I comply and hop up on it. Sasori quickly sets to work, his head obscuring his ministrations. I settle for letting my gaze wander yet it lands on Deidara more often than I would like. He seems very off with how serious he's being, it's irritating.

With my mind drifting as it often does, I hardly notice the weight being lifted off my wrist. It isn't until there's a loud clang of metal on wood that I notice Sasori's dexterous hands working on the next lock. Looking down at my wrist I notice something unsettling, the skin there is raw and slightly discolored, the makings of an open wound all around my wrist.

"Fucking hell."

"What?" They ask in unison.

I hold out my arm for Deidara to see, "I think it's infected." He stares a moment before shaking his head and crossing his arms.

"We'll have to go to the infirmary after, un."

"We?" I question, my voice practically cracking. Sasori chortles lightly as he sets to work on the shackles on my ankles. Well, glad _someone_ is amused right now.

"Well you'll need someone to help you if Kakuzu isn't there, un. And I'm assuming you don't want Sora to heal you, hm."

"Distance would be ideal at the moment."

Clang. "Done." Sasori announces as he rises to his feet, his lips curled into a smirk. "Why don't you two be off now? I have things to do."

Deidara and I take our leave but not without me giving Sasori a quick glare. I'm alone with Deidara once more.

"So, how was your mission besides the uh, jail time, un." Deidara inquired.

I sigh, "Well, it was fun while it lasted I guess. And I couldn't help but feel… yeah."

"Feel what?"

"You'll think it's stupid." I look to him and find a genuine look of interest. Though with him, it's never been that he'd listen halfheartedly. "If you must know, I felt bad."

He gave a brief look of disbelief as if waiting for me to retract my words. He sighs and interlocks his fingers behind his head. "Well you're on your own with that I guess, un."

"You've never felt bad about what you do?"

"What I do is create artistic marvels, life is fleeting regardless so why not go out in the most beautiful way possible, hm?" Although very warped, there is _some_ logic to his words, though I can't say I agree with it…

We arrive to an empty infirmary and are left to scour the room for the necessary supplies. In a timely manner I had already found three elements; disinfectant, gauze, and some towels. I brought all three to the examination table and sat on its cold surface once I'd placed the supplies to the side. I watched as Deidara searched. It took a bit longer but he found more supplies than I thought necessary; ace bandages, a bottle of pills, medical tape, and something else I couldn't quite see from here. He placed the items beside me and just stared at them, then at me before heaving a loud sigh and running his hand through his bangs.

"Is there an issue..?" I tentatively asked, still apprehensive of this new restrained behavior he exhibited.

"No it's nothing, you're just back is all, un." He quietly responds as he concentrates on unpacking the gauze. Rather than struggle with the task on my own I allow Deidara to do it instead, he seemed to assume control over it anyway. He lay one of the towels across my lap and unscrewed the bottle of disinfectant. He then proceeded to pour a generous amount across my wrists causing them to foam white.

I scowl as he wipes them clean. "I feel like a child."

"Children don't get thrown into jails now do they, un?"

"Uhg, whatever."

"So what'd they do to you, un" Finally he asks. It was clear he'd been meaning to ask a lot of things from the moment he saw me. I'd be curious too if a friend…colleague- ran at me with chains attached to them.

"Oh you know, torture, that sort of fun thing. Genjutsu, shock therapy, weapons, all that fun stuff." He shoots me an un-amused look. What? If I can't joke about it I'm going to cry about it. Take you're pick. "They kept asking me about the Akatsuki."

"Really? What did you do, un?"

"Well, I pretty much told them to fuck off.. Well, sorta… not really. I just didn't say anything really, I'd swear at them and stuff but you know- duh. Who wouldn't?"

"Why?"

I bit my lip, I knew he'd ask and even after all this time I still didn't have an answer for myself, let alone someone else. "Tut tut my dear," I sing, "first you must answer a question of mine." I smile at him when he looks up at me, his smirk finally returning as he chuckles lightly. That's what I like to see. "Alright, hmm.. Ah yes, what in the hell were you doing outside? I don't peg you as the sunrise watching type, ya know, it throws off the whole criminal thing."

"Well I wanted to create art, and Pein doesn't exactly share my artistic views, un. So I had to take it outside, hn." He tapes the bandages down and makes sure they're secure.

Just as he moves to kneel down I quickly draw my legs up. "Please please, kneeling isn't necessary! I know I'm amazing but I'm _not _royalty." This earns a dry chuckle from him; damn- tough crowd today huh?

"So, are you going to answer my question or what, un?" I avert my eyes and shift uncomfortably under his waiting gaze.

"Well cause you guys are going to help us get back of course." He nods in acknowledgement as he continues dressing my wounds. I scowl at his lack of zest, God since when did he turn into such a stick in the mud!? "Fucking Christ Deidara, what're you all friggan blah about? You're not acting like yourself at all."

"Well," he stands back after wrapping up both my ankles and looks me in the eyes, "I thought something bad happened actually, and I'm a little surprised to have you back, un."

"Thanks for the overwhelming faith and support." I roll my eyes and hop off the table. I walk forward until I'm right in front of him, almost too close for comfort. "I don't break promises, and I promised I'd come back." I narrow my eyes at him. "You should know better than to think I'd go back on my word."

He stares at me in a mixture of confusion and amusement before bursting into laughter. That's something I needed to hear, real genuine laughter. I don't think there's a more comforting sound than that.

I grin and fold my arms over my chest. "So are we back to normal now?"

His laughter slowly subsides and he nods. "I don't know, hm." He chuckles and walks forward until I'm backed up against the examination table. He places a hand on either side of me, trapping me. He leans in close and sensually whispers, "Maybe if normal were to involve you, me, this table and no clothes, hn."

I playfully grin and roll my eyes before raising my hand and running it through some of his soft locks. "Well, you're normal now so my work is done here." With that said I roughly tug his hair earning a pained yelp from the blond whom quickly retracts. "I'm off to go take a shower, see you around blondy."

"Allow me to accompany you, un." he calls after me as I head out the infirmary doors. I giggle to myself, relieved to have some normalcy finally return to my life.

Sora's POV

I sigh in relief, kicking my feet back and forth in the cool river water. This is one of the things I missed the most. The feeling of cool water running through my toes, the lush green forest outside of the base, it feels good to be back. Although Talia is very mad; no beyond furious with me, I'm glad I was able to get us both home. I know us getting back to normal is going to take a miracle and probably a years' worth of therapy, I know we'll be back to normal eventually. I smile as I feel the fins of Nemo run up against my legs. I look down at the little shark and slip my hand under the water. He slides under my palm and looks up at me with his beady black eyes.

"Well I have missed you too little guy." I mumble, "I'll be practicing with you again in no time."

He rubs under my palm one more time before swimming away. I let my hand slip from the water and look up over the water. I'm worried. I shouldn't be worried anymore. We're back at the Akatsuki, back home, and neither of us is seriously hurt. But I'm still worried. Pein is beyond pissed at me. I don't think that will affect us going home, but he is angry. My plan, although extremely unorthodox, worked. I got the files we needed, but I risked too high. I groan and fall back against the grass. I keep thinking of Talia's face, that look of betrayal. She is so very angry with me. I just want us to be….us again. But that isn't going to happen. And that is my fault. I rub my eyes and look at the clouds moving through the sky. The leaves rustle in the breeze and I watch as birds fly lazily by. Then I notice him.

I sit up and look over my shoulder. Itachi is standing in the shadow of one of the trees, cloak discarded he is dressed in his normal attire, shoes off to the side. I pat the spot beside me and turn to look out at the water. A few seconds later his feet slide into the water next to mine. I smile slightly. We sit in silence for a while, just moving our feet back and forth. I decide to speak first when I'm sure he isn't going to ask me anything.

"I wanted to thank you," I smile, "for sending your little friend."

"My friend?" Itachi asks, his eyes staring ahead.

"Don't deny it." I sigh bumping my shoulder into his, "you sent me help."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He says nonchalantly.

I smile and look up into the trees until I spot a patch of black feathers. I half whistle through my lips and raise up my arm. Launching out of the trees my raven comes flying towards me. He swoops around and lands gently on my arm. I smile and move him into my lap. His talons dig into my leg but the pain is bearable. I run my fingers against his chest and turn to look up at Itachi with a smirk. He shrugs his shoulders and reaches out to let the bird nibble at his fingers.

"So what's his name?" I ask.

"Shisui." Itachi mumbles.

I nod somberly. I know who Shisui is, what that person really means to Itachi, but I would know how to bring up such a conversation. My hand travels up to the necklace around my neck and I twiddle with it. Itachi looks down at me with curiosity and I look up at him. I realize what I'm doing quickly and put both my hands in my lap.

"You probably want your necklace back." I mumble.

I reach up to unclip it but he pushes my hands back down into my lap. I look up at him questioningly and he simply shakes his head.

"Keep it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you need it more than I do." Itachi says, "besides, it looks nice on you."

I smile and place my fingers back on it. This little necklace had provided me with so much comfort while away from here. Got me through so much, it makes me happy that I will not have to part with it. Shisui lets out a little cry before taking off into the air and heading for the trees.

"You really helped me out while I was away though." I chuckle, "I took a lot of chances, and even though some of the decisions could have been…could have been better. I reached my objective."

"Do you regret throwing Talia in jail?"

"More than anything. I should have told her instead of leaving her in the dark."

"How angry is she with you?"

"Remember how angry Pein was with me today?" I ask, he nods, "Well times that by 20 and you have Talia's level of anger with me at the moment."

"That sounds-"

"Scary right. She just needs time to simmer off…maybe a year?" I sigh nervously.

"I'm sure she will forgive you. You would never intentionally put her life in danger; she will come to understand that." Itachi says, "but was the folder….really so important?"

"That folder….has everything." I groan, falling back into the grass, "she thinks its just a dumb folder but she doesn't know what's in it."

"Well what is in it?" Itachi questions.

I smirk, "Guess."

"The new bingo book."

"Nope?"

"Information that could get you both home?"

"Not even close."

"What is it?"

"Everything Konoha had on the Akatsuki, all of the information is in that folder."

"And you don't think that Konoha will realize it's been taken?"

"I planted a false folder, with false information inside it. Konoha has nothing on the Akatsuki now." I grin, "it took a lot of risk to get it."

"Impressive." Itachi nods, "maybe you should try explaining that to Talia."

"You think?" I mumble, sitting up.

"I think she'll be more forgiving if she at least knows what you did. If she knows that all this information you got was important."

"Do you think she'll even listen to me?" I whisper.

"You won't know unless you try."

I smile and slide my feet from the water and stand. I look down at Itachi who is smiling slightly looking out at the river. I crouch down and give him a hug, burying my face into his neck and smile when he wraps his arms around my waist.

"I am glad you're back, Sora."

"Me too."

**-Talia's POV-**

"_Testing Testing, I'm just suggesting, you and I might not be the best thing…_" I sing just as I'm finishing up with my hair. I set the blow-dryer aside and pick up my ever shortening eyeliner pencil and lean towards the mirror. "_Exit exit, somehow I guessed it right…Right!_" I quickly finish up with my eyes, applying both eyeliner and mascara, then run the brush through my hair again. I'd left most of my belongings here so it's been almost two months since the last time I'd made myself look nice like this, so why not enjoy it? "_But I still want ya want ya don't mean to taunt ya. If you leave now, I'll come back and haunt ya._" I set the brush down and open the door, singing as I went.

"What a wonderful singing voice, un." My mouth clamped shut and I froze in place as Deidara watched expectantly. "Please continue, un." Blood immediately rushed to my face. My stomach flipped and I felt the embarrassment loom around me like a cloud.

"_**Howlonghaveyoubeensittingthe re**_!?" I incoherently blurt out.

"Long enough to know you like singing in the shower, un." He slyly responds without missing a beat. He's lain across my bed with pillows stuffed behind his back and arms folded behind his head. And that smirk, while I had missed it earlier I was already growing tired of it. And how dare he so nonchalantly lay on my bed!

He studies me a moment then says, "Red is a good color on you, un." This only flusters me further and I cover my face leaving only my eyes exposed.

"What do you want Deidara?" I snap as my face burns a brighter red. He grins as he springs up and off the bed.

"I was really bored while you were away, un." He chuckles and pulls my hands away from my face. "And you being back has given me an idea for a fun new game, hn."

I cross my arms and cock my hip to the side. "Oh?" I chuckle and playfully ask, "And what exactly would _that_ be?"

He slinks closer and his hands clasp my shoulders. With a gentle pull he brings me closer and arcs his neck forward to stare down at me. I remained calm on the outside as I stared back up at him despite the persistent reddening of my cheeks; all the while screaming in my mind that this was a bad idea. While I focused on standing my ground his hands traveled higher and rested on my neck, tilting my chin up with his thumbs. His face was so close I could feel the warmth of his breath.

"I _was_ going to see how red I could make your face, but I like were this is going, hn." He coyly whispers. It was then that I felt a jolt of anger course through me and I roughly shove him away. My heart was racing and I could feel the heat emanating from my face, he'd clearly won his little game.

"You're a real fuckin' asshole ya' know that?" I fume whilst trying to regain composure as quickly as possible. Without forethought I went on to say, "I can't believe I-" but stopped mid though. That was a close one.

For as much as he acts like it, Deidara isn't stupid, and he picks up on what I said. "Can't believe you what, un?"

"No" I quickly shoot him down.

"No I think you wanted to say something, un. Tell me." He insists.

"I don't have to deal with this." I begin to walk away as he's successfully made being in **my own room** an annoyance. I don't get far before he wraps his arms around my shoulders. He pulls me back and rests his chin atop my head. "You're so fucking annoying I cannot even begin to describe…"

"If you'd just tell me I'd go away, un." Every time I try to wiggle out of his grip he just snatches me back. I even tried powering through it and leaving with him still latched onto me, that didn't work either. He laughs to himself and says, "You know what, I think you missed me, un."

On impulse my body stiffens and I clench my jaw, as the awkwardness of being caught once more invaded my brain and shown through my reddening face. First guess and he got it right.

"Fuck off" is all I can manage to say whilst I jerked out of his grip. _Smooth_… There's absolutely _nothing_ self implicating about that.

"So I'm right, un?"

"NooooooooOOOPE!" I raised my voice as I went, quickly leaving the room in the process. Though I wasn't free just yet since he followed me out into the hall. He stays just a step behind me but I can see that self satisfied smirk from the corner of my eye. At least he isn't pestering me.

He follows me on my path to the kitchen. I'm grateful for this only in that someone else would be around should I accidentally run into Sora. He remains at my side even as I rummage through the cabinets for something to eat. At this point I'd settle for anything as the trip back to the Akatsuki didn't have many stops. After scouring for food I could only find cup ramen in the otherwise barren cabinets, so that'd have to do for now. Even as I prepared my food Deidara remained at my side.

As my food cooked in the microwave I decided to lean on the counter beside Deidara. Awkward was a good word to describe the atmosphere of the room. Luckily he seemed to have given up his earlier goal of getting me to tell him the truth. With how I reacted though, he pretty much got his answer. Jeez.. At least he isn't twisting it on me.

I sigh.

"Something up, un?"

"Nope." I flash a small smile. "Just thinking about how much of a whore you are."

He laughs. "At least I'm not a loud bitch, un."

"I'd rather be a bitch than a cock slut like you, _un_." I mock his speech impediment.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think Hidan was in here…" came another voice from the hall. We laugh as we turn to the doorway to see Kisame walk in. "I see you two are at it again." He shakes his head. "Teenagers.."

"Talia it's so great to see you return alive!" I sarcastically beamed with wide eyes. Kisame rolled his eyes and Deidara laughed. I cross my arms and add, "Well?"

"What? You want a parade?" He sneered. "You went on your mission and came back, just like the rest of us."

I frown. "That really hurts, Kisame."

"It's true though. But, if it'll make you feel better, good job." He said as he opened the refrigerator. "And Deidara," Kisame called with his head ducked down behind the fridge door, "you can go ahead and stop glaring at me now."

He hummed in response. By the time I checked to see if Kisame's words were true, Deidara had turned away. The only thing that saved him from interrogation was a loud ding signaling my food was done. I retrieved the steaming cup of ramen along with a pair of chopsticks. I pulled them apart and sloppily fumble the hot noodles into my mouth. Not only did I make a mess on myself but I burned my tongue as well.

"Hot!" I cry out as I run to the sink.

"She never learns.." Kisame add disapprovingly.

While I frantically fill my cup and guzzle down ice cold water the other two laugh at me, earning breathless curses in-between gulps. The laughter suddenly stops.

"Nii-chan." Sora excitedly calls out to Kisame.

Silence.

I didn't need to turn around to know what was going on. Each of them would surely have exchanged awkward glances and at some point have turned to me, anticipating my reaction. Sora would probably be looking from Kisame then back to me, mulling over her options. Leaving would be the easiest and simplest option. No, of course she wont do that, she's not the angry one. Another route she could take would be to ignore me and socialize only with Kisame and Deidara. Again, no; that'd be sending me the wrong message.

Days could pass and I could think up so many ways this situation could end, but I know exactly what she'll do.

"Oh, hello Talia." She cautiously greets. Without facing her I grunt in response. Knowing Sora, she'll have gone from a polite smile to a motherly scowl by now, disappointed in my uncooperativeness.

"Deidara." There was a tacit command in Kisame's tone. My heart dropped. No, please don't leave me here with her, she's far less persistent if there's others around!

I looked to Deidara to find his eyes already on me. Anxiety shown through his gaze and how he grimaced. I couldn't tell him to stay, nor could I ask Kisame. All I could do was hope.

Kisame repeated himself and it was then that Deidara made his decision. "Yeah yeah I'm comin', un." My heart sunk down even further, and I couldn't help but feel a little anger towards the blond.

Both exited the tense atmosphere of the kitchen, leaving me alone with Sora. I sigh and turn around with cup in hand, turns out I had been right in my earlier assumption. Sora was staring at me with that motherly look of hers.

"So, what're you up to?"

"Food." I flatly state as I brush past her. I sit at the table where I'd left my ramen and continue eating. Slowly she draws closer.

"Can you look at me at least?"

I groan and roll my eyes as I slam my chopsticks on the table. All with exaggerated movement I stand up and turn my chair around, and sit back down with arms folded over my chest.

"I'm ready for my lecture now, _mom_."

"Talia please stop, I'm just trying to talk to you."

"And I was just trying to eat."

"Talia!" She heaves an aggravated sigh and calms herself. "Look, I just need to explain a few things okay?"

"Hn."

"I can tell you're less than thrilled, but just listen." She pleaded. "That wasn't just _some folder_, it contained _all_ of the information that they had on the Akatsuki."

"You're point?" I impatiently tap my foot.

"I did it to assure our return home! _You_ _know_ just as well as _I do_," She pauses and quietly adds, "what happens. You know how **this** ends."

"Even if what you did manages to help us there had to have been another way. And you fucking know it."

"Yes I do, and I understand that I'm sorry isn't good enough. I thought that _you_ of all people would understand! The information in that folder can save peoples lives here! Your sacrifices have saved-"

"_**Sacrifices**_!?" I screamed as I shot up from my chair. "You call _**that**_ a **sacrifice**!? No! **If** I had known**, if **I had agreed to your plan- then **that'd** have been a sacrifice. But no, **you** decided that I'd be the one to take the hit, _for the greater good of course!_ Do you **fucking** know what that's called!? That's using someone! I was a pawn, not a sacrifice!"

"You know it's only a matter of time until _the big mission_, and then we're down a member! Your sacrifice is what could save Sasori's life!"

"It's easy for you to say that, it wasn't your sacrifice. That wasn't your choice to make, it should have been mine. But apparently you have little faith in me. Get the fuck off your high horse!"

"You're being so fucking unreasonable!"

"Yup, me, unreasonable. Okay. We're done here." I snatched my ramen from the table and stomped out of the room.

-Normal Pov-

Sora watches as Talia stomps down the hallway in anger. She bites her lip and sighs, falling against the doorway of the kitchen. She had pictured that going…well a lot better. She thinks over her options. She could try and follow Talia, which would sort of be like poking at an already angry bull with a stick, or let her simmer. Which left her doing what? She thinks about going back to her room but the plan is interrupted when Konan comes walking up the hallway, eyes set on Sora.

"Sora," Konan calls, "Could you come with me?"

"Sure," Sora mumbles, "why?"

"Pein needs to see you in his office. Immediately."

Sora takes a deep breath, hands creeping up to her necklace and nods once, before following Konan.


	19. Chapter 17: Leaving So Soon?

**AN: Hey guys! It's finally here! 15 and a half pages in word! Wooh! I hope you all enjoy it. And I do apologize again as it was my fault for it taking so long- again. BUT I have a good reason this time! I work a lot and if I'm not working I'm usually very tired so I'm probably sleeping... BUT it's finally done. Please enjoy :)**

**Also. ITS ALMOST A WHOPPING 200 PAGES IN WORD! I THINK ONCE WE REACH THAT I SHALL MAKE AN EPIC COMMEMORATIVE DRAWING! Until then, if you want to see other drawings go to our deviantArt club thing- or my page- or my tumblr- to check that stuff out. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17- Leaving so Soon?-<strong>

Sora's Pov

I follow after Konan feeling slightly nervous at the prospect of seeing Pein again. So many things could happen, more yelling, punishments, I bite my lip and let out a slow sigh. Konan stops in front of the office doors and gestures for me to go in. I nod and enter the room. The door slams shut behind me and I step forward towards the chair in front of Pein's desk. I fiddle with Itachi's necklace waiting for Pein to say something. His gray eyes glow ominously at me. I take a deep breath and sit up straight, meeting Pein's gaze.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" I ask, letting my hands fall into my lap.

"Yes…I have reviewed the file you brought in." Pein says, "How much information besides this did Konoha have on us?"

"Just that file." I answer, "Unless you want to count the file I planted."

"Planted?" Pein asks.

"Yes sir, I planted a false file with false information about the Akatsuki." I say steadily, "You wouldn't even be able to tell the difference."

"Sora," Pein says.

I look up and try to keep my calm façade. I'm so worried about what he is going to say and do. His eyes never change but I feel the mood in the room lighten. I let out a sigh of relief and wait for him to finally answer.

"I'm very impressed with you Sora." Pein says, "Had I known you had gotten this much…well I probably wouldn't have yelled at you so severely."

"No I needed that." I argue, "I can't let myself get too cocky."

"True," Pein smirks, "but regardless because of all of the information you were able to collect I have decided to send you on another mission."

"With all due respect sir, I don't think Talia-" I attempt to say.

"Well you see this is going to be a solo mission. Just you."

"Oh…wow…." I gasp.

"Are you unprepared for such a mission?" Pein asks, eyebrow raised.

"No…no sir I can handle it. I just didn't realize you'd be sending me on one so soon."

Pein nods and rises to hand me a folder over the desk. I take it into my hands and he gestures for me to open in. I look through it and see the map leading to a village with a familiar symbol. I look up at Pein and then back down at the map.

"You're sending me to the sound village?" I ask.

"Yes, we have an enemy there…you may have heard of him." Pein leans forward and places his head on top of his knuckles, "his name is Orochimaru."

I flip the map over and see a picture of Orochimaru with a list of information. I feel a cold shiver run down my spine. I remember when Orochimaru first appeared in the manga, and in the anime. He always freaked me out. Such a dark character, a manipulator. Just the idea that going on this mission could mean seeing him scares and thrills me. I flip the page over again and see a list of information Pein would like me to find and collect. In the back of my mind I think of Talia, but then I remember, she kind of hates me right now.

"When do I leave?" I ask.

"By the end of the week." Pein states.

"How long should this mission take?"

"A week, you will be sending me back information each day to Itachi. I'm sure you can handle it."

"Yes sir."

**-Talia's POV-**

"Are you sure you want to do this, un?" He asked while removing his shirt.

"Yes." I nod.

"And you're ready, un? You do know this is going to hurt a lot…"

"After all that talk I've been hearing from you, you're going to punk out now?"

He smirks. "I could never say no to you, hm."

I rotate my hands and feet, quickly testing out how sore I already was. Tolerable, but a full offensive plan wouldn't be wise. Well, as long as he makes the first move-

My thought is cut short by Deidara's fist nearly colliding with me. Luckily I side stepped him just in time. I spin around to grab his shoulder but he's too fast and dashes away.

"You're moves are predictable, un!" He calls from a safe distance. My brow furrows and a growl slips past my clenched teeth. I race at him only to be kicked to the dirt, my eyes catching a short glimpse of yellow as I plummeted. I quickly scramble to my hands and knees to find two blonds staring back at me.

"Clones?!"

"Art, un." He proudly states. "It's like a clone, but made of clay, un." He chuckles lightly. "You remember what my works of art do right, hm?"

My eyes widen when the clone moves at me. "Shit-Shit-Shit!" As quickly as possible I form hand signs.

I inhale deeply and exhale a fierce blaze, engulfing the clone and causing it to explode. I was close enough to be pushed back by the force of the blast. Smoke filled the area but thinned enough for me to see him. I hopped to my feet. "Something about you and a premature detonation sounds about right. What do you think?"

"I think you're very predictable, un." Deidara's voice was dangerously close, as if he was behind me. His whereabouts are confirmed when he hooks his arms around mine and pulls them up. I struggle for a few seconds before he lets go. "Talia, I know you're injured and all but if you really want to do this you can't just rely on the same methods every time, un."

"Well brute force has always been my sort of thing." I turn to him. "Tactics and brute force, they don't mix very well." I hold up my fists opposing each other to illustrate my point.

"Well you're going to need to make it work, un." He remarks while brushing past me. "We're going to start agai-" I tackle him to the ground and pin his arms behind his back. "What the hell Talia, un?"

"This is a good strategy no? Attacking when your opponent least expects it?" I giggle devilishly at his annoyed grumbling before releasing him.

"Don't take this lightly Talia, un. I'm not going to help you train if you're not going to be serious, hm."

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear that from you." I pause and smile awkwardly at him. "I'll be good now." "Good, un. Now let's start for real this time, hn."

Hours passed and in those hours I had participated in the most intense training I'd ever done with Deidara. Though it could just be my injuries that provided the increased difficulty. Either way, training was more of a task than I remember it being. Only a half hour in I'd been winded, but I didn't say a word. And despite my body screaming against the action, I pushed myself to go on. That was just the first hurdle, and it turned out to be the easiest. My strength was tested very little during this training session. Instead, Deidara decided to focus on sharpening my speed.

And let me just say, nothing makes you run faster than the sound of explosions mere inches from your body. I'm sure the sight would earn a similar effect, though I can't say I bothered to look back very much.

After that, Deidara had me work on learning new jutsu. He was surprised when I'd told him I didn't know the cloning technique. He then remembered how we'd overlooked some of those basic lessons when we'd initially started our training. Another handy and basic jutsu he taught me was substitution.

I cannot stress enough just how awkward and embarrassing this discussion went. In fact, the conversation almost took a dark turn as Deidara had brought up a sore subject. Although he was vague about it and didn't delve too much into it, I knew exactly what he meant. And he was right, had I'd known and used these very basic jutsu I could've avoided a lot of what happened in Konoha.

I'm now seated comfortably on a branch with my legs dangling over the sides and plenty of shade around me. While this spot would be ideal for a short nap I can't keep my eyes closed for more than a minute as my attention lies somewhere else at the moment. My gaze is repeatedly drawn to the blond resting under another tree just across from mine. The first thing I took notice of was how peaceful he looked, however my mind quickly wandered elsewhere, as did my eyes.

As much as I hate to admit it, he's not ugly. The most off-putting thing about him was the mouth on his chest. Er, well, the most physically off-putting thing, personality is a whole different story. Other than that though, not bad. Even from here I could see the definition in his muscles. Defined abs… toned, strong arms- oh my.

Thank God he can't read minds. Oh how I would never hear the end of it if he could.

"Enjoying yourself, un?" His voice plucks me from my thoughts and places me in an awkward situation. "I mean, I can understand why, hm." He slyly added.

"Oh stuff it you egotistical little shit." I shoot a sharp glare his way.

"And here I thought we were starting to get along so nicely, hm." He chuckles under his breath. "I mean here I am, shirtless for you and I don't even get a 'thank you', un. This is a service to you really." I meet the toothy grin he gives me with a very sardonic look.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, _real_ fan service. Is there a customer service clerk I can speak with because I'm _**very**_ dissatisfied with my product." I shift so that I lay along the branch and allow an arm and leg dangle off the side. "I wonder if I could get a trade in…. Oooh, I have a few people in mind I'd trade you in for."

"Oh and like you're miss perfect, un." He sharply retorts. He ponders a moment before amending his statement, "Well, I mean, you're boobs are but-"

"Fuck off and go to hell you little twat."

"I wouldn't say little."

"I would."

"Well then-" Before his words can process in my mind I feel a rough tug at my arm. "-how about you check for yourself, un." He purred whilst pulling me from the tree and into his arms, my chest flush against his own sweat coated one.

For once I wasn't completely sure how to respond. I was frozen, brain unable to process and words lumped in my throat. My lack of response seemed to throw him off for a mere few seconds, his eyes flittering from mischievous to confused and back again. Clearly he was going to utilize this opportunity for _something_.

I had to think of something fast, anything.

"You're all gross and covered in sweat dude…" I mumble as I slide my hands up to his chest to push him short trip my hands had taken, while I'd never let it show, made the innermost girliest part of my brain implode. Okay, so Deidara had a nice body, a _very _nice body.

"Way to kill it, un." Deidara grumbled as he let his arms fall to his side.

I paused to contemplate a retort while he wandered back into the clearing to fetch his shirt. "Next time I wont just kill it, I'll cut it off."

Deidara grunts at this. "You say that so often, un. Empty threats."

Once at stride with him on our way back to the base I huff and glare at him. "Yeah, we'll see about that…"

"Hm?"

"Oh nothing!" I smile innocently at him and he stares back in apprehension.

He then grins devilishly and says, "God the innocent thing looks sexy when you do it, un." I groan in annoyance and pick up my pace.

Sora's POV

I sigh and fall back onto my bed. I wouldn't be leaving for six days but I had already packed all of my stuff for the mission. I have never been so bored in my entire life. Kakuzu is on a mission with Hidan and I hadn't been able to find Kisame anywhere. And of course Talia still hates my guts. I should probably train before going on my mission, but I didn't feel the drive to. Not even a spark of energy that I could put into practice. What I felt was…sadness. I sit up quickly and grab at my necklace. Oh no I feel sad. And this was not normal sadness. This was deep, dark, grabs your foot and pulls you under sadness. I haven't been this low in a while, not since I started thinking about mom and home. Everything starts to feel slower and time goes by slower, and every thought starts to slow. I take in a deep panicked breath and stand. Being in my room won't be helpful right now.

I walk quickly down the hallways and head straight for the kitchen. The place feels deserted but I feel thankful for it. Although I'm lonely, I really just want to be alone. It's quiet when I enter the kitchen. I flick the lights on and begin looking through the cabinets for ingredients. I try and smile when I find everything I'm looking for in the pantry. Even hardcore super villains buy cocoa powder. I find a pot under the cabinet and set it on the stove and begin adding ingredients.

Whenever I get sad, not the desperate anxiety attack I had when thinking of home, but lonely and lethargic sad, I'd make cocoa. Mom started it really. She would find me crying quietly in my room after a bad day and sit me down in the kitchen and listen to me complain while she made a batch on the stovetop. The whole room would smell of rich chocolate and after one sip I'd forget why I was sad. Now I do it for myself, although it doesn't have the same effect without Mom here to comfort me and offer words of wisdom. I sigh and try and let the thoughts of home slip, those won't help me now. The chocolate powder blends with the sugar and milk into an almost brownie texture before I add the rest of the milk into the sauce pan. It thins out and releases a dark chocolate smell into my face. I felt anticipation at the thought of the first sip, rich and warm. Even the act of cooking seems to help with my loneliness. I leave the pan and quickly grab myself a mug and freeze when I turn back and see Itachi standing in the archway between the kitchen and dining room.

He doesn't say anything, just watches me, eyes flickering to the pan on the stove. I reach behind me and grab a second mug before returning to the hot chocolate. With a careful dip of my finger I feel that it has reached its proper temperature and turn off the stove. I carefully pour the contents into the two mugs, happy that I had enough for two. I place the pan in the sink and turn to Itachi who is now standing in front of the counter where the cocoa sits. I slip in front of him and grab a mug before taking a seat in the dining room. A few moments later he is sitting across from me, mug cupped in his hands. I blow a puff of steam from my cup before taking a tentative sip. The sadness melts away from me with the first sip and I feel lighter already. I look up at Itachi. He is examining his cup, staring at the contents. Then he slowly takes a sip. It's hard to see, but I catch a flicker of warmth in his eyes as he lowers the mug down to the table.

"Thank you," he whispers lowly.

"You just happened to be in the right place at the right time," I reply, "Do you like it?"

"Yes," He nods, "warm."

I smile; I can hear the double meaning behind the word. We sip our drinks in silence, the only sound the occasional click of mugs touching down on the table. He finishes his drink before me, but does not leave. He instead leans back against his chair and watches me. My legs come up off the floor and perch at the edge of my chair. Cup the mug in my hands in the space between my knees and chest, even though he's staring I don't feel awkward.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"For?" He asks, leaning forward slightly.

"Right place," I sigh, "right time."

"You were…unhappy." Itachi says, "but now-"

"Now I'm better, content." I answer.

Silence falls again. I smile and finish the last of my drink, placing the empty mug on the table. I lean my head on top of my knees and let my hands rest loosely around my ankles. Neither of us make a move to leave; I am so thankful for the company. I hadn't thought of looking for Itachi. But I'm almost glad I didn't, because instead he had found me and I felt…so much happier.

"Pein has given me a mission." I announce.

"I had been informed." Itachi nods grimly, "a very dangerous solo mission."

"I'll have Shisui," I breathe, "I know you'll have my back if need be as long as I have Shisui."

Itachi nods and I almost blush at the look in his eyes. The rest of his face remains completely frozen except for the dedication and maybe even happiness that burns in his eyes. He is happy that we can both trust each other, we've reached that level together. I let my feet touch down to the ground and I stand, reaching out to take his mug, but instead he picks it up and stands quickly, grabbing my own in the process. I watch him walk to the sink and wash them out and I find that I am the one leaning against the wall looking in on him. He dries off his hands when he's finished, brushing a few strands of black hair from his eyes. I smile softly at him and he returns the gesture, with his gaze. I push off the wall and begin to walk down the hall.

"Spar with me?" I call, "I could use the practice."

I look over my shoulder and see him nod and move to follow me.

_**-Talia's POV-**_

After a refreshing shower I took to the dim halls of the Akatsuki base, wandering alone with my thoughts. Training with Deidara felt rewarding and it was nice having his company again, to an extent. I'll probably be seeing a lot more of him now that I don't exactly have anyone else to talk to. Sure, there's Sasori, but he isn't one for conversation. Plus, I can only take that flat 'I'm unenthused about life' tone for so long.

It's hard to imagine ever really fan-girling over him now, it seems so long ago.

Hidan was another option for conversation I guess. He was more of a talker than Sasori, sure. But besides the fact he was currently out on a mission, Sora liked spending time with him. Yes, lets try to avoid that train wreck before it starts. This fact also writes Kisame off the list of people to socialize with in place of Sora. Damn, Kakuzu as well.

Itachi? Well, he did tend to be around Sora a lot… No loss there, that's for sure. I've never been a big fan of his anyway.

Damn damn damn. Rather than simply having slim pickings I get almost no option, simply the illusion of it. Pein? Yeah, as if. Konan seemed approachable enough but she's a busy woman. Zetsu? Come to think of it I don't recall seeing much of him since our arrival here and that was months ago. The same goes for Tobi too, I've seen little of the annoying orange mask wearing man-child. Not that I'm complaining of course. So this leaves me with my ever most favorite person in the whole wide world…

Oh how lucky of me.

As I wander and contemplate my options (go insane by secluding myself _or_ go insane by subjecting myself to time with Deidara) I pass by the kitchen and catch the vague sent of cocoa. On reflex I frown, cocoa during non winter months meant a certain someone was feeling down. Of course, my follow up reaction was to forcefully push the knowledge out of my brain, furrow my brow and make an audible 'humph' as I stalk away from the doorway. I must have narrowly missed her or she's in there, and I'm not sticking around to find out.

Instead, I opt to wander the halls once more; looping back around to my room to pick up a few essentials for drawing and then headed off to the living-room. Oddly enough it was silent, the television turned off and room vacant excluding myself. It was as if a weight that I didn't know was there lifted off my shoulders. Odd… I hadn't noticed until now as my shoulders lulled back and jaw relaxed, I was on edge. I'd also unknowingly been holding my breath, only realizing doing so after a long sigh of relief.

This whole Sora thing is seriously throwing me off, I bitterly reflect while taking a seat on the couch, I wish this whole ordeal was over already.

It certainly felt like we should be done with our arrangement. Surely at _least_ half a year has gone by. If not, my sense of time really is warped. Though it wouldn't surprise me if I was unconsciously exaggerating about how long we'd been here; it _has_ been a long time. At this point if Pein were to approach us and say 'Okay, your services are over now, go home' I couldn't be happier.

I turn on the television and set the volume to a low murmur, as the utter silence was unnerving. After setting it to a channel that looked slightly promising I turn back to my drawing pad, resuming a sketch I'd started a few weeks before this whole ordeal began. Almost forgot about it…

Speaking of forgetting things, I don't think I'll ever be able to forget this experience. This strange, otherworldly (no pun intended) experience that makes my brain hurt if I think about it too much. Maybe this is just one giant coma induced dream, though I don't recall any time where I was hit hard enough or injured enough to slip into a coma. Then again, I don't think coma patients really know they're in a coma, huh.

The television momentarily brings my attention away from my drawing when a loud crash breaks through the previously quiet scene. I hadn't been paying much attention so the distress of those on screen didn't do much to phase or pull me in. If anything I was annoyed by the sudden spike in noise, but I was far too lazy to find something else. After all, there wasn't much of a point if I'm not watching the television. I turn back to my drawing and begin to furiously erase away the guidelines I'd originally drawn.

Even if I- or anyone for that matter- could rationalize this whole scenario and everyone and everything could be proven real and our actions did matter; I couldn't honestly say I'd miss it. Well not entirely anyway. I'd miss some of the human interaction. _**Some**_. But overall this hasn't been the 'dream getaway' that fan fiction writers make it out to be. Now there's a bitter and ironic thought… I mean what use is there to having this sort of '_exciting inter-world adventure!_' if I can't brag about it! Well I could if I was hell bent on getting tossed into an asylum… And momentarily excusing the virtually impossible probability, even if someone did believe me- what hot steamy fantasy have I been on?

None. I've been in no such world. I've been through a hand full of missions, tossed in jail, tortured, and live with what could be essentially labeled as glamorized frat boys with weapons (excluding a select few of course). _Oh how devilishly evil the Akatsuki is!_

A light chuckle escapes my lips as I prattle on in my mind. "Oh how it is to see even dreams subjected to the cruelties of reality…" It was weird to hear my own voice against the almost inaudible murmur of the TV. What was even stranger was just how far my mind had wandered in the short time I'd been alone to my thoughts and drawings. Yet at the same time it was pleasant.

Once more I'm absorbed in my drawing and thoughts, so much so I almost didn't notice the shift in the cushions beside me. I choose to ignore it and continue on. This lasts for about as long as I can stand the feeling of eyes silently watching me.

Deidara sits beside me, intently peeking over my shoulder at the unfinished work. I narrow my eyes on him when his gaze flickers up to meet mine.

"Can I help you?"

"Sorry. Just curious, un." He mumbled before slouching in the other direction and leaning on the armrest, lazily flicking through the channels. "What is it anyway."

"People clearly."

"_Who_, un?"

"It's a sorta character sheet for a story I want to write." My eyes fall back on the drawing.

The television being the only exception, there was silence once more. My attention is split between the drawing and the program Deidara had chosen to watch. With a sigh I set my drawing pad on the small table beside the couch. I knew I'd never get anything done if I couldn't wholeheartedly focus on my drawing. It's be okay to take a break from it anyway.

"Tell me what you think about art, un?" Deidara casually asked.

I take my time in thinking of an answer, knowing exactly where he'd go with this. He doesn't seem in the mood to banter, so I know he's not hoping I'll argue with him. How strange, Deidara's being sincere.

"I think-" I pause again, still unsure of my answer. His eyes are on me, watching expectantly. "Well I dunno; can you elaborate a little?"

"What is art to you, hm." That doesn't make it much easier…

"I believe that art is something that once created, leaves a person thinking about it long after they've seen or experienced it. It moves the person to want to create something beautiful of their own. Art comes in tangible and intangible forms so, that's the best way I can describe it I guess.." He nods, a content look on his face. I crack a light smile.

"Interesting, hm."

"So, what is your view of art?" I ask already knowing his answer.

"Art is in the fleeting moments of a life, an explosion, un." He answered.

"Yeah, fireworks are pretty cool."

"My art is far greater than simple fireworks, un."

"Oh I'm sure I'm sure."

"You don't seem to believe just how beautiful my art is, un." He says in a low, almost irritated voice.

"Well aren't you humble." I roll my eyes. "I'm not saying you're art isn't beautiful, I'm sure it is-" Didn't think that through enough.

"It is, un!" He interrupts. "I'll prove it to you too, un." He added, sounding all proud and excited. It's not like I hadn't seen his explosive art, I had experienced it first hand after all. Well- sorta. That one mission I went on with him I hadn't exactly been paying attention to him, I'd been more focused on living…

I sigh. "Sure." His visible eye widens, beaming with such glee I'd never seen him show before. "Ah-ah. Not right now though. Later." His excitement wavers slightly but he's still happy. It was surprisingly heartwarming to see him like this, and I felt a weird flutter in my gut.

"Alright then, how about later tonight, un? It'll stand out better against the night sky anyway, hm." He grins.

"That's fine with me." I smile back.

It's almost funny how he we can suddenly be so civil with each other. I guess there _will _be one person I'll actually miss when we do have to finally go home.

"And afterwards we can go to my room and-" He adds as he leans closer with a smirk replacing his smile.

"Oh my fucking fuck, Deidara go fuck yourself I hate you…" I groan and lean away from him. "You're such a fucking whore."

Actually, scratch that. No one will be missed…

-Sora's POV-

I breathe in slowly and move into stance, and watch as Itachi copies my movement slowly. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous but excited for this. I hadn't been able to test out my taijutsu skills upon my return. I had learned a lot from Lee, and I hoped it would be enough to hold my own against an S-ranked criminal. I breathe in once more before moving forward and aiming a punch at Itachi. He moves quickly to dodge it and I turn quickly and try to kick him in the shin as he moves by. He steps back away from me. I fall back for a moment and watch his movements. We had agreed on not using chakra for this exercise unless forced to. He was fast and could easily predict how I was going to move. I needed to be faster.

I roll my shoulders back once, twice, three times. I should have stretched more. I slip back into my stance quickly before Itachi is moving forward to attack me. I block his punch with my arm and aim my fist at his sternum. He jumps back and I try to kick again but he catches my leg and tosses me off to the side. I catch my balance and turn to face him just in time. He has a punch aimed at my right shoulder. I catch it and twist, throwing my leg up to hit his upper torso. He jumps back, pulling his arm away but I manage to graze my foot against his torso. I smirk, don't get cocky Sora, you only touched him, time to kick it up a notch. Itachi comes at me punch coming towards my face, I quickly duck and punch my fist coming into contact with the side of his stomach. He lets out a grunt and I whip and to see him looking me up and down, a look of curiosity in his eyes. He nods once in approval and comes at me again.

The fighting goes on for a while, I could almost say casual. We go from circling each other to one of us attacking, one of us landing a hit then moving back to circling. The process is slow but by the end I can feel sweat at the back of my neck and my pulse beating in my eardrum.

Itachi is breathing a little heavier but other than that he looks completely collected. He rushes forward and kicks I block it with my arms and feel myself get pushed back into the water. I don't get chakra to my feet in time and fall in. I float under the water for a minute, coming into contact with the bottom of the river. Damn, well I should have been more observant. I push off of the sandy bottom and break the surface of the water, taking in a big gulp of air. Itachi is crouched down at the shore looking down at me a little worried. I sit up, the water coming up to my shoulders.

"I need to work on my reaction time," I sigh.

"Maybe just a little." Itachi says.

He reaches his hand out to me and I go to take it. Once I'm sure I've got a firm grip instead of lifting myself up I pull him in with me. Half of me thinks he let himself get pulled in on purpose, but the surprise on his face when he stands out of the water and looks down at me, is priceless. I grin and rush chakra to my hands and knees, jumping up onto the surface of the water. He follows my lead. I walk back and he walks forward until we're in the middle of the lake. I almost wish I hadn't pulled him in. The water is dripping down the side of his face and his shirt clings to his body in a way that just can't be ignored. I turn my back to him to hide my blush. Of course I know he's attractive and I'm sure he knows it to. But I don't want that to distract from our training, but damn he had some muscles on him.

With chakra now moving through my body I can feel the ache in my muscles. I could keep going with our match, but he would only participate to humor me. We both knew I was done. I move my chakra to the back of my body and lie down on the water. Lying on water is exactly like lying on a water bed, except instead of soft cotton to lie on your touching cold moving water. Itachi moves to sit down beside me, reluctant to lie down. I watch the birds moving above us through the sky. The sun would be setting soon, I could feel the chill of night moving in, the water was beginning to feel warmer in comparison.

"You have improved." Itachi says, lying down beside me.

"I have?" I ask, feeling the grin spread across my face.

"Yes, I wasn't even holding back." Itachi says, "You held your own very nicely."

"Thanks, I had a lot of practice when I was away. You should see my medical jutsu, it's out of this world."

"You sound like Talia," Itachi replies, "Did you ever talk to her?"

"I did, and it did not go over as well as I'd hoped." I sigh, "I just need to let her be. We'll get better eventually. But…"

"Hm?"

"I want to say goodbye to her before I leave." I sit up let my legs slip into the water, "I know I'm going to come back, I'm not entirely worried about that. But just in case, I want to at least leave on good terms. But I'm afraid she'll just…"

"Not listen?" Itachi asks, sitting up.

"Not listen, not care, all of the above." I groan, "I think I'm more stressed about this mission that I thought I would be."

"It's understandable; It is your first mission by yourself." Itachi states plainly, "But you won't be alone, you'll have Shisui as a go between. You'll have Pein and myself back at the base making sure nothing goes wrong. And if anything does happen I'm sure she would be at the front lines making sure you were ok."

"Thanks Itachi," I smile, "for everything."

I smile wide when he bumps his shoulder against mine and stands. He offers his hand to me then pulls it back when I reach for his.

"I'm not going to pull you in again, promise." I chuckle.

He holds out his hand and I take it, moving the chakra to the bottom of my feet I stand. Our hands stay connected for a few seconds longer than normal. I pull away first and take a few steps closer to shore. I look up at him and smile meekly at the look of curiosity in his eyes. I don't want to go back to my room and be alone again, so I decide to be a little bold.

"It's getting late," I say, "do you want brinner?"

He raises his eyebrow at me questioningly, "Brinner?"

"Breakfast for dinner, I can make some awesome scrambled eggs, not that I can't make omelets, but I'm feeling…lazy today." I chuckle, sliding my hands behind my back.

"That sounds nice." Itachi agrees.

"But you have to make the coffee."

"Sure."

I smile and begin to walk to shore, smiling when I see him walking in step beside me. I tell myself that I don't like him, we've just become very close friends in our time here together. But the quickening beat of my heart in my chest when his eyes flicker up to meet mine, makes me question that. I push the thought from my head, nothing can come of it anyway, living here is only temporary. I hop up onto the shore of the river and walk over to Itachi's cloak. I pick it up for him, the smell of him wafting off of it. I blush, I shouldn't care that he smells nice, like cinnamon and spice. I shake my head and turn to him, handing him his cloak.

"You know," he mumbles, looking to the side, "I can also make toast."

"Well then I think we have ourselves a meal," I grin, "what else could we need?"

The walk back to the base is quiet and comfortable, especially when he slides his cloak onto my shoulders when I start to shiver, I cannot wipe the smile from my face.

**-Talia's POV-**

"Deidara it's barely past sunset…" I mutter as we exit the Akatsuki base. "It's not dark enough for fireworks yet."

He shot a warning glare. "They aren't fireworks, un."

I sigh, "Alright sorry." I back away from the mouth of the cave and look up the side of the mesa. "So are we climbing or what." I mutter.

"Or what, un." He responds just before a puff of smoke billows through the area. I fan away the smoke from my face and cough. The air finally clears revealing Deidara standing atop one of his many signature clay birds. "This is much faster, un." He extended his hand to me.

I couldn't stop myself from staring apprehensively. The mouth on his hand isn't what brought this about, it was the vibe given off by this whole situation. It was _too_ friendly, at least a lot friendlier than I'm accustomed to being with him. I still don't know why I agreed to this or why I was even still here. On a normal day I couldn't stand to be around him for more than a few minutes. Now I'm willingly spending time with him.

Maybe it's raining in hell?

"Talia you're eye fucking me again aren't you, un." He teased, trademark smirk adorning his face.

"In your dreams." I fold my arms over my chest.

He laughs lightly, all the while keeping a hand extended in my direction. "C'mon, my hand's getting tired, hm."

"I'm sure that's not the only thing its tired from…" I bitterly add, still refusing his hand. Instead I attempt to climb up on the bird myself, but found this to be quite difficult due to its smooth and, in some spots, doughy surface. I scowl and keep my eyes focused on my hands as I grope around for a good holding spot. This was taking longer than I thought and I couldn't fight back the blush that burned my face.

My line of sight is broken when his hand moves into view, mouth opening and tongue listlessly flicking about. Looking up to find Deidara crouched beside me with that smug little smirk ever present on his face made me even more flustered. I scowl again, glaring daggers at him.

"C'mon, don't you trust me, un?"

"You ask this knowing full well that you're a criminal." I flatly comment while begrudgingly taking his hand. Deidara chuckles as he hoists me up and on the bird. "And I swear to God if that hand licks me…"

"Talia, you say that like it's a bad thing, hm."

"What part?"

"Either." A slight chill ran down my spine and I shudder. "And if I'm a criminal what does that make you, un?"

"An innocent victim of circumstance." I flatly answer without missing a beat. Laughter is his only response as he takes his place at the front of the bird.

Wordlessly, Deidara has the bird take flight, it's powerful wings brushing loose dirt and brush around as it takes off. Since I hadn't prepared for take off I'd stumbled backward and fallen on my butt, followed by a short slue of curse words. Before I can register it happened, we were soaring through the beautiful twilight sky. Though the sun had completely disappeared from our line of sight, a multitude of colors still lingered in the sky alongside scarce wisps of clouds. Deep blues and purples dominated the sky with faint pinks, yellows, and oranges blended in at the edges. Patches of light blue could still be seen but only for a short time as they were quickly overcome by the darkening sky. The rush of cool night air over skin felt exhilarating.

After a while of flying aimlessly around, the sky had been overtaken with the dark of night. Deidara settled us in a single spot and turned to me, a gleeful shine in his eyes and lips curled into an overjoyed grin. His joy is contagious and I found myself smiling back, feeling just as eager for the spectacle to come.

His hands quickly disappeared in the pouches at his side, emerging just as fast with fists clenched. Moments later he opened his palms to reveal small bird molds similar to the one we're on now. A quick toss in the air followed by a hand sign and the birds darted from the small cloud of smoke, flying in an obviously predetermined pattern. Both birds did loops around each other then darted in two separate directions.

Once they circled back and started flying up again, one slightly ahead of the other, Deidara formed a hand sign, "Katsu!" A split second later a loud explosion sounded, certainly unlike any firework I'd ever heard and significantly louder. But this was to be expected after all. What I didn't expect was the combination. Yes, there was an explosion that looked like any other explosion, but there was also flashes and spurts of color.

Don't think it was portrayed like this in the show.. He was right though, it truly was different from normal fireworks.

"Amazing isn't it, hm?"

"Y-Yeah! That was really cool." I said, still a little awe struck.

"Come here, watch this." He motioned me over with his empty hand, the other containing a fist full of tiny clay spiders. I edge closer to him and peek over the side of the bird as instructed. Moments later I witnessed each clay spider plummet to the ground, and just as they became tiny specs about to disappear beyond the veil of trees, they exploded.

"Oh wow."

The next thing to grab my attention are three small pale white moths that flitter into view. It takes me a moment to realize they aren't actually moths, but more of his clay creations. An alarm goes off in my mind and I jerk away.

"Oh now that one hurts, un." Deidara said sarcastically, placing a hand over his heart. "You really think I'd let them blow up in your face, hm."

I cringe slightly. "Phrasing." He laughs once he catches on, causing me to giggle as well. "Besides, if you would kill me then I know you'd use an explosive. It doesn't hurt to be weary of these things."

"Oh, so you _don't_ trust me, un?" He questions almost teasingly. Strangely enough I sensed a hint of genuine concern in his question.

I bite my lip, unsure how to answer him. If I answer jokingly I could sound like a bitch, if I answer truthfully- I could **still** sound like a bitch. I mean it's not like he's given me reason to distrust him, he's just done things that would make me not want to be around him. Yet here I am…

Why should I care anyway? Since when were his feelings an issue? Never- that's when!

"Well I don't not trust you…" Wow, now that's a _great_ answer right there.

The moths carelessly drift around me once more before flying some ways away to safely explode in a burst of colors. "Well for the record, I have no reason to kill you, hm."

I sit down once more and slump back, nothing more to say on the matter. Not much else I could say anyway…

Quietly watching Deidara form clay birds and bugs was relaxing, and I'm thankful that our pervious conversation hadn't soured the mood too much. We floated in the same spot for a while as Deidara went about displaying his art, a sense of pride strongly emanating from him.

He then paused and turned to me with a smirk. "Lets try something else now, hm."

"I don't exactly know if I like the sound of that…" I narrow my eyes on him.

"Trust me, you will, un." He motions me over. "Make sure you have a good grip, un." With a sudden jolt the bird darts forward, zooming down and back up again, doing a loop in the air. I yelp and latch onto his arm, not quite having enough focus to force chakra into my feet for a steady balance. I manage to steady myself but still clutch his arm tightly.

"You fucking asshole what the fuck are you doing!"

He laughs in response as the bird flips over completely, now flying upside down. His right hand lets loose three small birds that explode with us dangerously close to them. His face beamed excitedly as wind rushed past us and he unleashed explosion after explosion; all while the bird did flips, loops and dips in the air. My panic waned and was replaced with the adrenalin rush of excitement. With all of the jerky turns, loops, and dips it was like a rollercoaster and I absolutely love the rush of a rollercoaster. What made it even more exciting was the explosions. No longer was I angry or nervous, it was pure joy that I felt.

I couldn't help but throw my free hand up and let out an excited shout and laugh along with Deidara. This was amazing! I couldn't close my eyes for even a second, if I did I'd risk missing out on way too much.

His bird dipped again, this time diving into the thick of trees. Screwing my eyes shut and bracing myself, I awaited the stingy scrape of branches snagging my skin. This did not occur however, as Deidara had kindly stepped in front of me, his back to the trees and face still shining with exhilaration. I found myself eagerly returning the look, smiling broadly at him.

Explosions sounded throughout the forest, catching my eye and making me turn around. As we weaved through the innocent trees a variety of bombs went off on said trees. I was too mesmerized by the sight to exactly care though, laughing and cheering for more all the while.

Eventually though, it came to a stop as Deidara forces the bird up and out of the thick forest once more, slowing down to steady pace. My heart pounds rapidly against my chest, so much so I could practically hear it. I turn to Deidara. "Why'd we stop?"

"Out of clay, un." He sounded satisfied with himself.

"That was amazing!" I gush. "That- just- wow!"

"Girls tell me that a lot, hm."

"Oh cut it out you ass; you always gotta ruin everything don't you?" I pout.

"Well I guess I could fix it when we get back." He says with a wink. I groan and roll my eyes.

A few moments of silent flying pass, and I notice I'm still holding onto him. Blood instantly rushes to my face, forming another bright blush. I ignore it to the best of my abilities, I needn't over think this at all. I've locked arms with plenty of my male friends back at home, this was in _**no way**_ different from that.

Except Deidara is a bit more attractive- NO! Talia no. It's the same.

While wrestling the other side of the argument out of my mind, Deidara had safely brought us back to base. He slipped his arm out of my grasp, something I had hardly noticed while still arguing with myself. My full attention was caught when that same arm draped around my shoulder and lead me off the bird and back into the base, after he retrieved the bird in its original size of course. I gulped, held my gaze foreword and didn't utter a word; suddenly afraid of saying anything stupid.

Yet I was unable to stop myself from stealing a quick glance at Deidara, who'd just as quickly caught me looking and smirked. "So, my offer still stands if you still feel I've _ruined_ the night for you, un. I could just as easily turn this into the best night of your life, hmm." He purred.

"Sweet fuckin Christ Deidara- you are-"

"Amazing? A great artist, hm? Incredibly sexy, un? I mean I'm honestly all three but if you had to pick one-"

"-An idiot. You're an idiot." I commented, feeling a little more relaxed now that we've fallen back into old habits.

He pouts and sighs. "You wound me, hm."

"You give me-"

"The insatiable urge to fuck me, hm?"

"An aneurism! You're going to give me an aneurism!" I shout in annoyance, throwing my hands up and shrugging his arm off. "Why do I even bother spending time with you." I add exasperatedly.

"Cause you know you want it, un!" He teasingly calls after me.

"Suck a dick!"

"I think you have that in reverse, hm!"

"UHG!"

**-Normal POV-**

As the rest of the week went by, the girls found their level of normalcy. Both felt strange without the other, but for obvious reasons this was left alone- mostly. Sora had spent her time mostly around Kisame and Itachi. Throughout the week Sora would make attempts to find Talia in the large caves of the base and once more try to make amends. This proved ineffective as she found it difficult to locate Talia. Even when she had come across Talia, the meetings were brief and usually ended with Talia turning on her heel and heading in the other direction.

Talia found it easy to avoid Sora, though it usually meant secluding herself or spending her time with Deidara, and on rare occasions, Sasori. And as it turned out, this course of action wasn't too bad for her. Talia enjoyed spending time with the two, and found herself not thinking as much about the events of months past. Still, the memories lingered and the healing wounds on her wrists and ankles were painful reminders.

There was a strange, awkward peace in the Akatsuki that week. Though in the short time Talia or Sora would be in a room or corridor together, the air would be thick with tension. Deidara would quickly usher Talia away if she didn't already take it upon herself to leave. In times where Sora had been accompanied by Itachi or Kisame, they'd just watch over to make sure the situation didn't turn too nasty. Luckily enough for everyone, it never reached that point. And for those who knew of Sora's departure, a sigh of relief was had. Knowing that there'd be at least a week without having to worry about a fight between the girls was a tremendous weight lifted off the shoulders of those closely involved.

In fact, today was that day.

Sora had her bag all packed and sitting by the cave door. She had already said her goodbyes to Pein and had her mission plan already forming in her head. She had said her goodbyes to Kisame, he had gifted her with a long hug and a punch in the shoulder. He told her to come back soon and cook dinner. Saying goodbye to Itachi was different. He would actually be leading her towards the road that would take her to Otogakure. So her goodbye with him would wait until later. But she had one person she desperately wanted to see before she left.

She had paced back and forth in the hallway where Talia's room was. She could barely get herself to move down to stand in front of the door. She could hear Talia quietly singing to herself beyond the threshold. She keeps telling herself, it will be ok. Talia will be bitter and maybe slam the door in her face, but she would at least have the knowledge that she had spoken to Talia one last time. That even though it could be hostile, toxic, or even painful, she would at least know she had had a last exchange. But when she raises her hand to knock she cannot hit the surface of the door. She cannot bring herself to shatter the other girls soft singing. She could not….she couldn't do it.

She lets her hand fall back to her side and heads back to the cave entrance. She already has an uneasy feeling in her gut, she already regrets not turning around and saying goodbye. But she is already at the entrance and Itachi is holding her backpack up for her to slide it on. She pushes it all down, puts on a straight face, and leaves the base.

Talia sings obliviously in her room, sketching images of flames and roller-coaster, and a blonde idiot. Ignoring the strange feeling of someone watching her as she sings louder into her drawings.


	20. Chapter 18: Testing the Waters

_**-Chapter 18: Testing the Waters-**_

_**-Sora's Pov-**_

I felt nervous as Itachi and I moved forward. When we had left the base the sun was still burning brightly and now we were surrounded by pitch black forest. This was going to be a very important mission for me, a chance to prove myself. But that doesn't seem to stop the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I had been practicing all week. Itachi and I sparred every day and I had even managed to get him on his knees. Well ok just one of his knees but that was enough of an achievement for me to celebrate. Kisame had also given me a hand; he was impressed that I could summon such a large shark. He said when I come back from my mission he'd teach me a new jutsu where I could use the sharks without water. Something to look forward to, probably one of the only things I had to look forward to. Lord only knows that Talia would probably still be mad at me upon my return.

I had come so close to saying goodbye to her too. I wish I had done it now, the regret was already eating away at me. But I just couldn't do it. Didn't have the guts to I guess. Hey look at me I'm Sora, off on my first mission by myself and I don't even have the ovaries to tell my best friend goodbye. Yeah I'm the textbook definition of bravery. Itachi moves silently beside me. Every now and then I can feel his eyes focus on me. I wonder if he knows that I didn't tell Talia goodbye. He probably does, I'm not doing a very good job of hiding it. But when we're running like this, it's harder to talk about things in depth. But it works for me, I'd rather not speak about it just yet. I feel like openly talking about it would only make me worry over it more. I need to focus on the mission ahead of me.

Preparing for a reconnaissance missions is kind of like method acting. You have to become the role of another person, forget everything from your past life and live in the moment of your character. The character I had to become was Sayori Aimi, known by her friends as just Aimi. She has a very charismatic demeanor, joyful, would never say a bad word about anyone. Secretly Aimi always wanted to be a ninja but her village said she was too weak. She has a hidden darkness to her that comes out when people insult her skills or offend her. So basically Aimi was a woman scorned who wanted revenge for being underestimated. Her specialties were in hand to hand combat, healing, and her weapon of choice was senbon. There was a reason Pein had picked me to go on this mission, Aimi had many of the same abilities as myself. I'm also was roughly the same height as Aimi, but my hair color was off, especially with the bright blue streaks in my hair. Pein assured me it would not matter all too much; Aimi had never had direct contact with Orochimaru or anyone that would matter. I was not worried at all about becoming Sayori Aimi, I was already half way there. I had started to slowly change her mannerisms. I ran with more of a skip in my step, I let a calm smile slide on my face. I let Itachi take the lead ahead of me and he seemed to notice the change and slowly come to a stop. I follow and give him a slightly concerned look.

"Are you tired?" I ask, my voice slightly higher than normal, "We can stop and rest for a while."

"No…I'm not tired." Itachi whispers.

"Then would you like to keep going?" I grin, joyful, charismatic, Aimi. "I'm sure there is a village we can stop in if you do get tired."

"Are you alright?" Itachi questions, "are you over tired?"

"I'm fine silly," I grin, Aimi hates being underestimated, "We haven't even gone that far I'm not tired at all."

"Ok…" Itachi mumbles, "So you talked to Talia then."

Well that's a way to break a person's character. Aimi falls away and I'm myself once more. Stupid Sora who couldn't even say goodbye to her best friend. I sigh and feel my shoulders slump. I run my hands through my hair and cross my arms over my chest.

"Aimi doesn't know a Talia," I sigh, "Sora does and Sora didn't talk to Talia."

"Acting as Aimi to prepare for your mission." Itachi mumbles, "A smart move."

"Except you totally had to go and break my character." I groan, "Not like I haven't been thinking about Talia this entire time."

"Did you try….saying goodbye?" Itachi asks attentively.

"I just….I tried….I was outside her door…. And I just…I couldn't do it. She sounded so…happy in her room and I didn't want to ruin it. Does that make me weak?"

"No…"

"I hear a but in there." Sora groans.

"But you still should have said goodbye."

"Just in case."

Itachi doesn't reply and I feel the silence stretch between us. It's too long; we've been resting for too long. I turn into the direction he had had us running in and sprint ahead. He follows quickly after me and takes the lead. The rest of the night we do not say a word. We do not stop until the sun has risen and I feel the aching in my legs catching up to me. In the distance beyond a small village is the road that will take my straight to Otogakure, and straight to my mission. Itachi buys me breakfast at a little tea hut and we sit outside in silence, sipping tea and eating sweet bread. I'd need to change my outfit in the village before leaving, Shisui would follow me. Even now I could see him circling overhead, black feathers gleaming in the morning sun.

I have my hands at my throat, fiddling with the middle ring on my necklace; Itachi's necklace. My bottom lip is shut between my teeth as I think of what lies ahead. The Sound Village, Otogakure, I could hardly believe I would be going. Alone, no backup, just me and my acting skills. I can feel the guise of Aimi underneath the surface. Once the outfits on the transformation will be complete, and I will continue my journey as a completely different Kunoichi. Itachi took notice to my actions. I could feel his eyes on me at all times but I didn't call him on it. I needed to change. I grabbed my bag and headed inside of the stand and politely asked the lady cooking if I could change in the back room. She gave me an odd look but nodded and gestured for me to go ahead. I stripped down to my undergarments and slowly put on Aimi's outfit, piece by piece. The pair of black shorts hugs my legs securely and doesn't cover my knees. The fishnet shirt goes on next, the webbing going down to my wrists. Aimi wore fishnets to feel edgy and to try and shatter the illusion that she was sweet. But the image I had of Aimi in my head pictured her looking adorable even in fishnets. Next the brown tube top, more tan than brown in my opinion. I appreciate the fishnets sleeves now, the tube top leaves something to be desired. Aimi's light tan robe follows, the sleeves are long and billowing and the robe doesn't shut all the way. Finally the last piece of the puzzle is put on, Aimi's bright blue scarf. She was known for wearing it all the time, had owned it for years. She wears it wrapped in a loop around her neck with the one end hanging down the front of her shoulder and the other hanging down her back.

I already had on a pair of tall brown sandals that matched my ensemble, I felt like Aimi now. I felt tough and ready to take on the world. No…I am ready to take on the world and show the Oto that I am someone they can use. I am not pathetic or useless, I am Sayuri Aimi and I am no weakling. Yes, I had definitely captured her character. I was ready for this mission. I packed away my old clothes in my bag and walked out into the streets. Itachi stands waiting patiently, the look he gives me upon my return is a conflicted one. His eyes tell me he is proud of me, but behind that is a fear I did not like. I nod and head towards the road, he follows.

I expect him to turn around once I begin walking down the road but he does not, just continues following me while I walk. I stop once we're far enough away from the village that no one would pay us any attention.

"I guess this is where we part ways." I say, turning to him.

"I can continue on with you a little farther." Itachi replies nonchalantly, "it's no trouble."

"No," I sigh, "I need to go the rest of the way on my own."

"I can-" Itachi starts, but I cut him off.

"Itachi…I have to go." I sigh, "But…if I don't come back-"

"You will come back." He states.

"But…if…. Only if….would you….just tell Talia I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her and that I'm sorry…and that I want her to go home for the both of us. If….If I don't come back." I exhale quickly and look up at him, "will you do that for me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"Sora…." Itachi mumbles.

"Yeah?"

"If you come back-"

"You mean when I come back?" I can see a grin in his eyes when I joke at him, although his face remains passive.

"When you come back…..we should….spar again."

I snort and cover my mouth, because I know that's not what he wanted to say. He looks so cool and passive, wind blowing his hair about. But in his eyes he is embarrassed and conflicted beyond belief. I feel a warmth in me that makes me feel like I'll be ok. Even if I never said goodbye to Talia, even though I could die on this mission, I feel completely ready to take on the world in this moment. I walk forward and hug him, the third hug I'd ever given him. I ignore the fact that I remember that and just squeeze my arms and his chest, I feel so short next to him. He gently places his hands on my back and hugs back. I'd forgotten how nice he smelt, clean. I could have stayed longer. Enjoyed the moment, for all I know that could have been the last hug I'd ever receive in my life. But I have to pull away. He lets my slide out of his arms fingertips lingering on my shoulders.

"Are you sure you would not like me to continue on with you?" he questions.

"I'm sure, trust me." I smile, "I have Shisui…besides." I smile wider and bounce up on my heels, "Aimi doesn't know who you are…"

He grins; a tiny twitch of the corner of his mouth, and then it's gone. He steps back and I wave before turning and taking off down the road. I take comfort in his eyes watching me as I leave a trail of dust in my wake. When is eyes are gone I look upwards and see Shisui soaring ahead of me. I push forward to catch up with him.

I make no stops in my travels, which is probably a mistake. By the time I see the village gates of Otogakure I am completely exhausted and the moon is already high in the sky. I should have taken the time to rest, but Aimi likes to impress people and be prompt. Finding the base of Orochimaru's operation is what I need to do now. From Aimi's confessions she said the base was near the back of the town an abandoned building with a base hidden underneath. It's supposed to be marked up with caution tape and the windows all broken. Getting through the gates is easy; no one questions Aimi as she walks by the guards and into the town. The streets are abandoned; it must be later than I originally thought. Compared to Konoha this village was like the bad side of town no one talked about. The buildings looked old and slanted, wood discolored and paint chipping. Debris and garbage covered the streets and an odor hung in the air that made me want to gag. After wandering down a few streets I find the building. It smells better over here, compared to the rest of town. The appearance far worse, the building's roof is completely caved in. The door is still standing by some miracle but covered in bright caution tape. Aimi said that to enter the building one needs to knock.

I try not to look skeptically at the door, Aimi knows this leads to the base, Aimi is prepared for this. Sora is not needed in this situation. I feel Aimi's smile on my face and knock three times on the large door. A few minutes later it creaks open and I'm ushered inside. The stairwell I'm being lead down is lined with large torches that only let me see so much of the person leading me. The path downwards seems to go on forever and I feel surprised when my next step is onto level ground. The figure is at least four torches ahead of me now. I rush to catch up with him and fall into step behind him as we round a corner into a large open room. The room is filled with a few tables and chairs, other minions of Orochimaru's occupy them and don't even spare me a glance. I'm just another informant here to deliver information and wait for my next mission.

"We were not expecting you so late in the evening," the figure leading me says, I shiver, why does his voice sound so familiar?

"I didn't feel like stopping," I grin, god Aimi's voice is annoyingly high, "I thought I wouldn't make it until morning."

"Well you must be tired; it is a rather long trek from Suna to here." I hold back my gasp as surprise as the figure lowers his good and reveals himself as Kabuto.

"Yes it is rather long," I laugh nervously, "But it's nothing I can't handle."

Kabuto looks me up and down, his eyes stop on my hair longer than I'd like them to. Aimi's hair is not supposed to have blue in it, or be so dark. But hopefully he won't notice or care. I can't gauge his reaction, I only watch as he slides his glasses further up his nose and starts heading across the room to a

"We have a room prepared for you to rest. We can discuss the information you gathered from Suna tomorrow." Kabuto says, "Please follow me."

I nod and follow behind him as I'm lead through another series of hallways. I make sure to memorize the direction we're going. He stops in front of a door marked number 15 and opens it. I step inside and take in the modest looking room. A small bed, a night stand, and a small desk for writing. A candle is lit on the desk and reveals that the walls of the room are made out of stone. At least it's almost like being back at the Akatsuki.

"Thank you very much," I say, turning to bow before Kabuto.

He simply smirks and turns to head down the hallway.

"Be in the meeting hall at 9:00 tomorrow. With all the information you gathered." Kabuto calls before disappearing around a corner. I shut my door and unload my bag. I have all of Aimi's notes and information on Suna and what she had collected. I'd have to study them all night to have it down for tomorrow. But there was something I wanted to do first. I pull out the map of the base Aimi had, this base. She had walked all of the halls of this place and drawn it out. I see the lines where I entered and the large room which she had marked, Common room. I follow the path I had taken to my own room, Aimi's usual room. Now where on this map is the meeting hall. It wasn't exactly that far from my room, three hallways and a left turn. Maybe a little midnight stroll was in order.

I close up the map and slip it into my kunai pouch. I open the door to my room quietly, no one is around. I close my door quietly behind me and begin walking through the halls. I find the meeting hall easily, it would not be too difficult to get to it in the morning. The doors were large and reminded me of the double doors to Pein's office, only twice as tall. Overcompensating much? Talia would have found that funny. Damn it; don't think about her right now. Aimi doesn't have a Talia to think about, Aimi needs to stay in character in case someone walks by. I take a left after the meeting hall and continue exploring the corridors until I hit a wall. It's the end of the base but what is there makes be grin, a small window that shows the outside world. It's the perfect place to slip Shisui my information and it seems wide enough that I could escape through it if need be. I open it quietly, making sure nobody is coming and stick my hand out. A few moments go by before Shisui is standing on the ground in front of my hand, nipping at my fingers.

"Good boy." I whisper, "I'll come back tomorrow with stuff for you alright?"

He nibbles at my fingers and lets out a caw before flying away. I grin and shut the window, well this is turning out a lot better than I expected. Now is probably a good time to go back to my room and study my files on Sunagakure. As I turn down left out of the corridor I'm in I freeze. Walking out of his room and heading down the hall is…Sasuke. I slip behind the wall and hide my chakra and watch him down the hallway I need to go to get back to my room. Well….he is a vital person in Orochimaru's plans, why not tail him? He doesn't even know I'm here. Just so I know where he's going and if we pass my room on the way I'll stop. I move to the edge of the hallway and peak around to see him turn the corner to the left. I follow behind him silently. It seems like he's heading towards the common area, strange. He doesn't peg me as the social type, not when he was in Konoha and definitely not now. I go to follow him again when someone comes from the other hallway and sees me.

"Hey what are you doing wandering around?" The guy before me asks.

"Sorry," I chirp, "I was looking for the bathroom and got lost, it's been a while since I've been back."

"Well come on," The guy says, "I'll bring you back to your room and show you where the bathroom is. What room are you in?"

"Number fifteen," I answer.

"You're in the completely wrong area," the guy chuckles.

"God really?"

"Yeah but no problem, come with me."

It's then that I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I try to repress the shudder that wants to rush up my spine. The intensity of it, the darkness in it, I take a deep breath and follow after the guy. I can feel his eyes watching my every move, and they were not happy eyes. These were the eyes of an angry Uchiha, Sasuke had taken notice of my presence, and not in a good way. I'd only ever felt an intensity like this before and that was when I was on the receiving end of a choke hold. This has got to be the dumbest move I'd ever pulled. We turn the corner and I feel the gaze stop, but the feeling I have in my body doesn't leave. I look down at my hands and see that their shaking. I bite my lip and push it away, Aimi needs to be tough. The man, Keiji, leads me back to my room and points out the bathroom, five doors down and to the left from my room.

"Thanks so much for your help." I say with a smile, Aimi would probably like a guy like him, tall and a bit homely.

"No problem, if you need any help just look for me ok?" Keiji says with a grin, "Night…"

"Aimi, my name is Aimi." I say, "goodnight."

"Night Aimi." Keiji says with a blush.

I shut the door to my room and let my whole body sag against the wooden frame. That was too close for comfort. What's worse is that now Sasuke knows of my presence. Of course he doesn't know who I am but being caught in the hallway when I was hiding my chakra seems pretty suspicious doesn't it? Oh well, at least I've got someone to rely on while here. Keiji will make a good pawn, he likes Aimi. I feel the weight of my traveling all the way down to my bones. I should have stopped to sleep; I wouldn't be able to stay up for a third day. No way in hell. I grab my files from off of my desk and fall into my bed. It's not as comfortable as I would have hoped, but it's a bed. I look over the words in the file but they all blur together after a while. I yawn and close the file and curl up into a more comfortable decision. I'd need to be well rested for my meeting tomorrow.

_**-Talia's POV-**_

"Oh my God- how I've needed this." I happily groan with the most contented smile upon my lips. "More to the right."

"As you wish, un."

"Could you make this a little more awkward for the rest of us?" Sasori commented rather loudly.

"Tut tut my dear, yelling doesn't suit you very well." I issue a disapproving look along with my response. "If you didn't work me so hard I wouldn't have such horrid knots in my back." Sasori merely rolls his eyes and turns his attention to his book.

Over the past week I've been training on and off, but more intensely so in the past three days. During the week I had taken Deidara's advice to heart and sought out Sasori's help. To me he always seemed one of the most tactical fighters of the Akatsuki; so who better to teach me strategy than him? A majority of time was dedicated to chakra control. Ah yes, he had me demonstrate my fighting style on a very reluctant Deidara.

Deidara wasn't all too fond of being my punching bag for Sasori's amusement. But hey, all for the sake of education right? Right.

Sasori had told me I'm far too generous with my chakra use and needed to learn to control it before he could teach me anything. He seemed to take an almost sadistic enjoyment in working me until I would collapse. By the end of the week I still hadn't mastered my chakra control, but I did make great strides towards it. Sasori had tested my fighting skills once more, this time finding a more willing participant. Hidan had just returned around the end of the week from his mission, whatever that was, and was more than eager to take part. Sasori's evaluation afterwards was stern, but fair. He even managed to force out something that, I think, was supposed to be a compliment.

In the following two days Sasori then said he found a scroll with a jutsu that he thought was perfect for me. I spent the better half of those two days intensely training with him, trying to master the jutsu in hopes of adding one to my short list. Yeah, all of what- two non-basic jutsu? I'm _so_ well rounded.

By the third day of training I was confident and had it down, Doton: Earth flow wave. While I would have preferred to learn another fire style jutsu, this one could prove to be even more useful. I mean- how often am I _not_ fighting outside? Though Sasori said it'd take a lot of practice to actually master the jutsu, he seemed pleased enough that I could perform it in even its most basic forms. I had thought we were done for the rest of the day but sadly I was wrong. Sasori made me practice everything I'd done over the week once more, for good measure, as he'd said.

As for today, well, I wasn't exactly up for any training.

"And here I thought I'd never see them getting along." Kisame muttered as he entered the living room.

"Oh no, they're getting along just fine." Sasori said while rolling his eyes. "I think I prefer the yelling and fighting."

"What? You guys never got massages from a friend before?" They both shook their heads. "Well back at home, Sora and I would always get one of our friends to give us a massage. He was very good at it." I made sure to say Sora's name bitterly, lest anyone think I was in any mood to deal with her.

Come to think of it I hadn't seen her at all these past two days. Must be locked up in her room or with Itachi somewhere. Whatever.

"But I do better, un." Deidara added.

It's my turn to roll my eyes now, "Yes Deidara, you're all mighty strong- yet slobbery hands- are amazing. What ever would we do without them."

"I can stop, hm." He bitterly threatened.

"No!"

As a result of Sora and I no longer being friends, in my time not spent training with Sasori, I was usually around Deidara. At first, it was due to lack of having anyone else to talk to. But I've grown used to his…mannerisms, mostly anyway. Beyond his annoying, '_every girl wants to fuck me especially you_' little attitude he usually gives off, he's no different from the guys I'd hang around with back at home. I guess the only difference is that I grew up with the guys back home, and was used to their antics. Deidara on the other hand, needed a lot of getting used to.

I'm glad to be on civil terms with him though, and it quite obviously has its benefits. Who would have guessed he'd be so good at back massages? Sure I could live without the slobber from his hand mouths opening occasionally, but this is something I can live with for now. Maybe next time I'll make him wear gloves…

"Your hair keeps getting in the way, un."

"Then move it out of the way you fucking idiot.."

"Fuck you, un."

"Right back at 'cha blondy." I shift and twitch before turning to Sasori. "Wanna toss me one of those couch pillows? The floor isn't too comfy…"

Sasori silently complies, not taking his eyes from his book. I adjust the pillow under me and once more take my spot sitting on the floor in front of Deidara's chair.

Deidara resumes his ministrations, immediately making me melt into his hands. "God- this is amazing."

"Phrasing." Kisame piped in a split second before Deidara uttered a single inappropriate comment.

The fish-man's interruption was not about to through Deidara off, "If you like this then you'd love what these hands can do under the sheets, hmm."

A gave a slight snort of laughter at his comment, "Oh yeah- what? Do you dazzle people with your amazing jacking off abilities? Cause I'm sure it's a pully and a blowy all at once right?" Kisame and Sasori both snicker at this; I could feel Deidara fuming behind me, blush blazing across his face and eyebrows knitted together in a fierce scowl. "I bet you talk dirty to yourself too the entire time- and that's probably why you wear part of your hair up. You probably like having your hair pulled."

Both Sasori and Kisame did nothing to hide their full out laughter. At first, the sound of Sasori laughing was nerve wracking. I decided to leave that be for now, questioning it wouldn't be the best of ideas.

"Well what about you, un?" Deidara angrily questioned while grabbing at the ends of my long streaked hair. He tugged back a couple of times, "Lets see if little miss comedy likes her hair pulled, hm!"

"And it was so quiet earlier…" Kisame casually muttered. Sasori quietly hums and nods in agreement. Both uninvolved members watched expectantly for my eruption, followed by Deidara either earning a new bruise or narrowly escaping. Everyone in the room, excluding myself, was shocked at my calm demeanor as Deidara continued tugging my long locks. Eventually the blond surrendered, looking just as befuddled as the rest of the room.

I folded my arms over my chest and shot them a un-amused look. "Guys, I have a little brother back at home… Do any of you have siblings? Hair pulling is the cheapest shot ever and he would always do it, and we fought a lot. I'm so used to this it hardly hurts anymore." I turned and shot Deidara a deadly glare. "But just because it didn't hurt doesn't mean I'm not gunna get you back for it- you piece of shit." Deidara nervously laughed and edged back in his seat, looking unsure of his options.

The tense atmosphere dissipates when everyone's attention is drawn to the sound of footsteps that ended at the doorway. Itachi stood there looking as somber as ever, eyes drifting over each of us then settling on me. I stared back defiantly, suddenly feeling very defensive.

"The Uchiha has crawled from his darkness.." I mutter without forethought. The room was almost immediately strung into a taut ambiance.

"Talia I find your attitude rather uncalled for." Itachi responds, his gaze and his stance resolute.

"Whatever." I scoff. Although I tried to remain calm my body had betrayed me, going ridged with the exception of my hands. "Shouldn't you be hanging around _Sora_ or something?"

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, and something flashed behind that calm collected face he put on. Was it anger? "Oh, you don't know; do you?" He sounded calm, yet there was a hint of venom behind his words.

I scowl. "Know what?" What's his angle?

"Sora left two days ago for her solo mission to Otogakure."

His words hit me like a ton of bricks, and caused any further retort I had to lump in my throat. My hands began to fidget at my sides, picking at the pillow beneath me. I could feel my jaw tightening, heart quicken, and stomach do flips all at once. So many taboos resided in Otogakure, people we despised and would probably fear if ever met face to face. Orochimaru lived there, as did Sasuke and Kabuto… Pein had sent her into the lions den alone. Even with backup it might be too late, if something were to happen. What could possibly be there that Pein wants?

My mind buzzed, contrasting the actual silence in the room. Itachi watched expectantly, apparently he wanted a response. The others looked on as well, suddenly interested in what I had to say on the matter.

My gaze hardened. "So what…" I had finally managed to speak, though sounding too unsure of my own words for my liking. After quietly clearing my throat I continue, "If Pein thinks she can do it- then good for her. I don't care." Itachi is unresponsive, but his gaze weighs down on me, as if he's wordlessly chastising me. A sudden feeling of smallness overwhelms me, so I stand to assert myself better. "Honestly I'm kinda glad-"

"I don't see why Sora wishes to repair your friendship." Itachi suddenly interrupted, sounding quite irritated. "It seems like a lot of effort for so little in return."

Something jolted inside me, like a sudden jab of pain and anger. Is he being serious? Is he seriously talking to me about a friendship he was never involved in? "You have some fucking nerve Itachi! What business is me and Sora's friendship- or lack there of- to you!? None!"

"I was simply making an observation." Itachi stated. "Your animosity towards Sora and myself seem both unnecessary and misplaced."

"Yeah well I could live without your little fuckin' _observations_, okay!" My voice raised as I spoke. "If I wanted your opinion I would'a asked for it! And **don't** you go fuckin' telling me what I should and should not be mad at!"

Itachi pondered for a moment, crossing his arms as he did so, before his gaze turned back to me. I could feel my arms begin to shake nervously as I saw the red flicker in his eyes. "Perhaps misplaced isn't it, juvenile seems more fitting."

His relaxed demeanor sent waves of fury throughout my body. My hands clenched and eyes narrowed into slits, glaring fiercely at him. I started gritting my teeth and biting my lip; desperately trying to hold back as I seethed. _How dare he_. Those calm yet challenging crimson eyes of his, coupled with that unengaged and uncaring posture, made me want to scream. His condescending yet venomous tone made me want to break something, ideally being him.

_**How dare he!?**_

Unable to hold it in any longer, I snapped.

"Oh here we go, mister perfect fuckin' prodigy Uchiha Itachi telling me I'm childish! Telling me I'm wrong! Well you know what Itachi; you can fuck right off! You know why? _**You **_have no fucking right to lecture me on friendships!" My yells broke into screams and my face flustered. "She had no right to do what she did!"

"It was for the success of the mission." Itachi shot back.

"Then she should have fucking told me!" I hissed. "I do not need **her** making decisions for me and I don't need **you** putting yourself in situations you're not involved in! None of this is your business!"

"It **is** my business because it's Akatsuki business!" Itachi said, slightly raising his voice. The room noticeably chilled and silence followed. "You seem to forget that you're here to work- and a team that cannot get along on a base level cannot function. Sora did what she felt she needed to do for the sake of the mission, you're experience was an unfortunate byproduct that could have been avoided but it wasn't. You're a shinobi now, sacrifices must be made."

"_It wasn't her sacrifice to make_!"

"But you're still alive aren't you?"

"That's not the point!"

"Tell me then, Talia, what **is **the point?"

A long stifling silence followed. With a quick glance I noticed Sasori and Kisame's eyes turned downcast, looking at really anything that wasn't the situation behind them. I wasn't about to twist around to see Deidara's expression, I could only guess it was the same.

Something clenched in my chest, and a sudden overwhelming feeling of misery flooded forth. Itachi didn't understand, none of them did. How could one put into words the amount of trust given to their best friend? An even more impossible task would be to describe the feeling of that trust being broken. Not just broken- shattered into a million pieces. Unfixable. No, of course they wouldn't understand.

Tears formed in the corners of my eyes and stung as I tried to blink them back. My vision went glossy from the tears that were dangerously close to spilling over. I wanted to talk but my breath hitched in my throat as I took in slow staggering breaths. This was all so frustrating and heart wrenching! _Why did he have to go and say those things!? __**Why!?**_

Blinking away the tears and swallowing hard, I stare him in the eyes. I only have so much longer before I loose it… "The point is I'm only alive because things just happened to turn out for the best! That plan was reckless beyond belief yet she saw it fit to toss me into the mix without so much as a hint to her plan! She thought if I knew that I'd mess up, she didn't trust me!"

"You're making ridiculous assumptions Talia." Itachi cut in just as I readied myself to exit. "Sora obviously trusted that you wouldn't kill her afterward, she could have just as easily abandoned you entirely. But she didn't, and now here you are, complaining about it."

I made a sound that was a mix between a frustrated growl and a yell before snapping once again, "Talking to you is a fucking waste of my breath!"

As I began stomping towards the exit that was currently half occupied by Itachi, I caught the faint remark he made under his breathe. "For once I agree." Once more I growled in frustration, this time reaching for the nearest object to hurl at his face. I latched onto a couch pillow and, without hesitation, whipped it at his face. I stole a quick glimpse at him before muscling past him in the doorway. His eyes had simply closed, his perpetual frown remained and his eyebrows furrowed. Not that I had expected it too, but the pillow had done absolutely nothing. No, scratch that. The pillow did do something, it accomplished making me feel like a complete idiot and flustering me more. Angry stomping turned to hurried walking before finally switching into a run as tears streaked down my heated face.

The door slammed behind me as I stalked into my room, the swell of emotions still twisting and knotting in my chest. A flash of anger would overcome me one moment then the next fresh tears would be trailing my cheeks. It wasn't fair, none of this was. This went on and ran its course.

Itachi had no right to say any of what he said, I finally assured myself. Stillness overcame me for a moment, my thoughts settling in that short time. Then the earlier scene played through my mind, causing the whirlwind of emotion to return in ten-fold. With a loud groan I throw my head back, cupping my hands over my face as I angrily paced the length of my room.

"Why!?" I whine aloud. Why can't people leave things be!? Why did he have to start with me!?

I paused, in both pacing and thought, my mind redirecting itself. _Talia you know he didn't start it_.

With a low growl and a snarl, I sent my fist crashing into the closest object- unfortunately being my desk- effectively dismissing the thought. Still flustered and angered by _my own_ reasoning, my pacing worsened as did my destructive tendencies. Within minutes there was a good sized dent in the wall, leaving me with bloodied knuckles. I scowl at my hand. It wasn't often that my rage would lead to the destruction of objects (I found it to be quite childish actually) but since arriving here it's proved to be a useful coping mechanism. Too bad it came with some unwanted side effects.

I retreated to the small bathroom, flicked on the light, and ran some cold water over the wound. There wasn't much blood, just some light scrapping and a very sore hand. I snatched a small hand towel from the edge of the sink and pressed hard on my left hand. In the stillness that followed my eyes wandered, catching a frightful glimpse before refocusing on my hand. A strange curiosity ate away at me until I allowed my eyes to trail up again, staring into the dirty mirror.

I really need to clean that, was my first thought, still trying to avoid what I really wanted to focus on. Well, _want_ seems like the wrong word, need is more apt for this pseudo habit. Any and every time I cry, I avoid mirrors as if they'd been the cause of my distress, but I suppose anyone would. Who likes to see themselves cry anyway? But when I do pass a mirror whilst sobbing, this insatiable urge to look at myself takes over. It's weird, staring at myself- all red faced and pathetic looking, with red puffy eyes looking of utter misery.

As I analyze my features, I take note of how I look exceptionally devastated. Wrists still bandaged from infected wounds, taking remarkably long to heal. Perhaps my body liked reminding me of thing's I'd rather expel from my memory. Visibly tired eyes and the feeling of exhausted muscles. Training was to blame for that one, yet my current mental state seemed to accentuate them. And what little effort I'd put into my face today had streaked and dried black all down my face. This was hurriedly washed away upon hearing several firm knocks on my door.

_Presentable_, my mind would repeat as I vigorously scrubbed. _You didn't cry_, it continued as I brushed my disheveled hair. _Because you didn't care_, the thought concluded as I reached for the doorknob.

Tensed shoulders and clenched jaw relaxed upon seeing the blond at my door. I held in a sigh of relief, I wasn't in any condition for another verbal confrontation.

"Are you going to let me in or what, hm?" Deidara questioned, waving his hand in front of my face. I grunted in response, allowing him inside and shutting the door behind him. With a sigh I lean against the door and stuff my hands into my pockets.

"What's up?" I mutter, forcing as much of a neutral tone as possible.

"Not going to hang around us anymore, un?" He casually questions while progressing further into my room. He wanders the room, lingering by the bed then beside the once empty bookcase. The bookcase was now a home for a few items I'd picked up in Konoha that, surprisingly enough, Sora brought back with us. Although how they ended up in my room I'll never know…

Deidara continued to wander the room, finally coming to a stop at the newly cracked desk.

"No" I respond in desperate hope that it'll prevent him from questioning it. His hand glides across the cracked and splintered wood. "I just wanted to come in here to relax."

"And wash your face, un?" He turns to me, eyebrow cocked and disbelief in his eyes.

I touch a hand to my face, "Uh- yeah. I just well- you know, I rubbed my eyes so I messed it up already."

"Why were you rubbing your eyes, hm?"

"Tired."

"It's only two in the afternoon."

"So?" At this he clamps his mouth shut, his brow slightly furrowing. He turns to examine the desk once more, muttering about having Sasori fix it and how it was going to be an ordeal to do so. I stopped paying attention, focusing instead on keeping myself calm and neutral.

"Well, at least she's gone for a little while, un." Deidara attempted a positive tone. Why did this have to be the one thing I actually heard? Gritting my teeth, quietly reflecting on earlier events, I forced silence. An unaware Deidara continued, "Who knows, maybe she'll get what she deserves."

"**Shut up!**" I scream, simultaneously sending my fist into the wall beside me. Deidara jumped, startled. He turns to me with confusion in that one visible blue eye of his. "Can we _not_ talk about her!"

"Sorry Talia I was just-"

"_I mean fuckin' _**seriously!** How dare she send Itachi after me!? What is with her!?"

"Talia I don't think-"

"And not only does she fuckin' send mister perfect Uchiha after me, to guilt and belittle me, she makes sure to have him rub it in my face that she has her own mission! Why don't I get my own mission!? I'm just as fucking smart as she is, and I'm strong too! Hell- I'm _stronger_ than her!" I begin pacing my room in a circle as I ranted, throwing my hands up to emphasize points and vaguely motion in the direction of her room.

"No one said that you weren't-"

"How can she- one moment- beg for me to be her friend again then, the next, be flaunting how she's the golden child! She's always been the golden child! Our friends _always_ liked her more, all the teachers _adore_ her, and apparently she's Pein's little pet as well!"

"Can you listen to me for a second Talia?" In one ear and out the other, he is ignored.

"None of this would have happened if she just trusted me! If she just told me from the beginning- '_oh hey Talia, I have this plan I wanna try and I was wondering if you'd wanna go along with it'_, is that so fucking hard!? Well **apparently **it is! Because she **didn't fucking do it**! And you know what; I would have gone along with it! Yeah! That's right! I would have! Because I trusted her!"

"**Talia!**" Deidara yelled.

"**What!?**" I yell back just as loud, my glare meeting his solemn stare. He reached out, hand gently grasping my shoulder.

"Just listen to me for a second okay?" I nod, my defensive stance slowly ebbing away. "You're not going to like this I know, but you still need to listen, un. As much as I'd love for Itachi to be wrong- and I hate myself for saying this- but he does have somewhat of a point, un." He watched me wearily, and rightfully so as I was fuming once more. "Calm down, un. I hate him too- don't get me wrong, hm. But you are-" he paused, seemingly weighing his options, "making a lot of assumptions…"

I can't remember the last time I'd punched him _this _hard…

_**-Sora's POV-**_

Two days in the enemy base. Two days acting all polite and pretending to be interested in Kenji. Two days of feeling an icy stare that could probably turn me to stone. No one seemed to suspect me of being…well not Aimi. I played the part well. I even let Kenji believe I had a crush on him. He was the only person I spent time with around the base. But that didn't stop Sasuke from watching me wherever I went. No, he wasn't stalking me or anything like that but whenever I would enter a room that he happened to be in his eyes would immediately go to me. The hairs on the back of my neck would stand up and I'd have to pretend his gaze didn't affect me. This had only happened a few times in the past few days. Once when I was in the dining hall, once when I had entered the wreck room to find Kenji. And then walking through town I had felt his gaze on me when Kenji was showing me around. It was a little inconvenient when I needed to deliver information to Shisui, because I would be paranoid he'd be just around the corner. I'd zigzag through different hallways before getting to the window to deliver what little information I'd collected.

It bothered me. My meeting with Orochimaru and Kabuto had went surprisingly well. They were delighted at the information "I" had collected and seemed pleased at how extensive it was. They were impressed with my progress. I think they were evening planning on sending me on another mission. But I must have misinterpreted them, because Sasuke was getting closer and closer to me. Kenji even seemed to notice the brooding Uchiha eyeing me from across the room because he seemed concerned. Concerned that Aimi was interested in someone else.

"Aimi…why is Sasuke-san staring at you so much?" Kenji asks, looking up over the lip of his mug.

"Sasuke?" I ask, looking behind me, "Who is that?"

"You don't know…Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru's favorite!" Kenji hisses flicking his eyes in the direction of the Uchiha.

"He's looking at me?" I mumble confused, "Why?"

"Cause your pretty…" Kenji whispers under his breath.

"What?"

"I don't know," Kenji laughs nervously, "but his eyes are creepy, like he wants to…" eat you or something creepy like that."

Finally I let my eyes find the Uchiha. He is leaning back against the wall by the door, looking at me with dark angry eyes. I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as I meet his gaze. Aimi would be absolutely terrified at being looked at like this. She would try her hardest to return the care with foolish bravery but would falter. All Sora wanted to do was slap the expression right off of that arrogant face. But Sora is not on this mission Aimi is. And Aimi meets Sasuke's eyes and bravely holds his gaze, glaring with as much ferocity as Aimi would be able to muster, which wasn't much. But something in Sasuke's expression changes and his glare intensifies. Aimi doesn't like to be underestimated. Or maybe that is Me letting my true self bleed through. But I tenses my body and increases the intensity of my gaze, letting my eyelids slit together. I feel a growl sitting in my throat wanting to escape from my lips. Or maybe that's a little bit of Talia.

Then, he smirks. I immediately straightens up, eyes widening in surprise before turning back to Kenji. He is looking over my shoulder, most likely at the Uchiha, with a frightened look on his face. He looks at me eyes wide with shock.

"Aimi what did you do?" Kenji whispers, "I think he's coming over here!"

I stiffen my back and look at him with wide eyes, oh this is bad. We are entering threat level five, I'm going to die! I put myself into danger and now. I feel his eyes rake over my back and I try to hold in my breath as he walks in front of me and right past our table. I watch him walk right out of the room and only when I'm sure he is gone do I let my breath out.

"Holy crap," I whisper, that was crazy.

"Aimi are you scared of Uchiha-san?" Kenji asks looking at her with concern, "I'll protect you don't worry."

"I can take care of myself Kenji," I insist softly, "but I appreciate the concern. I think I'm going to go to my room for the night."

"Are you sure?" Kenji asks looking sad, "I thought maybe we could go for a walk in the village, maybe dinner…like a date?"

"A…date?" I ask, Aimi would be flattered at the prospect, "Um…well…"

Kenji as the perfect pawn. A little naïve, kind of like a puppy. It would be good to pretend she wasn't here to snoop and sneak, and Kenji was offering her the perfect excuse to play the role. But honestly after spending the last two days with him she discovered that Kenji was extremely boring. He liked to talk about his home village which was nice until it became all he ever talked about. Back in the Grass Village…. Could she really bare another conversation on grass? She puts on her best smile, Aimi likes this guy, he's perfectly dull and wonderfully normal for her. Sora would rather dump him and spend some time to herself.

"Sure Kenji, let me just go grab my bag from my room."

He nods and watches as I get up and head towards my room. I enter the hallway and let out an aggravated sigh, why did he have to be so boring. I could handle everything except his personality, or lack thereof. This was going to be the most boring night here. And then tonight I still needed to sneak out and collect some files from out of the offices. I had collected very little information with Sasuke following me twenty-four seven. Pein wouldn't be happy if all I could collect were a few mission reports. He wanted plans, he wanted everything Orochimaru had. He wasn't taking any chances.

I open the door to my room and grab a small bag with some money in it. Aimi liked to be an equal, so she would be. Maybe she could even get into an argument with Kenji and she wouldn't have to keep spending time with him. I shut and lock the door behind me and go to head back to Kenji. But then I feel it, those eyes on me again. I stop and turn around, trying to find him but find nothing but an empty hallway. Maybe I was just being paranoid, he wasn't stalking me. I hadn't really drawn his attention passed that sort of encounter on my first night. But still, I had to check it out. I moved quietly down the hallway, and looked down the first corner. No one was there, and the tingling feeling of being watched had begun to fade. Ok I'm just being really freaking paranoid. But I keep moving down to peak around the second corridor. Again no one is there. I let out a sigh of relief, feeling better I turn and head back to Kenji. Just as I pass the second corridor a cold spike flies up my back.

Just when a hand grabs me and pulls me back against the wall. I gasp and hold my breath, what the fuck did he think he was doing. God I wish I wasn't undercover, all I wanted to do is punch him in the face. Uchiha Sasuke, looking down at me with a curious look in his eyes. He should have reminded me of Itachi, but I saw nothing of him. Not even one attribute reminded me of Itachi, and it bothered me for some reason.

"You are not as weak as I was informed you would be." Sasuke says smoothly, even his voice sounds different.

"I don't like to be underestimated, Uchiha-san. Or followed." I answer back.

"So you know who I am," He mumbles, "interesting."

"Kind of hard not to know who you are, you are pretty famous amongst us lower ranking ninja." I snicker.

"Hmm, you're different from them."

"Oh?"

"You met my gaze, if you know about me you must know I could kill you with my eyes alone."

"As I said before I don't like to be underestimated." I say, trying to add a tremor in my voice.

Even Aimi would be nervous about someone as strong as Sasuke. But god did punching him sound so much more satisfying. My nerves are tingling, a cold sweat on my neck. I can't tell whether I'm scared or exhilarated at this confrontation. But the smart side of my brain is telling me I need to get the fuck out of here and fast, because knowing what I know about Sasuke, he isn't one for mercy. The grip on my arm loosens and he takes a step back. I try not to let my body relax, he was still too close for comfort.

"Where are you from?" he questions.

"Suna." I answer back.

"Hm, are you good at sparring?"

"I'm as good as I need to be."

"Good, meet me in the training room tomorrow and I'll put you to the test."

"Excuse me?" I gasp.

He releases my arm completely and turns. heading down the hallway like he's going to his room.

"If you don't like to be underestimated you'll show up, unless you're a corward."

Then he disappears around the corner. What an arrogant piece of shit. I don't know whether to scream or punch a wall, how dare he! I let a frustrated sigh come out of my throat; well this is going to go so well. My body is screaming for a release to my tension, I needed to lie down. Or do some deep breathing, maybe scream my lungs out into a pillow? How can I keep under the radar if the most influential person in Orochimaru's arsenal wants to spar with me? This is not good. I hear someone walk up behind me. I recognize the chakra signature and try not to sneer, oh Kenji, take a hint.

"Aimi, what's keeping you?" Kenji asks, "is everything ok?"

"Kenji thank you for inviting me out but I'll have to decline, maybe another time."

"Oh…oh….ok."

"Goodnight Kenji," I say before unlocking the door to my room and shutting my door.

Sasuke was not going to get to me, no way in hell.

_**-Deidara's POV-**_

"Is there still a bruise there, hm?" I question as I tenderly run my hand over my right cheek.

"There was one yesterday, it's still going to be there today." Sasori flatly responded, eyes not leaving his puppet. I shift in the wooden chair at the other end of the workbench, grimacing. "Honestly I'm surprised that she _only _punched you."

"I'm surprised it still hurts, un. It's been- what- two days, hm?"

"She hits hard."

"That's an understatement, un." I add, rubbing my face once more. Sasori turns silent as he concentrates on his work. My eyes fall back to the mound of clay sitting there unfinished, mocking me. I mentally gather myself and focus, hands finding their proper places in the clay. Yet it's of no use as Talia's words flash through my mind again;

"_You're on his fucking side aren't you!? If all you're going to do is lecture me then __**get out**__!"_

She had then roughly tossed me out of her room, slammed the door and locked me out.

"Stubborn girl, hm!" I muse with an irritated sigh following suit. The creaking of screws and adjusting of hinges stopped, and the faint clack of wood sounded in its place. I glance at Sasori from behind my hair, he was staring at me with a look that said many things. He was irritated yet amused. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just you." He closes his eyes and shakes his head in disapproval. "It's almost funny."

"What is hm?" I narrow my eyes on him, brow furrowing.

"The pot calling the kettle black." He resumes his ministrations.

"What are you talking about Danna? She was being unreasonable and she overreacted, hm! And now she's hold up in her room brooding over it, probably pouting on her bed, waiting for someone to try and talk to her so she can bite their head off, un!"

"I recall a certain someone being far more _bitter_ after a confrontation with Itachi, by that example she's being rather reasonable." Sasori chuckled darkly at his statement.

"_That_ was different, hm."

"If you say so." He said a little _too_ dismissively for my liking.

The sound of my chair clattering to the floor echoed through the room. I shot forward and snapped. "Stop treating me like I'm in the wrong here, hm!"

Sasori's bored eyes looked up at me, expression flat as ever. His lips twitched into a small smirk, his sarcasm reflecting in his eyes and voice, "Yeah, you're both total opposites."

I scowled. "You're being callous today, hm." I snidely snapped. "More so than usual." I then amended, as I reclaimed my seat.

"Well if it makes you feel and better, I think you're both acting childish." Sasori paused, and turned with an extremely cynical look. "_More so than usual_."

I bite my tongue, as anything else I say would simply fuel the fire of insults I'm sure Sasori was ready to throw at me.

* * *

><p>I hesitated just outside her door, wondering if this was really the right course of action. Sasori's comments earlier had been my initial motivation, but in his absence I feel a little less willing to throw myself to the beasts. Not that I'm afraid of her or anything, I just don't want her evening out my face is all…<p>

Still, it probably wasn't a good idea for _anyone_ to bug her right now. After throwing me out she hadn't emerged from her room for the remainder of the day. The next day she made brief trips to the kitchen, but she was gone before you could even say hello. And no matter where you were in the base it seemed like you could hear her door slam shut. Talia was angry, and she was deliberate in her expression of it. Talia made sure everyone knew that she didn't want to be messed with, as a result, no one did.

What was most unsettling about this though, was her silence. Door slamming of any kind, stomping, and general aggressive manners towards any inanimate objects were the only sounds she made. For everyone else, her spat with Itachi was the last time she spoke. For myself, it was when she tossed me out. I had lingered by her door a while after, despite my better judgment, but she hadn't made a sound. For about two days she's been silent; no yelling, no crying, not a peep.

Perhaps she's saving up to scream at whoever dares enter her room next. Right now, that victim was probably going to be me. Whatever it was that compelled me to do this, be it guilt, concern or whatever, I hadn't planned anything past getting into her room. As I twisted the doorknob I could feel my body tense, suddenly feeling I'd made a mistake.

Nothing.

I was in one piece still. Talia hadn't screamed at me, thrown anything, or swung at me. In fact, at first glance I thought she wasn't here. All the lights were off, and silence hung in the air; had I not caught the shifting of blankets I'd probably be searching for her right now.

I approach with held breath, shutting the door behind me. Now beside her bed, I could see her face. Oh, she's sleeping? I step back, cringing at the thought of her suddenly springing up and screaming at me for entering without permission. But her eyes remain closed, though her slumber seemed troubled. Closer examination revealed black smudges around her still puffy eyes. Her cheeks are flushed red, with similar black smudges on them, smeared even more by the pillow that cradled her head. A low groan sounded in her throat and her eyebrows furrowed, making me instinctively pull back again.

Talia squirmed slightly, but settled once more. I sighed, calming myself before I approached her bedside again. She'd been crying, obviously, but surely it still can't be just about what Itachi said. Talia doesn't seem the type to let what others say bother her this much. No, not at all, she's too strong for that.

_But Itachi was talking about Sora…_

A twinge of anger surged through me, followed by sympathy. I remember thinking that Itachi was cruel for saying what he did that day, and that Talia didn't deserve to be subjected to it. Yet at the same time, Talia _had_ put a lot of words in Itachi's mouth; and Itachi did have a point about them still needing to work together… At the same time, I can't exactly blame Talia for feeling cornered and reacting accordingly…

"I probably would've done the same thing, un…" I mutter as I absentmindedly brush some hair out of her face. She looked pained and she clutched the blanket in her sleep, restlessly turning this way and that. No matter how she lay, her hair pooled around her, black and purple strands covering the pillow and part of her face. As she tossed and turned, her blankets would slip further down, allowing glimpses of her shirt that was riding up her body. Each time this happened, I'd unconsciously tugged the covers back up, gentle enough as to not wake her.

Realizing how awkward it'd be for her to wake up like this (and how weird it was that I just spent God knows how long watching her sleep) I decide it'd be best for me to leave right now. I'll come back later to talk to her. Maybe by then I'll actually have a plan..

As I'm about to leave, I hear a slight stir behind me. Had I not paused and instead shrugged it off, I'd probably be off the hook right now…

But no, I'd lingered just long enough to hear a faint voice call out, "Deidara..?" I cringe and turn to her. "Deidara? What are you doing in my room?" She speaks more authoritatively now, but doesn't seem angry.

"I was just checking on you, hm. Go back to sleep." I turn but am once again stopped by her voice.

"Deidara wait, come here." Talia motions me closer. I comply without hesitation, though that could end badly. She sits up, adjusting her hair and shirt before turning back to me, the haze of sleep still lingering in those bright blue eyes of hers. She scrutinizes me a moment then says, "You're face…" Her gaze falls to her hands.

I'm about to speak when she suddenly blurts, "I'm sorry.."

"Excuse me, un?"

She looks up, and my heart plummets. I had to resist the urge to- do something… I wasn't sure what my body was trying to do, this was a strange feeling. "I hit you, I'm sorry." I felt a twisting feeling in my gut when she said 'sorry'. "Next time though, choose your words better.."

"Oh- so it's still my fault, hm?" She nods. I can't help but laugh at this. She smiles. Even with all the smudges on her face and messy hair, that smile brightens her up considerably. _She looks so-_

"I appreciate your concern by the way." I'm dumbfounded by this blatant appreciative statement. "And I'm assuming, ya know by how tense you are-" I hadn't even realized that until she pointed it out. I was ridged, arms at my sides and feet planted in one spot. "-that you thought you'd probably get some sort of new injury by coming here."

What can she read minds now? No, if she could read thoughts she would've killed me already, especially after training or… Focus!

I snap back form my thoughts to see her with open arms. I arch an eyebrow at here. Talia simply waves her arms slightly in response, staring up at me with anticipation.

"I'm sorry what, un? I spaced…"

Talia pouts. "I _**said**_, you've earned this." She motioned me closer with one hand, still keeping both arms extended towards me.

I contemplate a moment then realize what she means. I step closer and lean forward, wrapping my arms around as she does the same.

It was nice, hugging her, I mean I'd prefer it to be shirtless but I guess I'll take what I can get. Besides, this wasn't so bad, she was very warm and smelled nice, and thankfully that ungodly strength of hers didn't carry over into hugs. _And_ she's bra-less, so that's a plus too!

I inadvertently let out a throaty chuckle at my thoughts. Talia seemed to either ignore it or not care as she did nothing in response.

"It's funny, I was hoping you meant sex at first, hm." I say jokingly into her hair, she sighs at this.

"Yeah no, don't ever get your hopes up that high again. And this hugging thing is a one time deal. Got it?"

"Understood, hm." I say with a chuckle. When she finally let go and her warmth left me, it felt weird. Oddly enough, I felt-almost- sad? Strange.

_**-Sora's POV-**_

I changed from Aimi's outfit into a more sleuth black attire. The pair of black shorts I had packed fit comfortable and without restraint, good for easy movement. The black sleeveless top was all I had, I really should have packed some longer sleeved clothing. But I lucky had packed a black overcoat. It got very cold in the cave lair at night, cold enough that at times I could see my own breath puff out when pushed up against the rocky walls. I take a breath and pull my hair back into a loose bun, out of the way. I slip out of my shoes, because the shoes Aimi liked to wear made to much noise when walking.

I slip out of my room and shut the door as quietly as possible behind me. No one is in the hallway, but then again it's pretty late. One in the morning, the perfect time for snooping in my opinion. I head for the large meeting room where I had meet with Orochimaru on my first full day here. It had been a short meeting, they took my information, asked me two very simple questions and sent me on my way. But I had looked at the room and in the back was a door. I had assumed it was Orochimaru's laboratory or something but after entering it my second night I had found files, and some creepy things in jars. I hadn't been able to find anything accept for a few old missions reports to Konoha that had looked suspicious, but other than that I had found absolutely nothing of value. But it was a big room, I needed to find something to send back to Pein that he would deem worthwhile.

The meeting room doors were unlocked. I checked, my corners and slipped in when I was sure no one was around to see me. The meeting room is a lot more…comfortable then Pein's was. While Pein kept his relatively dark with seats for everyone. Orochimaru's room held a large desk, empty, with a chair set at it. In front he had two wooden chairs. I remember the nervousness in my stomach sitting in the left one as he skimmed through my files. The rest of the room was dark and lit by large tortures, which were all out now. I slipped around his desks and up to the dark curtains which blocked the door. This door was locked, and I had to use my senbon to unlock it. I'm not very good at picking locks but after doing this twice already I had gotten the hand of how to unlock this door. With a click it opens and I slip in and lock it behind me. I move to the back wall of the room and fumble for the light switch. The lights come on, bright and blinding and I blink my eyes until they adjust the cluttered room. Five filing cabinets and three shelves full of organs in jars are what greet me. Oh god, at least it doesn't smell like decomposing flesh. But I do wonder if Orochimaru would notice if I stole the jar with the hand in it. No, focus, I'm here for a reason.

I had already gone completely through one of the filing cabinets and halfway through the second. If I kept up at this pace I'd have the rest of them completely searched in the next two days. I open up the bottom drawer of the second cabinet and begin flicking through the files slowly. Nothing sticks out, most of it is old mission's reports that Pein wouldn't be interested in. I needed something better than this. I need plans, I need information, I need something that could help. Finished with the second cabinet I move onto the third. The first drawer on the cabinet has nothing of value and I know I'm running out of time that I can be in here. Then in the second drawer I find a folder that peaks my interest. I pull it out and examine it, flipping through the pages until I finally realize what it is. Its reports, status reports, from all of Orochimaru's bases. This could be it. This could be what I need! I shut the cabinet and slide the folder into the back of my shorts, covering it with my shirt. In case I get stopped.

Well, hopefully Pein will be proud that I found this. I mean Orochimaru has eight bases, eight! That has to be huge since the only Akatsuki base I know of is the one south of Konoha. I flick of the lights and head for the door. I push my ear to it first, then after hearing no sound I unlock the door and open it. I lock it behind me and look around the quiet meeting room. Nothing, no one, perfect. I slip on through and out the door. I take the long way to the window, because I'm still nervous I guess. I just don't want to bump into someone, Sasuke in particular. That sounds like the worst thing that could happen. I make it to the window with no one crossing my path. I smile and push open the frame and stick out my fingers. Shisui flies over and gives me a welcoming nip. I smile and remove from his legs a small black tube. I pull it open and find inside a small note. I pull it out and slip it into my pocket before removing the folder from my back. I slowly and carefully roll it up and push it into the tube before putting on the cover. I tie it back around Shisui's leg and lightly stroke his beak.

"Fly safetly little bird." I whisper.

He lets out a loud cry before stretching out his wings and flying off. I close the window and head back to my room quietly. I make it to my room with no problem and fall back onto my bed. The candle in the corner of my desk is burning low but I can still read by it. I pull the note out of my pocket and unfold it.

Sora,

The information you've been sending back, although very informative is not what Pein is looking for. The next thing you send back should be plans or information that is current or Pein will not be pleased with your progress. Stay safe and stay alert, I hope you return soon. And so does Talia, although she would never admit it.

I.

I smile and fold up the letter. I should probably burn it, but I want to keep it for just a bit longer. I miss the Akatsuki base, and all the people there, almost as much as I miss home. And although I know she probably still hates me, I miss Talia. Hold the note close and curl up, feeling the weight of the day coming down on me. Tomorrow I would fight Sasuke, hopefully afterwards he wouldn't think me so special and just leave me alone. I look over the letter once more and smile, maybe by the time I got back Talia would want to talk to me again. I can only hope. I let my fingers curl around the necklace on my neck and smile, I'm glad someone has by back while I'm here. Enough to send me notes to keep my spirits up. Hopefully Pein would love the information and I'd be able to come home soon. The candle finally flickers out and in the darkness of my room I find sleep.


	21. Chapter 19: Karma Works Her Magic

****Sorry for the wait! I had lots of work and Heather has lots of other fics to write as well so this hit a few speed bumps =3=  
>If you wanna see art for this you should check out my dA page (pretty sure it's on my profile on here if not just message me) OR also my Tumblr... I post a bunch of other things on tumblr too so yeah... And we could be friends!<p>

._. Okay I'm done sorry..

HOPE YOU ENJOY! :D

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 19: <strong>_**Karma Works Her Magic**_**-**

_**-Sora's POV-**_

In the morning I feel tenser than I thought I would be. My whole body is a mess of nerves fighting to decide which emotion I should feel, fear or excitement. In my head I can't even figure it out. I barely touch the food on my plate and I cannot get my coffee to taste like I want it to. After taking a few sips of bitter black coffee I give up and simply stare unhappily at my cold toast. I feel bubbles in my stomach, like I'm nervous and I'm about to go on stage. But it's worse, like I know I'm going to forget my lines, or I'm going to trip and fall. I cringe; I need to stop with this negative thinking. I should be focusing on the fight, focusing on how Aimi fights.

She knows taijutsu, but not to the extent that I do. So basically most of the skills I had learned from Lee were out the window. If it was simple hand to hand combat I could probably hold my own up to a point. But I shouldn't be trying to beat him; I need to appear weak, defenseless. No matter how much Aimi hates to be underestimated, when it comes down to it she is…weak. I take in a breath and release it slowly, that's right, Aimi is weak, but for the sake of proving herself she will fight until she cannot stand anymore. I would play her well and do her justice. With that thought in mind I feel, better. The butterflies subside to a gentle fluttering in my stomach and I curl back and mental prepare for later.

"Morning Aimi!" A chipper voice shouts, "How are you today?"

Oh Kenji, you really should try and find a nice village girl to court. Because Aimi is just not that into you anymore.

"I'm fine, how are you Kenji?" I reply politely.

"I'm good, I wish you could have come last night, what made you change your mind?" Kenji asks, digging into his breakfast with gusto.

"Other things came up." I say.

"Oh…" Kenji says through a mouthful of food, "like what?"

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with." I say looking up at the clock, it was nine.

Sasuke had never specified a time to spar but I wanted to get it out of the way early. I didn't like him and the less time I had to spend with him the better. Kenji has a look of confusion on his face as if he is wondering what I'm thinking about. Oh Kenji, you'll never get a girl if you keep chewing with your mouth open. I take in a quiet breath and concentrate. I can do this. I can be the weaker taijutsu girl. I could be the girl who tried to prove herself but always fell short. I can be Aimi. Well, better do it now rather than later. I stand from my seat and collect my plate and mug. Kenji looks at me confused.

"I have something to take care of." I say, before turning to put my dishes away.

"Wait can I come with you?" Kenji asks standing up.

"No Kenji," I sigh, "I'll see you later."

"Oh…oh…oh well bye then." Kenji mumbles, sliding back down in his chair with a sad look on his face.

Oh Kenji, if you weren't so boring I'd feel bad for you. I place my dishes on the counter and head out of the room. I feel nervous again as I approach the training room. I let my hand slide up behind my scarf and grasp at my necklace, oh god I'm nervous. But I need to do this. I bring my hand back down to my side and take a deep breath. I'm outside of the training room now. As I enter I am surprised to see how big the actual facility is. It has to be as big as a football field. Different areas have missions set up with people lifting and using weights. Above is a large metal track where some people lean over to watch fights going on in the center of the room. I move cautiously to the side, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the amount of people in the room. Are they all going to watch us fight? I hope not, Aimi would definitely not be a fan of that and neither would I. Sure she wants to prove herself but I don't think Aimi would be able to handle this many people watching her fight.

A cold feeling runs up my spine, he's here somewhere. I look around the room slowly and finally spot him up on the track. He's standing at the far end of the track, eyes glaring down at me. I keep my expression blank and cross my arms over my chest. I don't know what to do from here, but apparently he does.

"Everybody out." Sasuke calls over the crowd.

A silence passes over the others in the gym. Slowly but surely everyone begins to file out. A few of the men bump into me and one even tries to pull me out of the room but I brush him off. He wants us alone and he's going to get us alone. God I kind of wish people were here now, I'm not prepared for fighting him alone. The doors to the gym finally shut for the last time and the silence in the room is deafening. Quietly I move forward to the center of the room. The fighting area starts in the middle and continues to the back wall of the training room. The floor changes from stone to dirt in this area. Sasuke jumps down from his perch on the track and lands at the opposite end of the room. He approaches slowly until he's in the center of the fighting area.

"You came," Sasuke says with a small smirk.

"Obviously," I sigh, "We doing this or what?"

"Hand to hand combat, no chakra, no weapons?" He asks.

"Sounds good to me."

I step back from the arena and take off my white cloak, draping it over one of the exercise machines. I leave my scarf on for now, letting the ends cover my shoulders as they fall down my back. He smirks and gestures me towards him. I glare and comply moving towards him in the arena. He straightens up and bows and I reluctantly do the same. I watch him stand and move into a fighting pose, I do the same. Then it's just us standing there. I wonder if he'll try moving first or if I should. His sharingan isn't activated so he cannot predict my moves. I step to the side and he copies my movement. Oh I'm not going to get into a circling stare down with him. That is way to overly dramatic and I'll probably get dizzy in all honesty. But he moved almost in synch with me, meaning he is keeping a close eye on me. Well…if I move in for a punch he'll reflect it but.

I rush forward faking a punch, he goes to block it and I swing my arm back and push my leg forward, aiming a kick at his side. He sees it and turns out of the way. I fix my balance quickly and face him. He comes at me now, aiming a kick at my stomach and I stumble back to avoid it. But he lands quickly swinging his fist at my face. I barely manage to dodge it before he's coming at me again. I dodge most of the hits and try and throw a few back.

He aims a sharp punch towards my stomach and crouch and aim a kick up, hitting his arm with the side of my foot. He falls back and looks at me closely. I stand and put my fists in front of me defensively. He looks at his arm and looks back at me with a smirk.

"Not too bad," he smirks, "for an amateur."

I can't help the grin that comes on my face; oh he's trying to egg me on. I relax my stance and walk backwards towards my jacket. I slowly take the scarf off from around my neck, feeling relief at the touch of air on my sweaty neck. I fold the scarf neatly and place it on top of my jacket before walking back to my spot and sliding into a fighting stance. Sasuke's eyes narrow and after a few moments of pause we are fighting again. It starts off simple. A few punches are thrown at my face and I dodge them and try to aim a kick to his stomach and thighs. I miss and we continue on until I throw a punch at his face and he raises his arm up, raising my arm up above my head. It looks like he is going to punch me but he pauses. I stare in confusion, not knowing why but after a few seconds his eyes darken and his hand twists around my raised arm twisting it down sharply.

I let out a hiss as a spike of pain shoots up my shoulder. Was he trying to test me? I kick up and manage to hit his shoulder, his grip loosens and I slip away. I try and keep my distance, he looks severely pissed off for some reason. I don't want to approach him. A shiver runs up my spine, oh I feel threatened. He launches himself at me and before I can block he punches me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I fall back onto my back and suck in a huge breath of air. He aims to bring a kick down onto my chest but I roll of the way. I bounce up into a crouch and stand. What the fuck has gotten into him? If he was trying to scare me it was totally working, I'm freaking the fuck out. He comes running at me and I wait to see what he'll do. He raises his fist and I automatically jump out of the way of his charge. He spins around and manages to kick me and send me to the floor once again. I stay on the floor and look up at him. Pain is burning in my side and my hands are aching from the impact of me hitting the ground. I look at him and see him slowly approaching with the sharingan spinning in his eyes.

"Easy," I cry out, "I thought we were sparring?"

He grabs my arm and pulls it back behind my head. I feel the sand digging into my knees rather painfully. Oh dear, this is too much for me. I gasp when I feel his knee pushing into my back. He leans forward his mouth adjacent to my ear.

"How do you know Itachi Uchiha?" He growls angrily into my ear.

Oh shit.

I slam my head to the side, hitting him hard in the jaw. His grip on my arm loosens and I roll forward and away from him. I hop up onto my feet and quickly turn to face him, heart beat racing in my chest. He glares at me and rubs the spot on his jaw. My head still hurts from the blow but I'm lucky I'm a bit hard headed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I say calmly, holding my hands up in front of me.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Sasuke hisses, "That's his necklace you're wearing."

Oh Fuck.

I touch the necklace on my neck and try to put on a look of confusion. He doesn't seem to buy it but I need to try and convince him, Aimi knows nothing about Itachi Uchiha except what's written in the bingo book. He lowers his hand and his fingers turn to fists.

"I don't know anything about Itachi Uchiha. I've heard the rumors about what he did but that's it." I claim, "I swear."

"I don't believe you, Kabuto told me to keep an eye on you. Something was off about you when you arrived, now I know why. You're working for Itachi aren't you!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" I shout.

"Fine then, I'll beat it out of you." He smirks.

I gasp as he begins to make hands signs for a jutsu I'm quite familiar with. The jutsu Itachi had shown Talia, the fire ball. I wait until he inhales and as soon as he begins to exhale the flames I run towards the wall and then begin to bob and weave until I get to my jacket. I pull out of my sleeve my senbon holder and secure it to my wrist. Aimi fought with senbon, and so did I, a simple move to make. I flick out my fingers and feel two senbon slide between my fingers. I hadn't bothered to pack my poisons, Aimi didn't think to use poisons. Pity, I would have loved to watch him scream in a nightmarish daze, begging for mercy. Ok Sora tone it down, I think, you are acting crazier than usual. I run out of the way as he tries to hit me with another fireball. Once I'm out of range I take aim and throw two of my senbon, one at his shoulder and one towards his neck. If I hit his shoulder I could stop him from making hand signs, and if I get him in the neck, he'll enter into a death like paralysis. Win win situation for me. He notices them coming and blocks them with his arm. Damn, I wish I had my poisons right now. He rips them from his arm and tosses them to the ground.

"You are sure sticking to your character," Sasuke mocks, "What do you know about Itachi. If you lie to me again I will not hesitate to kill you."

Oh fuck it, I'm dropping the act. Too much of an effort and he won't believe me as long as I have the necklace on. I should have known he would have noticed it, it's my own fault.

"Oh but if you do that you will never know what I know," I smirk, "and what fun would that be?"

"So you are working for Itachi." Sasuke growls.

"Working for Itachi?" I chuckle, "No…."

"So you're working for the Akatsuki."

"So many questions…" I sigh, "Do you honestly think I'll answer them?"

"I'll make you answer them."

He begins to make hand signs and I begin to throw senbon. He dodges them, still forming hand signs as he barrels towards me. Oh shit, I think I recognize this jutsu. I run backwards and try to get away from him as the sound of static and chirping fills my ears, Chidori. He rushes towards me and jumps up aiming straight down at me. I run towards one of the exercise machines and jump on it. I push off of it and manage to grab the railing of the track above. I hop over the bar and begin to run towards the front of the gym. A huge crater is in the place where I was once standing. I try to hide my fear and take out two more senbon and aim for his neck once more. He blocks them and jumps up onto the track himself, chasing after me.

I need to get to the exit doors. I can run for the halls, conceal my chakra, and try to blend in. If I duck into one of the other rooms I could hide there until nightfall and make my exit through the window. If I tried to leave right away it could go all wrong, but then Shisui would see me running and send warning to the Akatsuki. If they knew I was in danger they would come to save me. Itachi would, Talia would. At least I hope they would.

Mind made up I jump over the railing and try to get out through the doors. But then the sound of something behind me draws my attention and I look back. Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me. Snakes… and just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. Out from his sleeve four snakes come spinning at me and before I can dodge or escape them they are wrapped tightly around my throat. I feel my back slam against the wall. The immediate lack of oxygen coupled with being out of breath from running leaves me clawing at the scaly creatures. My vision begins to spot and fade in and out as I try to get air into my lungs. Oh fuck, I was going to die in a fucking training room being choked by snakes, Sasuke's snakes. What a great way to fucking go. And worst of all, I would never get to see home, or my family, or Talia again.

I hear Sasuke's voice in my head, but the words don't sound like anything, and then everything goes black.

_**-Talia's POV-**_

Sunrise, so calming and beautiful. I sit alone atop the rock formation that concealed the base, observing the morning and all its splendor. Pinks and purples meshed and dominated the sky while yellow and orange were just now peaking over the horizon. It was a refreshing sight, the feeling accentuated by the cool breeze and the feel of dirt beneath my bare feet. This is the first time in a while that I've truly felt at peace. No one is pestering me or making snide remarks. No one is guilting me or asking for forgiveness. No training, no missions, just peace. And I cherished it all the more, knowing that at any time someone could pop in on me, disturbing my rare Zen state of mind.

I sigh when the usual reflective thoughts creep into my brain. I attempt to rid myself of them, shaking my head muttering a few curse words, but to no affect. The thoughts are here to stay until I confront them and deal with them accordingly. The first irksome thought is of Sora, and the faintest concern that I had, lingering at the edge of my brain. It's been a while since her apparent departure, not that it's of any real concern to me. Well, that's a lie. But Sora and Itachi don't need to know that, that's for damn sure. Still, no matter how much I deny it to myself or anyone else, I'm a little worried.

For as much as we rag on Sasuke, he's actually a force to be reckoned with, and shouldn't be taken lightly. Sora _usually_ isn't one for reckless behavior, and she'd be the picturesque vision of caution, but something about this bugs me. Perhaps it's that I can't be there to relentlessly beat Sasuke's face in, something that I'm sure has crossed Sora's mind on numerous occasions. Though I don't think she'd really have much to worry about. I don't see her actively seeking out Sasuke, and unless she does that she'll be pretty much unnoticeable. Or maybe I'm a little unsettled by the fact I don't know when she'll be back; is this supposed to be another long mission like Konoha? Doubtful, Pein would send both of us if it was a longer mission.

Speaking of Pein, I'm still actually pretty angry that Sora got a special mission and I didn't. That's some serious crap right there! I mean I get it, she's more covert but I can be useful too!

I scowl and begin kicking at a few rocks closest to my feet. I mean, what makes her so special? I'm useful.. I can be quiet sometimes, and I've had to force down my anger many times, I can control myself.

_Although you haven't exactly been showing much of that, have you?_ Well no. _You're too brash, emotionally driven, and headstrong._ Okay but, I'm good at other things. _Beyond bashing someone's face in, no not really._ Uhg, shut up brain. Whatever. It isn't like any of this matters anyway. Soon enough Pein's opinion of me- any of their opinions about me here- wont matter. Sora and I will be home, and will never interact with any of the Akatsuki again, aside from reading the manga.

By that logic, I suppose I'd have to stop being angry about my incarceration, when we get home of course. I guess it'll just fester until that time comes.

My mind settles for a moment, allowing me to come back to my senses and observe my surroundings once more. A welcome breeze shifted the trees and caressed my face. A flock of birds morph out of the trees and into view before settling into another group of trees a few yards away. Then another bird penetrates the line of trees, darting out into the sky on its own. I narrow my eyes on it, watching as its large black wings flap gracefully in the air.

With a disinterested sigh I flop onto my back, arms splayed out and eyes staring off at the sky. The thought of my departure from this place slips into mind once more, making me cringe. More and more often I find myself reflecting on it, and the idea feels less appealing every time. Being home again would be amazing, yet I'm filled with this strange melancholy vibe at the same time. I probably shouldn't have bothered becoming friends with Deidara. Damn, that's still very weird to say; friends with Deidara.

Yet no matter how awkward it sounds I find myself almost lamenting the fact that there will be a time were I wont be pestered by his antics. I mean he's a dick- yeah- but I can't say things are boring with him around. I dare say I've had just as much fun with him as I had with Sora when we were friends.

My lips twitch into a smile, and I sigh happily.

I really shouldn't think about what is to come so much, it's depressing. With how things went in Konoha, good things are bound to happen! So reflecting on things that could be so far away will distract me from the good. Yeah. Then again, bad things _do_ happen in threes. No- stop it, everything will be fine. Relax.

The sudden shrill cry of a bird pierces my ears and I wince. I spring forward to see that black bird fluttering around me, frantic. I scowl at it. "Fuck off bird! Stupid crow or whatever- get outa' here!" I bat it away, it makes a sound in response before flying away. "Fuck birds dude…." Before I even have time to lie down, the bird returns, flapping frantically around me.

"What is your problem you stupid fucking bird!?" I swat at it again but this time it doesn't yield so easily. The damn thing even has the nerve to peck at my head and tug on my hair! Fuck this bird! I reach for my hip to grab a kunai, shuriken, or anything, but I left all of those back in my room. I growl, irritated at my lack of weaponry and this persistent bird. It's not even like I'm eating anything! I'm just sitting here!

Lacking anything else, I grab a pebble and fling it at the bird once it was far enough away. "That'll teach you to fuck with my hair, go find something else to build your nest with!" But the bird quickly maneuvered out of the way. Now this was a surprise, I know I'm not master marksman, but that should've at least nicked it. Birds aren't that smart… Ravens are though, wait no, is that Crows? Shit. I always get the two confused. It's big, so it's a… Shit! I can't remember what one is bigger! Whatever! It's annoying me and it seriously needs to go away.

"Will you just fuck off already and leave me to brood and lament!" I dramatizing yell at the bird. It still persists and I let out a cross between frustrated growl and sigh. I hop to my feet and, after tossing another rock at it to make sure it wouldn't pester me as I did so, began to climb down the rocks back to the Akatsuki base.

"Happy now you stupid fucking bird!" I angrily grumble. "It's not like I wanted to watch the sunrise anyway! It's birds like you that give the rest of them a bad reputation!" I don't even know why I bother, it can't understand me. I look up to see if it's there, and it's not. "What!? Where- whatever, I'm just gunna go back inside anyway." Maybe I was near its nest or something, yeah that's probably it. Or it was just a crazy bird.

**-**_**Sora's POV**_**-**

Waking up after being choked out with snakes wrapped around your arms and hands is not as glamorous as it sounds. I can feel the slimy scales moving and constricting around my wrists, leaving bruises all up my arms. My throat is scratchy and raw and I can feel the individual scales where the snake had been. I try to move my arms out of the snakes slithering on my wrists, but they don't budge. I let out a shaky breath, now is no time to panic. Well actually now would be the perfect time to panic, cry, beg for mercy, etc. But honestly it wouldn't get me far, not in Otogakure. I slowly open my eyes and blink lifting my head up from the stone floor. I'm in complete darkness. Well this is just making my day so much better.

How could I have been so stupid. I sigh and push my forehead against the stone floor, forcing myself onto my knees. I got cocky, I thought I could escape. I thought making him angry by telling him the truth would get him to forget his judgment. I miscalculated. God I'm a fucking idiot. I slide my leg forward and push my knee up and stand. My legs are aching and I wobble back and forth in the empty space. Where the fuck am I? I pull against the snakes but they simply tighten and contract around my arms. Well no jutsus, that's one thing; can't open door that's two. Well I could try to open doors backwards but how was I going to get out of this? Honestly I think I've just screwed myself over. Stuck in the fucking snake pit, literally. I try not to panic, that's the last thing I must do. If I panic I'll cry, and if I cry they'll think they've broke me, and then its game over. I take a deep breath, then another. My eyes can't seem to adjust to the darkness, which means I'm going to have to feel my way out of here. I move my arms up straight behind me and begin to walk backwards. I keep my gaze over my shoulder even though I can't see anything. Three steps, eight steps, fifteen steps, twenty seven steps, and my fingers touch a cold stone wall.

"Good, good." I whisper to myself.

The sound of my own voice breaks the deafening silence in the air. And now I can't stop muttering to myself under my breath.

"Good good, left first see how far it goes. Damn snakes, good good. Wall, wall ok corner, move other way see how far other corner is. Too tight, stupid snakes, good, good. This is a long wall oh man."

I cannot stop the words from tumbling out of my mouth. I find the other corner of the wall and decide to move along the side of the second wall. I let out a yelp when I bump into something metal. I run turn my back to it and run my fingers over it. Could I still be in the Training room? This feels like an exercise machine. Damn it if only I could see! If this is the training room it's going to take me a bit to get to the door. I sigh and freeze. The sound of a door opening hits my ears and I immediately duck behind the machine and press myself against the wall. The overhead lights coming flashing on one row at a time and I am blinded for a minute by the sudden shift. I blink my eyes and listen quietly.

"Well where is she?" Orochimaru's voice asks angrily, "You said you left her here tied up."

"She couldn't have gotten far," Sasuke growls, "probably hiding somewhere."

I keep myself tucked in the corner and wait. He'll walk by and see me and maybe I can get past him, but getting by Orochimaru would be next to impossible. They already had me maybe I should just go out and surrender? I so don't want to though. I see his shadow coming into view from the exercise machine. I switch my position so I'm crouching on the balls of my feet. He steps into my view and I rush forward and aim a kick at his chest. He jumps back in surprise and I take the opportunity to try and kick him again. He moves around my and grabs my arms and a full fist of my hair. I grit my teeth and let out a pained laugh.

"Going for the hair pulling so soon big boy? You haven't even bought me dinner yet." I chuckle then hold my tongue when he tugs at my hair again.

"So you found her." Orochimaru hisses stepping into view.

I would be lying right now if I said I wasn't terrified of Orochimaru. I mean the man is not only a legendary Sannin, he is also a creepy fucking snake dude. But man does he rock the purple eye makeup. Sasuke jerks my head up to face Orochimaru, Kabuto is of course at his side. He slides his glasses up his nose and fixes me with an evil smirk, what a creep.

"It is quite impressive that she was able to sneak in with very little suspicion." Kabuto says.

"Indeed, perhaps you can be of use to us?" Orochimaru grins, "You snuck in easy enough. We could use a spy like that."

Oh he is so bullshitting me right now. I can tell by his lies he just wants me to think he'll let me live. He wants my trust then he'll get my secrets, then I'll be dead. I glare up at him. I'm going to be screwed either way. But I could not let them know that I was from Akatsuki, that I knew anything about Akatsuki. Although I had hinted at it. Damn it, why did I have to get fucking cocky.

"Honey you couldn't afford me even if you tried." I growled, Sasuke tugs at my hair.

"Oh don't be like that, we could help each other out. You give us information on Akatsuki, and I'll give you something in return." Orochimaru offers.

"Why don't you take that deal, roll it up, and shove it up your ass." I hiss.

"I'm trying to make you a deal and you're not making a very wise decision." Orochimaru says with a calm expression on his face.

"Neither are you with that eye shadow, but hey not everyone is good with fashion and color coordination."

Kabuto steps forward and backhands my face. Sasuke's grip remains in my hair and I can feel a few hairs come out from the force of the hit. I bite my lip and let out a pained chuckle. I sit up and look directly at Kabuto, rubbing my tongue against the inside of my bruised cheek.

"Oh daddy can I have another?" I chuckle.

"Take her to the cells and we'll try talking with her later." Orochimaru grins, "If you scream just as well as you backtalk we're in for an interesting time."

"You are not going to be able to handle all this." I sigh, as Sasuke drags me up to my feet, "enough with the hair pulling big boy, I'm not going anywhere."

Sasuke does not reply, but he releases his grip on my hair and grabs the back of my arms. I let him push me from the room and through the darkened hallways of the base. I am surprised when he pushes me down towards a flight of stairs. Strange, Aimi had never mentioned this section of the base, and I had never found it in my night wanderings either. The stairs only go down a few steps and I find myself surrounded my large stone cells. Sasuke drags me towards one open cell and pushes me inside. I listen as the door slam shut behind me. I turn and face him with my best glare.

"I like bondage as much as the next girl, but could we lose the snakes?" I ask, "at least until our fourth date?"

Sasuke glowers at me but I feel the snakes loosen from my arms and slither over to him and up around his ankles. I roll my shoulders forward and rub my wrists. The snakes scale pattern is imprinted into my arms and my wrists are pale white; my fingertips blue. I watch Sasuke and wait for him to leave but he remains, stepping so close to the bars he is touching them. He sneaks his hand through them and gestures me forward. I narrow my eyes but move forward and gasp when he latches on to the front of my tank top and yanks me against the bars.

"I'm only going to ask this once so you'd better answer me," Sasuke glares, "How do you know Uchiha Itachi."

"I don't," I answer back plainly; "I don't know him at all."

Sasuke releases my shirt but latches onto my necklace and rips it off in his hands. I feel the chain snap from the back of my neck. He smirks and pulls back his hand before I can grab at it. He holds it in his hand and closes his fingers around it, squeezing it. I continue to glare at him angrily and watch as he moves to leave the cells.

"Hopefully after a few hours with Kabuto you'll be a bit more talkative." Sasuke sneers before stepping out of the cells.

I stand in the silence for a few minutes, heart racing against my chest. I slowly bring my hand up to my neck and palm at the empty space on my neck. I don't feel safe anymore, I don't feel confident anymore. Why did I have to be so sarcastic and snarky towards them? If I had just stayed silent maybe even played the innocent victim I could have at least tried another escape. But no, I got scared and put up my defenses. I put on the façade of a brave person, unafraid of pain and torture. And now if I was going to survive I had to keep up the role. I turn and look over my cell. A small cot covered in a dirty looking blanket was all I had. I quietly move and sit down on the bed, drawing my legs up to my chest.

I want to scream. I want to cry. I want to go back in time and never remove that fucking scarf. But I can't go back in time. I cannot cry or even scream, because that would mean they'd gotten to me. That would mean they had won. But they had. They had the necklace and they knew I was a spy, possibly for the Akatsuki. All that was left was torture and slow painful death. No…no don't think like that. They will notice I haven't sent information. Someone will come for me. Itachi will come for me. Talia will come for me. I hope.

I take a deep breath, and instead of breaking down I relax against the stone wall of my cell and close my eyes. My wrists hurt more than I'd like to admit and my hair does not feel any better. I pause and look around my cell. I form a simple hand sign and am surprised to see the green glow of chakra flickering around my hands. I grin and heal my wounds, but leave the obvious markings on my wrist. I let the green slip away. The pain in my body is gone and my scalp feels so much better. Well if they were stupid enough to leave me without something to block my chakra, then my stay here was going to be better than I anticipated. I smirk and let my eyes closed, deciding that getting some rest is the best and only thing I can do at the moment.

_**-Talia's POV-**_

Yet another uneventfully dark and gloomy day goes by in the Akatsuki base. Another day wasted away doing nothing when I could be out having fun somewhere, _anywhere_ but here. Really, being around Deidara was fun and all, _but_ I couldn't hang around him all the time. And what else was there to do besides that? Train? No thank you I've had my fill of that. What I really want to do is put my newfound skills to the test. But no, Pein says I'm not allowed to go on any missions, solo or otherwise, until Sora returns.

And let me just say, that's the stupidest thing ever! Seriously! Why can't I go out and stretch my legs and fuck shit up? I'm healed enough! What, do I need Sora to hold my hand through every mission? I'm tough, I can take it.

"You okay Talia, hm?" Deidara's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Just spacing out." I quietly respond as I tilt back in my chair.

"You've been spaced out all fuckin day- what the fuck is so Goddamn interesting?" Hidan interrogated.

"You need to chillax okay Hidan?" I roll my eyes at him before taking a sip of my water. "I mean, it's not my fault you're losing."

Hidan slams his fist on the kitchen table, sending a slew of curses my way, I simply ignore him. Hidan realizes my disinterest, huffs, and turns back to the cards in his hand. Deidara calmly watches the scene from his corner seat at the table, eyes only turning away once Hidan calmed down. Silence follows and they resume their game.

I honestly can't remember why I stuck around for their game. I guess this shows just how boring it is in the base right now. It's beyond unbearable.

"You guys want some chips or something?" I flatly ask. I mean why not? I literally have nothing else better to do.

Hidan grunts whilst sending a dirty look my way, apparently still bitter. Deidara nods and mutters a quick thanks before laying his cards on the table. I'm already up and in the other half of the kitchen before Hidan realizes he's lost and starts throwing a tantrum. I snatch the new bag of chips from the top cabinet and a large black bowl from a different one. Upon opening the bag I sigh, seeing only half was actual chips and the rest was air. When I return to the table with bowl in hand, they've started a new game and Hidan already looks frustrated.

I smirk playfully as a devious thought creeps into my mind. "Ya' know- you two might not be as frustrated if you were playing something like strip poker. Now that game's a win-win for everyone." I vocalize my idea as I place the bowl beside Hidan and take my seat between the two.

"Under normal circumstances, if it was _you _suggesting strip poker I'd jump at the chance, hm. But considering you're not playing-" "And Hidan's playing so bad he'd be naked five times over by now-"

"Fuck you Talia! You fucking bitch! Suck my dick!"

"Later sweetie." I respond cutely. This throws him slightly.

"Wha-?"

"Don't even think about it Hidan, un." Deidara darkly warned.

"But yeah I could definitely live without seeing Hidan naked…" I mutter.

"Denial." Hidan chimed in. I chuckle at this, though Deidara doesn't seem as amused.

"All the ladies love Hidan." I sarcastically add.

"Damn fuckin' right." Hidan agreed.

"Oh what I'm not special anymore, hm? I thought you only said that about me, un."

"Aw Deidara-" I feign a hurt tone and a sad look. "You should know you'll always have a special place right here." I pout while gentle tapping a hand over my heart.

"Talia- that's a strangely kind gesture-"

"I get this really bad heartburn-y feeling when you're around." I snidely add, shooting him a smug smirk along with it. Hidan chuckles whilst Deidara settles for rolling his eyes at me. I laugh happily, my mood finally brightening slightly.

The next half hour went by slowly, the boys had long since silenced to concentrate on their game. I observed with bored eyes, actually disappointed that the banter had come to a halt. No big deal though, I spend enough time around Deidara that I'll get my fill of banter by days end. For now I'll just have to wait.

Around the time the two decided to call it quits is when the physical form of dread enters the room. Hidan and Deidara aren't affected as much, they must not feel his presence. I can, not in the creepy sixth sense way, but he just has this air about him that you can practically feel. The air around him almost seems colder, and his voice- although eloquent to a degree- is very sharp. Since our last encounter we've done our best to avoid each other, and I managed to avoid him better than I did with Sora. I had such a good streak going, why did it have to end?!

"Uchiha." I mumble while slumping forward in my chair, resting both arms on the table and sliding forward.

Deidara and Hidan could be seen from the corner of my eyes, both of them now looking at Itachi. Deidara seemed tense, Hidan seemed blissfully unaware and confused.

"Talia." Itachi responded sounding oh so polite as ever.

"What do you want?" I try my best not to sound bitter, but I probably do anyway. At least give me credit for trying…

"I have something to talk about that is of interest to you. Could we talk in private for a moment?" His voice holds something off to it; what is that? I sit up and turn to him, surprised to find he's a lot closer than he sounded. His deep black eyes hold no malice, though this should already be evident in that he isn't glaring red at me. My teeth clench and eyes dart over to Deidara. His only visible eye is staring intensely at Itachi, and he looks ready to go at Itachi. I feel a smile try to show through, in appreciation for his eagerness to help me, but I force it down. A smile seems highly inappropriate given the severity in Itachi's tone.

"Deidara, it's fine." I finally say, defusing the situation before it actually becomes one. He shoots me a puzzled look. I just hold my hand up and turn back to Itachi. "You wanted to talk? Just with me? Or will Pein be there as well."

He shakes his head. "Just you, sooner rather than later."

"Alright I guess… Lead on." I stand up out of the chair and follow him through the darkened halls of the base all the way to the entrance. Once outside he walks just a few steps more to where the trees thinned out slightly; he extends his arm. Moments later a very familiar looking black bird swoops down, landing on his arm.

"I believe I have some concerning news, but I'm not sure." His eyes narrow on the bird perched on his arm. "And I think you of all people will be able to confirm my thoughts." His tone was grave and expression dark.

My jaw fell open and my eyes widen.

_Sora…_


	22. Chapter 20: Whats Your Call?

**Chapter 20: -**_**What's Your Call?-**_

_**-Talia's POV-**_

"By the look on your face, I can tell you already know what this is about." Itachi offhandedly commented.

"I always have been pretty easy to read," I mutter while crossing my arms. "You're just about as much of an open book as I am right now." He hums in response, eyes still on the red eyed raven. "I can't read minds though, so just say it." I begin nervously tapping my foot.

"Well as I'm sure you've already guessed, it's about Sora. I haven't heard word from her in a few days. And Shisui here," the bird's head twitches to the side at the sound of its name, "hasn't seen her." Itachi's gaze falls back on me. "And as you know first hand, she's shown that her plans aren't always surface deep."

"Right." I bitterly add. I take in a deep breath and exhale slowly, attempting to relax my fraying nerves. I lean against a tree and close my eyes in thought. "And you're concerned that she might be in trouble, right? But if you or anyone else go to help her- if she isn't in trouble- her cover will be blown."

"Precisely."

"So how am I needed in all of this?" I quizzed further.

"You know her best. What should be done?" Itachi's attempt at an even tone was for not, I could hear faint concern in his voice. I almost didn't catch it, he's quite good at saving face.

There was a long, rigid silence after he spoke. Itachi's words rolled around in my brain, knocking into every emotion possible, and bringing about a good deal of horrid scenarios. I clenched my teeth and felt the sting of nails digging into my arms.

Sora isn't stupid, she wouldn't be rash and blow her cover. Even if she was emotionally provoked I still have a hard time picturing her flying off the handle. Still, there is the off chance that Sora slipped up, given her intense hatred for Sasuke. No. She wouldn't let that stop her, she'd push it down and hold it in until she knew she was safe. Provoking Sasuke… That's something _**I**_ would do.

"I think…" I bite my lip. If she _is _in trouble, and I don't green light a rescue mission _right now_, Sora could die. Or, she's only imprisoned and beaten within an inch of her life, and that's the best case scenario. I don't see it going any other way than that.

_ She let you sit in a cell alone and be tortured without so much of an inkling to her plans; why should you care? _Good question. Why should I care?

I sigh.

_ Because_, the lighter voice of reason chimed in, _you care too much to let her die. If you didn't care about her at all then you wouldn't still be upset that she did that to you. You only feel betrayed because you still care, and it seemed that she did not._

Okay so lets say I still care- _slightly_- she _**might **_not be in trouble. She could just be in a pinch, and unable to communicate right now. Perhaps she's being watched or followed and she's aware of it? Or she's feeling particularly cautious as of late? Right. Yes, that must be it. The only way she'd be caught and in danger is if she did something over the top and without thinking. She knows better than that.

Come to think of it, that's part of why we worked so well together as friends… She was always there to keep me from doing something in the heat of my emotions.

Pein definitely made the right choice in sending her.

"Have you come to a decision? I have to say, you're hesitation isn't very reassuring." Itachi's comment pulls me from my thoughts. I force my hands to my sides, wincing slightly at the sting left behind from my nails.

"Yeah- I have, sorry.." My hands fidget until they find their way to the tree I'm leaning against and begin picking away at the bark. "She's fine I'm sure. Sora can handle herself well enough, and I'm sure she's just being very cautious right now. It's probably because she's paranoid about-" I hesitated in mentioning it but there's no way around it, "your brother… As well as a few other unsavory people."

"Understandable." He nods.

"And you don't have to know her very well to know that she's not the one to let herself get caught. This is hard for me to admit since I'm a very prideful person; but of the two of us Sora is the least likely to get caught undercover."

"Do not sell yourself short Talia; however I do agree with you." He pauses, eyes studying me a moment before adding, "My apologies." I must have made a face at his statement, as he was quick to backtrack.

"No, I understand." Still, I feel my nose curl and brow furrow at the act of being so civil with him. This is both awkward and bitter, I don't like giving off the impression of being on good terms with people I don't like. Still, if he's willing to deal with me despite his obvious aversion to me; then I should at least return the favor.

Itachi releases his raven and turns to make the short walk back to base with me trailing a few steps behind. In the lingering quiet that always seems to follow when Itachi's around, my mind begins to conjure dark ideas. All the _what ifs _bubble forth and send a chill through my body. I wring my hands as the dark scenes play in my mind though I try my best to block it out. It's to no avail, I've always suffered from over thinking things. Striking up another conversation with Itachi on the matter could end badly, and we could make a rash decision based on my needless worrying.

Perhaps talking to someone more detached to the situation could ease my anxious mind. Looks like Deidara and I are going to have another talk once I find him.

Sora is fine, that's all I need to hear Deidara say. Reassurance is all I need. _Talia you are making the right choice_. Ah, yet there is still that nagging little voice. The dark monster that picks at each and every insecurity and worry; bringing it to life in imaginative form. It's scary enough that the visions of _what if _can seem real, and it creates fear in that your mind feels certain that _what if _is more of a _when_. Those of us that cannot defeat this inner monster become swallowed whole, engulfed in the convincing nightmare that you're sure it's going to be. So you panic and worry and stress, because you're sure that the worst is going to happen; making the monster grow- making the thoughts even more _vivid_, more _horrifying_. Some are too afraid to speak about this dark beast, this anxiety, so they hold it in and it festers.

Luckily enough, I'm able to vent, preventing these ideas from growing and bigger. I'm grateful I have someone I can trust, someone whom I know wont make little of the situation- yet wont increase my worry. I'm also grateful he wont judge me. Though I never thought that- even during my time here- I'd ever be going to _Deidara _of all people. But I'm glad I can, and I wont waste any time in doing so-

"Deidara? What are you doing?" Itachi's voice interrupts my thoughts once more, and the sound of Deidara's name sends a shock of relief through my system. But when my eyes fully take him in, dressed in cloak and bamboo shade hat, dread is quick to retake my sense.

"Pein is sending me on a quick recon mission, hm. Says it's necessary for another upcoming mission, un." He informs dryly, giving Itachi a flat look. His visible eye lights up considerably when he turns to me, and his tone reflects this. "I'll be back soon, hm. Shouldn't take more than a week, hm." He grins.

"B-but- what-" My mind can't process all of this, it's too fast. Deidara's at my side before I can even finish processing his first statement. He's going on a mission? Now? And he was just assigned it today? "What?" I repeat, dumbfounded. Itachi' already satisfied with Deidara's answer, had disappeared into the darkness of the base, leaving me alone with Deidara.

"We're alone so you can admit you'll miss me, hmm." He teased, his lips curling into a sly smirk. "Like I said- wont be long."

"But I- you- what!? But prep-"  
>"Oh- well the thing is, Pein informs you guys about missions before he needs you to leave for them, hm. You're less experienced so you need more time to prepare, un. The rest of us- obviously- don't."<p>

_ Well that all makes sense but_- "I needed to talk to you about something." I said this a lot quieter and reserved than I would've liked. His brow furrows and eyes soften, smirk completely wiped from his face.

"I'm sorry Talia, un. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can get back, un. Can it wait till then?" I grimace at this. His frown lingers but a grin soon replaces it. "I mean, I know you'll just be heart broken without me, any girl would be, hm." He attempts a joke.

"I guess it can wait.." Yet again my response is far too meek and I cringe at the sound of my own voice. I turn my gaze towards my feet, and await his departure. Deidara lingers, and I catch a glimpse of a shadow extending towards me, it's his hand. But just as quick as I notice it, he had reconsidered his action- and his arm was at his side again.

"See you in a week, hm." Deidara solemnly said. Mere seconds ticked by in in that time he'd formed his bird, mounted it, and left- leaving a heavy gust of wind behind him.

I forced my head up in time to watch the off-white clay creation carry him away and beyond my line of sight. I couldn't help the sigh that passed my lips. Watching him fly away was like kissing any notion of a stress-less week goodbye.

_**-Sora's POV-**_

I grit my teeth and try to hold in the hiss of pain that threatens to breach my lips. Three days, I keep having to remind myself that it has only been three days. I feel the white hot heat of Kabuto's hand disappear from my ankle and I let out a slow even breath. I'd gotten better at this, holding in my screams and yelps of pain. But that hadn't made it hurt any less, made it ache any less. I look down at the burn marks now running up my legs. I must say whatever jutsu this was that Kabuto was using, it was impressive. If only my body wasn't the one being covered in 2nd degree burns. I watch as Kabuto crosses to the other side of the room and looks through his equipment which is spread out on a white towel.

"You really aren't very good at this," I chuckle weakly, "looks like you couldn't light my fire."

"Your jokes really don't amuse me Aimi." Kabuto sighs, "You really are just trying to use humor to distract yourself from the pain I am inflicting on you. The pain would go away if you just told us the truth."

"No thanks," I grunt, "I'd rather stay and play with you."

"Hm, If you insist." Kabuto chuckles.

I let my head fall back against the flat table I've been strapped to. It's uncomfortable and the straps holding my body down are laced with chakra, no hopes of escaping. I could so easily tell them the truth, but either way I'd end up dead. Even if I lied to them and gave them false information, they'd check it and if it came back wrong kill me. I could even give them a false lead on something Pein is planning, but it wouldn't be enough. This wasn't Konoha, this was Orochimaru's world. And he does not grant others mercy. I cringe as I see Kabuto approaching with a scalpel. After burning my skin he likes to cut it up with a scalpel and burn it again. It was becoming harder and harder to keep from healing myself. I wanted to hold off, needed to save up my chakra, but Kabuto's torture wasn't the only torture I had to deal with.

I bite my lip and hold in the scream. The feeling of having burnt flesh cut up from the skin is unbearable, feeling the burnt layers being peeled away. It feels almost like candle wax coming off the skin, but coupled with sharp agonizing pain. I try to find a happy place in my mind, try to go to my own world. I think of being home and spending time with my Mother. I think of going to school with Talia and gushing over shows and boys. Fuck! The hand is wrapped around my ankle, squeezing fire through my open wound. I cannot stop the scream that rips its way out of my throat.

The hand on my ankle is gone and I am left panting on the table, willing the pain to go away. Fucking hell, Hidan made taking pain look so easy, turned it into pleasure. Why couldn't I figure out how to do that? At least that would make it bearable. I force my body up off the table and get a glimpse of the bright red and bleeding burns on my legs. My ankles look disgusting and I think I can see a small strip of white bone peeking out on the top of my right foot. There is no other choice, I would definitely have to heal this tonight. There is no way I could hold off.

"Jeez big boy you really left your mark huh?" I chuckle weakly.

"I am sure you can manage to heal it yourself." Kabuto says.

I feel a cold dread rush up my spine. He knows, he knows I've been healing myself? Where had I slipped? I only healed the really bad ones and even then I left them looking bad so it would go unnoticed, so how? I feel the chakra bindings disappear from my body and I sit up from the table. Kabuto is cleaning his tools and a guard is already standing by the door to take me back to my cell. I glare at him and wait for him to explain. It becomes apparent that I'll have to ask to get my answer.

"Why?" I ask quietly, "If you knew then why-"

"Saves me the trouble of having to do it myself." Kabuto answers, "see you tomorrow Aimi-chan."

The walk back to the cell is short. The sound of the door slamming behind me echoes in the large space. I crawl into my cot and lean back against the wall. My ankles are bleeding. I bite my lip and form the hand signs to allow the chakra to flow into my hands. I wrap them around my ankles and watch as the flesh heals over the small patch of bone and soon afterwards skin. I stop and examine the red and raw area of my skin. It's still slightly blistered, not fully healed but it's better than nothing. I continue to heal the patches of burnt skin that run up my legs until nothing but red irritated flesh and slightly blistered patches remain.

Good, good this is good. I sigh and fall into the side of my cot. If I kept using my chakra like this I'd have none left. They barely fed me enough as it is. I'm lucky if I can even get a bowl of water and rice every day. I groan, and curl my legs up into my chest. I hadn't been able to sleep well either. I couldn't put my mind to rest and whenever I did sleep it would only be an hour or two before someone else was torturing me for information. I feel my stomach groan with hunger. I ignore it. Nothing I can do about it. I close my eyes and try to block out everything.

Talia survived this kind of shit, I could too. Talia wasn't able to heal herself like I can; I should be counting my blessings. I can endure this. I will endure this. Someone will come for me. They won't just leave me here to die. Talia probably just wants me to sit and suffer for a bit. That is reasonable, I deserve this a bit. But they would come. Talia would come. Itachi would come. They would come and we'd go back to the Akatsuki where everything made sense. Talia and I would talk and be ok. Itachi and I would have a silent conversation over tea or cocoa and he would understand. I wasn't going to be here forever, I wasn't, am not going to die here. I bring my fingers to my neck and let out a whimper. I need the necklace now more than ever before. I fight back the tears, they won't help me now. I bite my lip and clench my fingers against my chest. I convince myself to ignore the pains of hunger in my stomach and force myself to fall asleep.

A shudder runs up my spine. I clench my eyes shut and pray it's just my imagination. It's not; I should know this by now. I feel him grab the back of my shirt and yank me out of the cot. I fall back against the stone wall of my cell. I look up at the spinning red eyes of my attacker. He grabs the front of my shirt and hoists me up off the floor. I don't fight it; I just let him do it. My body is aching all over. I cringe as he slams me back against the wall.

"Hey big boy," I groan, "We've got to stop meeting like this."

"You sure like to run your mouth," Sasuke grunts, pushing me further into the wall, "Feel like telling me what I want to know?"

"I was hoping for a nice long walk or maybe dinner." I reply back, he growls under his breath.

He uses his hold on my shirt to throw me down onto the ground. I land hard on my left wrist and let out a groan of pain. That is not good. His foot stomps down on my knee and I try desperately to move out from underneath him. His foot disappears only to come slamming down onto my right knee. I cry out in pain, feeling the sparks of agony flood up my leg from my hip all the way down to my foot.

"You sure you don't feel like talking?" Sasuke asks with a snarky tone in his voice.

I can feel a comeback on the tip of my tongue but I hold it back. I bite my lip and groan as he leans over me and places a hand on my knee. I cringe as he slowly begins to tighten his grip. The pain escalates to the point where I cannot hold back the scream that rips past my lips.

"Fuck!"

"Talk, how do you know Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke growls lowly, "TELL ME!"

I feel tears spilling out of my eyes, he twists my knee forcefully and I let out another cry as it crunches. I bite my lip and squeeze my eyes shut trying to fight through the pain, I can't tell. I cannot tell him anything. I feel him release his grip on my knee and I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't realize it but I'm panting. I must have held my breath while trying to get through the pain. I crack my eyes open and look up at him. He is still crouched over me, red eyes spinning in the dimly lit cell. I glare up at him.

"Fuck off." I hiss.

He lets out a chuckle, so low that it sends a shiver of fear up my spine. I am not afraid of what he will do to my body. But my mind is an entirely different matter. He reaches and grabs the front of my shirt again and pulls me from he floor like I'm a rag doll. He stares deeply into my eyes and I glare back unblinking. This is a challenge I should not lose. He remains quiet, and I remain still, the competition continuing on until-

He lets out another laugh, a long low sinister bellow that I know means I am in trouble. So much fucking trouble. Talia suffered in Konoha, but she probably never suffered like this.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

I cannot hold back the scream from what he does next.

_**-Talia's POV-**_

A few days had passed since my talk with Itachi. We'd not spoken since and I was honestly grateful for that. The guilt that was now weighing on my heart and mind would distort my words and cause unnecessary worry. Yes this battle was still raging in my mind, the 'is she okay or not' argument. The worst part of all this is not having someone to assure me that; yes, Sora is fine. Sora is safe. Sora is _alive_.

True I could try talking to someone else; but where would that get me? Nowhere. Who would even want to hear it? Hidan? No, he's far more interested in causing trouble than hearing about it. Sasori? Well maybe, but it'd be like talking to an inanimate object; which is almost humorous given that he pretty much is. I refuse to talk to Itachi about it and that automatically rules out Kisame, simply because they're partners and I don't want to risk information being shared between them. As for the rest of the Akatsuki members, I hardly know them (or see them for that matter) so I wouldn't feel comfortable talking to them normally, let alone about something like this.

A small sigh passes my lips and I can feel my expression worsen. Luckily, although I was in the living room, no one was around to question my dour disposition. It was just me, the TV and my drawing pad, opened to an agonizingly blank page. Given my current disposition and general lack of motivation to do anything but sulk, blank is probably how the page will stay. Still, I tapped my pencil to no real beat against the paper, hoping that staring long enough at the empty page will force some- _any_ motivation into my hands.

But no, instead I'm left staring at the page, mind flooded with worry and guilt and uncertainty. And it's just killing me. With a sigh I ease back into the couch, drawing my knees to my chest and resting my arms on my stomach. I turn my attention to the TV but cant bring myself to focus on it; the only thing that registers is the faint flicker of lights dancing across the screen. I sigh again, closing my eyes and submitting to the fact that I just wont be able to quiet the storm in my mind. At least not any time soon anyway.

I almost feel like crying it's so frustrating…

"You're awfully quiet; are you sick?" A monotone voice commented from behind me. I look up to find Sasori's big brown yet ever so passive eyes staring down at me. The thought of forcing a smile or at least an upbeat look crosses my mind, but I don't act on it. Instead, I hum and shake my head before returning my gaze to the television. "Ah- you're sad." Sasori concludes.

What an ace detective we have amongst our ranks here at Akatsuki, I snidely note in my head. A regular Sherlock Holmes if you ask me, or Batman even. He should get a reward for his amazing skill.

"Still not going to talk huh?" Sasori questions as he takes a seat beside me. "And you're doing this for free right? I don't have to pay you for your silence to continue?"

Oh Sasori, your attempts at jokes wound me. I realize your sense of humor, while surprising enough that you even have any, is dry- but do be more gentle.

"Well this is a treat isn't it- first the brat gets sent out on a mission and you seemed to have taken a vow of silence-"  
>"Sasori enough.." I finally say, rolling my eyes at him.<p>

"There you go." Sasori's lips tug up into- what I think- is a small cheeky smirk. "You and the brat are so easy to set off."

"I think I kept my composure for a good amount of time." I passively comment.

"True." Sasori agrees with a nod. I bite my lip when we fall into silence. After engaging in conversation going silent suddenly brings on this choking feeling. No matter how much I try to swallow it away it returns, and my body gets more and more anxious.

"Sasori" My voice comes out far more strained than I thought it'd be. Sasori grunts but turns his attention to me. I scan his face for any notable sign of irritation, and relax when I find none. His eyes are passive still, but not annoyed. His lips are drawn into a thin line, if nothing else- he looks focused. "May I uh-" I attempt a stronger tone this time, one that isn't so hesitant and meager, but I fall short. I clear my throat and try again, "Um- can I talk to you about something?"

He holds my gaze as he contemplates his answer. Then realization suddenly dawns on him and I catch it momentarily flicker in his eyes. "I have a feeling I know what this is about." He adds, tone still flat as ever, yet somehow it doesn't come off as rude or hurtful. "Go ahead."

Ah but where to begin? I shouldn't- and there is no way I was going to- pour my thoughts out all at once. No that wouldn't be wise, that could end in tears. Even so, no matter how I go about this I'm just going to sound ignorant in some way and like a miserable child. Just try Talia- just try.

"Well okay, I made a decision a few days ago, like three or four days I lost count-" I sigh and run my fingers through my bangs, brushing them out of my face. "Anyway- I don't feel very confident that I made the right choice…" I trail off.

It takes him a moment but Sasori picks up on his queue to speak, "Regarding what?"

"A close friend." I respond, confused as to why I felt the need to be so vague about it. Perhaps it was just the last of my pride holding me back, because admitting I now consider Sora a friend would be like admitting I was wrong. And God forbid I do that. Although, one could argue I'd never really stopped considering her my friend, **but** lets not get into that.

Sasori gave me a suspicious look, eyebrow quirked and eyes questioning. "I'll need a little bit more information than that Talia."

"I was asked a direct question and I didn't know how to answer it at first- but then I did and now I don't know if I made a mistake." Still with the vagueness, why? Am I really so prideful?

"And you said that you did this three days ago?"

"Three or four."

He folds his arms over his chest and leans into the couch, eyes closed in thought. This doesn't last long however, and he turns to me once again and asks, "Talia, this wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the brat- would it?"

I furrow my brow and shoot a quizzical look. "Deidara? I mean- well- indirectly- kinda. But no not really. Not that much anyway." With a defeated sigh I then say, "Look- I was talking about Sora."

"Ah. Of course." Sasori attempts a knowing tone but I see through it.

"What'd you think I was talking about?" I question.

"That's not relevant anymore- just spit it out- whatever it is you've been beating around the bush about."

I stuff down my curiosity to save it for a different day (there would be plenty of other times to corner and interrogate the puppet master on what he had actually been thinking) as there were more pressing matters to discuss. "Itachi felt that Sora was in danger- and asked my opinion-" I ignored Sasori's mix of a scoff and laugh, mentally marking it as his surprise that Itachi would ask anyone for their opinion. "-about the matter. After a bit of thinking I told him she would be fine. But now I'm not so sure."

"And this is what you've been moping around over these past couple days?"

I pause before answering, "More or less- yes. You noticed?"

"It's hard not to- has anyone ever told you that you're very easy to read?"

"Many times."

"I can imagine."

"So what should I do?" I ask, putting us back on track. "Should I voice my concerns to Itachi or Pein?" Sasori goes silent, presumably in thought but I panic. "I- I'm sorry that I'm acting like a child Sasori I just-"

"Talia- enough." He raises his hand and motions for me to quiet and calm down. "You're not exactly as mentally built for this as we are. I'm assuming that- where you're from- things are far different than they are here." I nod. "However- do not expect this to be a recurring thing- understand?"

What- him showing any once of human sympathy or compassion? I hadn't expected that to begin with honestly.

I nod, half in response and half to quiet the sarcastic remarks in my head. "Alright then. As long as you gave Itachi the answer that you felt the strongest about- the blood is not on your hands."

"What-?"

"You're far from stupid, Talia. You know what I meant- wrong or right, as long as you gave Itachi the answer you felt was right- whatever happens is not your fault." He studies my face, and apparently I still look distraught because he continues. "There is no way for you to know what exactly could be happening right now. Lingering on your decision like this wont help your situation. Besides, if Itachi was truly _that _concerned then he should've alerted Pein- not you."

Sasori had a good point with that one. Itachi said he'd gone to me because I knew Sora well- but if he was truly _that_ troubled- he should have gone to Pein. So that was slightly comforting… It at least calmed the storm in my mind but didn't quite silence it. As soon as Sasori leaves I have a feeling my mind will fall back into those dreadful thoughts. But until then- I should enjoy the momentary peace he has granted me. In fact, "Thanks."

"Hm?"

"That helped." Though something in the back of my mind told me Deidara would've done a better job. Why can't my mind just accept what I got and leave it at that? Jeez. "And I know this isn't exactly your forte, so I really appreciate the help."

"Please- I did it so _I_ didn't have to watch you mope around all over the base like an abandoned animal. It was getting annoying." Ah there's that cold indifference that Sasori usually exudes. I smile.

"Whatever you say _danna_." I tease.

"Tch, don't start with me girl. I want to be able to enjoy my week away from that brat." I chuckle and nod, letting the conversation fade off so we can go about our business. Sasori doesn't stay long but he does come back, puppet in hand as well as a few tools. I move to the far side of the couch to give him space to work and myself space to draw; content in the fact that those dark thoughts would be at bay for a while. Yet there was still the ever slightest pit in my stomach.

I decided it'd be in my best interest to ignore it.

_**-Sora's POV-**_

He'd left the cell door open. Lying on the floor in a pool of my own blood I force myself off the floor. I groan and struggle to my feet. I have a large gash in my right hip and on the left side of my stomach. I take a deep breath and concentrate on getting my chakra flowing. There isn't much left, not much left at all. But I have enough to seal these wounds. I force it out of my hands and bring it to my sides. The feeling of relief that comes over my body is overwhelming. The pain decreases and my head feels better. I don't feel so woozy anymore. I push all the way up to my feet and take a deep breath.

He could very well be coming back. He could have left to grab something while he thought I was completely incapacitated on the floor. I didn't have much time to flee, and definitely not enough energy to run. I move out of the cell and up the stairs of the dungeon. If I could get to the window and push myself out of it I would be golden. If I could get to the village I had left Itachi at, I would home free. Itachi could meet me there and help me make it back to base, because I sure as hell wouldn't be able to bring myself with how little energy I had left in my body. I freeze in the hallway and reach up to my neck, the necklace. I need the necklace, cannot leave without it. I bite my lip. It would be suicide to go and grab it. But Itachi had given it to me when I needed it most, trusted me with it.

I bite my lip, damn it. I head in the direction of Sasuke's room and pray to any god that will hear me that he isn't there. Its slow moving, I have to lean against the wall for support. My knee is screaming in pain but I don't have enough chakra to fully heal it right now. I manage to stumble into the corridor with Sasuke's room in it. I try to move as quietly as possible to his room. I have not crossed paths with anyone so far. Perhaps I had finally hit a stroke of luck. I pray it doesn't end here. I get to the door to his room. I press my ear to it and listen. Not a single sound or creak escapes the walls. I slowly open the door and let out a sigh of relief, no one is inside. I look around his room; it's neat and pristine, nothing seems out of place. But there it is in one piece on his desk, the necklace. I take it from its spot and hold it close, I feel safe now, finally safe. I put it on around my neck and move from the room. I follow the hallway walls to the window where Shisui and I meet. I open it up, looking out into the dark of the night. I pull myself up and out of the base, clawing the grass like a lifeline as I pull myself through the window and into the outside world. I lay in the grass for a moment, taking in its scent. Never has grass smelt so perfect or felt so good scratching my face. I breathe in the fresh air of night and turn onto my back and look up at the sky and the bright full moon. Its perfection, this is peace. I am free.

I try to move up from the ground, but my body refuses to move. At first I think it's just the pain of my body catching up with me and I wait for it to come and go but it does not. I struggle to get my body to move but something is holding it down. I begin to panic, my heart races against my chest as I try to force my body away from whatever is holding it down. I feel tears streaming down my face as I stare up helplessly at the moon. I watch as it slowly begins to bleed red and a black pupil surrounded by three black prongs moves up from the bottom of it. I gasp and blink and then I'm back.

Back in the cell, back in a pool of my blood, trapped under Sasuke's body. I stare up into his eyes gasping for air and trying to conceive how he could do this. How was he this good at genjutsu? How is this even- But that doesn't even matter. Because I'm back, I had not escaped, I did not have Itachi's necklace. I begin to cry and hyperventilate trying to comprehend what has transpired. Sasuke is laughing above me. I look up at the red eyes of the sharingan and feel nothing but fear consume my body. Fear for what those eyes could do. Fear that he would be my doom. He stands above me, eyes still gazing at my face, amusement apparent in his orbs.

"You really thought you'd escaped," Sasuke chuckles, "Pathetic. But now I know it's not just some necklace. So I will ask you again, how do you know Uchiha Itachi?"

I am too in a panic to even form words; I cannot even fathom the question he is asking. I dig my fingers into floor and push backwards trying to get some distance between us. He allows it and I manage to tuck myself into the back wall of my cell. I try to stop my tears but they keep flowing, keep coming, I feel utterly hopeless.

"Fine then," Sasuke sighs, "I'll get it out of you tomorrow."

I watch his feet retreat from the cell. I listen to the metal door slam into place and the lock clicking shut. I am trapped once more. Once the tears stop. Once my pulse returns to a normal, steady rhythm. Once the silence of being completely and utterly alone sets in, I feel it. I feel hopeless. My body, still wounded from his earlier abuses feels numb. My feeling slowly fade along with it. No one is going to come for me. I am not worth saving. The one kindness I can give them is to die with their secrets never passing my lips. They will go on in peace, knowing that Orochimaru knows nothing of their plans. I will not be able to endure this kind of emotional pain for long. I just hope when the end comes, and I can already feel it hanging close to me, that it will be quick. I look down at my chest and see that my fingers are digging into the spot on my neck. I let out a cry and bury my head into my knees as another wave of sorrow and helplessness attacks my body. I just want this to end.

_**-Talia's POV- **_

It had hardly been two days since my conversation with Sasori that I ended up in Pein's office. It was late when I was summoned to his office, by Itachi no less. The moment the words left his mouth I could feel terror wash over and envelop me like a dark cloud. He didn't need to explain, and I'm sure Pein wouldn't need to say much either. I know exactly what this was going to be about- more or less. It was going to either be Sora was captured- or Sora is dead. Either way, it's not going to be a pleasant visit- to say the least. And now, standing here in Pein's office, I find myself so sick with guilt and anger that I can't even speak.

Pein simply stands opposite Itachi and I, silently collecting his thoughts. His brow is furrowed and hands clasped behind his back. When his gray eyes open they turn to Itachi first, then me. A lump forms in my throat and I bite my lip as I fidget uncomfortably under his gaze. I get the foreboding feeling I'll be reprimanded for telling Itachi not to worry. Though this feeling isn't as bad as the looming fear of Sora being in grave danger. Not even close…

"I believe the two of you already know what this little meeting is about." I flinch slightly when Pein suddenly decides to break the silence. "It has been brought to my attention there are concerns that Sora's mission has taken a turn for the worse." It was then that I became confused- Pein hadn't singled either of us out. I stole a quick glance at Itachi who'd- at the same time- shot me a look as well.

"I've already been on the fence on this matter, as we should've heard back from her already. Due to the known danger that coincides with her mission, I've deemed it necessary to mark this mission as a failure and her to be pulled out."

My heart leaps at this and panic rises in my chest. Does this mean-

"And due to the suddenness of this mission- and the fact that time is crucial- you'll be departing at dawn. I've already arranged your equipment. You'll need time to plan however, so use your time from now until the mission to plan accordingly. I expect there will be no problems with this."

I want to protest. I want to scream and tell him we need to leave now- we need to go save her now. I want to throw my fist into the wall and repeat this until my hand is bloody and broken, out of pure frustration and anger with myself and poor decisions. But no, none of this happens. I simply stare blankly at Pein, my body feeling like dead weight that has somehow managed to stand. Pein continues on, though it seems more of this is directed at Itachi than myself. I did catch a few things though; such as which base of Orochimaru's Sora had infiltrated.

When we were dismissed, Itachi didn't seem too keen on talking with me. Instead he mentioned something about planning on the way to the target, but I wasn't really listening. I couldn't bring myself to focus on anything besides '_what have I done'_?

The blood is not on your hands. Yeah, if only it were truly as cut and dry as that, Sasori. It never is.

When I came down from the shock of what had just transpired I was alone in my room, sitting on my bed. I contemplated just going to sleep, and waking up to this all having been a dream. Sora would be in the kitchen- idly sipping at her tea whilst chatting with Kisame. Deidara would be back and harassing me as he always does, and I'd still be my stubborn, bitter, prideful self. And above all else, not feel guilty for having been as such.

This, however, can not and will not be the case. Sleep is not an option. No. Not until Sora is safe. I can't bring myself to rest knowing Sora is suffering, no matter how much I may have suffered due to her past actions. She's still my friend damn it! And I'll be damned if I let Sasuke, Orochimaru, or anyone else take her away from me!

It was then that my mind was made up and new plans set into motion. I didn't waste any time and jumped to my feet to dress for the mission. I dressed, pulled my hair into a ponytail and wrote out a short note to Itachi. I abandoned the not on my desk and went to the backpack filled with supplies for the mission. Inside I picked out a wired ear piece, and a map. I refolded the map to accommodate a smaller space and tucked it into my bra and fitted the small communication link onto my ear. After securely strapping my kunai holster to my leg and weapon pouches to my hips I shrugged on the backpack.

Itachi will catch up with me at some point tomorrow, I convinced myself as I slinked through the caverns of the base. I repeatedly mentally told myself this as I made my way out of the base. Once outside I took the highest vantage point I could reach and brought out my map to survey the area. Now, sure of my destination and plan resolute, I set out alone in search of Sora; a deep rage building in my gut and eager to burst forth.


	23. Chapter 21: Not so Tactical Advances

_**GOOD FUCKING GOD** WHY_. This took forever to finish and I'm really sorry about that- Heather has been really busy at school and because she's a co-writer that's wwhy it took so long. I really hope you like it and that it doesn't disappoint this chapter has been driving me insane I cannot even begin to describe how done with it I am. 22 fuckin' pages in Goddamn word WOW- longest chapter yet. it's 3:17 in the morning Ima go to bed. Thanks for reading :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Chapter 23: Not so Tactical Advances-<strong>_

_**-Normal POV-**_

The sun had not yet risen; Itachi was already up and going about his routine as he'd mentally mapped it out the previous night. He'd planned to get an early start on his own, giving Talia a chance to wake up of her own accord. Itachi had also planned to give Talia a detailed explanation of how the mission was going to be completed. The goal was simple and easily enough to plan for. Itachi was already well aware of how Orochimaru works and the threats they would be facing. The only difficult part was planning around Talia's tendency to act on impulse. Though he'd never gone on a mission with Talia, Itachi thought it was safe to assume her personality carried heavily over into her performance in battle.

Though despite all his careful planning around Talia and her compulsive natures, Itachi had never planned for _this_. In hindsight, Itachi should have taken the possibility of his current situation into account. He underestimated her ability to act out of impulse.

For whatever her reason, be it that she's over her anger, or just this eager to fight, Talia was gone. Itachi had entered a dark and empty room.

At first Itachi had thought she was just asleep, or in the bathroom. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the ever dangerous possibility she'd gone out on her own. Itachi couldn't- at first- fathom a person using such little forethought in a situation as grave as it was. It was true, Talia had managed to throw all his meticulous planning out the window. And after his short inspection of the room, Itachi found a note. He couldn't quite read it at first, as it was so hastily written, but it only further confirmed the new situation.

Talia is gone, and has been for hours.

Now, as Itachi makes his way through the thick trees, he must think up a new plan. And once he's pushed his irritation and anger aside, he realizes he's in quite the tough spot.

Knowing Talia (although not very well) she could be in any range of mental dispositions right now. But more likely than not, she's enraged. This would be the most logical conclusion as she's shown to be far more rash when she's lost her temper. So approaching her directly could end badly.

By no means did Itachi see it ending badly for himself. He didn't need to remind himself he could easily take her, and he knew she was well aware of that. But that wouldn't stop her, and that's what is important; because if Itachi were to stop her mid rampage she could turn on him without a second thought. Because she has the _oh so slight _tendency to be confrontational… Not only would that be an unnecessary extra for Itachi to deal with, but it would also harm the mission. Cooperation is key for this to work out with minimal casualties, but it would be too great the risk to assume Talia would think this rationally.

_Especially given her obvious animosity towards me_, Itachi mentally concluded with a sigh. If only there was someone to talk her down. Well there is- but she's _a little_ detained at the moment, Itachi scowls at the turn his mind takes, this isn't the time for sarcastic complaints.

As plans fail to form in Itachi's head and he becomes further frustrated on the matter, he begins to wonder how Sora would deal with Talia. This train of thought was quickly scrapped as Sora seemed to- up until their fight- need little effort to calm Talia down.

Itachi's mind quieted to a dull murmur and his pace slowed, eventually coming to a stop on the forest floor. One question rang through his mind; who would Talia listen to?

And then it hit him. Upon his realization a plan was almost instantaneously formed. But Itachi had to act fast or else this little gamble of his could turn out all for not.

–

–

Deidara sat on his bird, leaning back on its head and staring idly up into the cloudless sky. He'd known that this mission wasn't going to take an entire week. He had gathered all the information he needed in three days and decided he'd have a well deserved few more days to himself. Those were a very boring few days, though the same could be said for the mission itself- but at least then he had something to distract himself. For the latter part of his time away, he often found himself wishing he wasn't completely alone.

"Those Suna girls don't have much to look at for breasts, hm." Deidara lamented out loud, frowning in recollection of the girls from a few nights prior. "And none of them are as fun to fluster, un.." Deidara sighs and crosses his arms. He'd admittedly thought more about Talia than he anticipated, especially given he had plenty of female company during his stay in Suna. He wouldn't have thought much of it if she wasn't popping in his head _every_ time he was with a girl.

He hums in response to the resurfacing memory. "It was probably cause her boobs are bigger, un." He reasons to himself while making grabbing motions in front of himself. He chuckles at this. Yet something, although so insignificant that he almost didn't register it, nagged in the back of his mind. He ignores it.

With a contented sigh he sat back again, tipping his shade hat down over his eyes and relaxing. His mind was at ease for a while, but found its way back to his _favorite_ Akatsuki member. Deidara felt a spark of excitement at the idea of surprising her with his early return. The thought of it was enough to bring a genuine smile to his lips without him even noticing. But the memory of her sad eyes flashed through his mind and tugged at his heart. Just like that, the smile was gone. Talia had really seemed distraught when he left…

Deidara let his mind linger on this as his bird carried him effortlessly through the air. It wasn't long before he was at the edge of the desert and the scenery became greener. A heavy breeze picked up, strong enough to hinder his leisurely flight. Deidara paid it no mind.

However, the next thing to get in his path would be a lot more difficult to ignore.

"Deidara." He recognized that stoic voice; one that he loathed immensely and instantly made him hope it was just the wind. "Deidara." The voice was more stern this time.

Deidara stood and looked down to find Itachi standing in his path. "What do you want Uchiha, hm? Checking up on me?" Deidara's words were so effortlessly venomous, any normal person would've drawn back in fear. Too bad for Deidara, as Itachi was no such man.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, and to Deidara's surprise, that was all he did. "I require your assistance…" There was a begrudging undertone in his words that, fortunately, Deidara hadn't picked up on.

"You must be desperate to need my help, Uchiha.." Deidara smugly stated. Itachi's eyes remained on the blond bomber, stern and unyielding. "Tough luck, hm." Deidara adds in the most spiteful tone he could. He then proceeds to maneuver his clay bird around the Uchiha.

Itachi grits his teeth as his mind yells in frustration; _I'm running out of time. _He could feel his anger spike and a harsh threat leap into his throat, but he swallowed it back. Itachi was smarter than that; and he wasn't about to give Deidara the satisfaction of making him snap.

"Talia is in danger!" Itachi calls to the blond, causing him to come to an immediate stop.

"What, un?" Deidara turns with eyes wide, staring at the Uchiha in disbelief. "You're just trying to get you're way, hm! I don't believe you, un." His eye narrowed. "And she's capable of handling herself, un!" Though that didn't stop Deidara from worrying. Not that he didn't trust Talia's ability to fight- no not at all. He knew first hand how strong the short tempered girl could be. And he was sure that even then, she was holding back. Well, somewhat at least…

"Are you willing to risk her life because you're being stubborn?" Itachi flatly questions, an ominous tone underlying his words.

Deidara's brow furrows and a scowl forms on his face. The possibility of Talia being in danger twisted his gut and something boiled deep within him that he couldn't quite place. As much as he hated to admit it, Itachi was right. He couldn't risk Talia getting hurt.

"Get on, hm." Deidara ordered. Itachi responded with a light hum before jumping onto the clay bird. "Where is she, un?" Deidara spoke authoritatively to Itachi without hesitation.

"Here," Itachi gave Deidara his map. "She's on her way to Otogakure." Deidara is silent as he looks over the map, his mind slowly putting the situation together piece by piece. He doesn't like the direction this situation is taking…"She left at some point last night, we need to cut her off."

"Right, un." Deidara takes in his surroundings and references the map once before changing course. "I expect you to explain how you let this happen, un." Deidara adds, not looking at Itachi.

Itachi is caught off guard by this and his composure slips for a moment. "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said, hm. Now try not to fall off, un." That said, the bird suddenly darted up and forward, momentarily taking Itachi off balance. Deidara had to hide his amusement at this.

* * *

><p>"What in the hell makes you think she'll listen to me, hm!?" Deidara exasperatedly questions Itachi for about the 6th or 7th time. Itachi had attempted to explain it all for Deidara, but he was apparently having an issue understanding it. This was just another stress piled onto Itachi's mind that he didn't need right now. Deidara worsens this by continuing to talk, "You've seen how she is, un! Do I need to show you the bruises <em><strong>I still have <strong>_from the last time she hit me, hm!?"

Itachi grits his teeth and closes his eyes, remaining silent to calm himself. He felt almost ashamed that he'd been so on edge of losing his composure so often today; but then again, today wasn't just _any _day. With a sigh, he's calm once more and he brings his attention back to the blond in front of him.

"It's imperative that we cut her off Deidara, it's quite the trek on foot but there's still a chance we-"

"That's not what I'm talking about Itachi, hm!" Deidara shouts in frustration. "You seem to think that just because she has been clinging to me that she'll listen to me, hm!" Itachi's lips draw into a thin line and his brow furrows. "I knew you didn't think much of me but I didn't think you thought I was that stupid, Itachi. I know the only reason she hung around me was because she didn't have Sora to talk to anymore, hm!" His face contorted into a look of sad realization as he spoke. As if his words had, until now, rested at the back of his mind without bothering him. Saying them aloud seemed to make him suddenly aware of it.

"And it's precisely that, Deidara, that makes me doubt your intellect." Itachi calmly adds. "Or at least your abilities of observation."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean-"

"Deidara enough!" His harsh tone is accompanied by a flash of his sharingan. "You need to focus on the task at hand, I don't care how you do it but you will get her to cooperate with us. Now pay attention, we should be getting close to her soon." With that said, Itachi brushed past Deidara, whom had- at some point in their argument- strayed from the front of the bird. The conversation was over as declared by Itachi but Deidara was far from ready to let the topic drop. But he bitterly complied to Itachi's words and stood alongside him to survey the surroundings. Though the blond tried to keep his frustration from showing, he couldn't keep from gritting his teeth.

With the speed Deidara had them at, it wasn't surprising how far they'd gotten. It would've taken them ages to make it this far on foot, even if they ran without rest. The only downside to flying this fast was that it made spotting things along the roads or in the trees a lot more difficult. Even with the use of his eye-scope it was still difficult for Deidara. Itachi was far better off than Deidara, as his ever diligent sharingan could take in the surroundings with ease.

It was those sharp eyes that spotted a purple and black blur of movement. Deidara wasn't much far behind in noticing it. Both spoke her name, though the tones in witch they used were vastly different. Itachi shot Deidara a look, obviously displeased with the excitement in the blonds' voice.

At Deidara's command, the bird dived down into the trees. This brought them within shouting distance of Talia, but it was as if she didn't notice them- even after they called out to her. Deidara was clearly baffled as to how Talia couldn't have- at least- heard them breaking through the top of the trees. Regardless of if she was ignoring them or truly didn't notice, she continued on. Maneuverability was virtually impossible on Deidara's clay creation now, so the only option was to go after her on foot. Itachi took the lead but Deidara was quick to catch up after reclaiming his clay bird in its smaller size.

Deidara shot Itachi a look of uncertainty, receiving an affirmative nod in return.

"Talia, hm!" Her ears must be deceiving her._ Well,_ she thought, _that's what happens when you don't sleep- you go crazy_. "Talia stop, un!" There it is again! _My mind is being particularly cruel now_, she mentally notes.

Talia forges on, ignoring the persistent voice that seems like it's getting closer. All the while she tells herself it's her lack of sleep, but is proven otherwise when a mass of yellow, black, and red assaults her vision. She stops and leaps back a few branches and steadies herself, jaw agape and mind hazy. Her mind catches up with her eyes and it clicks that yes, that was actually Deidara's voice. And yes, Deidara is actually in front of her.

She notices he's quick to cringe upon looking her over. Talia's face is beat red from constant running. Her arms and legs are riddled with small insignificant scrapes that went ignored as they were the least of the girls worries. But it wasn't those little nicks that bothered Deidara, or the way her hair was disheveled from the wind. It was the look of pure hate and rage that Talia held in her eyes, and her raised -ready to strike- fists. The first thing to come to mind was a cornered animal.

Talia had yet to realize her overly defensive stance. Though she wouldn't have bothered to care either way. Talia didn't know why Deidara was here or what he wanted. All she knew right now was that she didn't care. Anything he had to say could wait till after her mission.

Deidara warily approached Talia, whom was still stuck in her protective stance and a discomforting blank look in her eyes. "Talia-" And just like that she'd snapped back to herself and quickly darted past him. Deidara was too shocked by her sudden movement to react, missing his opportunity to grab her. But he isn't too far behind her and it isn't hard to match her pace.

"Talia what's wrong, hm!?"

"It's my fault." Talia chokes out, voice hoarse and hard on the ears. _How long has she been going like this, _Deidara mentally questions. "It's my fault." She repeats through clenched teeth, her former melancholy tone quickly replaced with an furious one.

"What's your fault, hm?" She glares at him, a sight Deidara is all too accustomed to seeing, yet this icy look sends a small shiver down his spine. It's as if he physically felt her ire for a moment. Ah, but isn't he supposed to be doing something right now? Oh that's right; "Talia you need to stop for a second, hm."

In Deidara's hesitation to bring up Itachi's intent (or just say his name at all) Talia responds rather bluntly; "No. I **can't**."

"You _need_ to, un." Deidara was firmer in his tone this time. "Itachi has a plan but if you rush into this-"

"I need to save Sora."

"You wont do her any good if you die in the process, un!" Not even this is enough to jar her from her goal. In fact, she looks even more determined.

"I'll be fine Deidara, now leave me be." She mutters darkly.

Deidara lets out an annoyed 'tsk' and decides he needs to take a different approach. He decides upon a method that would work best in this case, but she wont be very happy with him. He finds himself slightly amused with the thought and cant help but think; _heh- when is she ever? _

Deidara speeds up enough to pass her, but she hardly notices. The confusion over his actions is in her mind and just as quickly forgotten. It isn't until he's in front of her again that she realizes what he's doing but she's in-between branches right now and can't turn back. He has her securely locked in his grip and has, amazingly enough, been able to maintain balance despite her struggle.

"Let me fucking go Deidara!" She ordered as she flailed.

"No can do, hm." He tightened his grip. "Talia listen, you're not going to get shit done if you die, hm!" She stops struggling. "Now if you really want to help Sora you're going to let us help you, got it, un?"

"I can handle myself God damn it!" She cries out, half out of anger and half utter misery. "It's my fault no one saved her sooner! It's my fault she's still in danger!" Rather than resume her struggles, Talia attempted to pry his arms open. It doesn't work.

"I don't know why you keep saying that but it's not true, un! Did you blow her cover, hm!? Did you detain her yourself, un?!" She shakes her head. "Then it's not your fault, un!"

"But-"

"Do you know what would be your fault, hm?" She's silent, suddenly afraid of responding. "If you go in there and get yourself caught you could both end up dead, hm! That would be your fault, un! Is that what you want!?" She bites her lip and screws her eyes shut. Her head tilts down as she croaks out a small 'no'. Deidara doesn't hear her. "Well!? Is that what you want!? I fuckin know that's not what I want, hm! If you were killed I'd-"

"I said **no**!" Talia finally cries out, cutting Deidara off. Her sudden outburst had actually saved him from finishing that sentence. He isn't exactly sure what he was going to say in the heat of the moment, but that knotting feeling in his gut told him that was probably a good thing.

Suddenly, he feels guilty for yelling at her. "Are you going to cooperate now, hm?" He questions in her ear, his tone softer and soothing. "Don't waste your energy fighting us, save it for helping Sora, un." She nods and he releases her.  
>A few seconds pass before Itachi saw fit to approach the situation. To Talia's surprise, Itachi didn't reprimand her. He didn't need to say a word, the look he gave her said far more than enough. Talia would've honestly preferred if he had yelled at her.<p>

As per Itachi's instruction, Deidara formed another clay bird for transport. Once they were on and in the air, Itachi went over his plans for the mission. When his gaze would land on Talia she would not meet it, opting to leave her head hung low and eyes on her lap. She wasn't ignoring him, as she would grunt or nod in response when directly questioned, so Itachi saw no reason to question her demeanor. Deidara, however, found this quite unsettling but decided it was best to let the girl be.

For now, all seemed well enough. Itachi's plan was finally setting into motion and all was well in his mind as things finally started to run smoothly. A pseudo calmness (if one could even call it that) had finally been achieved, though each of them knew it would be very short lived.

* * *

><p>Kabuto hadn't even bothered to get Sora today. He'd just left her in the cell without a word. Given the state she was in it wasn't too farfetched to see why. Sasuke had just released her from the genjutsu, and it had not been a good one. Another attempt at escaping, another session of her getting away. This time she had made it to an inn and had sought refuge with an elderly old woman. She had eaten a warm meal, so warm and delicious her stomach now growls at the memory of it. And the bed had felt so soft, so real. But then she'd awoken, hearing the screams of the old woman. She had run to her aid and of course Sasuke stood there gripping the woman's body. She remembers him throwing the woman down to the floor, remembers the thud and stillness of the body and of course the bitter stench of iron in her nose. She'd run, tried to run, and then he'd grabbed her.<p>

She had screamed and struggled, of course she would. But with no chakra and with no space to make an escape she could not do much else. Pushed against the wall, one hand holding her throat the other pressing a kunai into the side of her rib cage, Sora had been helpless. Then he jerked her from the wall and pushed her back down into the floor of her cell. She had gasped, had stared around the familiar room and the realization that it had all been imagined. She didn't even have the strength to cry out. She just lay there staring up at the ceiling. Sasuke left without a word. And she had just stayed there crying silently, eyes locked on the ceiling.

"Shhh," Sora whispers to herself, "Ssh, no more tears, it's going to be ok…."

Even though she knows it isn't. At this point she should just do it herself. End it. Who knows, maybe it would even bring her home. What a strange theory but Sora was desperate, so imagining home at the end of this journey was comforting if not tempting. She closes her eyes, but what would Talia say or do? What would become of Talia if Sora were to leave? And what if her "theory" was right?

"Sora!" A muffled voice calls out.

Sora pushes up from the cell floor and looks through her bars confused. It had been a while since she'd heard her name; Sasuke still hadn't obtained it through all of his torture. She listens again, the voice is getting closer…no…. Sora stands and limps towards the bars. She waits to hear the voice again.

"Sora! Where are you?"

"Talia!" Sora cries back, "Talia!"

"Sora!"

The sight of her friend sliding into view, dressed in her Akatsuki coat and kunai in had, Sora never felt more relieved in her life. Talia slowly lowers her kunai and looks over Sora, first with happiness then worry. Talia approaches the bars and grabs a hold of them. Her fist glows with chakra and then she tears the cell door off and sends it flying into the back wall. Sora is enveloped in a tight almost claustrophobic hug. She buries her head into Talia's neck and tries to hold back the tears of relief. She's here, Talia is here to save her and keep her safe.

"Oh thank god," Sora mumbles, "I was worried…I was afraid you wouldn't-"

"Hey," Talia shushes, "I would never leave you. Now we need to go."

"Wait…what about the guards. Won't they-" Sora starts.

"The boys are taking care of it. We need to get the hell out of dodge. We are meeting with them at the next village over."

"Ok."

And they run. Only a few guards get in there way and Talia takes care of them, shattering a few walls on the way. Sora is surprised she makes it out of the base with her leg so badly hurt, but adrenaline is a powerful thing. When they finally stop, on the outskirts of a new village Sora collapses to her knees. Talia herself is gasping and the two look at each other and grin.

"Man….You look like shit." Talia sighs, "I was worried that-"

"I'm fine….I will be fine." Sora whispers, "I just need to catch my breath."

"The boys should be here soon," Talia nods, "They are going to lead them in the opposite direction, sends some clones one way and meet up with us. We will be back at the base before you know it."

"I've never been so relieved." Sora sighs placing her hand on her chest and gripping onto her necklace, "I thought-"

Sora furrows her brow and tightens her grip on the necklace….Itachi's necklace. No….no…no no no no no no no no no no! Sora looks up at Talia who is looking down at her confused. She bites her lip and cries out covering her head with her arms.

"FUUUUUCK!" Sora screams out, "FUUUUUUCK!"

Then she feels it, the shift in the world from genjutsu to reality. The grass feels cold and damp and rocky. The pain in her legs returns and she feels the weight of the necklace replaced with the tight grip of a hand, squeezing her windpipe.

"Heh," Sasuke grins, "Sora…so now I've got you right where I want you."

"Fuck off!" Sora spits out, "You don't have shit."

"No?" Sasuke continues, "Who is Talia? You seem to believe she'll come for you."

"Fuck off."

"When she does come what should I do with her? I wonder if she'll be more willing to talk with my hand around your throat."

Sora feels panic set in, Talia would…she would if Sora were in danger and Sora would do the same. But either way…he was going to kill her. And if she were to die in front of Talia….no... If she was going to die it would be on her own terms.

"Oh please-" Sora gasps, "Your too weak….You lack hatred."

"What did you say." Sasuke growls, she feels his grip on her neck tighten.

"You heard me, you pathetic crybaby." Sora chuckles, "You try and try but you'll never be able to kill your brother. You're too weak. You're as weak as the day your parents-"

Her air supply is completely cut off. He slams her back against the wall, his eyes wild with anger. She tries to claw at his arm, tries to appear like him killing her isn't what she wants. But right now all she wants is the darkness behind her eyelids, the feeling of her body slowly stopping. She wants her mind to be blank and to no longer be in pain. She just wants everything to end. Her vision spots, she feels her body slowly accept the inevitable. She sees her mom's smile, hears her father's laugh, feels her brothers awkward fist bump. She sees Talia's puppy dog pout, and smells Deidara's clay, and she feels Itachi holding her in his embrace. She doesn't want it to end like this…but to protect everyone. She lets her eyes fall closed.

* * *

><p>The trio sat on the back of Deidara's bird, drifting silently through the air. By the time they had reached Otogakure and Orochimaru's hide out (the one of many) night had swiftly claimed the sky. It was a dark night, the moon shrouded by clouds leaving starlight as their only guide. The night was cold and bitter and harsh winds ripped through the trees.<p>

Of the three, Talia was by far the most antsy. Every shiver of her body or sudden gust of wind against her skin went ignored. And it was quite clear her patience was wearing thin with the ever cautious Uchiha beside her.

"Talia calm down," he orders, finally acknowledging her anxious twitching, "you will have your chance one the outside guards have been dealt with."

"Well if you weren't insistent on making us do more laps around the **fucking building **and just let me go- I'd be a little less on edge." She remarks in an particularly caustic manner.

Itachi ignores Talia's attitude and instead focuses on the task at hand. Fourteen guards line the perimeter of Orochimaru's base; these could easily be taken care of by Deidara. Itachi's true motive for surveying the perimeter was to find potential exits or escapes. Each opening he saw was mentally noted and filed away in his mind for possible future use, taking great care to memorize every significant detail. The possibility of encountering a rogue element upon entering the enemy base was high, so every possible precaution had to be taken.

But if Itachi were to truly take every precaution he felt necessary, Talia would end up on the sidelines for this mission. Ah but that wouldn't exactly blow over too well, would it?

Soon enough, and to Itachi's satisfaction, each guard was swiftly dealt with; all of them earning a synchronized death that Deidara claimed was his favorite recent artistic feat. With the initial irritants out of the picture they landed at the entrance of the hideout, though still cautious of any possible surprises. Talia eagerly jumps at the chance to break from the group but has her arm snagged by Itachi, whom proceeds to give her a chastising look. She simply huffs before jerking her arm away.

"Do you have your communication link?" He questions her.

She rolls her eyes and points to her right ear. "It has been in the whole time."

"Well turn it on then." Itachi orders while adjusting his own over his ear. Itachi reaches into his pouch and hand ones to Deidara. "We'll all keep in contact and I want an immediate alert if either of you find Sora first. Talia-" She hums, "You will take the North route, Deidara the West, and I will take the East halls. Got it?" The last of his words are directed at Talia, whom nods in agreement but not without a quick glare. "Then lets go."

Itachi take the lead with Talia following at his heels. Deidara brings himself to be at stride with Talia and immediately notices the fierce look on her face.

"Talia, hm." Deidara speaks loud enough to grab her attention while avoiding Itachi's. Her eyes did not soften or shine with their usual luster; showing instead an all-consuming anger. "Don't lose yourself to your emotions again, hm." Talia does not award his concerned words with a verbal response, opting to let her lips curl into a snarl and eyes narrow at him instead.

Once inside the cold stone darkness of the enemy base opposition finds them very quickly. They hadn't even been able to split into their assigned sectors before a swarm of Oto ninja emerged from the shadows. Both boys made quick work of their opponents, ending the encounter before Talia had a chance to make a move. Dissatisfied with the amount of filthy, wretched, Oto shinobi falling by her hand (her current count being a thrilling zero) Talia made a mental promise to be as brutal as possible to make up for it. After all, she needed something to keep her level headed, lest she go off again as had Deidara advised against.

The darkness of the hallways did little to hinder Talia's efforts. In all honesty, not being able to clearly see the faces of each person was going to do her conscience wonders- so it was probably for the best.

Hall after hall, room after room she searched, and still nothing. All that could be heard was the medley of screams and yells that filled every inch of the compound. Talia could no longer discern her own hoarse voice from the whirlwind of noise all around her; but that isn't what mattered. What matters is finding Sora. Finding Sora _alive_. However, this particular group of Oto were being especially problematic.

"Die intruder!" A fast approaching female voice screams. Talia could feel the wind of a kunai as it wizzed past her, barly missing her face. The next attack, to her displeasure, made its mark. Talia was siftly kicked in the gut and into the wall, the purpetrator of said kick quickly pinning her shoulders. With an enraged snarl Talia slammed her head into the other woman, causing her to cry out and stumble back. Freed from the other woman's grasp, Talia swiftly kicked her in the jaw and out of the way.

Three men emerged from the shadows, rushing Talia in an attempt to overwhelm her. It didn't exactly work out as they had hoped.

Talia caught the punch delivered by the first man to reach her, and bent his hand back until she heard a satisfying snap. His wrist was now broken. Talia made the mistake in pausing to revel in that small victory, causing her to be tackled by the other two men. This however, didn't last long. With some difficulty, Talia rose to her feet and managed to throw one of the men off; yet one still hung on with arms tightly wrapped around her neck. Feeling there was little other options, Talia pivoted on her heel and slammed backwards into the wall with as much force as she could muster. It worked in loosening his grip and that's all Talia needed. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over her back, slamming him into the other two shinobi.

With a snarl ever present on her face, Talia continued down the dark hallway.

–

–

Sora hears the explosions first, feels it rumble through the base and shake her body in a painful manor. Her excitement and hope should be high, but what if it's just another illusion? The shouts come next, people are frantic, maybe the base really is under attack. Her head feels so heavy though, when was the last time she had slept? How long had she been here?

"Damn," Sasuke growls, looking down at her angrily "Looks like your friends are here."

Sora looks up at him blankly, she had forgotten he was here. Was he usually around when she was rescued? Did that happen often? She can't remember, can't connect what's real and what is not. Maybe it's just hope that pushes her to do it. Or maybe she does this hoping that it would end quickly. She takes in a deep breath and screams out as loudly as she can, praying it will reach someone's ears.

"TALIA!" She cries.

She would have liked to have called out more, maybe said another person's name but she is thrust back against the wall before she can even blink. Sasuke is glaring down at her eyes blazing red with anger. He holds tightly to her neck squeezing tightly and she can tell he will not let up. She has no strength in her body, no chakra to even try to repel him. She is weak, she is tired, and she is thinking that it would be easier to disappear into the fog beginning to cloud her mind. She thinks of how nice it is to feel weightless as the edges of her vision blur and her mind goes black.

* * *

><p>It was there. For a brief moment Talia heard it, Sora's voice! It was muffled, pained, and ignited something far more ferocious inside of Talia. Sora sounded close, so very close! But how to find her!? Talia began running down the narrow corridor.<p>

"SORA!" Talia hoarsely screamed as she ran. A brief silence follows before another muffled cry hits Talia's ears, this time even closer. In fact, it sounds like it's coming from right beside her. Talia skids to a stop beside an otherwise unnoticeable door.

Upon opening the door, she notes that the room is larger than she had anticipated. Large empty barred cells line the walls and the smell of rotting flesh fills her nostrils. Panic wells up in Talia's gut and she screams "Sora!"

_Please don't be dead!_

There's silence- but then; "Talia." A voice that- while she'd heard it before- took Talia by surprise. Her mind took a moment to put two and two together, placing a face to the voice. "You're just in time!" Realization spurred her forward and she followed the voice. As she ran the stink of rotting flesh began to mix with the stench of charred skin, and they mingled in an utterly nauseating way. It was then that Talia realized that those cells weren't empty, but instead were filled with dead bodies. Her heart skipped a beat, mind immediately going to the darkest of places and most wretched of scenarios.

She finds herself in the far most part of the room; in fact it was a separate room entirely- sectioned off by another small hall and door. Inside was an open solitary cell, occupied by two people. Her body shook with rage but Talia found herself paralyzed at the sight before her.

"Sasuke..." She whispered, not quite believing her own eyes. The raven haired boy turned his attention to Talia.

"So you're Talia..." Sasuke flatly states, gaze unimpressed. "Only you? She must not be that important to your little group." His words struck a nerve, and any hope for keeping a level head was then tossed out the window.

Talia blindly barrels towards him, fists poised and ready to strike. Sasuke easily outmaneuvers her, Sora's limp body still in his grasp. Her fist instead, collides with the wall; creating a sizable crater in the wall and sending pain shooting up her arm. She disregards the pain for now, turning back to Sasuke to find him standing ever so mockingly close.

"Let her go!" Talia orders in a shaky voice.

"I don't think so." His grip lowered, and he now held Sora up off the floor by her shirt. "If you're willing to tell me what she was not, I'll let you have her. Either way, however, you'll have to die. So why not make your last moments somewhat pleasant." Each and every word that spilled from his mouth pushed Talia that much closer to the edge, that much closer to that state of white hot rage. Sora looked so lifeless in Sasuke's hands, so cold and broken. It was sickening really. Talia wasn't about to let Sora die, Especially not by Sasuke's hand!

_Even if I can't save her, I sure as hell wont let the last thing she sees be that bastards face!_

With a deep frustrated growl, Talia swings at Sasuke again. And once more she misses, this time her fist plunging into the metal bars. Sasuke now stands outside the cell, scowling. She moves to attack once again, but Sasuke notices her movements before shes can even follow through. In the blink of an eye, Sasuke has his sword drawn and held to Sora's throat; Talia stops dead in her tracks. _He's so fast! _

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sasuke lowers his sword and brings her body closer to his. "She's still breathing, surprisingly. If you give me the information I want then she'll continue to do so, if not-" he raises the sword back to her throat. "Understand?"  
>Talia chokes back her threatening words and further digs her feet into the floor. In silence the two shinobi stared each-other down. And within Talia's mind a war was currently being waged over what course of action would be best. Rushing the keen eyed boy would be and has proven futile. In lighter circumstances Talia would be cursing the fact that she trained so little with Itachi. There was no way in hell Talia could outmaneuver Sasuke- not with his combined sight and speed. Even so, Sasuke is smart, so even if Talia managed to strike quicker it wouldn't matter. And while a rampaging Talia was a force to be reckoned with, a level headed Sasuke posed a much bigger threat. If only there was some way to throw him off, to derail his mind enough for it to affect his fighting.<p>

_But how..._

"So tell me, Talia, where can I find Uchiha Itachi?" Sasuke's question shatters the silence around them. Talia's eyes widen, _of course_.

A twisted grin spreads across Talia's face as the gears in her mind begin to turn. Sasuke does not yet know it, but he has just inadvertently surrendered his upper hand in this battle. Still, there is the possibility that she will lose her life, Talia knows this. But it also fills the girl with joy to know that if Sasuke does claim victory, that the tides of battle will not be so one sided.

"Tell me or she dies!"

Sasuke is answered at first with a dark chuckle. His momentary expression of confusion does not go unnoticed as the Uchiha would've liked. This simply spurs the girl on, her chuckles turning into full on laughter. Frustration mounts within the raven haired boy and his once cobalt eyes flicker crimson. "You find me funny do you!? We'll see who's laughing when your comrades blood coats this floor!" He raises his sword to strike.

"It seems Itachi was mistaken in leaving you alive." This simple sentence was enough to stop Sasuke dead in the air, the tip of his blade resting dangerously close to Sora's throat. _Take the bait._

Sasuke's brow furrows, and the promising glimmer of rage momentarily graces his eyes. "So you do know Itachi. Tell me-"

"Tell you **what**? That Itachi _actually_ thinks his weakling of a brother will actually try to kill him? Come now Sasuke- we both know you're too _**scared**_." Talia advances a step, then two more; Sasuke does not move an inch. "He knows you're here, hiding from him. But I mean after seeing what he did to mommy and daddy-"

"You must truly wish your friend dead!" Sasuke seethed between clenched teeth. What were once the embers of anger had sparked into something far greater. Talia could practically feel the flames of hatred in Sasuke's gaze burning into her. Despite all rational thought, she welcomed it. Given her current abilities, any course of action she took would be a dangerous gamble. This way, while a gruesome battle was sure to follow, at least Sasuke would be as blinded by rage as she was. Anything that was a step closer to a level playing field was a good enough upper hand for her.

"Oh? And what reason would you have for that? I'm telling you what you want to know aren't I?" Another small step forward. "You know, Itachi isn't much of a talker- so when he talks I make sure to pay full attention. It is, after all, a rare circumstance indeed." Two more steps, and just like that Talia's now outside the cell and that much closer to Sasuke. If looks could kill, and given that Sasuke's an Uchiha that gives an all too real spin on the phrase, Talia is sure she'd be dead one-hundred times over by now. This doesn't slow her down, nothing short of death will at this point.

"Itachi's mentioned you quite a bit. Isn't it always comforting know family is thinking of you?" Sasuke's eyes grow darker by the moment as Talia pushes her luck that much further. "From what I've heard, seems like you were always just in his shadow- weren't you? Never quite enough to garner any attention from daddy. True true, you were younger than Itachi- but as an Uchiha you're held to a higher standard; aren't you?" And the 'if looks could kill' counter shot right up to two-hundred times.

Sasuke remained silent through the whole thing, not quite over the edge yet. Oh but he was teetering on that dangerous line, Talia could tell; only because she could feel it. Yes it was that same all too familiar feeling she would often get; though it didn't require situations of such magnitude to bring it out in her. She felt a sick sense of pride in being able to push Sasuke's buttons so brazenly and getting him so close to that breaking point.

"You know I always wondered why Itachi left you alive- out of everyone he only left you. And I asked myself, now why would he do that? So I asked him the next chance I got. You weren't worth his effort." By this time Sasuke had dropped Sora's body; Talia had to fight not to break away mid sentence and grab her. But by some miracle she managed to maintain eye contact and a strait face. Something inside Sasuke was slipping, and it went quicker and quicker with every word. Just a little more and- "It's almost funny don't you think? Because first you weren't worth your fathers time or effort, and then-!"

Talia's words are abruptly cut short and she's suddenly seeing white. Her mind scrambles and for a moment her voice is lost as well. The first thing to return to her is the sensation of pain and oh is it ever overwhelming. Her ears soon pick up what sounds like chirping birds but this could only mean one thing. And seconds later the picture is pieced together in its entirety. Sasuke's eyes burned with rage and his mouth was contorted into an intimidating snarl. His sword has Talia pinned by her abdomen to the wall as they were once again inside the cell. Talia concluded that the speed and force of the action must have caused the head injury that made her vision go white. However she had far more pressing matters than that of possible head trauma, such as a very real and a very deadly chidori Sasuke had, ready to tear into her.

As blue light danced across their faces and Sasuke seethed; Talia's choice in actions suddenly became real in her mind. It was crunch time now, and she needed to make a decisive hit or maneuver or this entire little show she just put on would be for not. No, far more than that, this entire mission would be for not. Her life would come to an end, as would Sora's.

"This is your last chance, tell me where he is and I'll give you a quick death!" He growled, low an menacing. "Now tell me!"

"Sasuke you-" She coughed, and isn't the least bit surprised to see blood accompanying it. "You really shouldn't be so generous." While his eyes were focused on hers, Talia wound her fist back. Luck must have been in her favor for just a brief moment because her fist connected, and the hit sent Sasuke flying across the room. Unfortunately he didn't take his sword with him. Unable to reach the hilt, Talia grasped the blade; and with a pained scream she pulled it out of her body. His reason for doing so is unknown, but he hadn't pushed the blade all the way through. Perhaps he had intended to torture some information out of her. Still, just because her wound wasn't immediately fatal doesn't mean it wont _eventually_ be.

Talia now has a very strict time limit. This in mind, she wastes no time and begins her assault. With Sasuke's sword in hand she charges the momentarily stunned Uchiha. Luck would only carry Talia so far in this fight, and this was when it stopped as Sasuke was quick to recover and divert her strike. Sasuke had struck her hands, loosening her grip and sending the sword flying off to the side. With nothing to act as a buffer between the two, Talia took the full force from Sasuke's next hit. Under any other circumstances Talia would've doubled over in pain, but with adrenaline pumping furiously through her veins the girl withstood the blow.

Using Sasuke's temporary surprise at her endurance against him, Talia took her chances with a left hook to his face. It was more disappointment than it was surprise that took over in the instant Sasuke had caught her fist. She was so sure it would get him, luckily for her she'd prepared for her own failure with a speedy right jab. To her satisfaction, this one hit and caused the Uchiha to lose his footing. But Sasuke wasn't about to let the fight slip so easily. Even from his position on the floor he was as agile as ever, rocking onto his back then using his new found forward momentum to kick Talia in the gut. As she skidded back coughing and gasping for air Sasuke made quick work of his hand signs. Talia looks up in time to catch the last sign and her eyes widen; it was too late now and there was no stopping it. Time seemed to slow for her as Sasuke's entire upper body wound back; a precursor to a jutsu Talia was very familiar with.

While it was far too late to stop the boy there was plenty of time to dodge. Talia did precisely this, jumping just out of the way of the massive fireball. The glare she shot Sasuke was met with an evil glint in his eye with an equally twisted smirk. Talia turned back to the still on course fireball and her eyes went wide with horror yet again, as she realized she was not the only one the jutsu was intended for. With speed she didn't know she had Talia made a dash for Sora's unmoving body. Talia dove in the way and took Sora in her arms as quickly as possible before leaping to where she'd hoped was a safe enough distance from the giant flame. Unfortunately for her, that little speed boost still wasn't enough to keep her safe, as shown in the new bright red burn on her right leg. A scream ripped from her throat despite her attempts at muffling it through clenched teeth. The sight of Sora so pale and cold in her arms drove her to stuff down the pain and blink away the tears. There wasn't any way in hell Talia was giving Sasuke the satisfaction of seeing her tears. As gently as possible, she set Sora's body against the wall.

With a look in her eyes so dark it would send regular men running, Talia turns to Sasuke. "So-" Talia's voice was a painful thing to hear, scratchy and straining. "You like to play with fire? I should'a figured as much- you _**are **_an Uchiha after all." She begins slowly, deliberately, making hand signs. "I mean the fact that you used that one specifically- I really should have seen it coming." She made the final hand sign and held it there. "Especially considering who I learned _**this**_ from!" She drew in a deep breath, a female copy of Sasuke's earlier moves, and exhaled a tremendous fireball at the raven haired boy.

Unbeknownst to Talia, Sasuke was already making preparations for her attack whilst she talked. Inky black marks swarmed around his body, only fully activating after the fireball was set loose from the girl's mouth. With his curse mark activated, Sasuke now had the perfect defense against the jutsu while giving him time to prep a counterattack. His hand wings shot forward, shielding his entire body from the flames while he charged his chidori. Sasuke would wait for the flames to pass entirely.

And as the flames did pass, Sasuke followed through and emerged from his protection. Yet he was met with something he hadn't predicted.  
>Moments after the flames had been unleashed upon her opponent, Talia sprang into action. Whatever damage done by her jutsu would be followed up by a super charged punch with everything she had. Talia also knew full well that Sasuke might find a way to somehow block her initial attack, and this was the perfect opportunity to catch him off guard.<p>

Talia accomplished exactly that; Sasuke had raised his hand to strike with his chidori but it was to no avail. While part of his attack did make its mark it was nothing in comparison to the devastation it could have caused. In the brief moment of contact Talia's fist had with Sasuke's chest she felt something crack; and it sent a shiver of satisfaction down her spine. Sasuke is sent flying backwards, breaking through the wall and into the metal bars of the next room over. Talia wasn't going to let this chance slip, and she followed him into the next room. No time was wasted in delivering punch after punch while Sasuke wasn't coherent enough to dodge of block.

Soon enough however, something was pulling her arms back and preventing the onslaught of punches. Purple snakes coiled around her arms and tightened, bringing any movement to a painful halt. The lull in movement allowed the pain of her injuries to suddenly surface in her mind; causing the girl to scream out in both frustration and agony.

Sasuke's movements were shaky but he forced himself on his feet. Admittedly, Sasuke was extremely surprised to have been dealt- an almost annoyingly so- difficult fight. It certainly wasn't her tact or her skill that made the fight difficult, God no. The spontaneity of her movements and attacks shown little to be desired in the planning aspect of a fight. No, it was simply that she wouldn't just give up. Her persistence on its own was irksome enough but it also brought forward some rather bitter memories for the younger Uchiha. Even now, as his snakes wrapped around her body, she continues to struggle.

And as Sasuke stood there watching her struggle and reclaiming his level head, he began to wonder why he hadn't just killed her in the first place. It was clear enough that she was going to yield about just as much information as her comrade. And while he had intended to keep her alive and attempt to forcibly pull the information from her; her actions have proven her to be far more stubborn than the other one. Sasuke only wishes that he'd come to this realization sooner; maybe then he wouldn't be facing the possibility of broken bones. At least now, with her incapacitated, he could have the satisfaction of getting rid of the unnecessary annoyance.

Talia's arms were now completely bound to her body and she couldn't move, with the exception of her legs. Though that would do her little good as there was no running away now. Her eyes flickered up in time to once again see the glimmer of Sasuke's chidori in his free hand. Talia's heart sank, but she wouldn't let it show as she maintained a fierce gaze. Though her body betrayed her as she trembled and her heartbeat quickened, it was clear that she was afraid. But she clenched her jaw and held her head up; because if this was finally it then she'd be damned if she was going to die cowering in fear.  
>Her only regret was that in losing her life, it most assuredly meant Sora would face the same fate.<p>

"_Talia_-"

The eyes of both fighters widened and Sasuke's mouth fell agape in shock. Over her short time spent fighting through the maze of corridors that was Orochimaru's base, Talia hadn't realized just how loud her com-link was. Over the loud screams of both herself and her opponents it had seemed too quiet. But now in the silence of what was to be her loss, the voice was clear as day.

"_Talia! What is your status? Have you located her yet!?_" Itachi's tone was urgent. Suddenly the snakes began to tighten even more. "_Talia! Report!_" The bright flickering blue light dissipated. Sasuke had canceled his jutsu.  
>Sasuke's hand then shot forward, aiming for the com-link in Talia's ear. Talia jerks away at this, attempting to pull as far away as possible from his hand. Talia went from her knees to rocking back onto her feet in order to push herself up, violently shaking her head all the while. Once the communicator had finally fallen out of her ear, she made quick work of crushing it.<br>Talia wasn't sure what exactly Sasuke planned to use the communicator for. Be it make both Sora and herself into hostages or get Itachi's attention, Talia wasn't about to let that happen. She may die, but when Deidara and Itachi come to investigate her silence, Sora will at least get out of this alive.  
>Of course, Talia failed to think before she acted. So for her to anticipate Sasuke's fury quickly returning was unlikely. Her inability to foresee the consequences of her actions didn't prevent them from happening; and the wheels were set in motion long before she realized what was going on.<p>

The snakes tightened even more and slowly she felt herself being lifted from the ground. Her panicked flailing did little to inhibit Sasuke as he flung the girl into the metal bars of the cell across the room. White once again consumes her vision as her head bounces once against the bars and again as she hits the floor.

Talia is forced to quickly overcome her pained daze as several smaller fireballs fly towards her. Two make their mark, each hitting her right arm and revealing themselves to be shuriken, another one of Sasuke's go to moves. Talia quickly hauls herself up and dodges as best she can, narrowly escaping the brunt of the attack but not without several grazes to show for it. Talia finally lands, skidding to a stop towards the center of the room and her eyes begin frantically scanning for Sasuke.

He's nowhere to be found and that's when Talia realizes he could be anywhere. She internally cursed herself for not also keeping an eye on him while avoiding his attack. There was nothing to be done about it now though but to widen her search. Talia turned to examine the area behind her. Sasuke made that part easy for her, catching her by surprise from above, and slamming his heel down on the top of her head. The unexpected blow caught Talia off guard and brought her to her hands and knees.

Now where had she seen this move before? Talia knew exactly what too expect next, though knowing isn't the same as planning for it. Though this would've been impossible as Sasuke moved with the swiftness of a snake. She knew this was going to _sting._ His kick struck her in the jaw and sent her flying back. She hit the ground a couple times before finally sliding to a stop, her skin scraping against the unforgiving stone floor and leaving trace amounts of blood in her wake. Sasuke didn't let up and promptly followed through with a sharp kick to her gut.

Sasuke's assault paused for a moment, or he was gearing up for another hit- in all honesty Talia couldn't tell. All that she knew was she was hacking up a lot of blood and pain consumed her body. The pain was something she could deal with, something she's prided herself on being able to handle actually. However the pain of failure was a different story completely. And to fail her friend; well the very idea of such a thing happening was something she loathed with every fiber of her being.

Yet here she was, taking a beating with little to nothing to show for it. Was she just buying time now? Waiting for the others to arrive, and hoping that it would be in time? Talia would adamantly insist that no- she was here to save Sora on her own. But the scene that was currently playing out was portraying a different story. And as Sasuke once again delivered another sharp kick to her abdomen, causing pain to ripple through her body; Talia couldn't possibly feel any more disappointed in herself.

_Get up! Stop letting him win! Fight back damn it!_

As Sasuke's foot came barreling towards her for another strike, Talia's hand reaches out and blocks it. With as much strength as she could muster she yanked his foot back while simultaneously pushing herself off the ground. Talia was successful in sending him to the ground but it was by no means intended to hinder him for long. Talia reached back into one of her pouches, and her heart leaped in joy upon feeling the smooth surface of a smoke bomb. And right as Sasuke is about to jump back to his feet Talia quickly throws the smoke bomb at the ground, shrouding the entire area in a clouded veil.

"You really think that will keep me from finding you!?" Sasuke called out, still easily able to spot the girl even through the thick smoke. "You must be dumber than I thought!" Talia ignored his words and stood her ground, mentally crossing her fingers.

Both fighters stood their ground until the smoke cleared. Sasuke, still expecting something more to come, eyed his opponent warily.

"What exactly was that supposed to accomplish? Because from what I can see you've just prolonged the inevitable." Talia's brow furrows and she clenches her teeth. "And once I've dealt with you..." He trailed off.

Sasuke takes a step forward, Talia braces herself. Her reaction was all Sasuke needed to confirm his suspicions that the smoke bomb was just for show. This girl was truly an idiot.

As Sasuke moves to advance he's stopped by a pair of arms wrapping tightly around his lower abdomen. Talia watches in satisfaction as shock washes over his face while her clone does the work. With him in the clones tight grasp it hastily bends over backwards. The motions ends with a the very satisfying sound of Sasuke's head hitting the stone floor. There's stillness for a moment and Talia watches his body with held breath. It isn't until Sasuke's arms go limp that Talia cancels the jutsu and the clone disappears. She rushes over to Sasuke's limp body to double check; and yes the Uchiha is- for the moment- unconscious. Feeling cautious and the need to be absolutely sure, Talia kicks him in the head to assure that he'll stay out.

When Sasuke doesn't rise to retaliate Talia lets go a relieved sigh. Yet there is no time for rest and though every movement sends a fresh wave of pain throughout her body, Talia had business to take care of.

Talia returns to Sora's pale body as quickly as possible and is finally able to get a good close up look of the girl. She smelt of musk and blood and her hair a knotted mess. Bruises faintly lined her arms and legs but are most prevalent around her throat. Clearly asphyxiation was an often practice in whatever torture she was subjected to. There was a joke somewhere in that but this was not the time nor place for such things.

Careful not to do any more damage, Talia lifted Sora's wrist to check for a pulse. Her own heartbeat quickened when she was unable to detect Sora's pulse. Talia leaned in closer and pressed her ear to Sora's chest, waiting patiently. Ah there it was, although faint, Sora's heartbeat was there. With the utmost gentle of touches Talia took Sora's face in her hands and lightly tapped her cheek. This yielded nothing, not even a tiny twitch.

"Sora please," Talia began to plead, "please wake up!" Talia grasps Sora's shoulders and gently shakes her. "Sora wake up come on!" Sora's head falls limply forward. Talia's panic spikes and she begins frantically shaking the girl, begging and crying for Sora to open her eyes. Sora remains silent, cold.

In a fit of hysterics and with no other options, Talia gently lays Sora down on the stone floor. Talia leans forward over Sora's body, positioning herself to begin mouth to mouth resuscitation. She desperately hoped this would work, because if it didn't that means- well Talia wasn't exactly ready to accept that possibility. Talia gently tilts Sora's head back and pinches the bridge of her nose. She hesitates. It'd been a while since she'd learned how to do this and doubt was suddenly present in her mind. Talia shakes the thoughts away, there wasn't any time for uncertainty. And as she lowered her mouth to Sora's, there was a slight muscle twitch.

Before Talia could even begin, Sora's eyes shot open and she began coughing and sputtering up a storm. The initial irritation felt upon having her face coughed at was virtually an after thought the moment it occurred. Sora was hardly up before Talia threw her arms around the girl's shoulders. Sora's body remained ridged with shock as Talia cried into her hair; babbling mostly incoherent phrases about how relieved she was. With arms around her, the habitual act of Sora returning the gesture followed after her initial shock subsided.

"Talia...?" Sora's voice was jarring to say the least- it was just as worn out as Talia's. "Talia?"

Upon the second mention of her name, Talia pulled away to see Sora's bewildered face. Her eyes seemed off however; usual honey brown eyes that would otherwise brighten someones day were dull and lifeless, and it was very disconcerting. Talia decided to chalk that up to Sora's treatment in this horrid place. "Yes Sora it's me. I'm here to bust you outta here." Fresh tears began to flow as she spoke and Talia could almost physically feel a great deal of worry lift from her shoulders.

"You..." Sora's face contorted in confusion. Her mind busily tried to piece together what it could to make sense of the situation.

"C'mon you're just in shock- we gotta get outta here!" Talia sprang to her feet, dragging Sora by her arm up as well. "I don't know how much longer we'll be safe here so lets get going!" Talia urged, tugging on Sora's arm for emphasis. Sora's brow furrowed, the puzzle in her mind not yet together. Talia wasn't sure how to make Sora snap out of her daze. Talia decided to make an attempt at humor, "It's too bad you were passed out. You missed me whoop Sasuke's ass." She cracked a smile.

That name triggered it, the final piece in the puzzle. Sora's mind was clear now, and she knew what to do.

To Talia's surprise, Sora wretched her arm out of the others grasp. There was a sudden defensive aura that surrounded Sora as she watched Talia with apprehension. Sora attempted to back away but ended up collapsing after the first step. Her leg was still too injured to walk on; but that didn't mean she couldn't push herself away.

Talia watched in hurt bewilderment as Sora made such a great effort to distance herself. Sora made a pained effort to once again stand, using the wall to prop herself up. Talia reached out to her.

"Stay away from me!" Sora screamed. "This is just another sick genjutsu! I'm not an idiot Sasuke! I know this isn't real!" As she continued on, Sora's attention turned from Talia to the ceiling, this way and that, as if talking to a surrounding presence. Anger flared inside Talia once she realized just what was making Sora break down. At a loss for options, Talia simply stepped forward.

"Stay back!" Sora warned, throwing her fists in front of herself. "You're not real!"

"I **am** real Sora! I'm here to save you! And if I have to drag you out of here kicking and screaming then I will1!" She took another step forward. "I didn't just get my ass handed to me and almost die just so you could think I'm some damn illusion!" One more step. Sora panicked and her adrenaline spiked; without thought of hesitation one of her fists went flying.

For someone with seemingly no strength left, Sora packed a hard punch. But the threat of death would do that to a person. Talia stood there in shock for a moment as silence filled the room, Sora's panicked, sporadic breathing being the only exception.

"I don't know what I have to do to make you realize that this is real." Talia's tone was grave yet hurt. "But I don't have time right now and I don't exactly feel like bleeding out in here!"

_Was she usually injured in the other genjutsus?_ Sora's mind began to reason. _I, I don't remember... _Distressed, Sora's hand found its way to her throat, seeking a familiar comfort. Yet she found nothing, just her own skin.

Sora's eyes widened and her breath hitched in her throat. _Itachi's necklace_! Her hand felt around her neck a second time to confirm it. _It's still gone!_ Never had there been a genjutsu were the necklace was gone, in fact it usually served as a soul crushing tell that yes- it was a genjutsu. But what was she to make of it being missing? Could this mean-?

"Talia..." In that instant life seemed to return to Sora's eyes as they begin to shimmer with tears. "Talia!" Sora wasn't one-hundred percent sure still, but in this moment she allowed herself a small glimmer of hope. This was real, and Sora would remind herself of this for as long it would take until she believed it.

With hope finally reignited within her Sora threw her arms around Talia, crying hysterically just as the other girl had earlier. Talia pat Sora's back reassuringly and muttered a few soothing words before pushing the girl back by her shoulder.

"I wish I could say it's all over- but it's not." Talia's gentle gaze turned serious. "We still need to get the guys and get out of here.

"The guys?" Sora repeated in confusion.

"Itachi and Deidara." Talia promptly answers. "Can you walk?" She watched as Sora tentatively attempted to put weight on her injured leg. After a deep hiss of pain and a few swears Sora shook her head and grimaced. "Shit."

"I'm so-"

"I swear to fucking God Sora do **not** even say it." Talia sighed and ran her fingers through her bangs, contemplating her options. _This isn't good,_ Talia mentally observes, _I wasted so much time and energy fighting Sasuke... We need to get out of here fast but..._ Talia turned around and cringed at her own idea. She bent her knees slightly and held her arms out behind her. "This will be the quickest way. I don't think you limping around would get us very far."

"But you're hurt-"

"Yeah yeah and so are you. Now shut up and hop on so we can get this over with." Talia impatiently ordered. With a sigh Sora complied.

"How are we going to find the boys...?" Sora asked as Talia struggled over the rubble of the busted wall. Talia paused, not exactly sure how to answer. Yet another prime example of her lack of forethought. While Talia carried on and contemplated her answer, Sora's eyes caught something. "Is that-?"

"What- Oh. Yeah." Talia ever so casually responded.

"Is he...dead?" Sora paused and awaited Talia's answer. "Talia..."

"I don't think so..." Talia shrugged at this and continued walking. "I just knocked him out..." She could feel Sora tense at this. Talia scowled. "He's out cold Sora, by the time he wakes up we'll be long gone. We just need to focus on finding the guys... And how to do that..."

"You rushed in ahead of them without a plan, didn't you..." Sora's blunt observation made Talia cringe slightly.

Talia paused again. "Yeah, something like that..."

"I'm glad…" Sora whispers, "I don't know If I would have-"

"Stop….that wouldn't have happened." Talia snaps, "So…how do we get out of here…I didn't get a good idea of the layout when I ran through."

"I'm sure," Sora mumbles, "Talia I need to grab something…I need to get something before we leave."

"What? We don't have a lot of time and we don't know who could come after us next." Talia states, as she moves up the stair and out of the dungeons completely.

"Talia….Talia please its his necklace….its Itachi's and I need to get it I need to Talia please….there is an secret exit near there."

"Are you sure?" Talia asks, "I need you to be absolutely positive."

"I am sure! I memorized the blueprints for this place," Sora protests which ends with her coughing from the pain it causes her throat.

"Alright, right or left that the end of this hall?" Talia asks as they come to a fork in their path.

"Right," Sora coughs.

Talia takes the next turn and hisses as Sora's foot comes into contact with the wound on her stomach. Sora feels a twinge of guilt in her chest but says nothing. They'd have time to talk later. If this wasn't an illusion they'd have time. Guards pop out here and there and attack the two but Talia can usually get rid of them with a quick punch or Sora can guide them away and get the guards confused about which direction they'd traveled. The entire process took away a lot of their time but finally they managed to get back on track. Down another long corridor and into a dead end is where they end up and Talia seems angry at the result.

"I thought you said this was the exit!" Talia shouts, "there is nothing here!"

"Gotta smash it open…." Sora says, "It's an emergency exit….you need the password but….no time for that now."

Talia looks up at the wall and sighs. Her chakra is dangerously low and she still needs to grab the necklace for Sora after she gets her out of here.

"How far away is your stupid necklace?"

"Left then right….fourth door on the left….should be on the desk….." Sora pants out.

Talia nods and lets Sora slide off her back and onto the floor a safe distance away from the wall. With the last of her strength and chakra she pulls her arm back then launches it forward watching as the wall crumbles and sunlight pours into the hallway. Dust and debris move in waves around them and Sora coughs and pants as she turns her head to avoid the cloud. Talia sighs in relief as up above she can see Deidara's bird flapping about in the air. She moves to grab Sora and puts her out into the open.

"I'll be right back ok?" Talia states.

"Talia…wait-"

But Talia has already launched herself back into the base. Sora watches her disappear from sight. Would Talia have left Sora in this type of situation? Sora can't remember. The lines are beginning to blur again and Sora is hyperventilating trying to decide which is reality and which is not. Talia would not have left her would she? But would that prove this was a genjutsu or not?

"Sora…SORA, un?" a voice shouts near her.

Sora stiffens and holds herself tightly trying to stop herself from panicking. Deidara….that was definitely Deidara. Was he usually here? Did this usually occur? Did Sasuke know of Deidara's existence? She is starting to doubt reality again, when Talia was here she believed but now…now she could tell anymore.

"Holy shit…." Deidara mumbles, "Itachi….Itachi I got her but I don't see Talia anywhere I'm near the southern side of the base….there is a huge fucking hole in the wall, Talia probably put it there, un. Hurry up I need to figure out where Talia went and I can't leave her alone, un. I haven't checked, Sora are you-"

As soon as Deidara places his hand on Sora's shoulder she jerks away and throws a punch. Genjutsu, she keeps thinking, another fucking genjutsu. Her body aches and she can't move her legs but she manages to crawl backwards away from Deidara as he stares at her with worry and confusion.

"I'd hurry….she's looking at me like a caged animal, un."

Sora looks around behind her, the road to the town is close behind her. Does it matter if she runs, it is a genjutsu after all. She turns back towards Deidara who is crouching down on the ground holding out his hand to her.

"Sora…hey are you ok, un?" He asks quietly, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Fuck off!" Sora screams backing up, "fuck off Sasuke just fuck off I'm done! I'M DONE!"

"Sora it's me, it's Deidara, un. I don't know what happened to you in there but you are out now ok, un?"

"Just stop it!" Sora whimpers, "I'm fucking done just kill me already, I'm fucking done! Just kill me I'm done."

Deidara doesn't approach her after that. He watches her curl up onto herself and cry into the grass. He looks into the gaping hole in the base for Talia, where had she gone? With Sora's legs in such a state there would be no way for her to have gotten out here by herself let alone bust down the wall.

"Kill me…just fucking kill me…I'm so tired…I'm tired….kill m please …please…" she whispers.

_Itachi you better fucking hurry, un._ Deidara thinks to himself.

It feels like hours, with Sora lying in misery on the ground and Deidara waiting for Itachi to arrive. He tries once more to comfort Sora but she just starts to bawl louder and crawl away again. He decides after that to stop talking to her. He would hate to be responsible for her inflicting more injuries on herself. She doesn't make it far in her crawling and eventually collapses again in a fit of sobs, begging for death.

Deidara sighs in relief when he finally spots Itachi running up to them. He looks tired, eyes black and cloak splattered with blood.

"What's wrong with her?" Itachi asks, looking at the crumbled form of Sora.

"I don't know, un. She keeps calling me Sasuke and telling me to stop….I think she may think she's in a genjutsu, un." Deidara mumbles.

"I see." Itachi sighs, "So you've tried talking with her."

"It doesn't end well, she starts screaming at me and begging me to kill her….I don't know what they did to her, but it wasn't good, un."

Itachi feels a quiet rage rush through his body. He inhales slowly through his nose, and keeps his composure as he slowly and silently approaches Sora. He crouches down beside her body and listens as she quietly begs for death.

"Sora…" Itachi whispers hesitantly, "Sora can you sit up."

And she does much to both his and Deidara's surprise. She stares at him blankly through her hair, which looks dirty and listless. He feels tempted to reach out and touch her but she begins to shudder. He waits patiently to see if it stops but is taken aback by a sudden burst of laughter. He looks at Deidara who looks equally as shocked. Sora tosses her head back and laughs until it turns into deep coughs. Itachi feels his rage increase when he seems the dark bruise marks in the shape of fingers littering Sora's small neck. The lack of the necklace doesn't even register in his mind.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Sora mumbles, still chuckling under her breath, "Really Sasuke….trying to expose me like this, you are fucking hysterical really. How pathetic can you be honestly."

"Sora….I'm not-"

"Fucking save it you pathetic excuse for an Uchiha." Sora hisses.

The hostility in her gaze makes even Itachi flinch. He had never fully experienced such hostility on Sora's face. Such crazy desperation, what had Sasuke done to her. He clenches his fists and waits for her to calm down.

"Just fucking kill me." She spits out, "I won't tell you what you want to know, I never fucking will so you might as well kill me you pathetic limp dicked bitch."

"Heh," Deidara snickers.

"Sora….you aren't in a genjutsu…what do I have to do to convince you otherwise."

"You aren't going to fool me….you aren't you've fooled me one too many times I am not believing it anymore….I'm not!" Sora growls out, she is crying again.

She reaches out and grabs his wrist and brings his hand up to her throat. He looks at her questioningly as she presses his fingers down around her throat and winces.

"Finish it….fucking kill me." Sora says, so deathly calm it looks wrong on her face, "Or are you really as pathetic as your brother said."

If it was Sasuke with his hand around her throat as she believed, he most certainly would have killed her. She stares him dead in the eye, unafraid, uncaring. He wishes he could be proud of her bravery, if not for the feeling of bruised flesh and hot marks against his fingers. He slowly slips his hand away from her neck and stops. He hesitates…this could work…this could work.

"Where is it?" Itachi asks, rubbing his finger over the small red scratches against her chest, "I gave that to you so you'd stop scratching at your neck."

"….what?" her voice cracks.

"I had hoped you'd be a little more careful with it…" Itachi mumbles, retracting his hand. "It's no trouble…"

Sora lets out a quiet sob, tears stream faster down her face and she curls up on herself and shudders. She looks up at him and mouths his name. He nods and she falls forward, crying hard against his chest. He places a hand securely around her back and another on the top of her head. He does not have words to calm her but he tries his best to make her feel safe, to let her know he is here now to protect her.

"I need to go find Talia, un." Deidara states, "I'll let you know when I've got her alright, un?"

"Go." Itachi states, "but hurry, we've already been here too long."

"Stupid fucking necklace.." Talia mumbles to herself as she runs to the best of her current ability down the halls. "I mean necklaces and living, both top priorities, equal even. I mean necklaces right? Totally worth even _**more**_ than life itself." Talia continued to complain to herself. Just as she rounded the corner there was a sharp pain in her side that pulsated violently. Her wound was getting very irritated and as the adrenaline began to subside, the pain was making itself all the more apparent. This wasn't the only thing to snag the girl's attention. Something in her gut told her to turn back. And a small voice in the back of her mind piped up- agreeing with said feeling.

"It's nothing." Talia attempted to convince herself, knowing full well that it could in fact actually be something. "This necklace better fucking be magic or something or grant wishes I swear to fucking God..." She knew this wasn't so. Talia was certain the only significance this necklace held was that it was a gift from Itachi.

Talia slowly and quietly (obviously a first occurrence for this mission) located and entered the room Sora had specified. And just as she'd said, the necklace- or rather the parts of the necklace- were on the desk. Somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered as to why exactly Sasuke would keep this, rather than dispose of it. This thought was quickly replaced by the increasingly bothersome fact that things were now going all too smoothly.

As Talia exited the room with what was left of the necklace in hand her stomach twisted. That same utter feeling of dread was taking over once again but Talia tried to shake it away. She had no immediate reason to feel this way, and it was obvious she was becoming paranoid.

Not even three steps from the door and the girl comes to a halt as kunai wiz past her head, one of them just grazing her cheek. The remaining kunai could be heard clanging loudly against the wall as they missed their target. Talia paid this no mind, as she was too focused on the source of the attack. Sasuke emerged from the darkness of the hall, clutching his head and a mad murderous look in his eyes. Rage was a poor word to describe the aura this boy emitted.

"I will not allow you to escape!" Sasuke declared as he began forming hand signs. The shock in seeing this boy up and conscious was quick enough to wear off to allow Talia time to dodge Sasuke's attack. Yet again Talia is just barely quick enough, but still sustains some injury. There's no time for her to stay and fight, she convinces herself, they have what they came for. This in mind, Talia made quick on her objective and began running as fast as her legs allow.

What Talia _wanted_ to do was find the boys and bring them to Sora, then leave together. It seemed perfect in theory. It was to be necklace, boys, Sora, leave. Simple cut and dry, didn't have Sasuke to worry about. Ah but no- of course not- life can never be so simple.

Talia's avoidance of Sasuke's jutsu was frantic to say the least; and it was amazing that the girl was even able to find her way back to where she'd left Sora. And just as she turns that last corner, her vision goes white for the umpteenth time today.

"Talia!" Deidara's voice rings in her ears a split second before her vision returns. Talia looks up from the ground, momentarily dazed. Apparently she'd ran right into him.

"Deidara.." And the direness of the situation once again flared in her mind. She could hear Sasuke's footsteps echo in the hall behind her. Talia scrambles to her feet and breaks into a sprint. "Run you fucking idiot!" She shouts, rushing down the corridor and out of the hole, "He's right behind me."

Deidara wastes no time and dashes out after her. Itachi has Sora secured in his arms. The group begins to run.

"Whose following you?" Deidara calls to Talia who has forced herself to the front of the group.

"Fucking…fucking Uchiha prick…fucking knew I should of tied him up or something. Fuck!" A surge of panic rushes through Sora and Itachi noticeably tenses at this. "Fucking- bullshit- Deidara!" Deidara picks up is pace until he's beside Talia. "Get us out of here damn it!"

"Right!" In a matter of seconds the large clay bird that had been circling the area darts towards them. Deidara is first to mount the bird, followed ever so swiftly by Itachi whom was still carrying Sora. Talia was the lone one left running, trying desperately to find the strength to jump onto the massive bird. She turned to check if Sasuke was still tailing them, and he was- the persistent bastard. She cursed under her breath.

"Go! I'll try holding him back!" Talia yelled. Sora let out a shriek of panic at this, and Deidara was immediate in his verbal protest. "I can't-" Talia attempted to jump and oh what a pathetic attempt it was; she nearly lost her footing completely. "I can't make it up there!" She began waving her arms at them, shooing the others away. "If his fireballs hit this we're all going up in smoke! Get out of here!"

Deidara makes a face at this, eyebrows furrowed and panic in his eyes. Sora continues to scream her protests as she leans forward, attempting to push herself out of Itachi's grasp. Sora holds her arm out in desperation, calling for Talia to grab on despite the fact that the reach would be impossible. Deidara finally makes a decision and the bird speeds up. In that exact second that Sora realizes what's happening, her eyes widen and it's as if her heart literally shattered. She turns to Deidara with eyes blazing in fury, seething and ready to scream at the blond. _How could he be so stupid!? How could he just __**leave**__ Talia behind!? _

Talia waves them off with a melancholy smile; takes a few more long strides and skids to a stop. Talia sighs to level herself before turning to face the Uchiha currently barreling towards her. She takes her fighting stance and prepares for the worst. At this time, something inside her feels sad- almost let down even- that it took so little convincing for them to leave her. _But it's for the best._

"Come and get me you fucking Uchiha bastard!" Talia screams.

Unbeknownst to Talia, Deidara had his own plan in mind. As Sasuke drew closer to Talia, Deidara brought the bird back around, this time lower and coming in faster. Just as Sasuke was within range of landing a hit on the reckless girl, Deidara had his bird swoop in and grab her with its claws. This caught all by surprise, even Sasuke.

Talia watched the raven haired boy slow to a stop in the middle of what would have been their battle field. Instead however, she was carried away and dangled dangerously high in the air. Sasuke did not follow anymore, he simply stared. While Talia assumed the Uchiha was glaring her down, this wasn't the case at all. In the chaos of Deidara's own reckless plan, Itachi had moved to stand at the end of the bird after being sure Sora wouldn't fall off. Itachi's eyes met Sasuke's. No words were spoken, though to be honest they weren't needed, as an intense and long overdue conversation was taking place in the silence. Sasuke's eyes said it all, and as always Itachi had little in response for his younger brother.

Soon enough Sasuke was out of sight, though Itachi remained standing alone at the bird's tail. Not particularly caring if it was safe to land or not, Talia began complaining and demanding to be brought to the top with the others.

Sora hugs herself tightly as the form of Sasuke fades the farther away they get. But she can still feel his eyes on her. She feels ruined. Her skin feels painfully tight and her throat still felt like it was encircled by hands, his hands. She shudders and tries to stop thinking of his angry red eyes, the pain in her legs, the sound of his laughter in her ear. Even though she knows she is in reality, not a genjutsu the fear is still present. She hears the rustling of fabric and goes stiff as a cloak is wrapped around her shoulders. Itachi crouches down beside her and places his hand on her back.

"I know you aren't alright….but holding it in won't make you feel better." Itachi whispers, "I do not want to imagine what you've been through."

"Hell." Sora mumbles back, "It's hell."

"Was…you aren't there anymore." Itachi states, "You do know that right? You do know this is real and not a genjutsu?"

"Isn't that exactly what a genjutsu would say?" She snorts, then coughs at the pain it causes in her neck and throat.

"I suppose you are correct." Itachi mumbles, "If I were a genjutsu I would argue that point."

"I know its you," Sora sighs, leaning against his shoulder, "it's the only thing I'm sure of."

"Why is that?"

"Your eyes…they're black. You only let your guard down like this when it's us. No one else would know that…."

Itachi remains silent at her side, pressing her closer against his side. Sora closes her eyes and relaxes into the warmth of his side. She lets herself believe this is reality. Let's herself believe that Talia has saved her, that they are on Deidara's bird, that Itachi is holding her close and keeping her safe.

"How did you get found out?" Itachi asks.

"Well…"

"It's alright if you-"

"I got cocky….thought I could get out of a situation when I couldn't… Wore something I shouldn't have."

Itachi doesn't reply. But notices how Sora's hands curl against her neck, shaking still with fear or anxiety he does not know. Probably both. He brings her closer to his side and tries to calm the anger that still boils within him for the pain that has been inflicted on her. This is far worse than anything he could imagine, with her injured, burnt, and broken legs, the thin look of her cheeks, and those dark bruises that decorate her neck.

"We will be back at the base soon, and we will get you treated as soon as possible." Itachi whispers, "You'll feel better soon."

"Sure…" Sora mumbles.

Even with him holding her close under the surface she feels like she will never be the same again. But she can pretend. Pretend that she will get better and that he will hold her close and that she will return to being the person she was before. She feels safe.

Talia watches with a bitter-sweet smile as Sora converses with Itachi at the far end of the bird. As much as Talia wants to say something to Sora- to appologize and make amends- she just couldn't do it. Sora seemed too at ease- and in her fragile mental state it could be dangerous to disrupt the little calm she's found. There would be plenty of time for all of that later anyway. Besides, Talia didn't have the faintest idea of what she would say if she were able.

"You know this really looks out of place, hm." Deidara quietly spoke from his spot atop the birds head. Talia turned her head to see the blond with arms folded across his chest, eyes on Sora and Itachi. "Shouldn't you be concoling her, hm?"

"And what makes you say that?" Talia questions.

"Well she's your friend, hm." Deidara simply states. With a sigh Talia turns back and crosses her arms.

"Aren't you forgetting a little factor?" Deidara remains silent. "Saving her didn't resolve our problem. That still needs to be handled- but she's not in any sort of shape for that now. It'd be selfish of me to bring it up." Talia's gaze drifts down and her lips tug up in a sad smile. "Besides I'm not in any real condition to be concoling anyone either."

Deidara steps down from the head and stands beside her. "Speaking of horrible conditions- you're not looking too good, hm. You've gotten very pale, un."

"Such flattery Deidara- don't you think that's rather inapropriate given that we're still on a mission?" Talia snickers. "Ah- but I'm not doing so well I'm afraid." One of her hands drifts to her side and presses against her wound. "I just hope I can make the flight back..." She visibly shivers. "I wonder what'll get me first- the cold or the blood loss."

"Talia stop that isn't funny, hm..."

"Relax, it's how I cope okay?" Talia waves off his comment. "I should probably sit down though, if I'm not careful I'll fall off or something..." Deidara cringed as he watched Talia struggle to sit down without aggitating her wounds too much.

"Talia..."

"I'll be fine." The popping sound of buttons hits her ears. She turns again to see Deidara in mid removal of his cloak. "Deidara don't. I don't need or want your cloak- I can deal with it."

"Stubborn girl, hm." He mutters. "I'm not giving it to you, un." Despite what he says, a warmth still envelopes the girl. His arms wrap around her and gently pull her back and closer to himself, allowing him to close the cloak around them. "Now relax would you, hm?"

"Are you really doing this right now?" Talia huffs as her face reddens. Deidara hums in response and tightens his arms around her. With a sigh she concedes and leans back into the blond, accepting his gesture.

"You know your stubbornness is gunna get you killed someday, hm."

"Haven't died yet."

"You must really enjoy cutting it close then, hm." Deidara didn't sound happy.

"Hey..." Talia pauses, mulling over her words and deciding if she should really speak her mind. "I'm really glad you came to help. Thanks." Instead of the smart ass remark she expected from him, Deidara simply hummed and nods.

With the stress of their missions behind them, the girls are finally able to find some peace and eventually both pass out before reaching the base. As a result, the rest of the flight home was a silent one.


End file.
